Diego Armando: Ace Attorney- El caso del Reencuentro
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: 5 años después de su veredicto de culpabilidad, Diego Armando (alias Godot, para mucha gente) sigue sin poder olvidar a la persona más importante de su vida: su gatita, Mia Fey. Tal es su aturdimiento al pensar en ella (sumado al embriagador efecto de la cafeína) que no se percata de que el hecho de estar condenado no significa mucho. Ni tampoco la muerte.
1. Nota de la Autora

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Muy buenas a todos vosotros, ¡He vuelto! Y nada menos que con un fanfic de Ace Attorney, una estupenda saga de videojuegos. Hay muchos personajes a los que adoro de esta saga, pero he dedicado esta historia a uno de mis favoritos, que me gusta especialmente: Godot o Diego Armando, del Trials and Tribulations.

¡AVISO!- Contiene SPOILERS, mayoritariamente de Trials and Tribulations, pero también sobre Apollo Justice. Sé que en el tramo de mi historia todavía es pasado a Apollo Justice, pero a medida que avance la trama intentaré aclarar mejor sobre esos spoilers futuros.

También aclarar que Ace Attorney y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom.

A pesar de que el personaje principal es Diego/ Godot, también se hace especial mención a la persona más importante de su vida. Evidentemente, hablo de Mia Fey, otro personaje al que tengo en un pedestal. (Inicio de los Spoilers. Yo lo he avisado) Contiene también algunos personajes de los juegos y otros OC, relacionados o no con personajes ya existentes.

Intenté escribir la historia como un caso del juego, pero como cabría esperar, soy una amateur, y no pude plasmar toda la esencia del juego y sus personajes, sin la ayuda de las imágenes, la música, los gráficos, etc. Por eso, si hay cualquier duda, preguntad, responderé con mucho gusto.

Pues nada, lo dicho, no me alargo más. Cualquier comentario o consejo para mejorar será bienvenido (aparte de que me alegraréis el día siguiendo mi trabajo :D). La historia promete ser larga, así que no hay prisa…

¡Gracias por dedicar unos minutos de vuestra vida en mi historia! ¡Espero que os guste! Si una cosa te gusta especialmente, le has de poner dedicación y cariño. Como diría cierto cafeinómano, "Es una de mis reglas"


	2. Regreso al oscuro café llamado mundo

Han pasado 5 años desde aquel juicio. 5 años de mi veredicto de culpabilidad por asesinato. 5 años que he estado en prisión. 5 años desde que "vi" a Mia por última vez. 5 años desde una de las primeras y la última vez que ejercí como fiscal.

5 años, y lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese ocurrido hace unas escasas horas.

A pesar de tener la vista tan dañada como la tengo, todavía puedo verme a mí en el tribunal juzgando desde la fiscalía un delito que yo cometí. En el tribunal, allí sentado, con mi café, intentando declarar culpable a mi propia cómplice. Enfrentándome a Phoenix Wright, el abogado que siguió los pasos de Mia como letrada, al que no podía perdonar por haberla dejado morir, a ese al que yo llamaba Light, todo por tal de no ver que toda la culpa fue mía. En más de un sentido.

Al final, admití mi culpa y me declararon culpable. Es cierto que lo era, y lo sé, por eso me resigno a aceptar lo que me corresponde. Aunque también sé que lo hice con mis intenciones más nobles, pero un asesinato es un asesinato. Y aquí estoy, en la cárcel, con mi café, mi fiel compañero de fatigas.

Esperando una sentencia de muerte que unas horas más tarde descubrí que no se daría. Quizás iba a llorar para despedirme de este mundo oscuro, pero un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado… Y al parecer, no todo había terminado para mí.

Eran las 16:00h más o menos (dejé de llevar la cuenta de los días o las horas que había estado allí) cuando un madero fue a visitarme a mi acogedora celda, tan oscura y amarga como el aroma a café que yo le había atribuído.

-Te vas, Godot.-me dijo.

Al parecer, no se dieron cuenta de que tras ese juicio, Godot dejó de existir. "Godot" solo era una máscara para Diego Armando, mi verdadero nombre. Es cierto que llevo una "máscara", esa que tanto caracteriza a Godot, el fiscal enmascarado, y yo me la quitaría para que viesen que soy Diego en realidad, pero no puedo hacerlo, o el que no vería nada sería yo.

Pero en ese momento pensé que lo de la máscara poco me importaría ya.

-Supongo que llegó la hora de volver al infierno que visité una vez, aunque ahora tenga que coger estancia de por vida.- murmuré, sorbiendo el que creía mi último café.

-¿Qué dices del "infierno"? Al único infierno que te vas a enfrentar va a ser a hacer limpieza a fondo de tu casa, porque después de 5 años, te vuelves a casita.

Eso me dejó en trance incluso a mí, que por poco escupí el sorbo de café.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Tanto café te ha dejado sordo? Que se acabó tu condena. Te vas a casa. Acompáñame. Supongo que habrá venido algún oficial para acercarte.

Hice lo que me decía, pero no me privé de bombardearlo a preguntas.

-¿Es que acaso han hecho vigente alguna ley que diga que a partir de ahora un asesinato es un acto heroico?

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? No, claro que no. En realidad, es por diversos motivos. Al parecer, han dictaminado que tu crimen fue en "legítima defensa", ya que lo hiciste para salvar a alguien, ¿No?

-Pero aun así…

-La segunda razón puede ser por "buena conducta". Confesaste el crimen sin oponer resistencia, y no has armado jaleo en la cárcel. Y la tercera es en relación a la víctima. Ella formaba parte de la tradición Curán, ¿No?

-Tradición Kurain.- corregí.

-Bueno, pues desde el caso DL-6 consideraron que esa tradición era un fraude, por lo que el hecho de que la víctima formara parte de ella le ha restado importancia al asunto.

-¡Conque era eso!-grité enfadado- ¡Si me soltáis porque menospreciáis a la víctima, entonces me quedo!

La víctima era Misty Fey, madre de Mia Fey, la que tiempo atrás fue mi compañera, tanto profesional como sentimental. Ella y yo éramos abogados, y yo la quería mucho. Su dulzura, su ingenuidad… Para mí mi gatita siempre fue la mejor mujer con la que me había cruzado. Pero un mal día, me quedé en coma por unos 6 largos años, y al despertar, Mia había pasado a mejor vida.

Por eso, me niego a que menosprecien a la mujer que creó a la que fue (y es) la mujer de mi vida. La maté porque ella misma me lo pidió en caso de que fuese necesario, y me vi obligado.

-No montes ahora la película, Godot. Ya sabes que los de ahí arriba no están para escuchar tus plegarias. Y para colmo, ya no eres fiscal. No podrás hacer nada para protestar por eso, así que yo que tú no me la jugaría.

A esto es a lo que la gente llama "justicia". Puede que ya no sea fiscal, pero pienso seguir luchando por la justicia, sea como sea.

Sea como fuere, mi café y yo acompañamos a ese poli a la salida de la cárcel, donde dio la orden de abrir las puertas y me acompañó afuera. Allí me esperaba un hombre al que conocía bien. Es fiscal, como yo antes. Va acompañado de una chica que no me suena.

-He recibido el aviso del fiscal general. No he podido llegar antes porque está ocupado con un caso personal.

-Aquí está el señor Godot, fiscal Edgeworth. ¿Confío en usted para escoltarlo a su domicilio?

-Descuide, agente. Yo me encargo.

Miles Edgeworth, un fiscal prodigio desde el inicio de su carrera y el primer rival de Mia en el juzgado. Lo conocí entonces. Es un buen amigo de Light… Digo, Wright.

El policía vuelve adentro.

-Cuánto tiempo, señor Godot. Parece ser que se terminó su condena.

-Pues sí. Pero ya soy libre como un pájaro, supongo. ¡Ja…! Tendré que soportar un poco más la oscuridad de este café llamado mundo.

-Le llevaré a su casa. Si es tan amable de darme la dirección.

Indico a Edgeworth la localización de mi morada. Antes de que pueda llevarme, veo a tres niñas acercándose, de las cuales reconozco a dos de ellas. Una es Maya, la hermana pequeña de Mia, con su traje de médium y un colgante de color negro. La segunda, algo más pequeña, es Pearl Fey, su prima. Va vestida igual que ella, ya que también es médium, pero su colgante es azul. La otra no me suena.

-¡Señor Godot!-me saluda contenta Pearl.

-Muy buenas, Diego.- Por fin, alguien que me llama por mi nombre.

-Hola, Maya. No sabía que íbais a venir a verme. Creo que me voy a sonrojar.

-¡Qué menos por mi cuñado, Diego!- me dice Maya.

-¿Cómo que "cuñado"? Sí, vale, quería mucho a tu hermana, pero aún así…

-¡Tiene buen aspecto, señor Godot! ¡Maya, la mística, insistió en venir a verle! ¡Quería darle las gracias por su ayuda!

-Así es. Gracias a ti sigo respirando, Diego. Te lo agradezco.

-¡Ja…! No me lo agradezcas, todavía hoy me pesa lo que hice. Me alegra ver que estás bien. Mia habrá cuidado de ti.

-¡Pues sí, mi hermanita es la mejor! ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto. Oye, por cierto, ¿Quién es esta niña que va con vosotras?

Va igual que ellas, por lo que supongo que también será médium, pero nunca la había visto. No puedo ver su colgante, por lo que si lo lleva, será rojo. Tiene el pelo hasta los hombros de color blanquecino y los ojos marronáceos.

-Encantada, señor Diego. Maya, la mística, y Pearl, la mística, me han hablado de usted. Me llamo Momoiro Fey, y soy una prima lejana de Maya, la mística, y Pearl, la mística.

-Oh, hola, Momoiro. Ya decía que no te conocía.- la saludo.

-Señor Godot, si es tan amable de acompañarme, le llevaré en mi coche.- interviene Edgeworth.

No veo ningún coche por ahí, pero de repente caigo. Coche de color rojo, claro.

-Nosotras nos volveremos a la villa Kurain en el tren.-me informa Maya.

-¡Me alegro de que esté bien, señor Godot!-me dice Pearl, animadamente.

-Encantada de conocerle, señor Diego.-se despide Momoiro.

Las despido y me subo en la parte trasera del coche de Edgeworth. Resulta extraño esto de subirme a un sitio que no puedo ver. Todo este problema con el color rojo se remonta a aquella vez que me quedé en coma. Me hicieron ingerir un veneno bastante raro y potente, y a causa de eso me quedé con el pelo blanco y perdí gran parte de mi visión. Ahora no distingo el color rojo.

Una vez en el coche, me fijo en que esa chica que estaba al lado de Edgeworth va en el asiento del copiloto.

-Disculpe, señorita, creo que no la conozco.

-¡Cierto! ¡No me he presentado! ¡Perdón por eso! Soy Kay Faraday, asistente personal de Miles Edgeworth y la segunda generación del Gran Ladrón Yatagarasu.

-¿"Gran Ladrón"? ¿Ayudante de un fiscal?

Cada vez estoy más convencido de mi crítica a la justicia actual.

-No le haga mucho caso a Kay, señor Godot. En realidad, lo único que roba es la verdad, así que lo de ladrón no tiene mucho sentido.

-De acuerdo… Por cierto, he oído que el fiscal general ha tenido un problema con un caso. ¿Qué problema?

-Al parecer, su hermano menor ha muerto, asesinado, y se ha tomado el caso como algo personal.

-Mire, señor Godot, tengo un artículo de periódico sobre el fiscal general. Si quiere echarle un ojo…

-¡Ja…! Gracias, muy amable, señorita Faraday.

-¡Señorita Faraday! Suena genial, pero lo veo muy recto. Llámeme Kay, "señorita Faraday" suena demasiado Edgeworth. *risa*

-¡Pero bueno! Kay, ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡No tienes arreglo!

Kay sigue riendo mientras yo ojeo ese periódico. Al haber sido fiscal, recuerdo a ese hombre: se llama Rail Vyctyme, 50 años de edad. Ocupó el puesto hace unos 8 años, cuando durante la jefatura de Lana Skye fueron descubiertas conspiraciones para hacer pruebas falsas. Después de eso, Vyctyme amasó una gran fortuna y mucho poder.

En el periódico se explica que Vyctyme fue obligado a escribir testamento, al ser algo mayor y tener tantísimo dinero. Según él afirma, no tiene hijos, por lo que escribir ese documento debe de ser tarea de titanes. Y para colmo, ahora su hermano muere asesinado.

Se menciona que el nombre del hermano pequeño del fiscal general era Elcun Vyctyme, de 40 años de edad. Por lo visto, fue hallado muerto en un orfanato de las afueras por una herida de bala mortal en el pecho. La policía tiene una principal sospechosa, aunque no se menciona mucho sobre ella. Tampoco se dan una infinidad de detalles del caso en sí. Es extraño. El café llamado mundo cada vez tiene más cuerpo ya que se le añade oscuridad.


	3. Venoma

Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, estoy en mi casa. Es un adosado modesto, de dos pisos con su jardín. Sé que suena demasiado grande para alguien como yo, pero antes, cuando era abogado experto (y tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, y no llevaba esta tostadora en la cara) mis ingresos eran generosos, y me lo pude permitir. Pero además, había otro motivo, para mí mucho más importante que el hecho de poder fardar de casa con jardín.

Esto no lo sabe nadie más que yo, pero antes de que pasara lo de mi envenenamiento compré un anillo de compromiso. Iba a pedirle matrimonio a Mia. Tenía pensado venirme a vivir con ella. Incluso compré ese anillo el mismo día que me envenenaron, pero me lo llevé conmigo al infierno. Por eso, es uno de mis secretos mejor guardados.

-Bueno, señor Godot, hemos llegado. Siento tener que ser yo el que le dé la mala noticia, pero como usted ya se imaginará, después de todo lo que pasó en ese caso se acabó su carrera como fiscal.- me informa Edgeworth.

-¡Ja…! No es necesario que me lo diga, ya lo había supuesto, gracias. Además, aunque me permitieran seguir siendo fiscal, creo que lo habría dejado voluntariamente. ¿Sabe si he de ir a entregar mi distintivo de fiscal a algún sitio?

-No es necesario que lo devuelva, ya se ha invalidado mediante el número de serie. En fin, espero volver a verle, señor Godot.

-¡Mucha suerte en la vida!- me desea Kay, con una gran sonrisa.

-Igualmente, señor Edgeworth, y a ti, Kay. Igualmente….

Si he de ser sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué será de mi vida a partir de ahora. Aunque supongo que podría empezar por entrar de nuevo a mi casa… Y prepararme un buen café, claro.

En realidad, hace bastante que no he estado. Primero vino el periodo de mis vacaciones al infierno, y después el de mis vacaciones a la cárcel, así que todo está hecho un estropicio. Quizás no es tan mala idea sacar aunque sea el polvo más superficial…

Es solo cuando pasan unas horas y voy por el café número 58 del día que me dejo arremolinar por los recuerdos presentes en mi vivienda. De las pocas fotos que hay, hay algunas de Mia, algunas mías cuando era guapo (corrijo, MÁS guapo, ejem) y no estaba atado a un armatoste láser y algunas en las que salimos juntos. Aun estando muerta, sigue tan preciosa como el primer día. Mi querida gatita…

Llego al café 60 cuando me da por hurgar en el baúl de mis recuerdos (vale, una caja guardada en un cajón). En esa caja encuentro algunos objetos valiosos para mí. Esa sortija de boda que le iba a dar a Mia, todavía en su pequeño estuche, y mi antiguo distintivo de abogado. Extrañamente, aún brilla como el primer día.

Buscando entre mis cosas antiguas, recuerdo que es probable que deba ir al centro de detención para aclarar algunos papeles. Mejor voy ahora antes de que se me olvide. Ya tendré bastantes dolores de cabeza con tantas noches en vela como me esperan, pensando en mi inexplorado futuro, sobre todo profesional. Suerte que el café me ayuda a soportar un poco todo esto.

Esta visita, sin embargo, acabó resultando un tanto sorprendente.

Cuando ya he arreglado los papeles y estoy dispuesto a volver a mi casa (y voy por mi taza de café número 72, es decir, alrededor de las 10 de la noche) paso por uno de los cuartos de las visitas. No presto demasiada atención, ni tengo prevista prestarla, hasta que…

-Disculpe, señor… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Una voz dulcísima me interrumpe, pero cuando me giro hacia su origen, por poco escupo mi café (claro que lo intento disimular). Una niña de unos 8 años que está detrás del cristal me está hablando. Por poco creo que más que salir de la cárcel he viajado en el tiempo, porque esa niña es muy parecida a Mia. Ya sé que no puede ser ella, pero son muy parecidas.

Esa muchachita tiene una carita muy delicada, la piel ligeramente bronceada, una bonita melena larga color azabache brillante, unos ojos grandes y luminosos color café (he de decir que es un color precioso, jaja) y una expresión la mar de inocente. En el idioma en el que suelo hablar, el "cafenés", la podría describir como una pequeña taza de café de color puro, de fuerte aroma, de frágil cuerpo, pero sobre todo, con mucho azúcar. Está algo tristona.

-¿Sí, pequeña?-le contesto.

-Perdone… ¿Sabría decirme a qué hora termina el horario de visitas?

-Pues… Normalmente termina hacia las diez de la noche, o por ahí. Faltan 10 minutos.-informo, consultando mi reloj.

-Ya… Ya veo. Muchas gracias.

Agacha la cabeza, cierra los ojos y suspira. Algo no le va bien. Me acerco al cristal.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? Pareces triste.

-No se preocupe por mí, señor. Seguro que es usted un hombre muy ocupado, no tiene tiempo para hablar con niñas como yo.

-Anda, muchacha, no digas eso. Explícame qué te pasa.

Normalmente no suelo ser así. Quizá es por el hecho de su gran similitud con mi gatita Mia.

-Bueno…. Me… Me han acusado de un crimen, señor. Se supone que he de conseguir un abogado antes del juicio de mañana, pero… Nunca aceptarían mi caso.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Por dos motivos. El primero, porque es un caso de asesinato, y las pruebas que hay son muy buenas. Además, el fiscal que habrá también es muy bueno, aparte de tener el apoyo del fiscal general.

-¿Y el segundo?

-No… No tengo dinero para pagarlo. Soy una niña de 8 años solamente.

-¿Y tus padres? Ellos te lo podrían pagar, ¿No?

La niña entristece todavía más. Creo que eso me ha bastado para entender que no tiene padres.

-Oh… Bueno, tranquila, te podrán asignar uno de oficio, ¿No?

-Eso es parecido a decirme que me encerrarán para siempre, ¿No?

-¡No quería decir eso!

Hubo alguien que me dijo lo mismo que le he dicho yo a la niña. Ese alguien era mi gatita.

-En fin, el destino dirá, ¿No? ¡Pero no sería justo! ¡Yo soy inocente, señor, se lo prometo!

Tiene los ojos llorosos, y su voz aniñada cada vez suena más triste.

-Oh, lo siento. Supongo que quería que al menos usted creyera en mí. No le molesto más.

-Que descanses, pequeña. Buena suerte.

Antes de que me pueda mover de la silla, oigo algo en mi cabeza.

"_Diego…"_

¿M-Mia?

"_Esa niña cree en ti, Diego. Ayúdala"_

Oigo su voz y la veo en mi cabeza. ¿Que la "ayude"?

"_No dejes que esta pequeña sufra una injusticia. Si confías en su inocencia, ayúdala. Si la ayudas, hazlo por mí. Diego…"_

¿Su inocencia? ¿Ayudarla? ¿Cómo puedo…?

-Buenas noches, señor. He de volver a….

-¡Espera!

La detengo, gritando como un poseso, tanto que la he asustado un poco. No sé lo que me estoy atreviendo a hacer, pero si Mia confía en que puedo hacer lo que intenta decirme, voy a ayudarla, por ella y por Mia.

-Oh, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. Yo… ¡Voy a ayudarte!-declaro, antes de golpear la mesa con mi taza de café.

-¿Eh?-musita, con una adorable cara de inocente sorpresa.

-¡Yo…Seré tu abogado!- ¿Cómo he dicho eso, cómo lo he dicho…?

-De… ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Me defenderá?! ¡Pero señor…! ¡Todas las pruebas…! ¡Ese fiscal…! ¡Yo no podría pagarle! Y me sabría mal que malgastara su tiempo trabajando gratis…

-¡Ja…! El dinero no lo es todo, pequeña. Confío en ti, y me encargaré de que se haga justicia, porque confío en ti y en tu inocencia. Así que, si quieres, yo te representaré en el juicio de mañana.

-Se-señor…

La pequeña sonríe como nunca nadie había visto sonreír a alguien. Me ha tocado la fibra sensible con su dulzura. Su sonrisa es tan bonita como la de Mia. Bueno, de hecho, es idéntica a Mia.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! ¡Es usted muy bueno! Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-¡Ja…! Por favor, querida, no me adules, que me ruborizo.

Ahora que hablo de "ruborizarme", otra cosa que me ha conmovido de ella es que no se ha reído ni se ha asustado del cachivache que me tapa los ojos. Eso ha significado mucho, aunque no le digo nada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- qué bonita risa tiene. No voy a decir a la de quién me recuerda porque odio repetirme.


	4. La actualización del Acta del Juicio

-Adelante, siéntate, por favor, y háblame de tu caso. Por muy oscuro y amargo que sea el café llamado "tu problema", le echaré tanto azúcar como pueda. ¡El azúcar de una buena defensa!

-Muy bien, señor… Esto…

-Oh, qué maleducado soy, mis disculpas, mi lady. Me llamo… Diego Armando, aunque en el mundillo judicial me conocen más como Godot.

-¡Es un placer, señor Godot! ¡Mi nombre es Venoma! Encantada de conocerle.

-Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero… ¿Venoma _qué_?

-Pues verá… No lo sé.-de nuevo, a su café azucarado se añade amargura.

-¿Por qué, Venoma?

-Es que… Soy huérfana, señor Godot. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era muy pequeña.

-Perdona, no te lo quería recordar.

Sacude la cabeza e intenta sonreír al máximo.

-Escucha, Venoma. Si de verdad quieres que sea tu abogado, has de firmarme unos papeles oficiales. Se llaman "Petición de defensa". Toma. Puedes leerlos si quieres.

-De acuerdo… ¿Tiene un bolígrafo?

Mientras busco un boli (que no sea rojo, por descontado) Venoma ojea los papeles por encima. No están pensados para niños, por lo que no entiende gran cosa, pero lo suficiente como para captar que necesito esos papeles para poder representarla en el juicio.

-Ten, un boli. Puedes firmar allí abajo.

No puedo evitar fijarme en que es zurda. Igual es lo único que no tiene igual a Mia.

-¡Ja…! Así que eres zurda…

-¿El qué?

No me ha entendido.

-Que escribes con la mano izquierda, quiero decir. Y si escribes con la mano derecha, como yo, eres diestro. ¿No lo sabías?

-Pues no… Me han enseñado a leer y a escribir, pero no mucho más. No lo sabía.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes algo más, ¿No?

Decido dejarme de zurdos y diestros e ir al grano de una vez.

-Cuéntame, Venoma. Sobre el crimen…

-Muy bien. Verá, en el orfanato donde vivo se ha cometido un asesinato. La víctima es el hermano del fiscal general.

-Espera, ¿Eres la _principal sospechosa_ de la que habla el periódico?

-Pues… Sí, eso parece. Bueno, pues la gente cree que yo maté a ese hombre.

-¿Le conocías?

-Para nada, señor Godot, no le había visto nunca, se lo juro. Pero el arma del crimen apareció en mi mano, y el fiscal general me detuvo. Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, señor Godot. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda.

-No te preocupes por nada, Venoma, conseguiré que te declaren inocente, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Muy bien, señor Godot, tengo fe en usted! ¡Sé que lo logrará! Ah, por cierto, quizás le podría comentar sobre algunas cosas. Mire, me dieron algunas pruebas para que se las diera a mi abogado.

-Estupendo, déjame ver.

Mediante un cajón metálico con una maneta nos podemos pasar cosas pequeñas.

-Creo que el sobre contiene algo llamado "Informe de la autopsia". Ese despertador es mío, me lo trajeron cuando me detuvieron. Me lo mandaron hace unos pocos días a mi orfanato, fue un regalo. No sé si tiene que ver con el caso, pero aun así, será mejor que lo guarde por si acaso.

-Tranquila, así lo haré.

-Hay unos documentos médicos que me hicieron. Si le soy sincera, no sé por qué los necesitan como prueba. También han incluido un diagrama del pasillo donde está mi habitación. Mire, la mía es la que está marcada con una cruz. La de al lado es una habitación de limpieza. Y por último, en la contigua al escobero, está mi compañera.

-¿Y qué es este recopilatorio?

-Son las huellas que se encontraron en el pomo de la puerta. Las hay mías, unas de guante, y unas no identificadas. Igual le vienen bien.

-Perfecto, ya está todo. Lo consultaré con la almohada y mañana será la hora de la verdad.

Antes de archivar las pruebas, les doy un vistazo. En la autopsia pone que la víctima falleció entre las 06:00h y las 07:00h, la causa fue una hemorragia provocada por una bala en el pecho. Esta bala impactó con tanta precisión en el corazón que causó una muerta inmediata. Además, se hallaron restos de pólvora en la ropa de la víctima, lo que indica que se disparó desde poca distancia.

También decido leer los informes médicos así por encima. En general, se ve que Venoma está bastante sana. En "Observaciones", está especificado que Venoma está algo baja de defensas y en "Otros" aparece que es sonámbula. Curioso.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada más, señor Godot, y me sabe mal. Usted está haciendo tanto por mí…

De nuevo me dedica una sonrisa de 100 vatios.

-¡Ja…! No te preocupes. Por cierto, quería preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me prometes que eres inocente?

Tomándoselo como algo serio, Venoma me mira con sus ojos cafés y hace un gran esfuerzo por parecer sincera.

-Se lo prometo, señor Godot. Yo no he matado a nadie, se lo juro. Que el diablo me lleve si le miento.

-Muy bien, eso era todo. El horario de visitas ha terminado ya, pero quédate tranquila. Mientras estés bajo mi responsabilidad, no te pasará nada.

-¿Me lo promete?

Esta vez, soy yo quien me pongo a la altura de sus ojos (a pesar de que ella no me los puede ver) y le hablo con toda mi sinceridad.

-Te lo prometo, Venoma.

Venoma se muestra bastante más tranquila que antes.

-Por cierto… Antes de irme… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? No se ofenda, por favor.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué son esas gafas tan grandes que lleva? Nunca había visto unas iguales…

-¿Esta tostadora? No la llevo por ninguna moda, te lo aseguro. Son unas gafas especiales de infrarrojos. Hace un tiempo, me intoxiqué quedándome casi ciego, y aun así, no veo del todo bien. No puedo ver el color rojo.

-No lo sabía, señor Godot. Lo siento mucho por usted.

Ahora Venoma ha entristecido.

-Tranquila, está superado, querida.

Reflexiono para mis adentros, y después de sopesarlo un poco, decido ser completamente sincero con ella, y le confieso que estuve en la cárcel hasta hacía muy poco. Sin embargo, me sigue sonriendo como siempre.

-No me importa nada, señor Godot. No debería ser juzgado por haber estado en la cárcel. Cometió un error, y ha pagado por él como le correspondía, y no ha intentado librarse de él. Y ha sido tan amable conmigo… No me importa que tenga antecedentes.

-Vaya… Me has pillado por sorpresa. No me esperaba esta reacción por tu parte.

-¿Se creía que yo era una prepotente, señor Godot?- me pregunta, con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos en jarra.

-¡No, por Dios! Eres adorable, Venoma. Te lo juro.

-Gracias. Creo… Que es la primera persona en el mundo que me lo dice. Significa mucho para mí.

Oigo que llaman a Venoma.

-¡Acusada! ¡Hora de volver a la celda!

-¡Enseguida, señor agente! He de despedirme, señor Godot. Nos veremos mañana en el juicio. De nuevo, gracias por su amabilidad. Buenas noches, señor Godot.- me desea Venoma, con su radiante expresión.

-Buenas noches… Mia…. ¡Quiero decir! Venoma.

Venoma me dice adiós con la mano inocentemente mientras entra al interior. Después de todos los cafés oscuros que me ha tocado beber, después de todo lo amargos que han sido, esa niña ha conseguido endulzármelos con su sonrisa azucarada. Me ha recordado mucho a las palabras de Mia, sobre todo a la confianza que ella tenía con sus clientes.

Siempre tenía fe ciega en ellos, y estaba convencida de que siempre decían la verdad. No sé quién ha empezado a decir que Venoma es una asesina, pero yo la creo, y si ella me ha jurado que no lo es, lo demostraré. "Las chicas guapas nunca mienten". Es una de mis reglas.

Será mejor que me vuelva a casa a pensar en el caso y a prepararme un termo que dure para las 17 tazas de café que me tomo durante un juicio. Es otra de mis reglas.

Mañana ganaré. Por mí, por Venoma… Y por mi gatita Mia.

"_Diego… Buena suerte…"_


	5. Mi fiscal rival

26 de agosto, 09:44- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Aquí estoy, de vuelta a los tribunales. Nunca pensé que mi regreso sería tan… Inmediato. Ayer mismo salí de la cárcel, y ya estoy defendiendo a una niña de asesinato.

Me pasé la noche estudiando las pruebas, bebiendo más café que de costumbre (lo cual ya es decir) para mantenerme despierto, pero a las 3 de la madrugada decidí que no averiguaría la verdad con solo mirar las pruebas fijamente. Solo hay un lugar donde podré encontrar la verdad: este tribunal.

No he vuelto a oír la voz de Mia en mi cabeza desde que me despedí de Venoma en el centro de detención. Me iría bien algún consejo o ánimo, ya que estoy a punto de hacer un salto sin red. (Por cierto, esa es otra de mis reglas)

-¡Señor Godot!

Esa voz tan dulce solo puede pertenecer a alguien.

-¡Ja…! Buenos días, Venoma. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sabiendo que contraté al mejor abogado que podía encontrar, ¡De maravilla! Aunque sigo un poco cansada porque me acosté tarde, ¡Pero no hay problema! Seguro que volveré a mi vida normal antes de darme cuenta, ¡y todo gracias a usted!

-Bueno, tranquilízate un poco, pequeña, todavía no ha empezado el juicio. "No eches el azúcar en la taza antes que el café". Es una de mis reglas. Recuédala.

-¿Quiere decir que no adelante los hechos? ¿Es eso, señor Godot?-me pregunta con otra de sus sonrisillas.

Por fin, alguien que entiende el "cafenés". Me gusta esta niña.

-Llevas la misma ropa que ayer, ¿Cómo es eso?

-No tengo mucha más ropa, señor Godot. Ahora que lo menciona, el agente que me trajo al tribunal me dijo que le diera esto.

Venoma me da un papel. Es un informe de la policía, donde se menciona que no encontraron nada sospechoso en la acusada después de registrarla, pero que no se ha cambiado de ropa desde que la arrestaron. Pobre chiquilla.

-Así que desde ayer llevas esa faldita negra, esa camiseta gris y esos zapatos, ¿No?

-Sí, y esta torera roja. Oh, claro, usted no…

-¡Ja…! No te preocupes por mí, lo importante es que estás presente. "No juzgues un café por la taza en el que está servido" Es otra de mis reglas.

-Quiere decir que no se deje llevar por las apariencias exteriores, ¿Verdad?

-Exacto. Por cierto, Venoma, me comentaste algo sobre el fiscal del caso. ¿Qué era?

-¿El fiscal? Bueno, me dijeron que era bastante bueno en lo suyo a pesar de ser joven. Ya había derrotado a algunos abogados con cierto prestigio.

-¿Y además tenía el apoyo del fiscal general? Supongo que es lo que tiene, al ser la víctima su hermano, ¿No?

-Supongo…-cree Venoma, poniendo una cara pensativa la mar de graciosa.

Un alguacil me indica que es la hora de comenzar con el juicio.

-Es la hora, Venoma. Todo sadrá bien, te lo juro.

-¡Tengo fe en usted, señor Godot! ¡Nos vemos después!-se despide Venoma.

Interesante. Para una niña de 8 años, estar en un tribunal acusada de asesinato en el banquillo de los acusados debe de ser aterrador, pero está tranquila, y me sonríe sin ningún nerviosismo. Sin duda, algo en esta chica es _ especial_.

Pero será mejor que me deje de paranoias. El juicio va a empezar. No sé quién es ese fiscal prodigio, pero no tiene nada que hacer contra Diego Armando. Mi taza de café me mira desafiante, así que ¡Aquí empieza mi salto sin red!

26 de agosto, 10:00h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3

Todo sigue bastante parecido a como lo recuerdo, pero la visión desde el banquillo de la defensa es ligeramente diferente. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba un tribunal desde ese lado.

En la sala hay un gran tumulto de gente, que habla entre ella. El juez es el mismo anciano de siempre, ¿Es que nunca le llega la jubilación o qué? No sé cuántos años debe tener, pero desde luego, es más antiguo que la invención de mi brebaje favorito el café. También le podría plantear la experiencia de implantarse pelo o de afeitarse un poco, es el clásico juez que sale en las películas. (Aunque mando todos mis respetos a la gente calva y con barba, pero ese viejo del juez me supera)

En mi antiguo lugar de fiscal, hay un chaval de no más de 25 años, con pinta del típico "guapito de cara", que realmente solo es guapo de cara, de cara a la pared. Tiene una exagerada cresta engominada que no se le aguanta ni con cemento, de pelo negro con algo de blanco en la parte más alta, imposible determinar si natural o espray. Sus ojos son oscuros con una escasa chispa azulada. Va vestido de oscuro, y tiene un aspecto de chulito que no se lo aguanta, con una cara más dura que el cemento armado.

Conque ese tipo es la mano derecha del fiscal general… Pues más que un genio, yo apuesto por la opción "enchufado por pelota". En fin… Supongo que me debería dar igual mientras le restriegue que mi cliente es inocente.

La maza del juez hace honor de su presencia por primera vez. Empieza el juicio.

-Se abre la sesión en el juicio contra la señorita Venoma.

-Hmmmmmm…. La… Ahem… Defensa está lista, señor Juez.- casi me confundo con "acusación".

-Llevo preparado desde que vine a este mundo, Su Señoría.- declara, chulo, el fiscal.

-Muy bien. Señor… Godot, ¿Cierto? No esperaba volver a verle en un tribunal, y menos en calidad de abogado defensor. ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?

Lánzale una mirada desafiante… Anda, casi me había olvidado de mi tostadora facial.

-¡Ja…! ¡Naturalmente, Su Señoría! ¡La defensa probará que la defendida es inocente!

-De acuerdo. Y en cuanto a usted, señor fiscal…

-Por favor, Su Señoría, no hay necesidad de títulos, puede llamarme por mi nombre. ¡Junyor Crescend, para servirle!- afirma, con una sonrisa hipócrita.

¡Menudo pelota, el señorito Crescend!

(N.A.: ¡Aquí lo tenemos, el hermanito mayor de Daryan Crescend, de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney! Lo de "Junyor" es una ironía, ya que él es el mayor. A esto me refería con "spoilers de Apollo Justice". Desvelaciones más adelante.)

-Gracias, pero prefiero mantener las formas, señor Crescend. En realidad, quería preguntarle algo antes de su alegato. ¿Por qué en el informe no figura el apellido de la acusada?

-Al parecer, nuestro bomboncito de licor no tiene padres, algo que la ha tenido triste desde siempre, ¡Gran inicio de una mente delictiva!- chilla, mirándome a mí.

¿Este de qué va? Se va a enterar.

-¡Oiga un momento, fiscal! ¡No difame sobre la acusada de ese modo! Aquellos que echan el azúcar en la taza antes que el café no son dignos de mi respeto.

-Me temo que no le entiendo, tipo enmascarado.-se burla Crescend.

-Bueno, basta de especulaciones, empecemos con el juicio en sí. Fiscal Crescend, su alegato inicial, por favor.- corta el Juez.

-Como su mande. El día 25 de agosto, ayer, se produjo un asesinato en el orfanato de las afueras donde vive la señorita acusada. La víctima, Elcun Vyctyme, hermano de nuestro excelentísimo fiscal general, fue encontrado muerto en el cuarto de la acusada. Nuestra querida niña tenía la pistola en la mano cuando el fiscal general la detuvo.

-Si me permite, ¿Cuál era el motivo de la presencia del fiscal general en el orfanato?

-Gracias por preguntar, Su Señoría. Como siempre, ¡Su gran sabiduría es digna de todo respeto!

¡Aprende a quererte a ti mismo, majo! Y para colmo, tiene al juez comiendo de su mano. Esto va a ser complicado.

-El fiscal general fue a pasar el día para supervisar y de paso hacer unas reformas. El buen hombre se preocupa y desvive por el pueblo llano.

-Sin ninguna duda. Muchas gracias, fiscal Crescend. ¿Desea llamar a algún testigo?

-Brillante deducción, Su Señoría. La acusación llama a testificar al inspector a cargo de la investigación inicial. ¡Testigo, suba al estrado!


	6. Datos preliminares

De momento, no sirve de nada intervenir, de modo que no lo hago. Al estrado, se sube un inspector al que conozco. Lleva ropa desgastada y vieja y una tirita en la cara. Creo que le pusieron el mote "Inspector Cutre". Es la mano derecha de Edgeworth.

-Ahem, testigo, nombre y profesión.-ordena Crescend, con otra de sus poses egocéntricas.

-Dick Gumshoe, inspector de policía a cargo de la investigación inicial del caso del orfa…

-Bla, bla, bla… Ya sabemos eso, somos más listos que tú. Testifica sobre los detalles del caso, ahora.-manda Crescend, sin ningún escrúpulo.

-¡Fiscal, no hay razón para hablar al testigo de ese modo! Él ha respondido a su pregunta, interrumpirle ha sido una falta de respeto.

No sé por qué le defiendo cuando yo le puse a caldo al ser fiscal, pero supongo que el hecho que no aguanto a ese chulo ha ayudado.

-Vaya, vaya, de modo que la defensa se me pone agresiva, ¿Eh?-me reta Crescend.

-¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Me alegra ver que ha vuelto a los tribunales!

-Sí, muy bien, inspector. Si es tan amable, su testimonio.-le pide el juez.

Declaración del testigo-Investigación preliminar

La víctima falleció entre las 06:00h y las 07:00h de la mañana.

Fue asesinada con una pistola con silenciador incluido, un modelo algo anticuado pero nada barato.

La primera persona que entró en la escena del crimen vio a la acusada en su cama, despierta.

Se asustó al ver que alguien entraba.

Fue detenida porque tenía el arma homicida en su mano.

Estupendo, sencillamente genial. Esto ha empezado fuerte.

-Hm… Al parecer, los hechos y las pruebas son bastante decisivos. En realidad, no tengo ninguna duda.

Golpe de martillo.

-Está más claro que el agua. ¡La acusada es culpable!

¡¿Qué?!

-¡PROTESTO! ¡No tan rápido, señor Juez! ¡Debo interrogar al testigo primero!

-Aprenda a rendirse, abogado enmascarado. ¿Cómo lo diría usted? "Es una de mis reglas"- Crescend se está burlando de mí en mi cara. Ahora verá.

Interrogatorio- Investigación preliminar

La víctima falleció entre las 06:00h y las 07:00h de la mañana.

Fue asesinada con una pistola con silenciador incluido, un modelo algo anticuado pero nada barato.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Inspector, ¿Podría darme más detalles sobre esa pistola tan especial?

-Claro, amigo. Llevaba un silenciador, que impedía que el disparo se oyese. Como era un modelo antiguo, ni siquiera tenía seguro, por lo que solo pudo ser disparada adrede, por lo que el hecho de que fuese un accidente está descartado. Es fácil de entender, ¿No?

¿Qué hago? ¿Necesito saber más?

-Inspector, dígame. Entonces, si no se oía, ¿Cómo supo nadie lo que estaba pasando?

-Oh, es que ese silenciador es un modelo antiguo, y sí que se oía una especie de crujido. Eso fue lo que se oyó.

La primera persona que entró en la escena del crimen vio a la acusada en su cama, despierta.

Se asustó al ver que alguien entraba.

Fue detenida porque tenía el arma homicida en su mano.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Se ha hecho la prueba de las marcas de estriado?

-Sí, y la coincidencia es clara, amigo. No hay duda.

-De acuerdo. Pero sigo sin hacerme una imagen visual. ¿Podría darme detalles más puntillistas?

-¡Descuida, amigo!

El cuerpo de la víctima estaba en el suelo, y la acusada tenía la pistola homicida en su mano derecha.

¡Ahí le he pillado! Presento: La petición de defensa.

-¡PROTESTO!- Inspector, eso último que ha dicho lo veo muy difícil de creer.

-Pues créalo, Godot, fue lo que la policía encontró. Al tribunal no le importa que usted tenga la vista de un topo, je, je…-me suelta Crescend en mi cara.

-¡Ja…! Pues si es cierto que todo el mundo vio eso, tenemos un grave problema. Miren este documento. Lo importante no es lo que está escrito. Es la firma de la acusada. ¿No ven que está en el lado izquierdo, algo inclinada?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa niña no sepa escribir ni su nombre.

-¿No lo entiende, verdad, Crescend? ¡La acusada es zurda!

Esto le ha afectado. Ha empezado a sudar y la cresta cada vez le tapa más la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Como lo oye! ¡Una persona zurda no puede disparar una pistola con la mano derecha! ¡Es como echarle sal y pimienta al café en lugar de azúcar!

¡Toma! ¡A ver si te callas para variar, pedazo de chulo! La gente empieza a murmurar, pero parece que el chulito de playa contraataca.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿En serio cree que me va a ganar con eso, abogado enmascarado? Eso no demuestra nada de nada. Es posible que no sea muy usual, pero pudo haber disparado con la derecha, aunque le costase.

-¡Ja…! ¿He de recordarle que la acusada es tan solo una niña?

-Una niña asesina. Como demostrará mi próxima prueba. ¡Una prueba irrefutable!

Más murmullos. El juez debe golpear su maza para calmar a la gente.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! ¡Señor Crescend! ¡Que el testigo informe sobre esa prueba tan decisiva!

-Entendido. Inspector Zapato de Goma, testifique sobre mi querida prueba.

Declaración del testigo- La prueba irrefutable

El hecho de la mano que sujetaba el arma es más bien trivial.

La acusada pudo cambiar la pistola de mano para confundir.

No obstante, sí que hay una prueba irrefutable que demuestra que ella es la culpable.

Junto a su cuerpo, la víctima escribió el nombre "Venoma" con su propia sangre.

Seguro que lo hizo para señalar a su asesina, amigo.

-¡Fiscal Crescend! ¡¿Por qué no informó de dicha prueba desde el principio?!-me quejo.

-No se ofenda, pero prefería guardarme un as en la manga. Además, es más divertido ver como se cae desde más arriba, no sé si me explico, ja, ja…- se carcajea con una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Ciertamente es una prueba irrefutable. Lo de la mano de la pistola parece más bien trivial, y cada vez estoy más convencido de mi veredicto, en este caso, de culpabilidad.-anuncia el juez.

-Aun así, déjeme interrogar al testigo, Su Señoría. Tengo mis sospechas al respecto de esta prueba tan perfecta.

-De acuerdo, el tribunal le otorga el permiso, señor Godot.

¡¿"Permiso"?! ¡Pero más que "permiso" es "derecho"! Bebo café para tranquilizarme, y ya de paso, puedo decir que eso es una contradicción de por sí.

Interrogatorio- La prueba irrefutable

El hecho de la mano que sujetaba el arma es más bien trivial.

La acusada pudo cambiar la pistola de mano para confundir.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- No veo necesidad de complicarse tanto. Lo más sencillo sería esconder el arma y problema resuelto, ¿No?

-En realidad, no hubo tiempo desde que la primera persona que entró en la escena del crimen hasta que la acusada fue detenida. Supongo que sería por falta de tiempo, amigo.

No obstante, sí que hay una prueba irrefutable que demuestra que ella es la culpable.

Junto a su cuerpo, la víctima escribió el nombre "Venoma" con su propia sangre.

¿Es eso posible? Yo creo que no. Presento: Informe de la autopsia.

-¡PROTESTO!- Primero era la acusada la que hacía cosas imposibles, ¡Y ahora resulta que la víctima hace tres cuartos de lo mismo!

-Deje de andarse con rodeos, abogado del café. ¿De qué está hablando?-me espeta Crescend.

-Según el informe de la autopsia, la muerte de la víctima fue inmediata, con todo lo que esto conlleva. Entre otras cosas, ¡No pudo escribir ningún nombre!

-¡N-no es posible!-grita Crescend.

-¡Ja…! Parece ser que su "perfecta" prueba ya no lo es tanto, señor Crescend. ¿O debería decir "DeCrescend"?

-¡No juegue conmigo, cafetera con piernas!

-Además, si mi cliente fuese realmente culpable, lo primero que habría hecho antes de meterse en la cama sería intentar borrar esa pintada. ¡Ni siquiera a una niña se le pasaría por alto!

Más voceríos de este gallinero que tenemos aquí.

-¡Orden! ¡Silencio en la sala! No puedo negar lo que dice el señor Godot. ¡Es prácticamente imposible que la víctima fuese la que escribió ese mensaje! Y, tal y como dice el señor Godot, a la acusada no se le pasaría por alto algo así.

-¡PROTESTO!- De acuerdo, abogado listillo, explícame esto con tu mente acafeinada. ¿Qué significa esa pintada entonces?

¿"Acafeinada"? ¿Pero éste dónde ha estudiado?

-¿No está claro? ¡Alguien que no fue ni mi cliente ni la víctima escribió "Venoma" en el suelo! La víctima no pudo, ya que su muerte fue inmediata, y la acusada nunca se inculparía. Por tanto, ¡Solo pudo ser una tercera persona! ¡El verdadero asesino!

Más griteríos de la sala.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Igual la autopsia no está actualizada! ¡Es posible que sí tuviese unos minutos de vida!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué no nos ha presentado una autopsia actualizada, Crescend? Además de que la acusada no conoce de nada a la víctima. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál era su nombre?

-¡Es posible que…!

-¡Ja…! ¿Es posible que mientras la mataba ella le dijera "Hola, me llamo Venoma, y voy a dispararte"? ¡No digas desfachateces, Crescend!

-Pero, señor Godot, su teoría no es del todo desencaminada, pero es posible que la víctima conociese a la acusada. ¿No?-plantea el juez.

-¡Eso! ¡Su Señoría, es usted muy avispado!-le adula Crescend.

-Ja, ja, no ha sido nada. Es la experiencia, nada más.

Y TANTA experiencia. Seguro que se la mide en arrugas.

-Propongo algo para salir de dudas. ¡Que el bomboncito de la defensa suba al estrado a aclarar este tinglado!-propone Crescend, ganando confianza.- ¡Ja, ja, me ha salido una rima! ¡Qué bueno soy!

-¿La acusación desea llamar a la acusada al estrado? ¿Qué opina la defensa?

Recuerdo que Mia dejaba declarar a sus clientes para que contasen toda la verdad, aunque eso la perjudicara a ella. En ese momento, ella depositaba una gran confianza en sus clientes. La que yo siento ahora mismo por Venoma.

-¡Ja…! La defensa no presenta ninguna objección. La acusada está lista para declarar en cualquier momento.

-Muy bien, entonces. ¡Acusada, suba al estrado!


	7. Declaración de una tacita azucarada

La tacita de café azucarado a la que defiendo se acerca al estrado, algo confusa. El juez se dirige a ella.

-Muy bien, acusada. ¿Ha estado prestando atención?

-Sí, Su Señoría, he estado escuchando el juicio.

-Muy bien. Antes que nada, díganos su nombre completo y su profesión, por favor.

-Bueno, yo…

-Supermodelo no eres, ni lo serás, cariño.- le suelta Crescend.

-¿Per…Perdón?

-Escucha, niña, ¿A qué vienen esas pintas que me llevas? Nadie lleva hoy en día el gris con el rojo, niña. ¿Y esos zapatos prehistóricos? Por favor, ¡La que tendría que arrestarte es la policía de la moda!

¡¿Pero de qué va este cretino?! ¡Ni que él fuera mejor! ¡Nadie se mete con mi cliente y sigue a sus anchas! ¡Taza de café que va…! ¡Diana! Justo en la cara de Crescend. Godotito, que buena puntería tienes.

-¡Señor Godot!-me dice Venoma, sorprendida, y no enfadada.

-¡Ja…! Como ya he dicho antes, Venoma, un café nunca debe ser juzgado por la taza en el que está servido. ¡Y por lo visto el fiscal es más de té!

Venoma lanza una mirada al fiscal "acafeinado" y sin quererlo se pone a reír encandiladoramente. Me acaba de sonsacar una gran sonrisa. Ha estado recordando que es huérfana y está acusada de asesinato, y aun así, está riendo a pleno pulmón.

Después de un corto rato, Crescend ya se ha escurrido el café del pelo y ya echa humo por sí solo.

-Perdón, Su Señoría. Ha sido un impulso, no era mi intención ser irrespetuosa.

-De acuerdo, es comprensible. Ahora, diga su nombre y profesión, por favor.

-Sí. Me llamo Venoma, como el fiscal ya ha explicado antes desconozco mi apellido porque soy huérfana, y mi profesión… Supongo que soy estudiante.

-Está bien. Acusada, testifique para nosotros.

-¿Sobre qué, señor Juez?

-Por ejemplo, sobre su vida. A lo mejor descubrimos por qué la víctima sabía su nombre, si es que lo sabía.

-Entendido, Su Señoría

Declaración del testigo- Sobre mí

No conozco a mis padres biológicos.

Me abandonaron cuando yo era muy pequeña.

No sé ni sus nombres, ni cómo son físicamente.

Tampoco conozco a ningún otro posible familiar o amigo de mi verdadera familia.

Que yo sepa, nadie en el mundo me conocía salvo la gente del orfanato.

-Lo siento mucho, Venoma.

-No tema, señor Godot. Ya llevo 8 años en la misma situación, una se acaba acostumbrando.

-Muy bien, señor Godot. Proceda con su interrogatorio.

-No sea cruel con su propio bomboncito de licor, abogado enmascarado.

¡Mira quién fue a hablar, merluzo!

Interrogatorio- Sobre mí

No conozco a mis padres biológicos.

Me abandonaron cuando yo era muy pequeña.

No sé ni sus nombres, ni cómo son físicamente.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Nadie pudo decirte nunca tu propio apellido? ¿Ni siquiera alguien del mismo orfanato?

-Por lo visto no. A lo mejor saben mi apellido y no me lo quieren decir, pero en lo que a mí respecta, yo no sé cuál es.

Tampoco conozco a ningún otro posible familiar o amigo de mi verdadera familia.

Que yo sepa, nadie en el mundo me conocía salvo la gente del orfanato.

No es exactamente una contradicción, pero lo que ha dicho no es del todo cierto. Hay algo que lo demuestra. Presento: Despertador.

-¡PROTESTO!- Venoma, yo creo que alguien sí que te conocía. Aunque tú no le conocieses.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién es, señor Godot?

-El remitente del despertador. Fue un regalo, ¿No? Quien te lo mandó te conocía.

-S-sí. Supongo que está en lo cierto, pero no sé quién me lo mandó. En el regalo no figuraba remitente, ni había una dedicatoria ni tarjeta.

-Eso podría ayudarnos en la investigación. ¡Alguacil! ¡Mande revisar la lista de envíos en Correos en esta última semana!-ordena el juez.

-¡Sí, Su Señoría!-obedece un alguacil que se marcha a toda prisa.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora sobre la acusada en sí misma. Ahora, acusada, testifique sobre el crimen por el que se la acusa.

-Sí, Su Señoría.

Declaración del testigo- Sobre el crimen

Recuerdo que la noche del crimen estuve todo el tiempo durmiendo profundamente.

Al despertar, me lo encontré todo tal y como lo encontró el Cuerpo de Policía.

Vi la escena y grité de sorpresa y pánico. Entonces alguien entró.

Serían sobre las 07:00h de la mañana, o así.

Esa persona me leyó mis derechos y me arrestó en el acto.

Después me registraron y me trajeron al centro de detención.

-Bien, hasta ahora, todo lo que ha testificado parece coherente.

-Todo excepto la parte de que es inocente.- se cachondea Crescend.

-Señor Godot, su interrogatorio, si es tan amable.

Interrogatorio- Sobre el crimen

Recuerdo que la noche del crimen estuve todo el tiempo durmiendo profundamente.

Al despertar, me lo encontré todo tal y como lo encontró el Cuerpo de Policía.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Puedes describir la escena con tus palabras?

-Muy bien. Veamos… El cuerpo de la víctima estaba en el suelo, la escritura con sangre de mi nombre estaba allí también y entonces noté la pistola en mi mano.

-¿No intentaste hacer nada en ese momento?

-Lo cierto es que no tuve tiempo. Nada más despertar y ver la pistola, un hombre entró y me detuvo.

Vi la escena y grité de sorpresa y pánico. Entonces alguien entró.

Serían sobre las 07:00h de la mañana, o así.

Esa persona me leyó mis derechos y me arrestó en el acto.

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Puedes darnos más detalles sobre la detención?

-Sí, bueno. La verdad es que todo pasó muy rápido. Me desperté, vi la escena que acabo de describir y después se abrió la puerta. El hombre que me detuvo me arrestó en el acto.

-¿No echó ni un simple vistazo a la escena?

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, no. A lo mejor fue porque al verme con la pistola no le hizo falta nada más para detenerme. Pero no miró el cuerpo ni nada más.

-¿Podrías decirme más sobre el hombre que te arrestó?

Era un fiscal importante, que iba a supervisar el orfanato aquel día. Oiría el grito que lancé y entró a arrestarme.

No sé quién era ni cómo se llamaba.

Creo que sé quién es ese fiscal tan importante. Presento: Recorte de periódico.

-Venoma, creo que el nombre de aquel fiscal que te arrestó es Rail Vyctyme, el hermano de la víctima y el fiscal general del distrito.

Venoma observa la foto del fiscal con ojo crítico y me da la razón.

-Sí, efectivamente fue este hombre quién me detuvo. Siento el malentendido.

-Bueno, bueno, señor abogado, ¿Hemos terminado ya de perder el tiempo de una manera tan tonta?-me pregunta sarcásticamente el guapito de cara del fiscal.

-¡Ja…! Ahora soy yo el que no te entiendo, Crescend.

-No necesita hacerse el tonto, Godot. Sabe de sobras que el caso que acabo de presentar es perfecto. No necesita ser investigado más.

-Un momento, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Es cierto que lo de la pintada podría contener algo extraño, pero quizás es solo un problema de la autopsia. Y lo de la mano de la pistola es trivial. Mi caso es perfecto.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Eso crees?

-Sin duda. Su Señoría, la sala está lista para escuchar su veredicto. Será más útil el hecho de que la acusada esté ya en el estrado.

¡Van a declararla culpable cuando todo esto ni siquiera ha empezado! ¡He de frenarlo como sea!

-Muy bien. Este tribunal encuentra a la acusada, la señorita Venoma…

-¡UN MOMENTO!

Todos los ojos de la sala se posan en mí.

-¿Desea añadir algo más, señor Godot?

-¡Este juicio dista mucho de haber terminado! ¡Solo voy por mi taza de café número 6! Además, hay cosas que necesitan ser investigadas todavía.

-Lo que se necesita es encontrar su cerebro dentro de esa cafetera que tiene por cuerpo, Godot. ¿Así que quieres hacernos perder más el tiempo?

-No me lo estoy inventando. Esa pintada necesita ser investigada, sin ir más lejos. Por otro lado, ¡la acusada no tiene ningún motivo!

-Sí, pero ¿Qué más da eso?

-¿Que qué más da? Sin un motivo, ¿Por qué iba una niña de 8 años a matar a nadie? Y también está el tema del arma. ¿Acaso se cree que en uno de sus paseos la acusada le compró esa pistola tan rara a un vendedor ambulante? ¿De dónde la pudo sacar?

Estoy haciendo sudar la gota gorda a ese chulito acabado.

-Razón no le falta, señor Godot. Visto así, no puedo emitir un veredicto en estas circunstancias, sería demasiado prematuro.

-¡Pero Su Señoría…!

-Señor Crescend, en vez de lamentarse, podría llamar a otro testigo, por ejemplo.

-Je, je, je… Muy bien. Es cierto que todo esto acaba de empezar, pero mi próximo testigo demostrará una cosa: ¡La culpable es esa niña del banquillo de los acusados!

Murmuros y murmuros del gallinero que hay en la sala.

-Muy bien, ¡Démosle caña al asunto! Que pase el próximo testigo.


	8. El testimonio de Bibian

Entonces, una chiquilla algo mayor que Venoma, de cabellos color miel apagado, ojos azulados y vestimenta de igual color ocupa el estrado de los testigos.

-Testigo, nombre y profesión, por favor.-le dice Crescend.

-Me llamo Bibian LaFleur, y supongo que soy estudiante. Vivo en el orfanato de la acusada.

Bibian LaFleur. Imagino que ella ocupará la habitación que hay al otro lado de ese escobero que me mencionó Venoma, en ese plano que me dio.

-Muy bien. Testigo, usted presenció los hechos del caso que nos ocupa de una manera más bien indirecta, ¿Correcto?-le pregunta Crescend, incluso conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Sí, así fue.-declara Bibian con una expresión desganada.

-De acuerdo, pues declare para este tribunal lo que presenció "indirectamente", si tiene la bondad, testigo.

-(…) Está bien.

Declaración del testigo- Lo que sucedió

Al ser arrestada Venoma, fui una de las primeras en acercarme.

Salí de mi cuarto al oír a la gente hablando a alto volumen en el pasillo.

Al salir, vi cómo el fiscal general y miembros de la policía esposaban a la acusada y se la llevaban.

Me asomé un poco a la escena del crimen, y pensé que solo ella lo podría haber hecho.

Claro que, desde rato antes, supe que algo gordo estaba pasando.

-La declaración suena bastante verosímil.-concluye el juez.

-Por supuesto que sí, Su Señoría. Ya le dije que tarde o temprano se demostraría la culpabilidad de la acusada. Todo gracias a mí, je, je…-presume Crescend, mientras se arregla la cresta.

Antes de que nadie me diga nada, comienzo con mi interrogatorio.

Interrogatorio- Lo que sucedió

Al ser arrestada Venoma, fui una de las primeras en acercarme.

Salí de mi cuarto al oír a la gente hablando a alto volumen en el pasillo.

Al salir, vi cómo el fiscal general y miembros de la policía esposaban a la acusada y se la llevaban.

Me asomé un poco a la escena del crimen, y pensé que solo ella lo podría haber hecho.

Claro que, desde rato antes, supe que algo gordo estaba pasando.

-¡UN MOMENTO! - ¿Hacía un rato lo "supo"? ¿A qué se refiere?

-No subestime la intuición femenina, señor abogado.

-¡Ja…! No subestimo nada, pero esa declaración no sirve en un tribunal de justicia. ¿Podría ser más específica? ¿Cómo supo que pasaba algo inusual?

Oí disparos en una habitación cercana, y por eso supe que se había cometido un asesinato.

¿Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad? Yo creo que es una invención. Presento: Pistola con silenciador

-¡PROTESTO! –Señorita LaFleur, ¿De verdad oyó usted un disparo estando en su habitación unos metros separada de la de la acusada?

-Sí, eso he dicho, ¿No?

-Mejor dicho, ¡Esa es la mentira que ha contado! ¡El arma del crimen incluía un silenciador! ¡Usted no pudo haberla escuchado de no haber estado muy cerca, y en cuyo caso habría escuchado un crujido, nada más!

-¡…! *glups*- masculla Bibian, que ha empezado a sudar de lo lindo.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Es posible que el silenciador no funcionase!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿De verdad? ¿Y dio la más remota casualidad de que la única que oyó ese disparo fue la testigo? ¡No trago, Crescend!

-¡Esperen, esperen!-nos frena Bibian.

-¿Testigo?-le pregunta el juez.

-A-ahora lo recuerdo. No oí ningún disparo, es que… Al asomarme a ver la escena y ver esa pistola, a lo mejor di por hecho que lo escuché.

-¡Qué demonios…!-mascullo.

-Ya veo, querida. Tiene bastante sentido. Bomboncito de miel, vuelve a declarar, ¿Quieres?-le pide Crescend, sin una pizca de amabilidad.

Declaración del testigo- Lo que sucedió 2ª parte

Ahora lo recuerdo. No oí ningún disparo.

Me fui al baño, pasando por delante del cuarto de Venoma,es decir, la acusada.

Al pasar, escuché un crujido.

Me quedé un rato más escuchando, pero no oí nada más, así que volví.

-¿Lo ve, Su Señoría? No había nada extraño en su declaración. Simplemente se quedó algo aturdida y cometió un error.-le dice Crescend al juez, mirándome a mí desafiante.

-Visto así, es bastante comprensible. –apoya el juez.

Esto no va bien. El juez está de parte de la ficalía. He de actuar rápido. Esta testigo está ocultando algo, me lo dice el poso de mi café. Pero de mí depende que sus mentiras queden de manifiesto.

Interrogatorio- Lo que sucedió 2ª parte

Ahora lo recuerdo. No oí ningún disparo.

-¡UN MOMENTO! Su declaración ha cambiado bastante en cuestión de minutos. ¿Nos explica como es eso posible, testigo?

-Es que…

-¡PROTESTO!- Abogado, la testigo ya ha respondido a esa pregunta. Solo vio la pistola y dio por sentado que la escuchó, eso es todo. ¡Deje de atosigarla!

¡Deja TÚ de atosigarme a mí, cretino!

Me fui al baño, pasando por delante del cuarto de Venoma,es decir, la acusada.

Al pasar, escuché un crujido.

Me quedé un rato más escuchando, pero no oí nada más, así que volví.

¿Nada más? No me lo trago. Presento: El testimonio de Venoma.

-¡PROTESTO!- (…) Las chicas guapas nunca mienten. Es una de mis reglas.

-Así que lo admite, ¿No? La testigo dice la verdad, y por tanto, la acusada es culpable.

-¡Ja…! Yo solo he dicho que las chicas guapas no mienten. ¡Y empiezo a dudar que esta testigo sea tan guapa y sincera como aparenta!

-¡¿Eh?!-masculla Bibian.

-La acusada ha declarado que cuando vio la pistola en su mano, gritó. ¿Por qué no mencionó ese grito a la sala? ¡Nos dijo que no escuchó nada más!

-¡Aaaaah!-grita Bibian.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Testigo o acusado? ¿Quién es más probable que mienta? ¡La acusada, para protegerse!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Para qué iba a decir que gritó si en realidad no lo hizo? ¡Ese grito delató su presencia en su habitación, no tenía por qué inventárselo!

Más voces en la sala, y el martillito del juez intentando callarlas.

-¡Orden, orden en la sala! ¡Señor Godot! ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-¿No está claro? ¡La testigo miente! ¡Solo quiere inculpar a la acusada!

-¡¿Me está acusando de algo, señor abogado?!-me pregunta Bibian, sudando y con una pincelada de rabia en su carácter.

Es cierto que si Venoma no fue, la posibilidad más sencilla es que fuese Bibian, pero… Sinceramente, no creo que fuese ella.

-Yo no he dicho eso, señorita. Lo que estoy pidiendo es otro testimonio. ¿No es culpable, y no has mentido? Demuéstralo. Está en tus manos.

-(…) ¡De acuerdo!

Declaración del testigo- El nuevo testimonio

No miento. Oí el crujido. Y nada más.

Tuvo que ser Venoma la que disparó.

En fin, no pudo ser nadie más.

La víctima se encontró en su cuarto, ¿No?

Y ella tenía la pistola en la mano. ¡Blanco y en botella!

-¿Esa es toda la verdad, testigo?- le pregunto, desafiante.

-¿¡Por qué no iba a serla!?-me grita Bibian.

-¡PROTESTO!- Si insinúa que la testigo sigue mintiendo, solo puede demostrarlo en el interrogatorio. Así que, ¡Muévase!

¡Qué chollo lo de la fiscalía, nadie está en tu contra! Al menos de momento. La cosa cambiará cuando desenmascare a esta muchachita.

Interrogatorio- El nuevo testimonio

No miento. Oí el crujido. Y nada más.

Tuvo que ser Venoma la que disparó.

En fin, no pudo ser nadie más.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Tan segura está de que no pudo ser nadie más?

-Mucho. Por eso lo que afirmado, ¿No cree?

-¿Tiene constancia de que la víctima y la acusada se conociesen de antes?

-Pues sí. Y en mi opinión, eso fue el desencadenante de la tragedia.

-Pues añádalo a su testimonio, si es tan amable.

Ahora veremos como se las gasta Bibian y hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

La acusada se portó mal con la víctima unos días antes en la cafetería del orfanato. ¡Por eso pasó lo que pasó!

-Señor Godot, ¿Encuentra algún problema con la declaración de la testigo?-me pregunta el juez.

-Pues ahora que lo menciona, sí, señor Juez. Hay algo que no tiene sentido.

-Te escuchamos, abogado.-me desafía Crescend con otra de sus miradas de caradura.

-Si los hechos sucedieron tal y como los describe la testigo, el crimen que estamos tratando debería ser al revés. ¿No debería haber sido la víctima la que matase a la acusada?

-Hm. ¡En efecto! La defensa tiene razón. ¿Testigo?-le pregunta el juez.

-¡A-a mí no me miren!-se defiende Bibian.

-¡Ja…! No tires la piedra y luego escondas la mano. Es una de mis reglas.


	9. Dudas y celos

-Yo tengo una idea, yo, que soy un genio.-me suelta Crescend.

¡Eso lo juzgaré yo, mendrugo!

-¿No es posible que fuese un asesinato en legítima defensa? Cuando la víctima intentó matar a la acusada con esa pistola, ella se la arrebató y le mató para protegerse. ¿Qué les parece mi brillante-y cierta-idea?

-La teoría del fiscal Crescend es ciertamente plausible. ¿La defensa acepta esta posibilidad?

-¡Ja…! No del todo. Hay algo extraño en el planteamiento del fiscal mon ami.-me burlo, sonriendo.

-¡¿Fiscal "Mon ami"?!-le he dejado a cuadros.

-Me refiero al arma del crimen, claro. Solo figuran huellas de la acusada, y si la muerte fue inmediata, ¡no hubo tiempo para la víctima de borrar sus huellas! Ah, por cierto, la víctima no llevaba guantes.

-¿Y eso qué significa?-me pregunta Bibian, algo nerviosa.

-Significa que la pistola no era de la víctima.

-¡¿Qué más dará que no fuese premeditado?! La única culpable es esa niñita, ¡La acusada!

-De acuerdo, pues respóndame a esto entonces, Crescend.-le reto.

-¡¿Qué quiere?!

-Si el crimen no fue premeditado, ¿Por qué rayos iba Venoma a tener esa pistola con ella? Los menores no pueden comprar armas, ¡Y me niego a creer que alguien se la regalase!

-¡Oh, eso es fácil de explicar!-afirma Bibian, entusiasmada.

-¿De verdad? Bien, si es tan fácil de explicar, testigo, declare de nuevo para nosotros.-le ordena el juez.

Declaración del testigo- La pistola

Es posible que esa pistola llegase por correo.

El repartidor no podía saber si la acusada era menor de edad.

En el orfanato nos dejan hacer compras por correo.

Por tanto, Venoma compró esa pistola por correo, por si acaso.

Bibian parece satisfecha. ¿De verdad es tan fácil explicar eso?

-Visto de ese modo, es bastante probable que la pistola llegase al orfanato de esa manera.- aprueba el juez.- No obstante, señor Godot, proceda con su interrogatorio.

-Encantado, señor Juez.

Vamos a ver si Bibian está diciendo la verdad.

Interrogatorio- La pistola

Es posible que esa pistola llegase por correo.

El repartidor no podía saber si la acusada era menor de edad.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Eso es algo extraño. ¿No se suelen tener registros de la persona a la que se envía una carta o un paquete?

-Es posible, pero… ¡La acusada no sabe su apellido! A lo mejor ni siquiera está registrada en el registro civil.

Algo me ha sonado a improvisación sobre la marcha, pero mejor dejo el tema.

En el orfanato nos dejan hacer compras por correo.

Por tanto, Venoma compró esa pistola por correo, por si acaso.

Ahí hay algo que sin duda no encaja, y lo puedo afirmar en primera persona. Presento: Perfil de Venoma.

-¡PROTESTO!- Testigo, ¿Es usted muy amiga de la acusada? Yo creo que no, porque en caso afirmativo, la conocería, y sabría tan bien como yo, ¡Que hay una contradicción a prueba de bomba en su declaración!

-¿Una contradicción en mi declaración?-me pregunta Bibian, confusa.

-¡Miradla, ha hecho una rima, como yo! ¿No es adorable?-menciona Crescend.

¿Qué se cree, que su testigo se va a librar porque es adorable? Ni soñarlo.

-A lo mejor le ayudará a entenderlo el hecho de que estoy trabajando gratis, ¿Lo capta?

-Un segundo… ¿Quiere decir que Venoma….?-me cuestiona Bibian, comprendiendo, y poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Trabaja gratis? ¡Menudo perdedor, ja, ja, ja! ¡Y para colmo, le quiere hacer un favor a una niña que va a ser declarada culpable, ja, ja, ja, me parto!-se carcajea Crescend.

-Ese es mi problema, Crescend. ¿Es que no lo ha entendido todavía?

-¿Entender qué?

-¡Venoma no posee ningún dinero, y menos para comprar una pistola tan cara!

Ahora Crescend ha pasado de los cuadros a las rayas. Le estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato.

-¡N-no es posible! ¡Nadie me había dicho que…!- Crescend está que trina.

-La acusada es huérfana. No es tan raro que no tenga dinero. ¡Y mucho menos tanto para poder comprarse esa pistola!

-¡Pero tuvo que conseguirla en algún momento, seguro! ¡Fue ella, estoy convencida!- se desespera Bibian.

-Así que sigues empeñada en que mi cliente es culpable, ¿Eh? Aprende a rendirte a tiempo, Bibian.

-¿Es otra de tus reglas, cafetera con piernas?

-Pues no, son palabras tuyas.

¡Ja, ja, Godot contraataca! Touché, señor Crescend.

-En fin. Testigo, parece que sigue empeñada en que la acusada es la culpable. ¿Le importa explicarse? Este tribunal le concede una oportunidad.

-¡Gracias, señor Juez! ¡Lo demostraré!-se encoraja Bibian

Declaración del testigo- Sobre la acusada

A pesar de todo esto, estoy segura de que la acusada es culpable.

¡Solo ella pudo haberlo hecho!

En nuestra planta no hay más habitaciones salvo la mía, la de la acusada, un escobero, y otra que hay al fondo, vacía.

Por descarte, ¡Solo pudo haber sido Venoma!

-¿Esa es tu declaración decisiva, Bibian?

-S-sí…

Lo sabía, ¡No está segura! ¡Me está ocultando algo! Aunque sigo sin creer que fuese ella, pero el hecho de mentir ya la hace sospechosa.

-Si dudas si echar el café o no en la taza, acabarás por no tomártelo nunca.

-No sé lo que significa eso, señor abogado…-me argumenta Bibian, con cara de póquer.

-Quiero decir que si tienes dudas no llegarás a ningún sitio. Te lo repito, ¿Estás segura? Siempre puedes echarte atrás. Más vale tarde que nunca.

-¡E-estoy s-s-segura!

-Tú lo has querido. ¡Prepárate para mi interrogatorio!

Interrogatorio- Sobre la acusada

A pesar de todo esto, estoy segura de que la acusada es culpable.

¡Solo ella pudo haberlo hecho!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Por eso te he preguntado si estabas segura, Bibian. ¿"Solo ella pudo haberlo hecho"? Te repito que Venoma no tiene un móvil claro, ni se sabe de la procedencia de la pintada, ni del propio arma. ¿Aun así sigues afirmando lo mismo?

-¡S-sí!-me grita.

Doy un golpe a la mesa con mi taza de café.

-¡Bibian, me estás mintiendo! ¡Estás insegura, tartamudeas!

-¡PROTESTO!- Me temo que ese argumento no va a servirle. Eso es solo una conjetura. ¿Cómo puede saber que la testigo miente?

-Muy bien. Testigo, amplíe su testimonio. ¿Por qué está tan segura de que la acusada es la única que pudo haberlo hecho?

Al disparar se manchó la ropa con sangre de la víctima, y por eso se cambió de conjunto. ¡Para ocultarla!

Se acabó, Bibian. Tu reino de mentiras ha llegado a su fin. Presento: El informe de la policía.

-¡PROTESTO!- Testigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes algo en contra de la acusada.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-me espeta Bibian.

-¡Ya no sabes qué inventarte para culparla, Bibian!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!

-Quizás si te explicases desde el principio en vez de andarte por las ramas te entenderíamos mejor, mascaritas…-me suelta el fiscal Crescend.

-Esta es fácil. Esta mañana he recibido un informe de parte de la policía, donde se especificaba que el arresto fue inmediato, por tanto, la acusada no pudo cambiarse de ropa desde la noche del crimen.

-Aah…-murmura Bibian.

-Sí, "aah", y además, la policía fue muy específica en que no se encontró nada sospechoso en el cuarto de la acusada ni en las cercanías, así que ilumínanos, ricura, ¡¿A dónde fue esa ropa ensangrentada?!

-Pues… Yo… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay!-grita Bibian, como si le estuviesen pegando una paliza.

Se hace una pausa algo incómoda. Al final, Bibian se pone triste de repente.

-Es cierto. He mentido a este tribunal. Ni siquiera creo que la acusada sea culpable.

Hasta el fiscal se ha quedado de piedra. La sensación que tienes cuando tu testigo te "traiciona".


	10. Toda la verdad

-¿Tes…Testigo?-le pregunta el juez.

-Su Señoría, he mentido al tribunal. Lo siento, Venoma.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Bibian?-le pregunto yo.

-Los celos son muy malos. Venoma recibió ese despertador hace unos días, y… Yo llevo más de cinco años sin recibir un regalo. Me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

-Bibian… Venoma no recibió ese regalo a propósito, ella no tenía la culpa. No tenías que pagarlo con ella.

-Lo sé… Y lo siento, señor Godot. Ser huérfana es algo muy triste, ¿Sabe? No tener a nadie que cuide de ti….

-Bibian… Sé perfectamente como te sientes…

Una voz ha intervenido en la conversación. Es Venoma, que le habla desde el banquillo de los acusados.

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, ¿Sabes? Así que te perdono, no pasa nada.

-Ve… Venoma…

-Solo te pido algo a cambio, ¿De acuerdo? Para hacer las paces, vuelve a testificar. Pero sin mentiras.

-Eso… Eso es muy noble.- Bibian asiente con la cabeza.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Declararé toda la verdad! ¡Por ti, Venoma!

-¡PROTESTO!- No tan rápido, testigo. Se acabó tu interrogatorio.

-¿Señor Crescend?

-Los acusados no pueden proponer nada al tribunal, de modo que calladita estás más mona, ¿Eh, dulce de miel?

¿Pero qué le pasa a este tío? Parece que tiene miedo de algo.

En este momento, me ha venido un flash de Mia. En el tribunal, cómo peleaba por la verdad, sin importar que tuviese que pagar un precio muy alto por ella. Pues como le he prometido hacerlo por ella, vamos a escuchar "toda la verdad"

-Crescend. ¿Ha oído el dicho "Errar es humano, y perdonar, divino"? La señorita Bibian es humana, y ha cometido un error. Pero se ha disculpado por él, y Venoma la ha perdonado. Un acto divino. ¿Quiénes somos los humanos para luchar contra lo divino?

-Me temo que no le sigo, señor Godot.-me advierte el juez.

-Quiero decir que estas dos chicas se han perdonado entre ellas, y eso es divino. ¿Esas dos chicas quieren escuchar la verdad? Escuchémosla. ¿Que no le basta porque es un egocéntrico? No hay problema. ¡Bibian, testifica, yo mismo te lo pido!

-Señor Godot… ¡Muy bien, allá voy!

Declaración del testigo- Toda la verdad

Estuve despierta toda la noche esperando a que Venoma se durmiese.

Quería colarme en su cuarto para examinar ese despertador.

Iba para allá, y entonces escuché el crujido del arma.

Claro que en ese momento no sabía lo que era, pero supongo que solo podía ser eso.

-¿Es esta toda la verdad, Bibian?-le pido, esta vez más confiado.

-Sí, se lo prometo, señor abogado.

-¡Ja…! De acuerdo, pero aún así he de interrogarte.

-Muy bien.

Interrogatorio- Toda la verdad

Estuve despierta toda la noche esperando a que Venoma se durmiese.

Quería colarme en su cuarto para examinar ese despertador.

Iba para allá, y entonces escuché el crujido del arma.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- El hecho de que escuchases el arma es de vital importancia. ¿Estás segura al cien por cien?

-Sí, era un crujido seco y breve. Sonaba como un disparo, pero con el volumen reducido, no sé si me entiende.

-Te entiendo. Así que lo afirmas sin tapujos.

-Se lo juro, señor Godot. Sin embargo, esos ruidos no provenían de la…

-¡PROTESTO!

Crescend la acaba de callar. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Es suficiente, testigo. Sigue con tu declaración.

¡Iba a decir algo importante! ¡No pienso perder la línea de interrogatorio!

-¡PROTESTO!- La testigo iba a decir algo de suma importancia. ¡Testigo, responda a la pregunta!

-¡Ni se te ocurra, carita de vainilla!

Primero miel, ¿Y ahora vainilla? A este tío le gusta mucho el dulce…

-¡Bibian, responde! El interrogatorio se basa en "Toda la verdad", así que ¡Dilo!

-¡Solo decía que el crujido no venía del cuarto de Venoma!

-¡¿Q-qué diablos…?!-blasfemo.

La gente cotorrea a mi alrededor. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para darle la vuelta al caso a mi favor!

-¡Su Señoría, esto podría ser una prueba crucial!

-¡PROTESTO! Vamos, Godot, ¿Te has dejado engañar por esta niña de miel avainillada? ¡Está mintiendo, la acusada es su amiguita!

-¿Y qué pasa si yo le demuestro que es posible que esté diciendo la verdad?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-¡Hay una prueba que valida la posibilidad que plantea la testigo.

Presento: El diagrama del pasillo del orfanato.

-¡TOMA YA!- Bibian salió de su propio cuarto, por lo que ese lugar está descartado. Sin embargo, ¡Hay un lugar donde pudo darse ese crujido!

Con el dedo, señalo el lugar. ¡El cuarto de la limpieza!

-Nadie ha mencionado que entre el cuarto de la testigo y el de la acusada hay un cuarto donde se guardan los enseres de limpieza. La testigo ha afirmado que se dirigió al cuarto de la acusada, por lo que tuvo que pasar por ahí a la fuerza.

-Claro, supongo que ese fue el lugar, porque no hay nada más en medio.-me complementa Bibian.- Aunque…

-¿Algo que añadir, testigo?-le pregunta el juez.

-Bueno, hasta ahora pensé que no era demasiado importancia, pero ahora que hemos demostrado la posibilidad, será mejor que añada algo.

-¿Qué es, Bibian?

-Antes del crujido… Escuché un grito. Y luego el cerrarse una puerta. Estoy convencida de que venían del mismo sitio.

Todo el mundo se ha quedado tan desconcertado como yo.

-¡Orden! ¡Silencio, o mando desalojar la sala! ¡Señor Godot! ¡¿Qué opina al respecto?! ¡Eso es un dato realmente confuso!

-Pues… En realidad…

En realidad, no puedo explicarlo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

"_Diego…"_

¿Mia?

"_No te rindas. Aborda el problema de otra forma"_

¿Eh?

"_Piensa desde otro punto de vista. No pienses si eso es cierto o no. Pregunta algo que te pueda ayudar a averiguar la respuesta. Por muy absurdo que parezca"_

¿Preguntar algo que me ayude a entenderlo? ¿Por muy absurdo que parezca? Bueno, si fui capaz de beber 100 tazas de café en un día, puedo preguntarle algo a una niña de 10 años.

Vamos a ver… ¿Qué le pregunto? Lo más lógico sería preguntarle si está absolutamente segura, o el lugar donde se encontraba cuando lo oyó, pero las opciones lógicas están descartadas, así que…

-Ahem, testigo…

-¿Sí, señor Godot?-me escucha Bibian.

-Esto… ¿Qué hora era cuando lo escuchaste?

-¿C-cómo dice?- Bibian se ha quedado muda. No entiende a santo de qué viene esa pregunta.

Si he de ser sincero, yo tampoco, pero a ver qué consigo esclarecer.

-¡PROTESTO!- Abogado, ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta? ¡La hora no puede ser otra que la que figura en la autopsia! ¡La hora de la detención!

-Fiscal Crescend, deme cierto margen. Si la testigo responde, la relevancia de la pregunta quedará clara.

-¡Vaya pregunta más estúpida!-declara Crescend.

-E-es cierto, señor Godot, no entiendo a qué viene preguntar sobre eso. Pero si es tan importante, se lo diré, sin ninguna duda.

Cuando contestó, supe que habí hecho bien en preguntar.

-Puedo afirmar, sin duda, que era alrededor de las 06:00h de la mañana.

-¡M-maldita sea!-bufa Crescend, rabioso.

Lo que yo creía. Así que la pistola no sonó en un margen tan próximo a la detención, ¿Eh? Es mi ocasión.

-¡Su Señoría! ¡Acabamos de dar con un dato importante! ¡Aunque la muerte y el arresto fueran inmediatos, esto no significa que se diesen al mismo tiempo!

-¿A dónde quiere llegar la defensa con esto?-pregunta el juez

-¡La defensa sugiere que la verdadera escena del crimen es el cuarto de la limpieza!

Más murmuros y murmuros.

-No niego que se necesita más investigación, pero es una posibilidad que no podemos rechazar.

-Ciertamente. Tiene razón, señor Godot. Este caso necesita ser investigado más profundamente. Supongo que ha finalizado el interrogatorio de la testigo.

-Eso. Ya no hay más preguntas.-corta Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!- Su Señoría, no detenga el interrogatorio. La defensa quiere preguntar a la testigo sobre otro tema.

-Muy bien. Testigo, deberá quedarse un poco más, ¿Entendido?

-No hay problema. ¿Sobre qué desea que declare en particular, señor Godot?

-Explica a la sala lo que pasó después de que escuchases esos ruidos.

-De acuerdo, así lo haré.

Declaración del testigo- A continuación

Es muy probable que esos ruidos viniesen de la habitación de la limpieza.

Yo los oí en este orden: Grito- Puerta- Crujido

Después de oírlos fui de puntillas al cuarto de la acusada.

Intenté accionar el despertador, pero no funcionó.

Frustrada, me volví a mi cuarto.

Cuando casi había llegado, oí pasos tras de mí. Después, oí una puerta abrirse.

Aprovechando la situación, volví a mi cuarto, algo asustada.

-¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió después?-le pregunto a la testigo.

-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, si no es indiscreción?

-Por nada, es que hay algo raro en todo esto. Pero como siempre digo: "Un café no me va a decir si está rico con solo mirarlo fijamente" Es otra de mis reglas.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me pide Bibian, extrañada.

-Significa que para descubrir toda la verdad he de comenzar con mi interrogatorio.

Interrogatorio- A continuación

Es muy probable que esos ruidos viniesen de la habitación de la limpieza.

Yo los oí en este orden: Grito- Puerta- Crujido

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Puedes darme más detalles sobre esos ruidos?

-Pues… Veamos… El grito era de auxilio, era algo así como "¡Ayuda, ayuda!". El de la puerta era bastante normal, la verdad.

-¿Viste a la persona que entró?

-No. Quien quiera que fuese, entró muy rápido. Y el crujido fue como un balazo débil y seco.

¿Presiono un poco más fuerte sobre este asunto?

-Bibian, oíste el grito de auxilio, ¿Por qué no entraste a ver si pasaba algo?

-Bueno… Fue por varias razones. La primera, porque estaba algo asustada, yo de extranjis, en medio de la noche. La segunda, porque pensé que ya ayudaría la persona que había entrado, y la tercera… No sé cómo decirlo…

-¿Qué ocurre, testigo?

-El grito era un poco extraño. No el mensaje, sino el sonido. Era humano, pero no era una voz exactamente limpia. Quizás la persona que pedía ayuda estaba afónica, no estoy segura.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo. Sigue con el testimonio.

Después de oírlos fui de puntillas al cuarto de la acusada.

Intenté accionar el despertador, pero no funcionó.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿No funcionó? ¿Sabrías decirme por qué?

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea. Simplemente, no sonó. Las agujas ni siquiera se movían. Era muy raro. A lo mejor era defectuoso, o el mecanismo estaba esrtopeado.

-¿Un despertador nuevo estropeado? A lo mejor había dentro algo que impedía que se moviese.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Esto es un juicio, no una clase de ingeniería despertadoril! ¡Testigo, sigue!

¿Qué notas sacaría este tipo en lengua? Me encantaría saberlo… Para demandar al profesor por negligente.

Frustrada, me volví a mi cuarto.

Cuando casi había llegado, oí pasos tras de mí. Después, oí una puerta abrirse.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Podrías darme algunos detalles más?

-Bueno… Eran alrededor de las 06:05h. Salí tan temprano porque el despertador no funcionó, claro. Me volví a mi cuarto, pero antes de poder entar, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Bien. Entonces, presa del pánico, te quedaste quieta. Oíste la puerta abrirse y pensando que el autor de los pasos se habría marchado, entraste a toda prisa en tu cuarto.

-Sí, exacto.

Creo que eso es todo lo que voy a poder sacarle de su testimonio.


	11. Lógica y deducción

-Creo que hacer un resumen de la situación actual no es nada desacertado.-propone el anciano de la maza.

-De acuerdo, señor Juez. Empecemos por hacernos un plano mental de la ruta que siguió la testigo por ese pasillo.

De momento, yo soy el único que habla, porque como yo tengo la máscara y el café, soy el de la mente brillante, ¡Juas, juas, juas!

-En primer lugar, la testigo salió de su cuarto. Mientras iba al cuarto de la acusada, pasando por el cuarto de las escobas, escuchó un grito de auxilio, una puerta y por último el crujido del arma. No pudo ver a la persona que entró al cuarto de limpieza, ni tampoco la vio salir.

-Sí, y lo más impactante fue la hora a la que se produjo todo esto. ¡Una hora antes del arresto de la acusada!-me complementa el viejo de la barba.

-A continuación, la testigo entró en el cuarto de la acusada para hacer sonar ese despertador que la carcomía de envidia. El trasto no quiso funcionar por algún motivo que desconocemos. Se volvió su cuarto, frustrada.

-Y fin de la historia, ¿No?-pregunta Crescend, deseoso de acabar de una vez.

-No exactamente. Al volver a su cuarto, la testigo escuchó pasos tras de ella cuando estaba al lado de su puerta, por lo que esa puerta que escuchó abrirse debería ser o la del escobero, o la del cuarto de la acusada. Imposible determinar, porque cuando la puerta se abrió, la testigo volvió a su cuarto.

-La historia de la testigo es bastante creíble. Lo único que falta saber es qué pasó a continuación. Podría ser que el asesinato fuese cometido en el escobero.- plantea el juez.

Y con "plantear", quiero decir que ha repetido mi planteamiento.

-¡PROTESTO!- Vamos, ¿Su Señoría se cree el planteamiento de este abogado enmascarado? ¡Lo único que hace es inventarse estupideces para que declaren inocente a su bomboncito!

¡Y tú te inventas otras tantas estupideces para que declaren culpable a mi "bomboncito"!

-La testigo volvió a su cuarto en un corto periodo de tiempo. ¿No es posible que fuese entonces cuando se cometiese el asesinato en el cuarto de la acusada?

-¡PROTESTO! –Entonces, ¿Qué fue ese crujido del arma que oyó la testigo? La policía buscó balas por todo el orfanato, y solo se encontró una. ¡En el pecho de la víctima!

Mientras discutimos, la puerta se abre y entra un alguacil.

-¡Su Señoría!

-¡Alguacil, estamos en medio de la sesión! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡La investigación del remitente del despertador ha terminado, señor!

-Oh, bien. ¿Quién es el remitente del regalo de la acusada entonces?

-¡Señor, según el departamento de Correos, la persona que envió ese despertador a la acusada fue Elcun Vyctyme, la víctima!

-¡¿Cómo dice, alguacil?! ¿La víctima es el remitente?

-¡Qué bonito! Le envió un regalo a su asesina antes de morir.

-¡PROTESTO! ¡Oiga un momento, Crescend, eso no es verdad!

-Con este nuevo dato-y mi mente privilegiada, je, je- puedo sacar una nueva teoría del asunto.

Pues oigámosla, fiscal presumido. A ver cuánto tardo en hundir esa teoría tuya.

-He pensado que ya que la acusada no tiene familia, el remitente, la víctima, se pudo haber equivocado al enviar ese regalo. A lo mejor era para otra Venoma.

-¡Claro, como "Venoma" se llama casi todo el mundo!-me quejo.

-Créame, abogado, puede pasar. Cuando fue a recuperar ese regalo que mandó por error, de noche para no molestar, la acusada se enfadó al ver que se lo quería quitar, y le disparó con el arma que tenía ya en su posesión, por si se llegase a dar esta posibilidad.

-¿Y los ruidos del cuarto de las escobas?

-Oh, ¿He mencionado que todo esto pasaba en ese escobero?

-¡PROTESTO!- La testigo vio a la acusada cuando fue a examinar el despertador.

-¿He de recordarte que el hecho de que entrases ahí es solo una posibilidad? No hay pruebas de que realmente entrases, ¿O sí? ¿El abogado podría demostrar algo así?-me chulea Crescend.

Yo también tengo para ti, niño rico.

-Claro que puedo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Hay una prueba que podría demostrar que Bibian entró en el cuarto de la acusada.

Presento: Archivo de huellas.

-¡TOMA YA!- En el pomo de la puerta de la acusada se encontraron unas cuantas huellas. En primer lugar, huellas de la acusada. En segundo lugar, unas marcas de guante…

-Que serían de una enfermera, o algo así…-se apresura a decir Crescend. Ha supuesto que yo podría haber dicho que eran "Las huellas de guante del verdadero asesino".

Bueno, las huellas de guante las dejaré para más tarde.

-Pero yo me refiero a que se econtraron unas terceras "no identificadas", es decir, de alguien que aparentemente no tenía que ver con el caso. ¡La defensa propone que la testigo se someta a un test de huellas dactilares! ¡Si sus huellas coinciden con las no identificadas del pomo, veremos si de verdad estuvo en el cuarto de la acusada esa noche!

Eso ha dejado calladito a Crescend por un buen rato. Mientras tanto, un alguacil le toma las huellas a Bibian y se marcha para el laboratorio.

-Ejem… ¿Señor Godot?-me llama Bibian, desde el estrado.

-¿Qué pasa, Bibian?

-Es sobre lo que ha dicho antes, de que vi a Venoma en su cuarto.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto, temiéndome lo peor.

-En realidad… No "vi" a Venoma. Vi el edredón, que cubría casi toda la cama, por lo que supuse que Venoma estaría debajo. ¿Dónde podría estar si no a esas horas?

-Ja, ja, ja… Ya lo ven, amigos. No hay pruebas de que la acusada estuviese en su cuarto en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaría si la acusada no hubiese estado en su cuarto todo el tiempo?-me propone Crescend, queriendo con toda su alma que así fuese.

Si Venoma no estuvo toda la noche en su cuarto, eso harían que sospechasen de ella todavía más, pero eso no significa que…

-¿Señor Godot?

-¿Señor Juez?

-Le recuerdo que la acusada dijo que no se despertó en toda la noche. Si ha estado mintiendo, será acusada de perjurio, en cuyo caso podría perjudicar seriamente su caso, ¿Comprende?

-Hasta la última letra, señor Juez.

-Muy bien entonces, respóndame a esto. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la acusada se despertase?

No quiero que se sospeche de Venoma, pero solo hay una verdad, y no puedo ignorarla. Un momento… Si realmente se despertó, creo saber cuál fue la causa de que se despertase, y eso podría hacer que no la declaren culpable al instante.

-Es posible que se despertase, Su Señoría.

-¿Cómo dice? ¡Señor Godot! ¿Lo…? ¿Lo está reconociendo?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Aquí el abogado de la máscara acaba de cavar su propia tumba! ¿Para qué se levantaría la acusada? ¡Para disparar a cierta persona!

-¡PROTESTO!- Aun así, la acusada no puede ser acusada de perjurio, porque no ha mentido al tribunal. Ella dijo que no "recordaba" haberse despertado. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese salido de la habitación "inconscientemente"?

-¡Déjate de sermones, Godot, quiero ver pruebas!-me reta Crescend.

-¿Quiere ver una prueba? Yo le enseño una prueba, no se sulfure. ¡Esta es la prueba que demuestra que la acusada salió de su habitación inconscientemente!

Presento: Los documentos médicos de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- Este es el historial médico de la acusada. Fíjense en el apartado "Otros". ¡La acusada padece de sonambulismo!

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-Quéééééééééééééé?!-chilla Crescend a los cuatro vientos.

-Por eso, si padece de sonambulismo, ¡Es posible que hubiese salido de su cuarto sonámbula, sin ni siquiera saber a dónde iba!

-¿Ella no lo sabía? Pues yo creo sí saber a dónde fue: ¡A matar a la víctima!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡La acusada es sonámbula! ¡Cuando uno es sonámbulo, no sabe lo que hace, ni a dónde va! ¡Es bastante improbable que en ese estado de inconsciencia lograse disparar una pistola contra alguien con tanta precisión!

-¡Pero…!

-Y además, tampoco hay ninguna prueba que demuestre a dónde fue realmente. ¡Eso demuestra que este caso necesita ser mejor investigado!

-¡N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooooooo!-grita Crescend, perdiendo los nervios.

La gente vuelve a murmurar entre ellas, y el juez les intenta hacer callar.

-¡Orden, orden, orden en la sala!

De nuevo, un alguacil entra en la sala, supongo que con los resultados del test de huellas dactilares de Bibian.

-¡Su Señoría, traemos los resultados del test! Evidentemente, la coincidencia es clara. ¡Las huellas no identificadas del pomo pertenecen a la señorita Bibian LaFleur!

-Gracias, alguacil. Bueno, por lo visto la posición de la testigo en la noche del crimen ha quedado demostrada. ¡Una cosa menos que necesita investigación!

-Es probable, señor juez, pero aún así, varios temas requieren nuestra atención. Si me permite, voy a enumerarlos.

Toda la sala calla para escucharme. Me gusta la sensación.

-En primer lugar, la acusada no tiene un motivo claro. Ese punto necesita ser investigado, por ejemplo en el pasado de la víctima o el de la acusada. En segundo punto, la procedencia del arma.

-Cierto. Es poco probable que el arma fuese propiedad de la acusada, ya que los menores no tienen licencia de armas, y no pueden comprarlas, tampoco.

-Efectivamente. Y además, sabemos que es posible que la acusada no hubiese estado todo el tiempo en su cuarto, por lo que su coartada necesita ser mejor examinada. Así como el cuarto de las escobas, ya que hemos demostrado que es bastante relevante en este caso.

Bueno, nada de "hemos". He sido yo solito, como mi café solo. No necesita leche, ni azúcar, ni cucharilla. Solamente solo.

-La defensa tiene razón. Este tribunal exige a la defensa y a la acusación que realicen sus propias pesquisas sobre este tema y en la sesión de mañana todo quede mejor aclarado.

-Por supuesto, Su Señoría.- aseguro.

-De… De acuerdo…-refunfuña Crescend.

-Bueno… Al principio creía rotundamente que la acusada era culpable, sin embargo, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Creo que le he otorgado el beneficio de la duda.

-Cómo somos los humanos, ¿Eh? Cambiamos de opinión como de ropa, lo que le transforma en… ¡El juez veleta!

-¡S-señor Godot!-me espeta el anciano del juez.

Cómo echaba de menos esto. Meterme con el juez, como antaño. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos…

-En todo caso, el señor Godot lleva razón en lo de las investigaciones. La acusación y la defensa investigarán y en la sesión de mañana expondrán sus pesquisas para aportar luz diferente a este caso.

Suena el martillo del juez, por lo que respiro tranquilo… Por hoy.

-Eso es todo. ¡Se levanta la sesión!


	12. Charla post-judicial

26 de agosto, 15:46h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Se acabó la sesión de hoy, y he decir que ha costado lo suyo. El chulo de playa del fiscal tiene aguante. Pero el poso de mi café me advierte de que mañana será todavía peor que la sesión de hoy.

-¡Señor Godot!

Oigo que me llaman… Esa vocecita azucarada solo puede ser de alguien.

-Buenas, Venoma.

-¡Es usted genial, señor Godot! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Se lo agradezco!

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero la batalla solo acaba de empezar. Ahora debes volver al centro de detención, pero no te apures, yo investigaré por mi cuenta, ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que quedarás absuelta.

-¡No hace falta que me lo prometa, yo confío en usted, y lo sé de sobras! ¡Es usted mi héroe, señor Godot! ¡Estuvo estupendo contra ese fiscal tan horrible! ¡PROTESTO! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡TOMA YA! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Mientras lo decía, ha ido apuntando con el dedo a un lado y a otro, y ha puesto una cara de total concentración. No lo hace nada mal.

-Ja, ja, lo haces de maravilla. Sigue practicando.

-¿Cómo dice, que practique?

-Claro. "Una mezcla de café no es perfecta hasta varias otras mezclas fallidas, pero el perfecto sabor que se consigue vence a toda la frustración que existe"

-¡Muy bien! ¡Practicaré en el centro de detención, para ser tan buena como usted! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Debo marcharme ahora, señor Godot. ¿Se pasará luego a visitarme?

-Faltaría más, preciosidad. Cuando terminen de interrogarte, me acercaré, ¿Vale?

-¡Le estaré esperando! *sonrisa*

Venoma se marcha con un agente. Yo, de mientras, podría aprovechar para empezar mi investigación. No sé qué rayos ocurrió esa noche en el orfanato, pero estoy seguro de algo: Venoma no apretó el gatillo.

Y pienso demostrarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

"_Enhorabuena, Diego. Lo has hecho de maravilla. Todo irá bien. Felicidades, Diego…"_

Oh, sabes que no lo habría hecho sin ti… Gatita.


	13. El Magatama de Mia

INVESTIGACIÓN

26 de agosto, 16:57h- Orfanato- Entrada principal

Aún no he podido hablar con Venoma, creo recordar que me dijeron que la estaban interrogando. Pero eso no me va a impedir mover algunos hilos. ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar a investigar un crimen que la propia escena del crimen? Respiro hondo, doy un sorbo a mi café y subo por las escaleras para investigar el cuarto de Venoma.

Es difícil acceder, porque no contando la investigación policial, todo está bastante patas arriba. Creo recordar que Crescend mencionó que estaban haciendo reformas, así que ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Me han dado un informe sobre las obras que hizo el fiscal general en el orfanato. Se menciona que tuvieron que cortar el suministro de agua, y que las escaleras quedaron en mal estado durante las obras. Incluso se tuvo que suspender el servicio de restaurante. Qué obras más problemáticas…

Cuarto de Venoma

Al entrar en el cuarto de Venoma, no encuentro a nadie. Supongo que habrán terminado de investigar aquí. No obstante, el cadáver sigue ahí. Cabe suponer que vendrán a buscarlo más tarde, así que es mi última oportunidad de verlo "en persona".

El dedo derecho está cerca de la pintada donde pone "Venoma", pero él no pudo haberlo escrito, ya que murió al instante, así que quien fuera que colocase aquí el cuerpo, quería hacerlo ver.

La otra mano, sin embargo, tiene el puño cerrado. Creo que está sujetando algo. Igual debería mirar a ver. Debo hacer fuerza para poderle abrir la palma de la mano, pero al conseguirlo, veo que está sujetando una especie de pulsera hecha con abalorios de plástico, de colores chillones. La policía no sabe nada de esto, por lo visto. Como todas las pruebas que encuentro, esta va a parar a mi bolsillo.

No voy a sacar nada más del cadáver, pero me doy un voltio por la habitación. No veo nada especialmente interesante, pero mi mirada se desvía hacia una papelera que hay en una esquina. Hay algo blanco en el interior. Al sacarlo, veo que es un calcetín. Por el encaje que tiene en la parte superior, me supongo que es femenino. A lo mejor es de Venoma. ¿Qué hará en la papelera? Derechito a mi bolsillo.

Antes de que pueda examinar nada más, oigo que entra alguien por la puerta.

-Esta es la escena del crimen, ¿No? ¿Dónde más podría estar el cadáver salvo aquí? ¡Ah!

Creo que la he asustado. Doy miedo, pero ¿Tanto?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Esta es la escena de un crimen!

-¡Ja…! Ya lo había supuesto, gracias. Verá, soy el abogado de este caso, y he venido a investigar por mi cuenta.

-¿Sí? Pues me temo que ahora deberá marcharse por un rato. Van a sacar el cadáver de la habitación, así que no podrá acceder a la escena del crimen por un rato.

-Perdone, ¿Quién es usted?-le pregunto. Mucha charleta y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-¿No le han enseñado que antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien debe presentarse usted?

¡Ack! Bueno, lo cierto que tiene razón.

-Lo siento, está en lo cierto. Soy Godot, abogado de este caso.

-Ya lo mencionó.

¿Entonces para qué rayos pregunta?

-En fin, supongo que puedo decirle mi nombre. Ema Skye, detective de asuntos criminales, científicamente hablando.

Ema Skye, una mujer de unos 22 ó 23 años de pelo castaño oscuro ligeramente recogido, ojos verdes, con bata blanca y unas gafas de pasta rosadas. De carácter susceptible, parece que está de mal humor.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que realizar una investigación. Si es tan amable…

Me veo obligado a salir al pasillo para que esa científica o lo que sea realice la investigación. No sé qué llevaba en su bolsa, pero desde luego, un montón de cachivaches raros, seguro que detector de huellas, Luminol, o cosas así-

En fin, ya que los forenses están ahora en el cuarto de Venoma, ya habrán terminado con el escobero, así que esa es mi siguiente parada.

Cuarto de las escobas

Pues aquí lo tenemos, nuestro cuarto de la limpieza, donde aparentemente no hay nada fuera de lo común. Pero este lugar ha salido a relucir de la manera más extraña durante el juicio, así que mejor echo un vistazo, por si acaso.

En un rincón hay un reproductor de CD. Cuando lo cojo y lo examino, veo que hay un CD dentro. Lo reproduzco, claro está. Solo tiene una pista de música, y ni siquiera es música. Qué pena, me apetece escuchar algo de jazz. Pero lo más extraño es que la grabación del CD es un grito de socorro.

-No es posible… ¿Y si esto fuese lo que oyó Bibian? ¿Para qué molestarse en hacer una grabación de un grito tan simple?

Miro la última fecha de reproducción. Tal y como me sospechaba, es de la noche del crimen. Creo que ya sé a quién podría preguntarle. Tengo una ligera sospecha sobre quién pudo escuchar esto…

Y… ¡Reproductor y CD a mi bolsillo de cabeza! Y además, por mucho que busque aquí con rayos láser, no parece haber nada más de particular, ni siquiera dentro del armario, donde solo hay enseres de limpieza, fregonas, escobas y cosas así, nada extraño. Volvemos al pasillo.

Pasillo

-Hey, señor abogado Godot.

Oigo a alguien que me está hablando. Al girarme, veo que se trata de Bibian. Sigue tan extrañamente pacífica como de costumbre.

-Hola, Bibian. ¿De vuelta tan pronto?

-Pues sí. Supongo que el señor Crescend no quiere ni verme, después de que haya perjudicado tanto su caso.

-Ni te molestes en alguien como ese crestas, ¿Eh, Bibian?

-Descuide. Así que… ¿Aquí, investigando para salvar a Venoma?

-¡Ja…! Lo has clavado, jovencita. Por cierto, eso que dijiste en el juicio… ¿Es cierto?

-Hasta la última letra, señor Godot. Le juro por lo que más quiera que eso fue lo que pasó realmente. Me hago cargo de que suena extraño, pero no tengo ni la menor duda.

-De acuerdo, supongo que por el momento tendré que creerte.

-Me alegro, señor Godot…

He de interrumpir mi conversación con Bibian, porque oigo que me llaman nuevamente.

-¡Hola, Diego, aquí estás!

Vuelvo a girarme, y veo a Maya tras de mí. Momoiro va con ella.

-Muy buenas tardes, señor Diego.

-Hola, chicas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Creía que os habíais vuelto a la villa Kurain.

-Así era, ¡Hasta que nos enteramos de tu juicio como abogado!

-Y a eso hemos venido, señor Diego. Maya, la mística, y yo queríamos desearle la mejor de las suertes. Y también de parte de Pearl, la mística.

-Oh, gracias, sois muy amables.

-Y adivina quién más te desea muy buena suerte. ¿Quién tiene un nombre que empieza por "M", termina por "ia" y es hermana de la chica más adorable del mundo? ¡Mi hermanita, Mia!

-¿Se lo dijisteis a Mia mediante la canalización?

-Pues sí… Mia, la mística, era su novia, ¿Cierto? ¡Debía saberlo! Yo la canalicé, en una de mis pruebas de médium, y Maya, la mística, habló con ella.

-Momo, ¿No te olvidas de algo? Mi hermanita te dio "algo" para Diego, ¿Sí?

-¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, qué cabeza la mía. Hemos venido a traérselo. Usando mi cuerpo, Mia, la mística, cogió una de sus antiguas pertenencias y nos la dio para que se la diésemos a usted para que le ayude con el caso.

Momoiro saca algo de su vestido. Es un colgante morado brillante que emite una luz translúcida del mismo color. Tiene forma de número 9, aunque Mia me explicó que era una parte del Ying y el Yang. Tenía un nombre raro.

-Diego, Mia nos dio esto para ti. Es… ¡Su Magatama!

Recuerdo que Mia siempre lo llevaba puesto. Al parecer, es una reliquia de sus raíces, la familia Fey. Pero siempre pensé que era algo meramente decorativo, o algún tipo de amuleto.

-Ja, ja, de modo que mi gatita me desea suerte, ¿Eh? Si podéis volver a hablar con ella, dadle las gracias de mi parte. Tener su apoyo significa mucho.

-Diego, ¡Esto no solo sirve para desear suerte!-me espeta Maya, sonriendo.

-¿Tiene alguna otra utilidad?

-¡Sí! El Magatama de Mia, la mística, está cargado con energía espiritual que ella misma le insufló desde el más allá. ¿Sabe para qué sirve, señor Diego? Puede detectar las mentiras que la gente esconde en sus corazones.

-Más despacio, chicas, me parece que me he perdido.-las freno, bebiendo un poco de café para despejarme un poco más.

-Haremos una prueba, ¿Vale, Diego?Por ejemplo, esta chica rubia que hay detrás de ti está relacionada con el caso de algún modo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Bibian? Sí, es una especie de testigo de lo ocurrido.

-¡Preséntale algo sospechoso a Bibian, a ver qué pasa!-me pide Maya, con un brillo en los ojos.

-De acuerdo… Esto…-me giro y me encaro a Bibian.- Oye, Bibian, ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre algo?

-Por supuesto, ¿De qué se trata, señor Godot?

Miro en el bolsillo de las pruebas y le presento el reproductor que me encontré. A lo mejor sabe decirme algo.

-¿Ves este reproductor? Estaba en el cuarto de la limpieza. ¿Sabrías decirme algo sobre esto?

Se ha puesto nerviosa.

-¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡No lo había visto antes, mo sé lo que es!

De repente, algo raro pasa. Empiezo a ver el fondo a contraluz, y después el fondo se vuelve negro. Alrededor de Bibian aparecen unas cadenas y 2 candados extraños de color amarillo chillón.

-¡¿Pero qué puñetas…?!

Creo que ella no los ve, no sabe que los tiene.

-¡Ajá! ¿Lo has visto, Diego? ¡Eso son psicocandados!

-¿Psicoqué?-le pregunto a Maya, flipando en colores.

-¡Esa chica te está ocultando algo! Por eso le han aparecido esos candados. Tienes que conseguir pruebas para poder romperlos presentando el Magatama.

-¿Y cuando los rompa me contará su secreto?

-¡Exacto! ¿Sabe algo? Normalmente esos psicocandados son de color rojo, ¡Pero Mia, la mística, los hizo amarillos! ¡Lo hizo por usted y su problema de vista!

-¿Mia hizo eso? Qué considerada, me siento conmovido.

-¡Mia, la mística, tiene un gran corazón, a pesar de no estar presente con nosotros! Pero, verá, señor Diego, hay otro tipo de psicocandados, que son casi imposibles de romper.

-¿De verdad?

-Se llaman psicocandados negros. Son de color negro, claro. Esto sucederá cuando el secreto que te oculte la gente sea demasiado oscuro. Como dice Momo, son muy difíciles de romper. Pero los de esa chica no eran negros, eran normales. Si tienes las pruebas, podrás romperlos. ¡Prueba, Diego!

-El máximo de candados que pueden aparecer, ya sean normales o negros, son 5. ¡Buena suerte, señor Diego!-me informa Momoiro.

A ver si lo he entendido bien: para saber el secreto de Bibian le he de presentar el Magatama de Mia y después presentarle otras pruebas para romper los psicocandados. De acuerdo, Godot, vamos a probarlo.

Presento: El Magatama de Mia. ¡TOMA YA!

PSICOCANDADOS- Bibian LaFleur: El reproductor

-Bibian, dime la verdad. Ese reproductor te suena, ¿Verdad? ¿De qué?

-¡Y-ya le he dicho que de nada! ¿Por qué no lo olvida?

-Porque estoy seguro de que guarda relación con este caso.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué relación podría guardar? ¡Es solo un reproductor, nada más!

-Creo que sé cuál es tu relación con ese reproductor.

Presento: La copia del testimonio de Bibian.

-¡TOMA YA!- En el juicio declaraste que escuchaste un grito de socorro extraño. Era tan extraño porque era una grabación. ¡Una grabación de alguien pidiendo auxilio!

-¡Aaaaaah!

Se ha roto un psicocandado, con un ruido parecido a los que hacen los cristales cuando se rompen.

-¿Lo admites ya, Bibian? Este reproductor tiene que ver con el caso.

-¡Espere! ¡No puede demostrar que estaba allí la noche del crimen!

-¿Que no puedo? Yo creo que sí-

Presento: El reproductor de CD

-¡TOMA YA!- Solo hay un archivo grabado, el de la voz pidiendo ayuda, y la última reproducción, según el propio reproductor, fue… ¡La noche del crimen!

-¡Nooooooooo!

Se rompe el segundo psicocandado, y las cadenas desaparecen. Desbloqueo completado.

A ver qué es lo que Bibian me tiene que decir. Pero antes, debería agradecer a Maya y a Momoiro su ayuda.


	14. Herrs y Fräuleins

-Creo que ya le he pillado el truco a esto de los psicocandados. Sin duda me será muy útil, gracias.

-¡No hay de qué, Diego! Siempre es un placer ayudar.

-¡Iremos informando a Mia, la mística! ¡Seguro que se alegra mucho por usted!

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, Momo. Quiero practicar un poco con mi nuevo Magatama la canalización.

-¡Comprendido, Maya, la mística! Que tenga buenos días, señor Diego.

Ambas médiums se marchan. Esto me irá muy bien para la investigación. Vamos a ver qué me tiene que decir Bibian.

-¿Y bien, Bibian?

-Es cierto, señor Godot. El grito que suena… Soy yo…

-¿Eres tú la que grita? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Fue la mañana anterior al crimen, más o menos cuando apareció el fiscal Vyctyme a supervisar. Me dio un susto y yo grité. Después, me dijo que era una broma.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente.-asegura Bibian.- Y si quiere que le sea sincera… Creo que el fiscal Vyctyme sujetaba algo con una mano cuando me dijo lo de la broma, aunque no acerté a ver qué podía ser.

-De acuerdo. Está bien, no veo razón para que me mientas, así que te creo.

Más que nada, la creo porque no veo ningún psicocandado nuevo.

-Gracias… De verdad, sé que si Venoma no lo hizo la seguiente sospechosa soy yo, pero le prometo que yo no fui quien mató a la víctima.

Ningún psicocandado. Me dice la verdad.

-Tranquila. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, nunca he creído que lo fueses. Ahora, si me perdonas, tendría que seguir con mi investigación.

-Claro, buena suerte.-me desea Bibian.- ¿Qué investigará ahora?

-Pues a lo mejor debería intentar averiguar a dónde fue Venoma mientras estaba sonámbula. ¿La viste?

-No, no la vi la noche del crimen. ¿Y qué podría usar para averiguar eso?

-Quizás la cinta de la cámara de seguridad me vendría bien. Pero no estoy seguro de dónde conseguirla, ¿Sabes, Bibian?

-¿Una cinta de la cámara de seguridad? Oh, creo que antes en el pasillo había una mujer comentando algo sobre esa cinta.

-¿De verdad, Bibian? ¿Cómo era esa mujer?

-Tenía el pelo oscuro, algo recogido, llevaba una bata blanca, unas gafas con los cristales rosas y parecía malhumorada.

La inspectora Skye, sin duda.

-De acuerdo, iré a preguntarle. Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora debería irme, pero si necesita algo, dígamelo. Ah, y si ve a Venoma, dígale que le deseo mucha suerte. Adiós, señor Godot.

Bibian se despide y se marcha. Mi próxima parada será convencer a la inspectora Skye para que me deje ver esa cinta, y ahora siendo abogado, no será fácil. Pero por intentarlo…

Cuarto de Venoma

Cuando vuelvo a entrar, el cadáver ya no está, y en su lugar, hay una silueta de tiza y carteles pequeños con números, cosa que me esperaba. Casi no quedan forenses, pero la inspectora Skye está por ahí. Sigue con su cara de mal humor.

-Inspectora Skye.

-Oh, es usted. ¿Qué quiere? No hemos terminado nuestra investigación todavía, el acceso aún no está permitido.

-No vengo a investigar esta zona.

-¿Oh? Entonces, ¿A qué ha venido? No tengo mucho tiempo, así que sea breve.-bufa la inspectora.

-¿Existe la cinta de la cámara de seguridad grabada la noche del crimen?

-¿Una cinta, dice? No tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando.

De nuevo, vuelvo a experimentar los colores invertidos del fondo, seguidos por la negrura más absoluta. Acto seguido, a la inspectora Ema Skye le aparecen 3 psicocandados amarillos con sus respectivas cadenas.

-Lo siento, pero usted pertenece a la defensa. No se me permite darle mucha información, ¿Sabe?

He de romper sus psicocandados, pero tengo la impresión de que todavía no tengo pruebas suficientes para presionarla y sacarle la verdad, por lo que decido salir de la escena para seguir investigando un poco más.

¿Quizá la entrada sea una buena opción para seguir?

Entrada del orfanato

Estoy algo atascado en mi investigación, así que me siento un rato en una silla que hay en el vestíbulo de la entrada a tomarme mi café tranquilamente. Mientras saboreo el equilibrio perfecto entre la amargura y la oscuridad servidas en una taza, puedo fijarme en que algo de fuera no está como antes. Donde antes había una plaza de aparcamiento vacía, ahora hay una flamante moto aparcada.

Y me apuesto todas las tazas de café que me tomo durante un mes a que el hombre que acaba de entrar es el propietario. Es un tipo rockero (a juzgar por su forma de vestir) con el pelo muy rubio, ojos azul marino, vestido de morado y negro con un collar tipo cadena del que cuelga un colgante en forma de "G" muy angulada. Tiene todas las papeletas para ser el típico rompecorazones por el que las chicas se derriten.

Al llegar, se quita unas gafas de sol que lleva y se me queda mirando. Creo que me ha reconocido. Qué raro… ¿Qué puedo tener yo de especial para que me reconozca? Oh, claro. Una máscara "de rayos láser".

-¡Dichosos los ojos! Usted es Herr Godot, el fiscal retirado que ahora es el abogado del caso de asesinato del hermano del fiscal general, ja?

-Esto… Sí, supongo.

¿Eso era alemán? Eso creo, pero aun así, ha conseguido dejarme un poco de piedra.

-Perdón, pero creo que no nos han presentado.

-Ja, es cierto. Ahem, yo soy Klavier Gavin, fiscal y cantante estrella en un grupo de rock. Quizá lo conozca. The Gavinners.

¿"The Gavinners"? Algo he oído en el periódico sobre estos tipos. Al parecer, una chica que fue a uno de sus conciertos se desmayó de la emoción cuando nuestro sensual fiscal cantante le rozó la mano desde el público. Sencillamente genial.

-Sí, algo he oído. Encantado, fiscal Gavin. No se ofenda, ¿Pero qué ha venido a hacer aquí? La acusación del caso no corre de su parte. ¿Viene como investigador?

-Nein. De hecho, vengo a traerle algo a alguien. ¿Ha visto a una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, bata de laboratorio y gafas rosas, con muy mala uva?

¿Habla de la inspectora Skye?

-Sí, creo que sé a quién se refiere. La inspectora Skye, ¿Cierto? Me he cruzado con ella un par de veces.

-Ja, esa es mi Fräulein inspectora.

-¿Quería darle algo, fiscal Gavin?

-Ja de nuevo. Bueno, de hecho venía a ver al fiscal general Vyctyme, pero pensé que ya de paso podría acercárselo a Fräulein Skye.

-Pues yo no he visto al fiscal general, pero sí a la inspectora. ¿Qué quería llevarle?

-Pues una bolsa de esto a lo que ella llama "bocaditos". Se los dejó en mi oficina, y sin ellos siempre está hecha un basilisco. Se los llevaría, pero siempre que me ve, se vuelve el doble de arisca. ¿Qué hago?-se pregunta Gavin, pasando la mano por su flequillo.

-Yo se los puedo llevar más tarde.- Claro, seguro que me ayudan con los psicocandados.

-¿Ja? ¿Lo hará? ¡Danke, Herr Godot! Aquí los tiene. Salude a mi Fräulein de mi parte, ja?

-De acuerdo. Pero antes de que se vaya, ¿Le importa que le pregunte algo?

-¿Ja?

-¿Me podría decir algo sobre el caso que estoy tratando?

-Bueno, no se me permite dar muchos detalles al pertenecer a la fiscalía, pero es más o menos lo que pone en el periódico, ¿Lo ha leído?

-Sí.- por poco digo "ja"- ¿Eso es todo?

-Pues ja, supongo. La acusada es esa niña tan adorable, Venoma. El arma fue encontrada en su mano, y el cuerpo apareció en su cuarto. Por eso la detuvieron.

Parece que Gavin no sabe gran cosa más. No me aparecen psicocandados, así que no me oculta nada.

-Si le soy sincero, Herr Godot, todos los fiscales del distrito estamos bajo bastante presión en relación a este caso. El fiscal general está convencido de que la acusada, Venoma, es culpable, y no permite que nadie lo dude. Seguro que tiene que ver con su situación tensa…

¿Situación tensa? Creo que sé de qué me habla. Le muestro el periódico que leí en el coche de Edgeworth, el de la herencia y el testamento.

-Ah, usted está al corriente, ja? Es eso, efectivamente. Al parecer, el fiscal Vyctyme amasó mucho dinero durante toda su carrera, y por eso el hombre se vio obligado a dictar testamento. Vyctyme está desquiciado.

-¿Y eso?

-Todo se lo iba a dejar a su hermano, la víctima, y ahora… En fin, como que no va a poder ser, ¿Nein?

-¿Y por qué a su hermano? En general, el dinero de alguien pasa a sus descendientes, ¿No?

-Eso sería si los tuviera. El fiscal general no tiene críos, y para ser sincero, no creo que en un futuro los tenga.

Me gustaría hablar con ese Vyctyme. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, y creo que me llevarán a alguna parte productiva.

-En fin, tengo que marcharme, Herr Godot. No se preocupe, si Venoma es inocente, podrá demostrarlo. Ahora debo irme a cabalgar sobre el viento con mi moto. Danke por lo de los bocaditos de Fräulein inspectora.

-No es nada.

-Dórele un poco la píldora. Además, estoy convencido de que mi Fräulein tiene la cinta de la cámara de seguridad bajo la manga. Seguro que la consigue.

Hasta el fiscal Gavin sabe que la tiene. Creo que lo próximo que debo hacer es romper los psicocandados de la señorita fräulein.

-Buena suerte, Herr Godot. Espero volver a verle, ja?

El fiscal Gavin se vuelve hacia su moto camino de ir a por el fiscal general. Yo me vuelvo hacia las escaleras camino de ir a por la verdad tras los candados de la inspectora Skye. *sorbo café*


	15. Bocaditos y cintas

Pasillo

Al subir las escaleras, me encuentro a la inspectora Skye en el pasillo, como siempre, de mal humor.

-De modo que sigue por aquí, ¿Eh, señor Godot?

-Pues sí. Y precisamente la estaba buscando. ¿Podría dedicarme unos minutos?

-¿Otros tantos? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Le presento el Magatama: ¡TOMA YA!

PSICOCANDADOS- Ema Skye- Sobre la investigación

-Inspectora Skye, ¿Le importaría hablarme con franqueza? Necesito su ayuda con la investigación del caso.

-No insista. No se me permite dar detalles. Además, he investigado por mi cuenta y no tengo nada de utilidad para el caso.

-¿Nada? Yo creo que sí que posee una pista importante que seguir.

Presento: Cinta de la cámara de vigilancia (Desconocida)

-¡TOMA YA!- No es ningún misterio que usted dispone de la grabación de seguridad de la noche del crimen.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién se lo ha…?!

-Un fiscal con bastante información sobre el caso. Klavier Gavin.

-Es increíble… Además de cretino pomposo, es un chivato.

Se rompe el primer psicocandado.

-¿Lo admite, entonces?

-Aunque yo tenga esa cinta en mis manos, no puedo dársela sin que haya sido analizada científicamente, y me temo que carezco de los medios para realizar dicha investigación.

-No intente tomarme el pelo, señorita Skye. No me creo que no pueda hacer un análisis científico.

Presento: Perfil de Ema Skye.

-¡TOMA YA!- Sé de sobras que usted dispone de muchos utensilios de investigación científica. ¿No los estaba usando antes en el cuarto de Venoma? Y aunque no los tuviese, ¡Usted es inspectora! No le sería complicado conseguirlos.

-… Supongo que está en lo cierto.

Para mi sorpresa, aún no se ha roto ningún psicocandado más.

-¿Disculpe?

-Yo también me he documentado sobre usted, ¿Sabe? Y sé que antes de estar en prisión, fue usted fiscal. No sé qué hace defendiendo a la señorita Venoma.

-Entonces no se ha documentado al completo, señorita Skye. Hubo un tiempo antes de ser fiscal y de conocer a esa dama que todos evitan, la muerte, en el que me saqué mi distintivo de letrado.

-Si es así, sabrá que necesito pruebas de ello.

-Lo sé. Aquí tengo una prueba de mi profesión.

Presento: Mi distintivo de letrado.

(N.A: Una de las cosas que echaba en falta es que los distintivos, que siempre aparecen en el acta del juicio, fueran de alguna utilidad, XD)

-¡TOMA YA!- Este es mi distintivo. El número de serie es 28273. Si lo compara con el registro verá que ese número pertenece a mi persona antes de ser envenenada y conocer a la muerte: Diego Armando.

-¡Muy científico de su parte!

Se rompe el segundo psicocandado… Por fin… Bebo algo de café para reponerme del esfuerzo.

-¿Me va a ayudar ahora?

-Mire, creo que su intención es buena ayudando a esa chica, pero… No sé si yo debería.

-Muy bien, lo he captado. Hagamos un intercambio, ¿Le parece?

-¿Qué clase de intercambio?

-Usted me da el vídeo de seguridad, y yo le doy algo importante que ha perdido.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que le entregue una prueba crucial?

-Me han dicho que ha perdido algo importante para usted.

Presento: La bolsa de bocaditos.

-¡TOMA YA!- Fiscal Gavin vino a traerle esta bolsa de bocaditos que se olvidó en su despacho, y yo se la he acercado. ¿Qué le parece? Los bocaditos por esa cinta. ¿Hay trato?

-¡Mis bocaditos! (…) *sonrisa* ¡Hay trato, señor Godot!

Se rompe el tercer y último psicocandado. Desbloqueo completado.

¡No me puedo creer que en serio haya funcionado! Pero bueno, supongo que un trato es un trato. Le tiendo la bolsa de bocaditos a la inspectora Skye, a la que he visto contenta por primera vez desde que la vi, y ella a cambio me da la cinta de seguridad.

-Le agradezco que me haya traído los bocaditos, señor Godot. Lo prometido es deuda, así que no pasará nada porque le deje ver el vídeo. Usted forma parte de la defensa, supongo que tarde o temprano lo acabaría viendo.

-Como somos los humanos. Cambiamos de opinión como de ropa, lo cuál la convierte en… ¡La inspectora veleta!- "Déjà vu"- Aunque supongo que debería darle las gracias.

-Antes de nada, quizás deberíamos verlo, ¿Le parece?

-Hum, está bien.

Podemos usar el mismo reproductor para reproducir la cinta, aunque manipulándolo con guantes, claro. Lo más raro, para empezar, es que parece haber escenas borradas o cortadas. Extraño, sin duda. Me pregunto quién estará detrás de la manipulación.

-Qué extraño. Tener acceso a la cámara de seguridad no es precisamente fácil, y mucho menos poder manipularlas. ¿Quién habrá sido?

Primero se ve a la víctima avanzando por el pasillo, dirección al cuarto de Venoma. Cuando llega al cuarto de las escobas, se detiene, y entra adentro. La cinta no tiene audio, por lo que no se oyen los gritos del reproductor. Justo entonces, Bibian aparece en escena, caminando de puntillas. Se está un rato quieta frente a la puerta del escobero, pero después sigue avanzando.

Se cambia la visión. Ahora se ve el interior del cuarto de Venoma, donde Bibian examina ese despertador. En la cama no parece haber nadie, ya que ni siquiera puedo notar la respiración de Venoma, por lo que supongo que se levantó sonámbula. No obstante, el vídeo no muestra el camino que siguió.

De nuevo se cambia el ángulo. En la puerta se muestra el número 777. Está cerrada, pero unos instantes más tarde se ve cómo la abren lentamente. La habitación está completamente vacía.

De nuevo, el ángulo vuelve a cambiar, ahora ha vuelto al cuarto de Venoma. Hay varias tomas, a causa de la manipulación.

Escena 1: El cuarto de Venoma vacío

Escena 2: El cuarto de Venoma con ella estirada y dormida en su cama con en el cuerpo de la víctima ya colocado.

Escena 3: La escena anterior con la pistola colocada en la mano de Venoma

Escena 4: Lo mismo con la pintada con el nombre "Venoma" añadida.

Escena 5: Todo igual excepto en que Venoma parece tener un calcetín distinto en cada pie.

Y justo al final, se muestra la escena del arresto. Es cierto que el fiscal entró y no miró el cuerpo para nada, tal y como declaró Venoma. Extrañamente, esta parte sí que tiene audio, y puedo oír cómo el fiscal la detenía "¡Venoma, quédate quieta!" le dice. A partir de ahí se acaba la cinta.

Todo esto es muy extraño. Casi parece que la persona que manipuló el vídeo haya dejado esas tomas escrupulosamente a propósito.

-La habitación que aparece, la 777… No hay duda, es en la que durmió el fiscal general Rail Vyctyme

-Definitivamente, hay algo extraño en este vídeo.

-Se refiere a las partes borradas, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, claro. Aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurre quién pudo haber sido.

Ahora que lo pienso… En una toma Venoma aparece con un calcetín de cada, y yo encontré un calcetín blanco en la papelera. No sé a dónde me puede llevar esto, pero decido mostrarle el calcetín a la inspectora.

-¡Aaaaaah!-grita.

-¿Qué ocurre, inspectora? ¡Es un calcetín, no una pistola!

-¡Hay una mancha de sangre en el calcetín!

-¿Cómo?

¡Porras! De nuevo mi tostadora no sirve para nada. No he visto ninguna sangre, porque la sangre es roja.

-No la he visto. Como ve, tengo un problema con la vista, y no veo el color rojo.

-Oh, supongo que eso lo explica todo, científicamente hablando. ¿Sabe? No quiero presumir, pero creo que puedo ayudarle con ese problema.

-¿Puede? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no puedo devolverle la parte de vista que ha perdido, pero con esto, usted podrá ver la sangre no de color rojo.

De su bolso, la inspectora Skye saca una botella de plástico de lo que parece ser algo azul. En una etiqueta pone "Luminol"

-Mire, coja esto. Al rociarlo sobre la sangre, o un resto, reaccionará, volviéndose azul. Así podrá verla.

Para hacer la prueba, la misma inspectora rocía Luminol en el calcetín. Ahora sí que puedo ver la mancha. Es de forma ovalada, no sabría de qué.

-Lo único que no veo es un motivo para haber cambiado el calcetín. Venoma es poco probable que lo haya cambiado, ¿Quién habrá podido ser?-se pregunta la inspectora Skye.

-La que lo cambió no fue Venoma, eso téngalo por seguro. Creo que ese Luminol me podría venir muy bien para la investigación, ya que no puedo ver ni una sola gota de sangre.

-De acuerdo, le prestaré un poco. Me ha traído los bocaditos, qué menos.

-Gracias, inspectora Skye.

-Llámeme Ema. Me ha hecho un favor especial, no hay necesidad de títulos, ¿no cree?

-Si usted lo dice…-cada día entiendo menos a la gente.

Ya sé cómo puedo seguir: pruebo a rociar algunas de las pruebas que he encontrado con el Luminol. Extraño: reacciona un poco en la pulsera.

-Veamos…-Ema analiza el resultado con sus gafas de pasta.- Si nos fijamos más detalladamente… Sí, casi puedo concluir que esta mancha ensangrentada es una huella de guante. Es bastante parecida a la que había en el calcetín, ¿No?

-Eso parece. "Cuando la cafetera suena, café lleva"- declaro.

-Señor Godot, creo que la expresión correcta es "Cuando el río suena, agua lleva".

-Ya lo sé… Ema. Pero es que es otra de mis reglas. Y mis reglas están casi siempre relacionadas con el café, je, je.-afirmo, mientras, sonriente, bebo un poco más de mi bebida preferida.

-Supongo, si usted lo dice…

¡Eh, para el carro! Es cierto que ya miré antes en el cuarto de las escobas, pero ahora tengo el Luminol. Si el asesinato tuvo lugar allí, es muy probable que…

-Enseguida vuelvo, Ema. He de comprobar una cosa.

Cuarto de la limpieza

Al llegar al escobero, empiezo a esparcir Luminol como un poseso por todas partes. Lo que yo creía, el rastro es claro. Hay mucho rastro en el suelo, incluso bastante cerca de la puerta.

-Lo que yo decía…

Esta puede ser una prueba clave a favor de Venoma. Si en realidad el crimen tuvo lugar aquí, ¡Cada vez hay menos posibilidades para inculparla!

Salgo al pasillo y sigo rociando Luminol. También reacciona, aunque el rastro es menor. Eso podría demostrar que el cuerpo fue movido.

Sin duda es mi día de suerte. Esta prueba será vital en el juicio de mañana.

-Parece que el Luminol le ha servido, señor Godot.-me dice Ema, sabiendo que la respuesta es "sí"

-Pues sí, en efecto. Ahora, si me disculpa, he de marcharme. Le prometí a mi cliente que hablaría con ella en el centro de detención, y supongo que su interrogatorio ya habrá terminado.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Siempre puede volver luego. Chao, señor Godot.

Me despido y me encamino al centro de detención. Ya verás lo contenta que se va a poner Venoma cuando le enseñe esta prueba claramente definitiva.


	16. Agradable receso

26 de agosto: 17:49h- Centro de detención- Cuarto de las visitas.

-¡Señor Godot! Qué alegría verle.

Evidentemente, la que me habla es Venoma. Parece que me estaba esperando.

-Hola, Venoma. ¿Han terminado de interrogarte?

-Así es, hace ya un rato que terminaron el interrogatorio. He tenido un ratito libre, y he ido practicando mis gritos. ¡PROTESTO! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡TOMA YA! ¡El guardia se ha quedado de piedra! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Ja, ja, me alegro por ti. La verdad es que vas mejorando. Me alegro.

-¿Sí? ¡Genial!

-En fin, he ido a investigar al orfanato por mi cuenta, y he encontrado unas cuantas cosas que nos podrían ser útiles en el juicio de mañana. ¿Te importa que te pregunte?

-¡Adelante, señor Godot! ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarle!

Tengo un pálpito, otro extraño presentimiento que he tenido con el poso de mi café, así que la primera prueba que le enseño a Venoma es la pulsera de colorines que tenía la víctima en la mano.

-Venoma, ¿Habías visto antes esta pulsera?

-¡Oh! Es mía. Me la hizo Chyrelle, una chica que antes vivía en el orfanato, a la que adoptaron. Es muy bonita, ¿No cree?

-Sí, claro. Y dime, ¿La llevabas puesta la noche del crimen?

-Pues sí, pero… Ahora que lo pienso… Estoy convencida de que me fui a dormir con él puesto. Pero… Cuando el fiscal Vyctyme me arrestó… No lo noté, así que supongo que ya no la tenía.

Normal, la tenía la víctima en la mano…

-¿En qué mano la llevabas puesta?

-¿Mano? ¡Oh, no! Señor Godot, esto no es un brazalete, es un tobillero.

-¿Tobillero?

-Así es. Lo llevaba en el tobillo derecho la noche del crimen, lo sé porque me puse los calcetines y efectivamente allí estaba.

Hablando de calcetines…

-Mira, encontré esto en una papelera que hay en tu cuarto. Un calcetín manchado de sangre, ¿Es tuyo?

-Pues… ¡Sí! Quiero decir… Fue uno de los que llevé la noche del crimen, pero cuando me lo puse no estaba manchado.

-Espera… La policía te registró, ¿No encontraron raro que no llevases un calcetín?

Venoma se mira los pies.

-¡Señor Godot, llevo puesto un calcetín derecho que no es mío!

-¿De verdad? ¿Me lo enseñas?

Venoma se sienta, se quita el calcetín derecho y me lo muestra. No es muy femenino que digamos, la verdad. Es bastante grande, por lo que no es de la talla de Venoma. Marrón oscuro con rombos de un marrón algo más claro. Antiquísimos, de antes de la primera guerra mundial, seguro.

-Señor Godot, no había visto este calcetín en mi vida. Ni siquiera tengo el otro. En mi pie izquierdo sigue habiendo el otro calcetín blanco, que hace pareja con el que encontró. ¡No sé nada de ese calcetín tan raro!

Intento relacionar todo lo que he averiguado para encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo esto, pero de momento no logro sacar nada en claro. Mientras pienso, decido mostrarle a Venoma mi prueba decisiva.

-Por cierto, Venoma, mira lo que he encontrado. Esto demuestra que el asesinato no tuvo lugar en tu cuarto, sino que pasó en el escobero, y que el cuerpo de la víctima fue arrastrado hacia tu cuarto.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Con esto podrá demostrar mi inocencia, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, esto servirá sin duda para acallar a ese chulito caradura del fiscal.

-Sin duda… A que lo acallará, y a que es un chulito, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Qué mona… Y qué sincera…

-Huy… No se lo diga al fiscal, señor Godot, o me matará…-me suplica, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, cariño. Sobre todo porque yo también lo pienso, je, je…

-Ja, ja, ja…

-Oye, Venoma, quería preguntarte algo. Estoy casi seguro de que esa noche te levantaste sonámbula. ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que te detuvieran?

-Bueno… Es cierto que soñé algo… Aunque si me dice que a lo mejor iba sonámbula, puede que no fuese un sueño.

-Cuéntame…

-No recuerdo mucho, la verdad. Solo pude retener una imagen con claridad.

-Bueno, no importa, nunca está de más.

-Era la imagen de una habitación vacía. Parecía una de las de mi orfanato, aunque no sé qué número tenía. En el interior… No había nadie, pero había un objeto pequeño en una de las mesillas.

-¿Qué clase de objeto?

-Pues no era mucho más grande que una moneda corriente, más o menos del mismo tamaño. Era parecido a su distintivo de abogado, pero tenía forma de flor, o algo así.

Esa descripición… Creo que he visto un objeto como ese. Se refiere a…

-Mira, Venoma. Antes de ser abogado, yo fui fiscal. Este es el distintivo que usaba entonces. Es algo diferente al de abogado.

-¡Sí, era eso! Justamente eso, ¡Un distintivo de fiscal!

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Completamente.

Esto podría ser una pista importante.

-Entonces, ¿La habitación que pudiste ver estando sonámbula era la de un fis…?

-Se acabó la charleta… Abogado enmascarado.

Esa voz tan prepotente… Solo puede ser de alguien.

-¡Fiscal Crescend! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Soy un fiscal, puedo estar aquí si quiero. Venía a llevarme al bomboncito para su interrogatorio.

-¿Es necesario volver a interrogarme, señor Crescend?

-Pues sí, querida. Un asesinato no es precisamente una broma, ¿Sabes? Si de verdad eres culpable- que lo eres- lo pagarás caro, ¿Capisci?

-Se... Señor Godot… ¿Qué significa "capisci"?

-No es nada. Ve al interrogatorio, Venoma. Hablaremos luego. Al terminar la investigación, me pasaré otra vez a darte las buenas noches.

-Gracias, señor Godot, es usted un cielo de persona.

Venoma me dedica otra de sus radiantes sonrisas y entra hacia el interior del centro de detención. Antes de ir con ella, Crescend me dedica unas palabras, no muy agradables.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, abogado enmascarado. Mi testigo de mañana será decisivo. Esa niña no tiene salida.

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, Crescend se borra de la escena. Por mí, como si se borra de la faz de la tierra. Preferiría no haberlo conocido nunca.

En fin, no creo que le sirva de mucho a Venoma el hecho de que me quede aquí sentado blasfemando sobre ese tipo con cresta. Mejor me vuelvo al orfanato a seguir investigando.


	17. La oficina del fiscal

26 de agosto, 18:09h- Orfanato

Todavía hay bastante movimiento por aquí. Forenses por allí, forenses por allá… Hay algún que otro miembro del personal del orfanato también. Supongo que además de Venoma y Bibian habrá más gente aquí.

Antes de poder llegar a la escena del crimen, me encuentro con una chica que no me suena de nada. Es rubia, de unos 14 o 15 años, lleva lentes de sol bajo las que se intuyen sus ojos azulados y va vestida de muñequita de carrusel, no sé si me explico. Está muy seria y muy callada, ¿Será una huérfana que viva aquí?

-¿Hola?-me dice, con un acento extraño.

-¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte, niña?

-¿Tú….? ¿Saber…Dónde estar señor Crescend?

¿De qué clase de zona viene ese acento? Parece que no domina muy bien el idioma. ¿Y por qué busca al fiscal Crescend? Es cierto que él está a cargo de la acusación del caso, pero por lo que he oído nunca se encarga de la investigación personalmente.

-¿Crescend? Está en el centro de detención, interrogando a una sospechosa. ¿Para qué le buscas?

No me contesta. Sin darme las gracias, se marcha como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Extraño, sin duda. No me sorprendería que fuese una aparición. Lo digo porque después de lo de Mia… Y lo de esa bruja… Estoy obligado a creer en los fantasmas.

Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, hay otra presencia que me saca del trance de mis recuerdos.

-Esto… ¿Señor?

Es otra chica, aunque es mayor que la anterior. Tiene unos 25 o 26 años, el pelo negro y los ojos marrones. No puedo verle mucho la cara porque lleva una bufanda que le tapa prácticamente la mitad de ésta. También lleva un gran abrigo, extraño para estar en agosto. Por último, lleva zapatos de madera. No es por nada, pero parece muy dulce.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Me… Me preguntaba quién sería esa chica vestida como de muñeca. ¿La conoce?

-No, solo me ha pedido una instrucción.

-¿Qué clase de instrucción? Si se me permite saber.

-Bueno… Solamente me preguntaba dónde se encontraba el fiscal Crescend, y yo le he dicho que estaba en el centro de detención.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Para qué querría esa niña ver a un fiscal?

-Yo no tengo ni idea, señorita. Yo solo sé que Crescend está ocupado interrogando a una acusada.

-Oh, sí, sé de qué acusada me habla. La señorita Venoma, acusada de asesinato a Elcun Vyctyme, el hermano del fiscal general Rail Vyctyme. Y usted es su abogado, ¿No, señor…Godot?

-Vaya, por lo visto, la fama me precede. Pues sí, así es.

¿Cómo sabrá tanto del caso que estoy tratando?

-Debo irme, señor. Ha sido un placer, pero tengo prisa. Adiós.

Dicho esto, la chica echa a correr, no sabría decir hacia dónde. Yo, sin embargo, me dejo de remilgos, y subo de nuevo al pasillo.

Pasillo

Como antes, la inspectora Skye sigue por ahí, dando órdenes y probando toda suerte de chismes raros.

-Oh, señor Godot, ha vuelto.

-Así es, Ema. Tengo el presentimiento de que todavía falta mucho por investigar. La cafetera todavía suena, por lo que aún debe de quedar algo de café, ¿No?

-Supongo… ¿Y bien?

-En realidad, me gustaría preguntarle por el fiscal general Vyctyme y su hermano, la víctima.

-No sé exactamente mucho sobre ambos, científicamente hablando. Solo sé que la última vez que se vieron antes del crimen fue en la oficina del fiscal la misma mañana del sé de qué estuvieron hablando, pero supongo que puede acercarse a la oficina del fiscal a comprobarlo.

Es una idea interesante, creo que voy a aceptarla.

-Seguro que ese cretino pomposo anda por ahí, chuleando a todo el mundo.

-¿Te refieres al fiscal Gavin?

-Así es. Dígale que viene de mi parte, y seguro que le deja investigar.

-Gracias. A lo mejor me paso por aquí más tarde.

-Como quiera. Yo no me voy hasta que no quede una sola mota de polvo sin investigar.

-Estupendo. Ahora, si me disculpas.

Doy media vuelta derechito a la oficina del fiscal. A ver qué me puedo encontrar.

26 de agosto, 18:26h- Oficina del fiscal

A simple vista no parece haber nadie. Hacía ya tiempo desde que no ponía el pie en este sitio… Una pena.

-¡Hombre, si vuelve a ser Herr Godot! Ha venido a investigar, ja?

Esa forma de hablar solo puede ser…

-¡Ja…! Buenas, fiscal Gavin. Así es, he venido a investigar un poco. Sobre el fiscal Vyctyme, para ser exactos, y su hermano, la víctima. Me han dicho que la última vez que se reunieron fue aquí.

-Pues ja, está bien informado. Creo saber quién se lo ha dicho…

-Adivine.-sonrío, porque sé que acertará.

-Ha sido mi Fräulein, ja? Seguro.

-¡Ja…! Pues sí, ha acertado.

-En fin, si quiere pasar al despacho del fiscal general, supongo que debería dejarle. La policía ya ha mirado allí, así que no creo que haya inconveniente. Aquí tiene, una tarjeta llave. La necesitará para entrar. Pero devuélvamela al terminar, ja?

-Entendido, fiscal Gavin.

-Estupendo. Es esa puerta de ahí.

-Gracias, espero no tardar mucho.

Espero, claro. Me acerco a la puerta y uso la tarjeta llave para entrar. Creo que es el antiguo despacho de Lana Skye, la antigua fiscal general. Por lo que me contaron, hubo un incidente con las pruebas, y fue entonces, hace unos 8 años, cuando Vyctyme ocupó su lugar. El sitio es inmenso.

A primera vista, lo más interesante (o lo único, me atrevería a decir) es su gran escritorio. Me acerco a echar un vistazo. Evidentemente, no pierdo oportunidad para probar la gran silla que hay al lado sujetando mi taza de café en plan mandamás. Es genial.

Pero al final decido dejar las fantasías para más tarde y me pongo a buscar en el cajón del escritorio, con cuidado de no derramar café. Lo primero interesante que encuentro es una foto de una mujer, de pelo oscuro algo ondulado y ojos de igual color. Igual soy yo, pero… O está muy hinchada-que no creo- o está encinta. Me pregunto quién será…

Miro la fecha de la foto en el reverso. Es de hace uno años. Aun así, no pone de quién es la foto, ni quién sale en ella. Decido guardarla. Igual no es del fiscal general.

De nuevo, mi atención se posa en una nota que hay al fondo del cajón. Va dirigida al fiscal Vyctyme, y el remitente es su hermano, o eso parece. Pero el contenido es extraño… Esto es lo que pone.

"_Me he enterado de lo del testamento. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, y con eso me refiero a dejar como heredera a tu única hija. Es lo correcto, Rail. Esa pobre chica lo ha pasado tan mal por tu culpa. Creía que ibas a hablar con ella, pero como no lo has hecho, tal y como me prometiste, te lo aviso: o dejas beneficiaria a tu hija, o le cuento quién es y qué tramas."_

¿Qué rayos se supone que significa esto? El fiscal Gavin me aseguró que Vyctyme no tenía hijos, pero ahora me encuentro con esto. ¿Fue la víctima quién le escribió esto?

Ahora que me fijo… Detrás de la nota hay más cosas escritas, con la misma letra.

"_Te doy de plazo hasta el día 25 por la noche. Si para entonces no has hecho nada, pienso decírselo. Se va a enterar por boca de su tío. Tiraré de la manta de una vez por todas. Entonces se sabrá qué clase de fiscal y qué clase de persona es Rail Vyctyme"_

Definitivamente, ¡Esto es una especie de amenaza! El día 25 fue el día del crimen, además. Siguiendo el recibo de envío del despertador de Venoma, veo que la víctima se lo mandó el día 23, es decir, 2 días antes de morir. ¿Qué quiere decir la víctima con "el tipo de fiscal y persona que es Rail Vyctyme"? Es lo único que no entiendo…

-Creo que no sacaré nada más de aquí… Pero sin duda, esto es una buena prueba.

La nota va derecha a mi bolsillo. Creo que he terminado con la oficina del fiscal. Ahora, me gustaría hablar con el mismísmo Rail Vyctyme. A mi parecer, tiene bastante que explicar.

-¿Ha terminado ya, Herr Godot?

-Así es, gracias. Aquí tiene su tarjeta llave. Por cierto, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo sobre esa oficina?

-¿Ja, Herr Godot?

-En el escritorio del fiscal general había una foto de una mujer morena que estaba encinta, de hace uno años. ¿Por casualidad usted sabe quién es?

-¿Una Fräulein morena embarazada, de hac años? Nein, no me suena de nada. Ni idea, la verdad.

-Ya veo, no importa. A todo esto, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el fiscal Vyctyme?

-Supongo que estará en el orfanato, investigando. Ja, seguro que sí. Buena suerte, Herr Godot.

-Le agradezco su ayuda, fiscal Gavin. Hasta la próxima.

Me marcho definitivamente de la oficina del fiscal, dispuesto a dar con el mandamás de todos ellos. Esa nota y esa foto… Me pregunto qué historia estará escondida detrás de ellas. Solo alguien me lo puede aclarar…


	18. Rail Vyctyme

26 de agosto,18:42h- Orfanato- Entrada principal

Pues aquí estoy, por tercera vez consecutiva. Mira que odio repetirme, pero…

Supongo que Venoma me necesita, así que debería dejarme de remilgos. En fin, creo que me voy a sacar un café de la máquina… Para variar.

Yo tan tranquilo disfrutando de un café solo, estando solo, cuando oigo algo que me hace escupir mi bebida.

*¡BANG!*

¿Eso ha sido…? ¡¿Un disparo?! ¡He de ir a ver qué está pasando!

Pasillo

Subo corriendo las escaleras y lo que veo es a un hombre de unos 50 y tantos años con la pistola de nuestro caso, archivada como prueba, en la mano. Sin embargo, no tiene el silenciador puesto, por eso la he oído. Saca humo, por lo que supongo que es lo que se ha disparado.

Miro al suelo, y no hay nadie herido, por fortuna. Algunas baldosas se han salido de su sitio, pero hay algo todavía peor. La pólvora ha alterado la reacción de Luminol que iba a usar como la más irrefutable de las pruebas, así que mi prueba irrefutable a tomar viento, ¡Maldita sea!

Creo que es hora de pedir una explicación.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!-es lo primero que mascullo.

El cincuentón, de pelo gris oscuro, ojos fríos, trajeado, con gafas, todavía sujeta la pistola. Le va diciendo a todo el mundo que esté tranquilo, que ha sido solamente un accidente. Todos le hacen caso. Creo que ya sé a quién me enfrento.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con ese disparo?

-Ha saltado el seguro del arma, nada más. Siento el estruendo.

-N-no es nada, creí que había algún herido.

-Pse.

Es él… El tipo del periódico, el fiscal general… Rail Vyctyme.

-Esta tecnología… El arma se ha disparado sola mientras la iba a llevar a analizar de nuevo.

Me he quedado sin prueba, así que estoy algo en trance.

-Ahem. Mi nombre es Vyctyme, Rail Vyctyme, fiscal general. Igual me conoce.

-S-sí, esto… Mi nombre es Diego Armando, aunque la mayoría me conoce como Godot.

-Godot… Oh, sí, ese fiscal al que encarcelaron. Según mi compañero y amigo Crescend, "el abogado enmascarado"

Maldito chulo de playa… Ya se ha chivado a todo el mundo. Aunque supongo que este radiador que llevo en la cara no pasa desapercibido.

-Le estaba buscando, señor Vyctyme. Verá, me encargo de la defensa de este caso, ¿Podría robarle unos minutos? Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el caso.

-Soy fiscal, Godot. No se me permite dar muchos detalles sobre el caso que le ocupa.

-Oh, en realidad, no quiero detalles sobre el caso en sí. Era más que nada para hablar de la víctima, su hermano, ¿Cierto?

-Ah, la víctima. Bueno, supongo que algo podría comentarle…-accede, con una sonrisa de tiburón.

-Siento su pérdida, si me pemite.

-Una gran pérdida para mí, sin duda. Mi único hermano, mi mayor compañero de fatigas…

-Esto… ¿Le importaría hablarme un poco sobre su hermano? Sigo sin daber demasiado sobre él.

-Era reportero, y tenía bastantes influencias en el mundo de la prensa. No estaba casado, ni tenía hijos. Murió solo… De no haber sido porque tenía a su hermano… A mí.

-No lo dudo, señor Vyctyme. ¿Le vio antes del crimen?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No, no me malinterprete. Quería decir si, por ejemplo, la mañana anterior al crimen habló con él. Algo me han comentado.

-Ah, eso. Sí, charlamos un poco, sobre cosas sin importancia, en realidad.

Sí, claro, espera que me lo crea, abuelo. Igual puedo orientarle mostrándole el periódico donde se habla de su testamento.

-Veo que usted también posee un ejemplar de ese periódico. Pues sí, supongo que ya se habrá informado de mi situación. Había de dictar testamento, y mi beneficiario iba a ser mi hermano, aunque supongo que ahora mi dinero ya no va a ser para nadie… Salvo para mí.

-Me he preguntado… Normalmente, los beneficiarios suelen ser los hijos o hijas. ¿Por qué no en su caso?

Si la víctima tenía razón, Vyctyme oculta algo, así que aprovechando los psicocandados, hago una pregunta más específica.

-Quiero decir, ¿Si tuviera descendencia, tendría motivos para no mencionarla a los demás?

El fiscal se ha quedado a cuadros.

-¿De qué rayos me está hablando, Godot? No sé de qué me habla.

Ha cambiado de tema. Acabo de perder mi línea lógica.

-Claro que me esperaba tal pregunta en un abogado suicida como usted. ¿Por qué ha aceptado defender a esa cría? Y además gratis, como me comentó Crescend. ¿Sabe que acaba de cavar su propia tumba, amigo?

-Como le dije a Crescend, ese es mi problema. No me gusta sucumbir a la tentación del dinero.

-Esa cría es culpable, no me cabe la menor duda. Debe de ser condenada por su crimen, ¡E ir al infierno de cabeza!

-Conozco bien lo que es el infierno, y no sería agradable para ella ir al infierno, ya tan pequeñita. Además, si no me equivoco, tiene usted pinta de tener conocimiento previo de la acusada.

-Se llama Venoma, de 8 años, es huérfana, tiene el pelo negro, los ojos marrones. Fue abandonada poco después de nacer, y no sabe quiénes son sus padres. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre ella.

-Pues a mí me parece que lo sabe casi todo sobre ella. Señor Vyctyme, parece conocer a Venoma a la perfección. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué? No será… ¿Que la conoce?

-…

Contraataco.

-Además, creo que todavía no ha respondido a mi anterior pregunta, Vyctyme, ¿Tiene descendencia de la que no quiere hablar?

Es entonces cuando veo que igual con el disparo accidental he perdido una pista muy importante que seguir. Pero ahora veo que he ganado otra.

El fondo invierte sus colores, y bajo la más intensa negrura aparecen infinidad de cadenas de las que aparecen 10 psicocandados tan negros como el fondo. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

Momoiro me dijo que solo podían aparecer 5 psicocandados, fuesen normales o negros, como máximo, ¡¿Por qué hay 10?! Qué secreto tan bien protegido… ¿No será que…? ¿Ambas preguntas están **relacionadas entre sí**?

-No tengo nada más que decirle… Señor abogado. Esa cría será condenada por su crimen, y no merece tanto la pena como para que se preocupe por ella.

Necesito continuar con la investigación, porque ahora tengo una pista importante: "¡Que Vyctyme oculta algo muy gordo!"

A pesar de que todavía no tengo todas las respuestas que necesito, no creo que saque nada más investigando por aquí, así que supongo que he de volver a casa y pensar fríamente en lo sucedido. Pero primero he de ir a hablar con Venoma. Me gustaría ver qué tal está.


	19. Recuerdos de café agridulce

26 de agosto: 19:03h- Centro de detención- Cuarto de las visitas

He de esperar unos instantes, pero al final, el guardia me trae a Venoma para que podamos hablar. Me alegro de que se alegre de verme.

-He terminado de investigar, Venoma, y he de decir que todavía no tengo una respuesta clara a todo esto, pero sé algo con certeza: tú no fuiste.

-Me alegro de que lo piense, señor Godot, porque no fui yo. Me conmueve tanto que confíe de esa manera en mí… *sonrisa*

-No obstante, he perdido esa prueba que te comenté sin querer. Fue alterada, así que ya no podemos usarla. ¡Pero tranquila! Con o sin prueba decisiva, te conseguiré la absolución total.

-Vaya… Es una pena… Pero no pasa nada, confío en usted también, señor Godot.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal el interrogatorio del fiscal Crescend?

-Bueno… En realidad fue un interrogatorio bastante corriente, pero por lo visto quiere seguir creyendo que soy culpable.

-¡Ja…! Me lo imaginaba. Sobre todo en alguien como el fiscal Crescend.

-Sí, ya sé que es un egocéntrico. ¡No para de presumir de todo lo que hace! En el interrogatorio no ha parado de fardar sobre uno de los casos en los que está trabajando a banda de este. ¡No le he dicho nada porque no quiero ser maleducada, pero es muy cansino!

-¿Fardaba sobre un caso? ¿Sobre cuál?

-Pues no sé, no me he enterado de la mitad. Pero me ha dado un periódico en el que se habla sobre ello. Mire, se lo dejo ver.

En ese periódico se habla sobre una cosa exótica llamada "Crisálida de Borginia". Solo crecen en Borginia, claro, y de ellas se extrae una medicina, aunque si el proceso se altera, se puede crear todo lo contrario, una sustancia muy tóxica. Al enterarse de este último dato, la gente empieza a traerlas de contrabando por el mercado negro, y se pagan bastante bien.

(N.A.: Seguimos con Apollo Justice y sus spoilers, en especial del tercer caso. Cuando la historia termine ya se sabrá por qué he escogido la trama de Apollo Justice)

Pero al parecer, las autoridades borginianas han decidido hacer algo al respecto. Cualquiera que saque una crisálida del país será condenado a muerte. Vaya con Borginia… Pero en el periódico pone que esta ley de la pena de muerte estará operativa a partir de septiembre, es decir, el mes que viene.

Hay algo que ha conseguido picar mi curiosidad… ¿De qué me suena el nombre "Crisálida de Borginia"? Estoy casi seguro de que lo he oído antes, pero… Maldita sea, ahora mismo no caigo. En fin, mejor dejo estar el tema. Aunque el periódico me lo guardo.

-Cuando he salido de la sala de interrogatorios, he visto a otras dos chicas de pasada. La que estaba más adelante parecía extranjera. Tenía el pelo rubio y unas gafas de sol, e iba vestida muy cursi.

-¿Y la otra?

-La otra tenía un abrigo largo, una bufanda y el pelo negro. Solo las he visto de pasada, no sé quiénes son.

-De acuerdo… Bueno, yo ya he terminado con mi investigación, solo queda esperar al juicio de mañana, supongo.

-Yo sé que me conseguirá la absolución, porque es usted el mejor abogado del mundo.

-¡Ja…! Es posible, sí. Es broma. No exageres, tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Sí es para tanto! Tiene usted un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, a pesar de que no lo parezca. ¿Por qué si no me iba a hacer un favor así?

-Vale, de acuerdo, si insistes… Oye, Venoma, estaba pensando… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No sabemos casi nada sobre ti.

-Oh, esto… Mi vida ha sido muy triste, no hay nada que realmente merezca la pena. He sido muy desdichada, siempre he estado muy sola, sin amigos, sin familia, y sin nadie que me quiera. Ha sido horrible.

-Lo siento por ti, Venoma…

-No lo sienta, ya ha pasado.

-Eres muy valiente, ¿Lo sabías?

-No quiero aburrirle con mis melodramas, señor Godot. Tendrá usted mucho que hacer.

-¡Ja…! No, no me aburres, preciosidad. Me has caído muy bien, ¿Sabes?

-¿Lo dice de verdad?-me pregunta, mientras sonríe humildemente.

-Pues sí. Me recuerdas mucho a Mia, la que fue la persona más importante de mi vida. Era mi compañera hace tiempo, y también salíamos juntos.

-¿Era abogada como usted, señor Godot? La señorita Mia, quiero decir.

-Sí, era la mejor abogada que te puedas imaginar. Y también era muy guapa, muy lista, muy amable, y muy inocente. Realmente, era una persona bellísima, en todos los sentidos.

-Señor Godot… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué habla en pasado?-me pregunta Venoma, entristeciendo un poco.

-Ella…. Murió. Un mal día se fue al cielo, donde espero que tenga mejor vida. En realidad, un malnacido la mató, pero ya ha sido condenado.

Entonces viene a mi mente el nombre de Redd White, el hombre que mató a Mia. El hombre al que no puedo ni ver por lo que hizo, lo que es irónico, porque Red, rojo, y White, blanco, combinados, es lo que no puedo ver físicamente por mi problema de vista. Qué adecuado.

-¡Qué me dice, señor Godot! Pobre señorita Mia…-murmura Venoma, con los ojos húmedos.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que Mia está más cerca de mí de lo que me imagino. Lo hubiera dado todo por haberla podido salvar, pero… Mientras ella moría, yo estaba en el infierno, ¿Sabes?

-¿El…Infierno? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Mia y yo trabajamos juntos durante un tiempo para condenar a una criminal, para que pagara por sus actos. Esa criminal era un verdadero demonio, y queríamos llevarla ante la justicia. Pero antes de que pudiésemos conseguirlo, cité a esa bruja para interrogarla, y ella echó veneno a mi café.

-¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Qué mujer tan horrible, señor Godot! ¡Hemos de llevarla ante la justicia!-grita Venoma, furiosa.

-Mia ya se encargó de llevarla. Esa bruja me envenenó, y me pasé unos 6 años en un coma profundo. Fue entoces cuando el pelo se me tornó blanco, y perdí gran parte de la vista, por lo que ahora llevo esta cosa horrenda en la cara. No morí de milagro. Supongo que el pensar en Mia logró salvarme…

-Señor Godot…-masculla Venoma, con un hilillo de voz.

-Pero Mia logró poner a esa bruja de Satanás entre rejas, y fue ejecutada hace unos 5 años. Mi querida gatita no descansó hasta vengarme y poner a esa criminal tras las rejas por todos los crímenes que cometió.

-¡¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer tan mala que le hizo tanto daño a ambos, señor Godot?!

Me entra un escalofrío nada más acordarme, y al pronunciar su nombre se me revuelve el estómago.

-Dahlia Hawthorne…

-Dahlia Hawthorne… Era el demonio…-repite Venoma, como si estuviese hechizada.

-Mia fue siempre una gran abogada y todavía mejor persona. Por eso me recuerdas tanto a ella. Eres un alma buena e inocente, exactamente como ella.

-Me alegro mucho de que piense eso de mí, señor Godot. Me hubiese encantado conocer a la señorita Mia, y darle las gracias por haber cuidado de usted, en cierto modo…

-¡Ja…! Sí, estás en lo cierto.

-¿Podría contarme algo más de la señorita Mia?

-Bueno… Ella descendía de una larga tradición de médiums.

-¿Médiums? ¿Qué significa eso, señor Godot?-Venoma no sabe lo que significa la palabra.

-Una médium es una persona que canaliza espíritus de los difuntos para poder comunicarse con ellos.

-¡¿La señorita Mia podía hacer eso?!

-Bueno, ella decidió abandonar su "carrera" de médium para no tener que pelear con su hermana por el título de maestra. Entonces, se hizo abogada, y nos conocimos.

-Qué gran historia….

-Mira, esto era de ella.

Saco el Magatama del bolsillo y se lo doy a Venoma, que lo recibe con mucho gusto. No deja de mirarlo y tocarlo, como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable. De hecho, lo es.

-Esto se llama Magatama. Es el emblema de la tradición Kurain, ese legado de médiums del cuál descendía Mia. Ella lo llevaba siempre colgado del cuello, para recordar de dónde provenía. Y además, tiene algo muy especial, ¿Te cuento un secreto?

-Sí, dígame. No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro.

-¡Ja…! Muy bien. Este Magatama tiene un poder especial. Sirve para detectar las mentiras de la gente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo funciona?

-Cuando tú le preguntas a alguien por algo y éste te está mintiendo, la aparecen cadenas y candados alrededor, pero solo la persona que tiene el Magatama los puede ver. Se llaman psicocandados. Cuando presentas las pruebas correctas, los psicocandados se rompen, y esa persona te contará su secreto.

-¡Es alucinante!-exclama Venoma.

-Hay dos tipos de psicocandados. Están los normales, que son de color amarillo, y los negros, que son negros, claro. Estos últimos son casi imposibles de romper, porque el secreto que se quiere ocultar es demasiado oscuro.

-Hala… Esto se lo cuento a alguien y no se lo cree…

-Era de Mia, y ella me ha enseñado a usarlo. Puedes guardármelo tú, si quieres.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quiere que lo tenga yo? ¿Seguro que puedo?

-Pues claro. Tómatelo como una muestra de confianza.

Venoma me vuelve a sonreír de ese modo en el que solo sabe sonreír ella.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario! Oh, ya lo tengo. Yo también le daré algo mío para que sepa que confío en usted.

Venoma me da un cuaderno, pero está en blanco.

-Es mi diario. No puede leerlo porque está en tinta roja. Así que por eso… Estuve haciendo esto, una copia en tinta negra.

Venoma me da otro cuaderno bastante parecido al otro, pero de modo que yo pueda leerlo mejor.

-En mi diario apunto mis confidencias. Sobre mí, mi pasado, mis sueños… Vamos, lo típico. Como no he tenido a nadie para hablar, lo he ido apuntando todo allí.

-Gracias por confiármelo, Venoma. Lo cuidaré muy bien.

-Lo sé. Usted es lo único que tengo ahora mismo, así que sé que puedo confiar en usted.

Lo único que tiene. Es verdad, teóricamente. Pobre chiquilla.

-Igual, usted es lo único que he tenido en toda mi vida, así que imagínese.

Me vuelve a sonreír ampliamente, y hago un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pueda. Aunque no se puede decir que me haya costado mucho sonreír.

-Gracias, Venoma. No lo olvidaré, te lo prometo.

-No, gracias a usted. Por defenderme, por contarme su historia, por darme el Magatama de la señorita Mia, y… Por ser el único que me ha tratado bien.

Estas palabras me han llegado de verdad al fondo de mi corazón saturado de cafeína.

-¡Acusada! ¡Debe volver a su celda! ¡Es hora de la cena!

-Enseguida, agente. Debo marcharme ya, señor Godot. No tema por el Magatama, lo protegeré con mi vida. Hasta mañana, señor Godot.

Para decirme adiós, pone su mano sobre el cristal que nos separa. Para devolverle la despedida, apoyo mi mano "sobre" la suya en el cristal

-Adiós, Venoma. Hasta mañana, te estaré esperando.

Nos sonreímos y ella marcha hacia el interior. Decido irme a casa a pensar en el caso para poder absolverla cuanto antes. Mi café me acompaña.

Mientras voy pensando, me leo el diario de Venoma. Habla sobre ella, sobre cómo le gustaría tener una familia que la quiera, y qué le gustaría hacer. En especial, me llaman la atención las últimas palabras que ha redactado.

"Conocí al señor Godot anoche, cuando aceptó defenderme sin pedir nada a cambio. Es la mejor persona que haya conocido nunca, y en el juicio lo dio todo por defenderme. Lo hizo de maravilla. Esto me ha hecho pensar. De mayor, me gustaría ser abogada, para defender a la gente tan bien como lo hace él. Es mi héroe"

¡Ja…! Definitivamente, me encanta esa chiquilla.

"_Diego…"_

Tú también me encantas, gatita. Si no fuese por ti, nunca habría conocido a Venoma.

"_Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Diego. La sacarás de esta. Venoma se merece la absolución, y tú estás haciendo justicia peleando por ella. Eres un gran abogado"_

Desde luego, no más que tú… Gatita. Seguro que tú hubieses podido absolver a Venoma tanto como yo. Siempre eres tan justa… Pero no te preocupes, mi querida gatita. Mañana conseguiré la absolución para Venoma, y me da igual que me tenga que estar hasta las 12 de la noche en el tribunal.

Qué ironía que entonces pensara eso…


	20. LA noche, no una cualquiera

26 de agosto, 23:36h- Centro de detención- Celda número 3

Punto de vista de Venoma

Hoy hay luna roja. En el periódico ponía que hoy había un eclipse de Luna, así que supongo que será por eso. Es realmente bonita y misteriosa. Al igual que el Magatama que me dio el señor Godot. Es de color lila, y desprende luz de ese mismo color. Es hermoso.

Ya terminado de cenar. La carne con ketchup estaba rica, pero el zumo de naranja tenía un sabor raro, no sé por qué. Ahora, estoy tranquilita en la cama de la celda mirando por la ventanita la luna. He de dormir, pero no lo consigo. Estoy demasiado exaltada por el juicio de mañana. Sé que el señor Godot me sacará del apuro, pero me encantaría hacer algo para ayudarle.

También me he puesto a pensar en la historia que me ha contado hoy mi abogado. Es tan emotiva… Cuesta creer que su vida cambiase tanto solo por dos cucharaditas de líquido tóxico, pero nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

-¡Acusada Venoma, señorita! ¡Me alegro de ver que sigue despierta, señorita!

Es el agente Meekins, que supongo que estará de guardia. Normalmente, suele pasar que me ordene que me duerma, pero esta vez…

-¿Pasa algo, señor Meekins?

-¡Tiene visita, señorita! ¡Al parecer es importante, señorita!

Qué hombre más extraño, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Es el señor Godot?-no me importaría que fuese él.

-¡No, señorita! ¡Es una mujer, señorita! ¡Quiere hablar con usted, señorita!

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero no se sulfure, ji, ji…-le sonrío.

-¡Señorita, aquí está la mujer que quiere hablar con usted! ¡Me retiro a mi puesto, señorita!

El agente Meekins se va vociferando con su megáfono y casi dejándome sorda. Una mujer entra en mi cuarto. Tiene el pelo negro, semirecogido, los ojos marrones y una cara de lo más inocente. Lleva un abrigo largo, un collar de oro y sandalias de madera. ¿De qué me suena esta mujer?

No deja de sonreírme. Casi diría que es un ángel. No sé por qué, pero lleva un vaso en la mano.

-Hola… Venoma.

-Buenas, ¿Nos conocemos?

-No, pero… He oído hablar de ti. Verás, me he incorporado al orfanato recientemente, y he oído lo que ha ocurrido. Me llamo Daisy N'Juring.

-Encantada, señorita N'Juring. ¿Para qué se ha molestado en venir a estas horas? Es bastante tarde.

-He estado… Bastante ocupada hasta ahora. Espero que no te importe, tesoro. He venido a traerte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?-murmuro, toda extrañada.

-Sí. Toma. Es mi manera de desearte suerte en el juicio de mañana.

Me tiende un vaso de leche humeante. Me encanta la leche calentita, tiene buena pinta.

-Adelante, termínatelo todo. Te dará energía… Ya lo verás….

Acepto el vaso, extrañada. Antes de bebérmelo, miro a Daisy. Al ver que yo la miro, ella me sonríe todavía más.

-Vamos, cariño, que se enfría.

Empiezo a beber del vaso. Esta leche no sabe igual a la que tomo normalmente. Igual es otra marca distinta.

-Eso es, sigue así.-me incita Daisy.

A medio vaso, empiezo a sentirme rara. ¿Quizás está demasiado caliente?

-Es extraño… Me siento rara…

-¡Pamplinas, cielo! Vamos, ya te falta poco.

-A lo mejor está demasiado caliente, señorita N'Juring. ¿Está segura de que me va a sentar bien?

-Pues claro que sí, bonita.

Continúo bebiendo, pero de repente, noto algo extraño. El fondo cambia de colores, y después se vuelve negro. Alrededor de Daisy aparecen cadenas que la atraviesan, y de ellas cuelgan 5 candados de color negro. ¡Los psicocandados de los que me habló el señor Godot!

-¿Te sientes bien….Venoma?

Al decirme esto, veo que encima de Daisy hay una silueta translúcida de una mujer de pelo rojo, con los ojos vacíos y una expresión malvada. Pero justo cuando pronuncia mi nombre, noto un gran dolor en el estómago.

-¡Ugh…!

¡Me arde el estómago! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Empiezo a retorcerme de dolor.

-¡Señorita N'Juring! ¡No me encuentro bien! ¡AAAAAAAh!

-…No me sorprende… Querida.

Intento alzar la vista para mirarla, pero su dulce rostro se ha transformado en una mirada maliciosa. La vista se me nubla… Solo noto dolor en mi cara…

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro!

Me tiro al suelo y a tientas veo el vaso del zumo de naranja. Mojo mi dedo en él y dibujo algo en la pared. No puedo usar el kétchup, no serviría en este caso.

Justo cuando termino, percibo que Daisy se abalanza sobre mí para intentar golpearme de nuevo, pero muevo mi mano para protegerme y consigo agarrar un objeto delgado y punzante. Me duele la mano.

-¡Ayudaaaaaaa!-intento gritar.

Mi grito queda ahogado porque algo empieza a envolver mi cuello. Noto una fuerte presión y un dolor incomparable. No puedo gritar, no me sale la voz. Lo único que puedo ver es la mirada fría de esos ojos vacíos de esa mujer de pelo rojo, aunque no le puedo ver el pelo con claridad.

Daisy no es un ángel. Todo lo contrario. Más bien es un….

-¡Señorita Venoma, señorita! ¡¿Qué ocurre, señorita?!

Es el señor Meekins. La presión en mi cuello desaparece y oigo pasos que huyen. Me caigo al suelo junto a la cama.

-¡Señorita Venima! ¡¿Qué ha pasado, señorita?! ¡¿Me oye, señorita?!

Es lo último que recuerdo antes de sumerigirme en la más profunda oscuridad… ¿Así es el infierno, señor Godot?

UNAS HORAS ANTES… (Punto de vista normal)

Ya es bastante tarde, así que no hay mucha gente en la gran oficina. No obstante, aún hay tres personas en el gran despacho de la gran oficina. Al parecer, no están allí por gusto y están tratando un tema no muy agradable.

-¡Pero eso sería tirar todo el esfuerzo por la borda!

-En este momento me da absolutamente igual. Mañana iré a declarar, y como se me descubra, voy apañado. Voy a conseguir declarar a esa estúpida mocosa culpable aunque sea lo último que haga, y lo último que necesito es tener que soportar esto.

-¡Por favor, yo querer ir a casa! ¡Yo ya cumplir parte! ¡Llevar a mí a casa!

-No tan rápido, monina. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, ¿Estamos? Si esa niña es declarada culpable, ya hablaremos. Como no os libréis de eso ahora mismo y me desvinculéis del negocio, ¡Pondré vuestras cabezas en una guillotina!

-¡No puede culparnos a nosotros!

-¡No! ¡No hablar! ¡Yo morir! ¡Por favor!

-Si no quieres morir, cárgate esa cosa cuanto antes, ¿Estamos?

-¡Pero señor…!

-¡Pero nada! Ya me conoces, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ¿Lo pillas?

-… Entendido. Como mande.

-¡Querer ir a casa! ¡Por favor!

-Largaos. Voy a preparar un testimonio a prueba de bomba que ese abogaducho de pacotilla no pueda refutar. ¡Largo!

Ambos "visitantes" abandonan el gran despacho, bastante alterados. En el oscuro pasillo, se ponen a discutir sobre ese botín del que se han de librar.

-Vale, si no queremos tirarlo, hemos de venderlo por nuestra cuenta.

-¡Ser imposible para mañana! ¡Por favor, llevarme a casa, por favor!

-¡A callar, plomo! ¡Como no te calles me chivo a todo el mundo de que eres la única culpable!

-¡No, no, no!

-Hemos de vender esta estúpida gominola si no queremos destruirla. ¡Me niego a despedirme de mi trasero si eso no me da pasta!

-No ser gominola. Ser peligroso. Eso poder ser malo, muy malo.

-¡¿Te crees que ahora mismo me importa?! Me da igual, he de venderlo por algo.

-¿100?

-¿200? ¿300, tal vez?

-¿Qué tal 2 millones de dólares?

Una voz ajena acaba de interrumpir la conversación.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Yo. Estoy aquí. Tengo 2 millones conmigo ahora mismo. ¿Hay trato? Esa "gominola", por 2 millones.

-¡Por supuesto que hay trato!

Se procede a realizar el intercambio. Ellos le dan esa "gominola", y su interlocutor les tiende una mochila vieja. Al abrirla, los dos visitantes se encuentran con un fabuloso diamante rojo.

-¡Ser piedra enorme!

-¿Esto vale 2 millones de dólares?

-Ese diamante vale cada dólar. Me disculpo por no haber traído el dinero en efectivo, es que no he tenido tiempo. Pero supongo que no tenéis mucho que perder. Si es verdadero, ganáis pasta. Si no lo es, ganáis el haberos deshecho de esa cosa. Ganáis hagáis lo que hagáis.

-Es cierto. Ale, muchas gracias, chao.

-No tan rápido. Antes tenéis que transformar esta gominola en lo que realmente necesito, ¿Estamos?

-¿Qué necesitar? ¿Medicina?

-No. Lo otro. Ya sabéis a qué me refiero, ¿Verdad?

-Pero… No sabemos dónde…

-Yo sí lo sé. Seguidme hacia un sitio. Hay que consultar un archivo de un antiguo universitario donde se explica cómo se conseguía "eso". Un archivo de hace 15 años, de un alumno de farmacia fallecido.

Los dos se preguntan cómo sabía todo eso, pero deciden no comentar nada al respecto. Solamente acompañan al demandante hacia el lugar adecuado. Una universidad bastante grande, en especial a un gran laboratorio lleno de muestras de fármacos.

-Rápido, no hay mucho tiempo. Aquí está ese informe…

-¿Quién recórcholis es Doug Swallow?

-No preguntes. Haz lo que dice el papel.

Después de muchas intervenciones, de esa gominola ha salido un líquido incoloro, algo azulado.

-Aquí está lo que querías.

-Perfecto. Guardadlo… En esta botellita.

Una vez la sustancia incolora estuvo almacenada en esa botellita, se cerró el trato.

-Espero que guardéis el secreto de lo que ha pasado, o me chivaré de vuestro negocio sucio, y os arrastraré conmigo.

-¡No, no! ¡No hablar nosotros, no!

-Excelente. Me marcho… Señores. Estoy…-dijo mientras acariciaba la botellita.- Muy ocupada…

Y cada uno se perdió por un lado de esa noche con eclipse de Luna tan oscura en más de un sentido como se estaba avecinando.


	21. Agradable reencuentro, malas noticias

27 de agosto, 03:33h- La casa de Godot- Salón

Otra noche en vela para la colección. Llevo horas tomando café y revisando hasta la última letra de cada papel relacionado con el caso de Venoma. Sigo sin figurármelo todo, aunque creo que debería irme a dormir. Dos de mis reglas lo corroboran.

Número 1: No eches el azúcar en la taza antes que el café.

Número 2: Si bebes el café deprisa no lo saborearás igual de bien.

Cuando me dispongo a dejar los informes sobre la mesa, me planto sobre el alféizar de la ventana a observar la noche. Un cielo muy oscuro, pero no veo la luna por ninguna parte. Espera un segundo: Eclipse de luna, es igual a luna _roja_. Genial. Ni siquiera puedo ver la Luna.

Espero que Venoma la haya visto. En su diario pone que le encanta mirar la luna de noche.

Ya estamos a media madrugada. Debería dormir un poco, o mañana estaré impresentable, con unas ojeras horribles. Oh, vuelvo a olvidarme de mi radiador facial. En fin… "Si no puedes con el enemigo, tendrás que unirte a él" Es otra de mis reglas.

Absorto en mis pensamientos en idioma cafenés, me sobresalto cuando llaman a mi puerta. Qué raro, ¿Quién rayos puede ser a estas horas? Decido ir a contestar, a ver si es algo interesante.

Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con dos preocupadas niñas: Pearl y Momoiro. Curioso, ¿Por qué Maya no está con ellas?

-Menos mal que está despierto, señor Godot.-masculla Pearl.

-Vimos la luz de fuera y supusimos que estaría despierto, señor Diego.-esta es Momoiro.

-Chicas, no me molestáis en absoluto, pero ¿Qué horas son estas de hacer visitas?

-No venimos de visita. ¿Ha visto a Maya, la mística, señor Godot?-me pregunta Pearl, deseosa de que la respuesta sea "sí".

-La vi esta mañana, cuando vino con Momoiro al orfanato. Después de esto, ya no la he visto, ¿Por qué?

-¡Maya, la mística, ha desaparecido! ¡Fue a entrenar y no ha regresado!-se alarma Momoiro.

-¿Ha desaparecido? Pero si fue ella la que antes me dio el Magatama de Mia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Pearl, la mística, canalice a Mia, la mística, la hermana de Maya, la mística! ¡Ella nos ayudará!

-¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, Momoiro, la mística!

Tanta "mística" me está mareando. Pearl se arrodilla, une sus manos y baja la cabeza. Murmura ciertos palabros incomprensibles.

Al cabo de poco rato, oigo una de las voces más bonitas y dulces del mundo.

-Cuánto tiempo, Diego. Me alegro de verte.

Es ella. Mi gatita Mia, a través del cuerpo de Pearl. Sigue tan guapa como siempre lo ha estado.

-M-mia…

-Te he echado de menos, Diego. Aunque Maya me ha contado sobre tu caso. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho saber que vuelves a ser abogado.

-¡Ja…! Esa es mi vocación, gatita. Desde siempre.

Nos damos un abrazo, algo que no hago muy a menudo. Lo cierto es que yo también la he echado de menos, y me alegro de "verla" de nuevo.

-Es muy bonito… Ji, ji, ji…-musita Momoiro, con cara de corderito

-Bueno, dime, gatita, ¿Qué ha pasado con Maya?

-Al parecer, se fue sola a entrenar la canalización y no se la ha visto más.

-¿Y nadie sabe dónde puede estar?-pregunto.

-¡No la encontramos, señor Diego! Miramos por toda la villa Kurain, y no hay ni rastro de Maya, la mística.

-Por lo cual, nos queda suponer que no está en la villa Kurain.-deduce Mia.

-Seguro que está bien. Aunque me gustaría saber a dónde se puede haber ido sin informar antes a nadie.

-Sí… Creo saber cuál es el problema de todo esto… El nuevo Magatama de Maya.

-Cierto… Yo también me fijé. Antes lo tenía de color naranja, ¿No? ¿A qué viene ponérselo de color negro?

-Por lo visto, le dijeron que era lo que debía llevar la nueva maestra Kurain, pero en los pergaminos sagrados no se menciona nada de un Magatama Negro. Creo que puede ser algo malo.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Atrae la mala suerte, o algo por el estilo?

-Por desgracia, no sabría decirte. Podríamos hacer que Pearl fuese a investigar a la aldea, a preguntar a los demás sobre ese Magatama misterioso, de dónde viene y para qué sirve. No se me ocurre otra alternativa.

-¡Como siempre, nos es usted de mucha ayuda, Mia, la mística!

-Ja, ja, ja. No es nada, Momo. Por cualquiera de vosotros, haría lo que fuese. Lo que me recuerda… Diego, ¿No tienes nada de contarme?

-¡Ja…! El caso, claro. De acuerdo, te explico.

Le ofrezco un café a mi gatita y empiezo a contarle la historia. Cómo salí de la cárcel, lo que leí en el periódico, todas las pistas, el juicio, la investigación, y un largo etcétera. Pero en especial… Le hablo sobre Venoma.

-Es una niña dulcísima, y muy mona. Me recuerda mucho a ti, gatita. La pobre es huérfana y no tiene a nadie en el mundo… Salvo a mí, ahora. Estoy empezándole a coger cariño a esa niña. Casi siempre está sonriendo, y estoy seguro de que me quiere mucho.

-No me extraña, Diego. Ahora mismo, como tú dijiste, eres lo único que tiene, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, por eso sé que no podría dejarla tirada. Y para que viese que puede confiar en mí, le di tu Magatama para que lo guardase.

-Me alegro mucho de que Venoma tenga el Magatama. Me encantaría conocer a ese angelito, porque tal y como me hablas de ella, no parece tener ningún defecto. Solo la pueden declarar culpable de ser adorable.

-¡Ja…! Incluso yo aceptaría que se la declarase culpable de eso. Pero como sé de sobras que no es ninguna asesina, voy a darlo todo por ella en el juicio de ma… De hoy, vamos.

-Seguro que lo consigues, Diego. Tienes que creer en tu cliente, y todo irá bien. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Hay algo… Que me da mala espina.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Esos psicocandados negros de Vyctyme. ¿Qué estarán ocultando? Nada bueno, seguro. Si está relacionado con el caso… Ya puedo prepararme para lo peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que que te oculten un secreto de ese calibre?

Como si quisiera contestar su pregunta, suena una melodía de jazz, transformada a formato de politono. Es mi móvil.

-Disculpa, gatita, me están llamando.

-Lo que me preocupa… Es qué puede ser para que te llamen a estas horas.

Antes de que me pueda poner a pensarlo, contesto. Al otro lado distingo una voz familiar, pero me habla a gritos.

-¡Señor Godot! ¡Menos mal que le encuentro despierto!

-¿Ema? ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?

-¡Tuve que buscar en los archivos para buscar su móvil! ¡Por el amor de Odín, esto es un desastre!

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?

-¡Es Venoma, señor Godot! ¡Está en estado crítico en el hospital!

Escupo mi café. Algo no va bien. Como me sospechaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡Meekins la oyó gritar y se la encontró medio muerta en su celda! ¡Se ha intoxicado con algo, y tiene un corte en la cara y el cuello! ¡No sabemos más, estamos investigando qué puede haber pasado!

-¡¿Dónde está Venoma?!

-¡En el campo, a usted qué le parece! ¡La llevamos al hospital de inmediato! ¡Por ahora, sabemos que está en coma, y que corre el riesgo de no despertar nunca más!

-¡Inspectora Skye, no diga esas cosas! ¡Se va a poner bien, cueste lo que cueste!

-¡Yo solo sé que en tal estado no podrá ir al juicio de hoy! ¡El fiscal Gavin y yo no nos hemos movido del hospital, esperando a que usted llegase!

-¿El fiscal Gavin está contigo?

-¡Es el primero al que he visto, así que no me ha quedado más remedio! ¡Venga rápido, señor Godot! ¡Venoma no tiene a nadie más!

Esto último me ha sentado como una jarra de café frío.

-¡Enseguida voy para allá! ¡No la dejes sola, por lo que más quieras!

Cuelgo el teléfono. Definitivamente, este ha pasado de no ser mi día a ser un cataclismo total.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Diego? ¿Algo malo, no?

-Es… Es Venoma… ¡Está en estado crítico en el hospital!

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-grita Mia.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado, señor Diego?!-me chilla Momoiro, agitada.

-¡Se la han encontrado casi muerta en su celda! ¡No puedo entender qué ha pasado!

-Tranquilícese, señor Diego…-me intenta calmar Momoiro, sin resultado.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡He de ir con ella ahora mismo, soy lo único que tiene ahora mismo! ¡Pero no puedo faltar al juicio, o la declararían culpable al instante! ¿Qué hago?

Mia me mira con admiración.

-Diego… Tranquilo. Encontraremos una solución.

-M-Mia…

-Has de ir con Venoma al hospital hasta que se recupere. Eres su última esperanza, te necesita más que a nada en el mundo.

-Sí, pero… El juicio…

-Yo te sustituiré en el juicio.-afirma Mia, seria.

-¡Gatita! ¿Hablas en serio?

-Yo siempre hablo en serio, Diego. Ya lo sabes.

-Pero ¿Seguro que eso se puede hacer? Es decir, que un abogado distinto retome el caso sin que a mí me haya pasado nada.

-Lo de Venoma es algo bastante serio, así que no hay alternativa. Si temes que me pillen, no te preocupes. Me disfrazaré de ti.

-¿Te disfrazarás de mí? ¿Cómo harás eso, gatita?

Mia se agacha a la altura de Momoiro y la mira con ojo crítico.

-Necesitaré que seas tú quien me canalice, Momo. Así me ahorraré el tinte.

Es cierto. Momoiro tiene el pelo blanco, eso podría jugar a nuestro favor.

-¡Ja…! Como siempre, gatita, eres la mejor.

-Si me pudieses prestar algo de ropa, Diego, te lo agradecería.

Acompaño a Mia/Pearl y Momoiro a mi dormitorio. Allí tengo el armario, para que cojan lo que quieran de mi ropa. En este momento, poco me importa.

Mia se encarga de todo: coge alguna ropa, y viste a Momoiro con ella. Encima de su traje de médium le pone unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa que no puedo ver, por lo que será la roja que usaba al hacer de Diego Armando antes, un chaleco parecido al que llevo, una corbata negra y unos zapatos oscuros.

Evidentemente, a Momoiro todo le va enorme, pero eso cambiará cuando canalice a Mia. Se pone manos a la obra y al cabo de unos instantes me encuentro con Pearl y con Mia dentro del cuerpo de Momoiro. La ropa le queda de talla normal, así como el pelo de color blanco. Si pudiese ver la camisa, daría mi visto bueno al disfraz.

-Es bastante creíble. Crescend no sospechará.

-Más que de "Godot", voy de Diego Armando canoso.

-¿Me estás llamando "canoso", gatita traviesa? Sabes que no llevo este pelo porque me guste.

-Era una bromita para aliviar la tensión. No te enfades.

Me sonríe de tal modo que no puedo enfadarme con ella.

-¡Ja…! Pero a ver de dónde sacas otra tostadora como esta. Y ya que estamos, debería prepararte café, mucho café.

-¿Puede ser descafeinado? No creo que tanta cafeína me siente bien, y más sabiendo que estoy en el cuerpo de Momoiro, que aún es pequeña.

-Cierto. Muy bien, te prepararé el café antes de salir pitando para el hospital. Toma mi distintivo, así nadie sospechará.

Bajo corriendo a la cocina y le hago a mi gatita un termo de café descafeinado tan rápido como puedo. Venoma me necesita, y no voy a perder el tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, Mia baja con una máscara gris tipo antifaz de tela con los ojos recortados y además lleva lentillas rojas. Le añadimos un poco de pintura para simular un poco las luces y da bastante el pego.

-Estás de suerte, Diego. Lo que llevo son cosas de Maya. Las lentillas las compró para el Halloween pasado y no se las puso al final. Y esta máscara… En realidad era de un disfraz falso de Mask*Demasque.

-¡Ja…! ¿El Mask*Demasque del caso que llevé? ¿Ahora venden el disfraz? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Pues sí, y esta es la máscara que había incorporada. La he recortado un poco y me he puesto las lentillas. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Tu segundo nombre es "Godothia"? Porque desde luego, yo creo que sí.

-Estupendo, yo me quedo aquí a estudiar el caso. ¡Tú corre con Venoma! Ya he hablado con Pearl, y se va a la aldea Kurain a investigar por su cuenta sobre Maya y ese Magatama.

-Gatita, te debo una. Estaremos en contacto via móvil.

-Muy bien. Si hay cualquier novedad, no dudes en avisarme. Ojalá Venoma se recupere pronto.

-Se recuperará, gatita, aunque sea lo último que haga, haré que se ponga bien. Venoma vivirá, y sea quien fuere que le haya hecho esto, ¡Pagará por ello!

-Buena suerte, Diego.

-Buena suerte… Mia.

Antes de irme, Mia me da un beso en la mejilla (casi parece que me esté besando a mí mismo, ja, ja) y se pone a leer los informes y a repasar todas y cada una de las pruebas. Yo, por mi parte, echo a correr al hospital.

Venoma, no temas. Ganaremos… El juicio y la batalla a la muerte.


	22. Regreso al tribunal, segunda parte

27 de agosto, 9:33h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Punto de vista de Mia

Tranquilízate, Mia. ¡No es la primera vez que pisas un tribunal como abogada! El problema es que "Mia Fey" en este tribunal se marchó para siempre. Y aquí estoy, suplantando a Diego, en más de un sentido. Me he tenido que pintar barba con algo de maquillaje. De verdad que cuesta que no se note que todo es un disfraz.

Pero no pienso protestar por mi aspecto. Estoy aquí por Diego, y por Venoma. Lograré que declaren inocente a Venoma de todos los cargos, y voy a averiguar toda la turbia verdad que se esconde detrás de todo este caso.

Estuve hasta las 7 de la mañana leyendo todos y cada uno de los archivos del caso. Y por supuesto, inventándome metáforas relacionadas con el café, para disimular *suspiro*. Ojalá todo salga bien.

Llamé a Diego hace un rato. Venoma todavía no ha despertado, y ni siquiera había podido verla por el momento. Estaban tratándola en cuidados intensivos, y una tal inspectora Skye y un tal fiscal Gavin estaban allí también. Por el momento, no hay novedades.

Aunque sospecho que alguna gorda se está cociendo aquí.

-¡Que la defensa pase a la sala!

Mia, llegó la hora. Allá voy, mi reencuentro con los tribunales, por mí, por Diego… Y sobre todo, por Venoma. Como cierto abogado adicto al café diría: "Llegó la hora de hacer un salto sin red, Mia. Es una de mis reglas. Recuérdala."

27 de agosto, 10:00h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3

Mi puesto en el tribunal. Lo añoraba. Sin embargo, esto no es ningún camino de rosas. Es un campo de batalla por la verdad.

La gente no para de hablar entre ella (tal y como recuerdo) y de nuevo el juez hace acto de presencia con su macita. En el asiento del fiscal, está el tal Crescend, del que Diego me habló. Así que ese es el "chulo de playa" al que tengo que batallar.

Martillazo del juez.

-Se abre la sesión en el juicio contra la señorita Venoma.

-La defensa está lista, Su Señoría.-afirmo, disimulando la voz.

-La acusación… Está lista también.

Qué raro… El chulo de playa parece estresado.

-Muy bien. Antes de empezar… Me han informado de que la acusada no puede estar presente en la sesión de hoy. Ha sufrido un tipo de… Percance.

Eso es quedarse corto, señor Juez.

-Heh, heh, sí, así es.

Porras… Crescend va ganando confianza.

-Pues sí, el bomboncito de la defensa ha tenido un problemilla bastante serio de salud.

-El tribunal agradecería que antes de empezar con la sesión normalizada se explicase la precisa situación de la acusada.

-Sí, bien dicho.-murmuro yo, bebiendo café.

-Eso es algo que mi próximo testigo puede explicar, pero ni siquiera veo la necesidad de tomarse la molestia.

Doy un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tranquilícese, abogado enmascarado. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Se puede resumir en una "situación delicada". Además… Lo más lógico es que haya intentado suicidarse por remordimientos. Es habitual.

¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¿Nos podemos tomar el estado de la acusada como una confesión?

-¡PROTESTO! Crescend, ¡¿Usted de qué va?! ¡La acusada no ha muerto todavía! No eche el azúcar al café antes de echar el café en la taza.

Todo el mundo me mira, extrañado.

-O algo así, je, je. *carraspeo* En fin… ¡La defensa demostrará que la acusada es inocente del crimen del cual se la acusa! Y lo más importante, ¡La acusada sobrevivirá!-grito.

Curiosamente, nadie ha notado que lo que llevo puesto es un disfraz. Hay que estar un poco cegato para no darse cuenta, pero en fin… Supongo que mejor para mí.

-Pelee tanto como quiera, Godot, pero la situación no va a cambiar. La acusada va a ser declarada culpable, como que mis testigos son irrefutables.

-Diga lo que quiera, Crescend, pero que pase alguien que informe sobre la acusada. ¡No pueden tenernos en vilo, se trata de una vida humana!

-No es necesario informar sobre eso. Carece de toda importancia y sería una monumental pérdida de tiempo. Y por si no lo sabe odio perder el tiempo.

-¡La vida de Venoma no es una pérdida de tiempo!

-Aunque muriese, es huérfana, ¿Quién iba a extrañar su pérdida?

-¡Yo, por supuesto! ¡Y con eso basta y sobra!

Crescend se ha callado. El juez lleva impresa la cara de pensar (dicho sea de paso, la que no se le ve muy comúnmente) y finalmente su voz hace acto de presencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la defensa. No cuesta nada informar sobre la acusada. Le otorgaré compasión a causa del estado en el que está sometida. Por respeto a la acusada… Y a la justicia en sí.

-Sus sabias palabras conmueven hasta la última gota de cafeína que llevo en mi cuerpo, señor Juez.-afirmo, bebiendo más café. Suerte que es descafeinado, porque si no, ya estaría corriendo pasillo arriba pasillo abajo.

-Jo, jo, jo. No es nada, es que incluso los hombres de ley como yo tienen corazón, ¿Saben?

Martillazo en la sala.

-En fin… Señor Crescend, llame a un testigo para informar sobre la señorita Venoma.

-Si su lo quiere así… Luego no digan que no les avisé. ¡Tú, madero! ¡Mueve el culo y sube al estrado!

El hecho de que el juez le haya revocado la protesta lo ha puesto como un basilisco. Ojalá así aprenda.

Mis pensamientos quedan interrumpidos por un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros, vestido de azul, que sujeta un megáfono y tiene unas esposas en una mano.

-Nombre y profesión. Ya.-ordena Crescend, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Mike Meekins, señor! ¡Soy agente de policía, señor! ¡Encargado de la acusada de este caso, señor!

-¡Aj….!- Yo, en lugar de "¡Ja…!", lo hago en palíndromo.- ¡Señor Meekins, se le escucha sin necesidad de megáfono!

-¡Entendido, señor! ¡¿Así mejor, señor?!

Ahora solo grita de por sí. Aunque es un gran alivio para mis tímpanos… O mejor dicho, para los tímpanos de Momo.

-¡Ja…! Perfecto.-tomo café.

-Muy bien, agente Meekins. Usted está al corriente de la situación de la acusada, ¿Cierto? Informe a la sala sobre Venoma.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Ahora mismo, señor!

Declaración del testigo- La ausencia de Venoma

¡Después de terminar el horario de visitas del centro de detención, yo mismo acompañé a la señorita Venoma a su celda, señor!

¡Justo después le llevé la cena, señor!

¡Más tarde, acompañé a una visita a la celda, señor!

¡Es posible que alguien más se pasase por allí, señor!

¡Oí a la acusada gritar, y al llegar, estaba moribunda, señor!

¡Llevamos a la acusada al hospital más cercano ,señor!

De aquí solo puedo sacar una cosa, que puedo resumir en 4 palabras: "¡Qué tío más brasas!"

-Bien, hasta ahora suena todo correcto, aunque no agradable. Señor Godot, su interrogatorio.

Se hace una pausa.

-¿Señor Godot? ¡Señor Godot!

¡Me están hablando a mí! Casi lo olvido… *suspiro*

-¡No me grites, abuelo, no estoy sordo!

El juez se ha quedado de piedra. Y yo también. ¿Cómo he podido soltar eso? Bueno, lo que decía "Godot" frecuentemente.

-Ejem… Enseguida me pongo con ello.

Interrogatorio- La ausencia de Venoma

¡Después de terminar el horario de visitas del centro de detención, yo mismo acompañé a la señorita Venoma a su celda, señor!

¡Justo después le llevé la cena, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Qué tomó la acusada para cenar?

-¡Señor! ¡No creo que eso tenga importancia, señor! ¡Es comida corriente, señor!

-¡La acusada está intoxicada! ¡A lo mejor esa comida llevaba veneno, "señor"!

Meekins casi se estrangula con sus esposas. Definitivamente, a este hombre le falta un tornillo.

-¡Bien dicho, señor! ¡Entonces se lo diré, señor! ¡La acusada tomó carne con kétchup y zumo de naranja, señor!

-¿Nada de postre? ¿Ni siquiera un yogur? ¿Ni un helado de café, je, je?

-¡Nada de nada, señor!

Pobre criatura, a la cama sin postre. Y ni siquiera se pudo ir a la cama.

¡Más tarde, acompañé a una visita a la celda, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Una visita, tan tarde?

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Fue una visita corta, señor!

-¿Podría darnos más datos sobre el visitante?

-¡Era una mujer, señor! ¡De unos 25 años, cuidadora recién contratada del orfanato donde reside la acusada, señor! ¡Era tan guapa que no pude negarle el acceso, señor!

-Je, je…-se ríe Crescend.- A nuestro agente le van las titis, ¿Eh? Tipo listo, Meekins. Aunque, claro está, ninguna chati puede igualar a mi preciosa Beautiful. ¡Un saludo, nena!

En primer lugar, seguro que lo de "Beautiful" iba por él. En segundo lugar, aquí no hay cámaras. En tercer lugar, nada, ni ninguna "chati", puede igualar el ego de este tipo.

-¡Señor Crescend, espero que les vaya muy bien el noviazgo, pero ahora volvamos al juicio! ¡Y no vuelva a hablar de Beautiful, o lo penalizo!

Increíble, ¡El juez está celoso! Gracias, Diego, por ser un novio normal y corriente… Dentro de lo que cabe.

¿Qué hago? ¿Presiono más sobre esa misteriosa mujer? Sí, creo que es mejor que sí.

-Agente Meekins, ¿Qué quería esa mujer a esas horas de Venoma?

-¡Quería desearle suerte, señor! ¡Me refiero al juicio, señor! Fue una visita breve, señor. Al oír yo el grito e ir al lugar, ella ya se había ido, señor.

-¿Eso significa que no la vio salir?

-¡Pues no vi cómo se fue, señor, pero tuve que irse, no, señor! En todo caso, yo no la vi irse, señor.

¡Es posible que alguien más se pasase por allí, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Me refiero a algún agente de guardia además de mí, señor.

-Muy bien, hasta ahora le sigo. Continúe.

¡Oí a la acusada gritar, y al llegar, estaba moribunda, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Qué síntomas presentaba?

-¡Gritaba de dolor, señor! ¡Se sujetaba la tripa, y tenía diversas heridas en cara, mano y cuello, señor!

-¿Se ha determinado ya a qué se deben?

-¡PROTESTO!- Esa pregunta no viene a cuento, Godot. Meekins, termina de una vez.

Definitivamente, odia a Venoma con todas sus fuerzas. Si existe, esa tal Beautiful me da pena. Pobre chica, estará perdida en la vida… Es cierto eso que dicen de que el amor es ciego…. En fin, creo que me estoy yendo del tema.

¡Llevamos a la acusada al hospital más cercano, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿"Llevamos", en plural? ¿Quién le acompañaba?

-¡Me refiero a la inspectora científica Ema Skye, que estaba por allí, y el fiscal Klavier Gavin, que acudió al instante cuando recibió la llamada de la inspectora, señor!

-¿Dónde se encuentran la inspectora Skye y el fiscal Gavin actualmente?

-¡Están en el hospital con la acusada, señor! ¡Más tarde investigarán la escena en profundidad, señor!

-De acuerdo…-todo parece correcto.

-¡Es por eso que la acusada no puede estar presente, señor!

No creo que pueda encontrar contradicciones en un testimonio informativo.

-¿Hemos terminado ya con esta paranoia? La acusada está moribunda, la puede diñar en cualquier momento, punto. Vamos a lo importante.

-¡PROTESTO!- Fiscal Crescend, ¡Un respeto por Venoma! ¡Es un ser humano, como usted! Venoma está compuesta por la esencia del café oscuro, el azúcar, y la cucharilla. Como todo el mundo.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo con "mi vida"?

-No le sigo, señor Godot.- me frena el juez.

-Quiero decir que Venoma comete errores, la oscuridad del café en alguien, hace cosas buenas, el azúcar en una persona, y la mezcla que se consigue con la cucharilla, que la convierte en humana… ¿No?

-¡Lo ha dicho usted, no yo!-me alerta el juez.

-¡Por eso, la defensa exige un nuevo testimonio! ¡Esta vez, que se informe sobre el estado médico actual de la acusada! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver la situación delicada de Venoma va a quedar impune en este tribunal!

Esta vez lo digo sincera, con el corazón en la mano.

-Algo de razón tiene la defensa.

-Yo solo he oído la palabra "cadáver". ¿Me está proponiendo algo, Godot?-me pregunta con sorna Crescend, dándome a entender que cada vez tiene más deseo de matarme, lo que yo me tomo como una muestra de que voy bien.


	23. La amarga situación

*Martillazo*

-Se acepta la petición especial de la defensa. Testigo, informe sobre el historial médico de la acusada, actualizado. ¡Y alejado del megáfono, si puede ser!

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Entendido, señor!

Declaración del testigo- Diagnóstico de Venoma

¡Los análisis médicos advierten veneno en la acusada, señor!

¡Ingirió unas dos cucharaditas, una dosis prácticamente letal en una niña de su edad, señor!

¡El veneno era muy raro y especial, realmente difícil de conseguir, señor!

¡La acusada está inconsciente, muy débil y sin mucho pulso, señor!

¡La muerte no será extraña, podría morir en cualquier momento, señor!

¡A causa de este veneno, el cuerpo de la acusada se irá deteriorando, y podría quedar invalidada, o morir sin más, señor!

¡Está bajo control profesional, pero no hay muchas esperanzas de que despierte, señor!

-Una situación peliaguda, sin ninguna duda.

-¡Señoría, le ha salido una rima! Es usted un poeta.

¡Ha sido coincidencia! ¿Este tío se cree Shakespeare o qué?

-¡Jo, jo, jo! De hecho, cuando era joven me consideraban el poeta de la clase, ja, ja. Encandilaba a todas las damas de mi aula. ¡Ups, no se lo digan a mi mujer, jo, jo!

Me da pena la pobre mujer que esté casada con ESTE juez.

-Ajem, dejando a banda la poesía… Señor Godot, su interrogatorio.

-Todo con tal de que esta incómoda situación termine…

Interrogatorio- Diagnóstico de Venoma

¡Los análisis médicos advierten veneno en la acusada, señor!

¡Ingirió unas dos cucharaditas, una dosis prácticamente letal en una niña de su edad, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Se ha determinado ya la clase de veneno que se utilizó?

-¡Era una clase de veneno muy extraña, señor! ¡Ataca en mayor parte el sistema nervioso central humano, señor! ¡Según las estadísticas, ese veneno casi no se encuentra en el país, señor!

-Señor Meekins, si ese veneno es tan difícil de conseguir, ¿Cómo pudo llegar el veneno a la acusada? ¡¿No le parece extraño?!

Meekins se vuelve a ahogar con las esposas.

-¡Es posible, señor! ¡Yo solo informo, señor! ¡Todo parece indicar que era algún tipo de veneno de contrabando, señor!

¿De contrabando? ¿Acaso la persona que atacó a Venoma era un contrabandista?

¡El veneno era muy raro y especial, realmente difícil de conseguir, señor!

¡La acusada está inconsciente, muy débil y sin mucho pulso, señor!

¡La muerte no será extraña, podría morir en cualquier momento, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¡Señor Meekins, no diga esas cosas! ¡Venoma se pondrá bien, no sea tan pesimista! ¡Recuerde que estamos hablando de una pobre niña inocente de 8 años!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Inocente, dice? ¡No es tan inocente cuando se ha cargado a alguien!

-¡PROTESTO!- Como he dicho antes, eso todavía está por determinar ¡Y pienso demostrarlo!

Crescend se ha enfurecido.

-¡Meekins, no seas merluzo y termina de una vez! ¡¿Capisci?!

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Ahora mismo, señor!

¡A causa de este veneno, el cuerpo de la acusada se irá deteriorando, y podría quedar invalidada, o morir sin más, señor!

¡Está bajo control profesional, pero no hay muchas esperanzas de que despierte, señor!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Qué clase de tratamiento se le está aplicando a la acusada?

-¡Las heridas de la cara y la mano no deberían ser difíciles de curar, señor! ¡Pero el envenenamiento es mucho peor, señor! ¡Nadie sabe qué hacer al respecto, ni qué tratamiento aplicar, señor!

-Comprendo…-murmuro.

No necesito protestar por nada, entre otras cosas, porque aunque lo hiciera, la situación de Venoma no cambiaría en absoluto, por desgracia-

-De acuerdo, creo que la sala ya puede hacerse a la idea de la situación a la que se enfrenta la acusada.

-Yo ya la tenía antes de que este estúpido madero pasase al estrado. ¿Seré superdotado…? ¡Oh, otra rima!

Lo que eres es subnormal, ricura. Pero mejor me callo, o me acusarán de desacato. ¡Ja…! Otra rima… ¡Mia! ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! Otra rima… ¡MIA!

-De acuerdo, por lo visto en la sesión de hoy deberán tratarse ambos temas, el crimen del orfanato y el envenenamiento de la acusada. ¿Con cuál creen conveniente empezar, defensa y acusación?

-Lo más conveniente sería empezar por el crimen del asesinato. Es el tema por el cual estamos juzgando a la acusada, incluso antes de que sufriera el envenenamiento. Y además, el envenenamiento necesita ser mejor investigado todavía.-propongo, sopesándolo todo.

-Suena bastante lógico, señor Godot.-aprueba el juez.

-¡PROTESTO! No estoy de acuerdo. Propongo empezar con el envenenamiento. Es más reciente, y será más fácil

-¡PROTESTO! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sin investigación no puede ser más fácil!

¡Seguro que Crescend lo está haciendo para ganar tiempo, ya que esta convencido de que Venoma morirá! ¡Sería su oportunidad para que el criminal se fuese de rositas!

Todo esto me recuerda a mi primer juicio, el que me traumatizó para siempre. La primera vez que me encaré a Dahlia Hawthorne. Por culpa de esa diablesa, mi cliente terminó suicidándose, y el caso quedó sin acusado, y Dahlia no pudo ser condenada, escapando de la ley.

Claro que más tarde la llevé ante los tribunales y logré que la sentenciaran a muerte, tal y como se merecía, pero eso es otra historia.

-Hmm… En este caso, me temo que debo estar de acuerdo con la defensa.

-¡¿Cómo que "me temo"?! Ejem. Quiero decir… Me alegro de que piense así, Su Señoría.

-¡Pero señor Juez…!-protesta Crescend, en vano.

-Rechazada. Otorgaré un poco de compasión a la defensa por estar la acusada en tal estado. Aunque me gustaría advertir algo a la defensa. Si la acusada resulta ser culpable, este tribunal no tendrá compasión con ella, ¿Está claro?

-Claro como el café, Su Señoría. En fin, ya me entienden…-bebo más café

-Señor Crescend, presente sus testigos para el caso del asesinato en el orfanato. ¡Jo, jo he hecho otra rima!

¡No, por favor! ¡Ahora el juez se apunta a la fiesta de la poesía! ¡¿Por qué Crescend tuvo que sacar el tema?!

-Je, je… De hecho, solo tengo uno y único testigo…-afirma Crescend, con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Piensa la acusación demostrar la culpabilidad de la acusada con un solo testigo? Eso es estar demasiado seguro de sí mismo, si me permite, fiscal Crescend.

-Le permito, señor Juez. De hecho, ha sido fácil preparar al siguiente testigo, ¡Porque el testigo está convencido de la culpabilidad de la acusada!

Bueno, antes Bibian también lo estaba y mira a dónde llegó la cosa. ¿A qué extremos llegará esta vez? Me pregunto cuál será ese testigo tan decisivo de Crescend…

Pero algo me da mala espina… ¿Seguro que el envenenamiento no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato? A mí me parece que existe cierta conexión, aunque de momento no puedo explicarla, así que por ahora, lo que puedo hacer es batallar al testigo de Crescend.

-Es más, me atrevo a asegurar que mi testigo es tan irrefutable que la acusada no se dignará en despertar. ¡Después de todo, si despierta, le espera una sentencia de muerte, ja, ja, ja!

¡Ese tío definitivamente es un imbécil! Espera un segundo… Estoy imitando a Godot, o sea, a Diego. No hay nada que no permita…

-¡Crescend! ¡No se atreva!

Acaba de probar un café hirviendo… Que le habrá derretido toda la gomina, ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso pasa cuando te metes con Mia… O con Godot… O con los dos.

-Bueno, ¡Basta ya! ¡Fiscal Crescend! Llame a su testigo.

-Muy bien. ¡Señor testigo, pase al estrado, si tiene la bondad!

Se abren las puertas y en la sala entra un hombre cincuentón de postura imponente, pelo gris y ojos de un color parecido, de mirada fría. Va trajeado, lleva gafas bajo las que hay una expresión inescrutable. Creo que sé quién es…


	24. Vyctyme ataca

-Testigo. ¿Puede decir su nombre completo y profesión a la sala, por favor?-pide amablemente Crescend, eso sí, sin quitarse el posado chulo.

Qué raro… Crescend le hace mucho la pelota. Es la primera vez que le veo pedir algo con tanta amabilidad.

El testigo, con una voz tronadora, responde a la pregunta.

-Rail Vyctyme, fiscal general del distrito. Quizás alguno de los aquí presentes me reconozcan…

-Señor Vyctyme, si me permite, me gustaría formularle unas preguntas antes de pasar con el interrogatorio propiamente dicho.-adula Crescend.

-Adelante.-concede Vyctyme, frío como témpano.

-Y recuerde que está bajo juramento.-añado, sin dejarme intimidar.

-¿Fue usted la autoridad que detuvo a la acusada tan pronto como la vio en la escena del crimen?

-Así es. Mi autoridad de fiscal me permite realizar dicha acción sin quebrantar la ley.

-Excelente. ¿Cuál era su misión en el orfanato donde tuvo lugar el crimen?

-Mi deber como luchador por la justicia me obligó a comprobar que esas desdichadas criaturas sin familia gozasen de buena condición, así que se puede decir que supervisaba, no sé si me explico.

-Señor Vyctyme, si me permite. Creo que comentaron algo sobre unas obras en el orfanato. ¿Qué nos podría clarificar usted sobre dicho tema?-interrumpo yo.

-(…) Bueno, ya sabe… Con los fondos públicos, hicimos reformas en el orfanato, todo para mejorar la calidad de los huérfanos que allí residían. Tuvimos que cortar el agua y tal. Cosas sin importancia, en realidad.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Si la defensa ha quedado satisfecha…-se burla Crescend.- Dígame, señor testigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía previsto permanecer en el orfanato?

-Solamente una noche. Ni siquiera tenía pensado quedarme a dormir, pero no hubo remedio. Las obras todavía no habían finalizado, así que me tuve que resignar. Aunque tenía claro que mi objetivo se vería cumplido durante el intervalo de esa noche.

-De acuerdo, muy bien.-corto yo.

-Aunque si su me permite el comentario, no tenía presentimiento alguno de que aquella muchacha maleducada acabaría asesinando a mi hermano.

-¡PROTESTO!- Señor Vyctyme, ¡Eso todavía está por decidir!

-De acuerdo, pero mi testimonio lo corroborará.-contraataca Vyctyme.

-O no.-defiendo yo.

-Señor Vyctyme, nuestro abogado enmascarado es difícil de acontentar, así que si pudiese proceder con su testimonio, la sala le daría mil gracias. Yo, por mi parte, estoy seguro de que usted logrará demostrar que esa mocosa moribunda es la verdadera culpable.

Doy un fuerte golpe en la mesa con la taza de café.

-¡Oiga, Crescend, no vuelva a referirse a Venoma con esas palabras, o sentirá el calor del infierno manifestado en café caliente!-le grito yo.

¡Nadie escapa de las garras de esta gatita!

-Bah. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Señor Vyctyme, su testimonio, si tiene la bondad.

-Ahora mismo.

Declaración del testigo- Datos generales del crimen

La imprecisión en la hora de la muerte nos impde saber dónde se cometió el crimen.

Sin embargo, el lugar no tiene importancia. Lo verdaderamente importante fue que se cometió.

La acusada es la más propensa a ser la culpable.

El revólver tiene sus huellas y solo pudieron ser dejadas cuando cogió el arma para asesinar a la víctima.

-¿Ese es su testimonio?-pregunta el juez.

-Pues sí, así es. Como les dije, la acusada es la culpable.

-Eso es lo que usted piensa. Pero, si me permite, procederé a interrogarle.

Aquí empieza la verdadera batalla, ¡Y la voy a ganar!

Interrogatorio- Datos generales del crimen

La imprecisión en la hora de la muerte nos impde saber dónde se cometió el crimen.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Había restos de sangre reciente que fue borrada en la sala de la limpieza, ¿Sabe?

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Oh, y nos ha traído una prueba de ello, abogado enmascarado?

Claro, esa prueba fue borrada, así que no tengo pruebas. Será mejor que no siga por ahí si no quiero ser penalizada.

Sin embargo, el lugar no tiene importancia. Lo verdaderamente importante fue que se cometió.

La acusada es la más propensa a ser la culpable.

El revólver tiene sus huellas y solo pudieron ser dejadas cuando cogió el arma para asesinar a la víctima.

En eso no estoy para nada de acuerdo. Presento: Pistola con silenciador.

-¡PROTESTO!- Es cierto que las huellas de la acusada están en el arma del crimen, pero solo hay huellas de su mano derecha, ¡Cuando ya ha quedado demostrado que ella es zurda!

-¡Abogado, ese tema se trató en la sesión de ayer! ¡Y ya quedó claro que la acusada borró sus huellas del arma!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Si borró las huellas de su mano izquierda, ¿Por qué dejó luego las de su mano derecha?¡Nadie comete un error de semejante calibre! Ya puestos a borrar las huellas, debería haberlas borrado todas, ¡No solo unas!

Murmuros en la sala.

-¡Silencio, silencio! ¡Señor Godot! ¿Quiere llegar a algún lado?

-Sí. Quiero llegar al lado de que el verdadero asesino llevaba guantes, y las huellas de la acusada llegaron al arma cuando ese asesino le colocó el arma.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Puede demostrar que el asesino, que no existe, llevaba guantes?

-Claro que puedo. Con una prueba de Luminol, ¡Se hallaron huellas de guante ensangrentadas!

Más voces del gallinero del tribunal.

-¡PROTESTO!- Vamos, vamos, no se dejen engañar. Aunque fuese así, eso es engañoso. ¡La acusada podría haber llevado guantes para cometer el crimen, y dejar entonces las huellas!

-¡PROTESTO!- Esa teoría hace aguas por todos lados. En primer lugar, si la acusada llevaba unos guantes ensangrentados, y luego se los quitó, ¿Por qué la policía no los encontró en ninguna parte?

Crescend ha empezado a sudar.

-La policía registró inmediatamente a la acusada, y no encontraron dichos guantes, así como los alrededores, y esos guantes siguen sin aparecer.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, fiscal mon ami, aún no he terminado. También es extraño el hecho de que haya sangre en esas huellas. El asesinato se llevó a cabo disparando, el asesino no tenía ninguna necesidad de tocar la sangre. ¡El verdadero asesino, por tanto, llevaba guantes!

-¡PROTESTO!

No ha sido Crescend, ni he sido yo. Ha sido el testigo… Vyctyme…

-¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Vyctyme?-le pregunta el juez.

-Nuestro abogado se está precipitando en su teoría.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

Más gentío hablando.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! ¡Señor Vyctyme! ¿Le importaría explicarse?-pide el juez.

-De acuerdo. Permítanme testificar para aclarar mi hipótesis.

Declaración del testigo- Las manchas de sangre

Creo que la premisa de cierto abogado está fatalmente equivocada.

Al ser de guante, no hay pruebas de que eso sean huellas.

Lo más razonable es que sean salpicaduras de sangre.

Al disparar, la sangre manó violentamente, salpicando esos objetos manchados.

No lo puedo creer, ¡Ha salido del atolladero fresco una rosa! El testigo tiene a todos comiendo de su mano…

-Así que la herida mortal de la víctima salpicó, y manchó dichos objetos… Es una explicación ciertamiente plausible…-acepta el juez.

-Claro que no esperaba menos de usted, fiscal Vyctyme.-pelotea Crescend.

-Claro… Como guardián de la justicia mi deber es poner las mentiras de esa niña de manifiesto.

Y mi trabajo es poner sus mentiras de manifiesto, señor Vyctyme.

-Si no les molesta, comenzaré con mi interrogatorio.

Interrogatorio- Las manchas de sangre

Creo que la premisa de cierto abogado está fatalmente equivocada.

Al ser de guante, no hay pruebas de que eso sean huellas.

Lo más razonable es que sean salpicaduras de sangre.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿A qué se refiere con "salpicaduras de sangre"?

-¿No sabe lo que es una salpicadura y le dieron el distintivo? Supongo que sería antes de mi mandato…

-Por favor… No saquemos las cosas de contexto… Ni de quicio.

-Señor Vyctyme, creo que ya le comenté que nuestro abogado enmascarado tiene las neuronas bastante afectadas por el café y tal… Si no le importa…-le pide Crescend, dejándome en evidencia.

-En fin…Me refería a que al disparar a la víctima, la sangre manó violentamente de la herida y manchó la pistola.

Tiene sentido… ¿Necesito saber más? Estoy en arenas movedizas… Pero he de arriesgarme.

-¿Con eso insinúa que la acusada también quedó manchada de sangre, si suponemos que fue ella la que disparó?

-¿Qué oigo? ¿Se está rindiendo, abogado enmascarado?

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡He dicho que era una suposición! ¡Crescend, solo oye lo que le da la gana!

-Pues sí, eso insinúo, y con eso me baso en el calcetín con la salpicadura, que lo demuestra a la perfección.

-Un momento… ¡Señor Vyctyme, la policía no encontró ese calcetín! ¡¿Por qué usted sabía de su existencia?!

-¡…! Ah, eso. Muy sencillo. Después de arrestar a esa cría, me pasé para ver qué tal iba la investigación. Lo vi en la papelera, pero creí que estaba allí porque se rompió, o así. En cuanto a la mancha, pensé que se trataba de algún bordado moderno.

¡Sí, ya! ¡No me lo trago! Pero mejor no insisto, o me penalizarán.

-¿Señor Godot? ¿Qué desea hacer con la declaración del testigo?

Creo que antes de que se inventara todo eso (porque así lo creo yo) ha dicho algo interesante.

-Señor Juez, ¡La defensa solicita que su última declaración sea añadida al testimonio!

*Martillazo*

-Concedido. Señor Vyctyme, si nos hace el favor.

-Encantado.

Por consiguiente, la acusada fue salpicada con sangre, como prueban la pistola manchada y el calcetín que llevaba.

Como ya creo, le voy a refutar ese razonamiento. Presento: El informe de la policía.

-¡PROTESTO!- De nuevo, y sintiéndolo mucho, me veo obligado a dos cosas. La primera, a refutar su lógica. La segunda, a volver a la sesión de ayer. "Un café siempre está más delicioso cuando se toma por segunda vez". Es una de mis reglas.

-Me temo que no le sigo, señor Godot.

-Quiero decir que en el informe que envió la policía sobre la acusada se especifica que no se encontró "nada sospechoso" en ella. ¡Una salpicadura de sangre es algo sospechoso! ¡Y la policía no menciona nada sobre ella!

-¡…!

Vyctyme se ha quedado de piedra.

-¡PROTESTO!- Como tú, me veo obligado a volver al pasado. ¿No quedamos en que pudo cambiarse de ropa?

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Ayer no quedamos en tal cosa! ¡Es más, quedamos en todo lo contrario! ¡La acusada no es millonaria, y no suele salir de compras, por lo que no tenía otra muda, y no la pudo coger de ningún sitio!

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…?-dice el juez, intentando pensar, cosa que increíblemente CASI NUNCA consigue.

-¡Eso quiere decir que en caso de que la herida salpicase, cosa que resulta improbable, no salpicó a la acusada, por lo que la mancha del calcetín es una huella de guante ensangrentada!

Murmuros y murmuros de la gente.


	25. Resistencia a la autoridad

-¡Silencio, silencio!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿De veras cree extraño que una herida con tanta precisión no salpique nada? Yo no veo ningún problema. Creo que puede deberse a un problema de distancia.

-¿A qué se refiere, fiscal Crescend?-le pregunta el juez.

-La acusada disparó de lejos, la herida salpicó, pero ella no se manchó. Al mover el cuerpo, todos los objetos se mancharon. ¡Fin de la historia!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No tan rápido! En el informe de la autopsia se especifica claramente que en la ropa de la víctima se hallaron restos de pólvora, por lo que el disparo no pudo realizarse desde mucha distancia.

-¡…!-Crescend se ha callado. Qué descanso.

-Y además, la acusada solamente tiene 8 años. Resulta prácticamente imposible que disparase desde lejos y acertara con esa precisión milimétrica que causó una muerte inmediata.

-…

-¡Y para colmo, la habitación de la acusada no es precisamente un palacio! He estado allí personalmente y puedo decir que no hay tanta distancia como para disparar desde lejos.

Bueno, de hecho, me he dejado guiar por una foto y lo que me contó Diego, pero vamos, ojos que no ven….

-¡Por tanto, la defensa sugiere que las manchas encontradas en la pistola y en el calcetín son huellas de guante!

Gente hablando sin parar.

-¡Orden! ¡He dicho orden! ¡Señor Godot! Eso que ha planteado… Tiene bastante sentido, ciertamente.

-¡PROTESTO!

De nuevo, no somos ni el fiscal ni yo. Es el testigo.

-¿Testigo?-le pregunta el juez.

-¿Que tiene sentido? No me haga reír, señor juez. Si tuviera sentido la explicación de la defensa, la policía hubiese encontrado esos guantes. ¡Mis hombres no son tan inútiles como ese abogado!

¡Qué rayos…! Pero tiene un punto de razón. Y además, es como yo dije antes. El asesino debió de tener un buen motivo para tocar esos objetos.

-Señor Vyctyme, vuelva a declarar, si tiene el honor…-le pide Crescend, ganando autoestima.

-Ahora mismo, fiscal Crescend.-afirma, lacónico.

Declaración del testigo- Misterios en la escena del crimen

Como fiscal licenciado y experto, planteo la siguiente teoría.

La acusada no estaba dormida, y pudo oír los pasos que se aproximaban a su estancia.

Se escondió detrás de la puerta con la pistola.

La víctima entró, y la acusada disparó desde detrás de la puerta.

De ese modo, las huellas de la mano de la acusada tienen más sentido.

Vaya con Vyctyme. ¡Nos ha estado toreando todo el rato!

-¡Señor Vyctyme, deje de marcarse faroles! ¡No hace más que cambiar de tema todo el rato!

-¡PROTESTO!- Abogado enmascarado, si esto le supera, siempre puede rendirse, ¿Sabe?

Crescend me está poniendo de los nervios. Con este testigo he de andar con pies de plomo y resignarme a refutar sus declaraciones, porque toda la sala está con él. Solo debo hacer que la sala dude de su testimonio.

Interrogatorio- Misterios en la escena del crimen

Como fiscal licenciado y experto, planteo la siguiente teoría.

La acusada no estaba dormida, y pudo oír los pasos que se aproximaban a su estancia.

Se escondió detrás de la puerta con la pistola.

La víctima entró, y la acusada disparó desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Afirma tener una explicación lógica para las huellas dactilares erróneas en el arma. Pero me temo que esta vez soy yo el que no le sigo, señor Vyctyme.

-¿He de explicarlo? De acuerdo. Se encondió detrás de la puerta. En ese hueco tan estrecho, le resultaba más cómodo disparar con la mano derecha, y aunque le costase, tuvo que hacerlo. Y además…

-¿Además qué?

-Seguro que lo hizo para confundirnos. Quería hacernos creer que disparó con la mano equivocada.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Señor Vyctyme, lo cierto es que no veo la necesidad de complicarse tanto. Matar a alguien no es tan complicado ¡Y NO, señor Crescend, no estoy admitiendo nada!

-¿Qué me quiere decir, abogado?-me pregunta Vyctyme.

-Quiero decir que… ¿Para qué tanta preparación para ocultar la mano con la que se disparó? Si dejó las huellas, seguiríamos sospechando de ella, fuesen izquierdas o derechas.

-Evidentemente, fue para que la víctima no se percatara de su presencia, y así poder matarla sin que esta tuviese necesidad de verle la cara.

-¿Señor Godot? ¿Ve algún problema con la declaración del testigo?

-¡Su Señoría, la defensa exige que el testigo afirme su última declaración al testimonio oficial!

-Está bien. Testigo…

-Ahora mismo

La acusada ocultó la mano con la que disparó para poder matar a la víctima por detrás, sin que ésta le viera la cara.

¿Seguro que pasó así, señor Vyctyme? Yo no lo creo. Presento: El informe de la autopsia.

-¡PROTESTO!- Señot Vyctyme, no me creo que una persona con tan alto rango como usted haya cometido un error de principiante. Me parece que quizás debería leerse los informes de la autopsia.

-¡Godot, al grano!-bufa Crescend.

-¡La herida mortal de la víctima fue causada en el pecho, no en la espalda!

-¡…!- Vyctyme no se puede creer que haya cometido tal error garrafal.

-¡En otras palabras, la víctima pudo ver a su asesino!

-Claro, abogado enmascarado. Ahí te tengo que dar la razón, fíjate.-aprueba Crescend.

-¿Eh?-no me lo creo…

-Incluso la propia víctima nos quiso decir que vio al asesino: ¡Por eso escribió "Venoma" en el suelo!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Ya hablamos de esto! ¡La muerte fue inmediata, la víctima no pudo escribir nada en en el suelo!

-Eso tiene una explicación con sentido.-me corta Vyctyme.

-¡¿Qué…?!

La gente vuelve a hablar a gritos.

-¡Silencio! ¡He dicho silencio! ¡Señor Vyctyme! ¿Tiene la explicación que aclarará el misterio de la escritura con sangre?

-Eso he dicho, Su Señoría.

-Adelante, fiscal Vyctyme, declare de nuevo para este tribunal.

Declaración del testigo- La escritura misteriosa

Antes de morir, la víctima forcejeó con la acusada.

Cayó vencido por ella.

Fue entonces cuando escribió el nombre, ya que veía venir su final.

Después de escribirlo, la acusada le disparó en el pecho y le dio la vuelta al cadáver.

-¿Escribió el nombre antes de ser asesinado? Eso tiene bastante sentido, sí.-corrobora el juez.

-Desde luego que lo tiene. Me alegro de que su sea tan sabio.-presume Crescend.

-Sí, vale, lo que sea. Ahora toca mi interrogatorio, así que esto todavía no ha terminado.

-Pero pronto será el final… Para usted y para su cliente.

¿Pronto? No sé por qué, pero yo no lo creo así.

Presiento que será un día… Muy largo.

Interrogatorio- La escritura misteriosa

Antes de morir, la víctima forcejeó con la acusada.

Cayó vencido por ella.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿La víctima, de 40 años, cayó vencido ante una niña de 8 años?

-¡PROTESTO!- Ya hemos quedado que aunque tenga 8 años puede haber sido la asesina.

-¡PROTESTO!- Yo no he dicho que sí o que no. Aunque pudo ser ella la asesina, y repito que NO afirmo nada, eso no cambia el hecho de que está creciendo, y su estatura no es gran cosa, y menos aún su fuerza física. ¿Cómo pudo encararse a la víctima y ganar?

-Protesta admitida. No le falta razón a la defensa. La acusada en cuestión es una cría delgada y baja de estatura, no como la víctima, que era más alta y más fornida.

-Oh, yo no he dicho que tuviese que ser una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Su Señoría. La acusada perfectamente pudo hacerle zancadilla y derribarlo sin necesidad de usar la fuerza física.-plantea Vyctyme.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso, todo tiene más sentido.

-Si nuestro abogado ha terminado con sus preguntas…-me corta Vyctyme.

Fue entonces cuando escribió el nombre, ya que veía venir su final.

Después de escribirlo, la acusada le disparó en el pecho y le dio la vuelta al cadáver.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Esto… Señor Vyctyme, ¿No encuentra extraño ese planteamiento de los hechos?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque el mero hecho de que la víctima escribiese el nombre "Venoma" antes de ser asesinada… Lo encuentro un poco difícil de creer.

¿Qué hago? ¿Debería protestar por esto? Sí, definitivamente es lo mejor.

-¡No es posible que los hechos sucediesen tal y como los ha relatado el testigo!-grito, encorajada.

-¿Alguien ha oído eso? Yo no, porque no iba acompañado del sonido fundamental. ¡Pruebas, señor abogado enmascarado, queremos una prueba!

-¿Quiere una prueba, Crescend? Pues le daré dos pruebas, soy generoso, ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué rayos dice?!

-¡Estas dos pruebas juntas invalidan la teoría del testigo!

Presento: El informe de la autopsia y la escritura con sangre.

-¡TOMA YA!- Quisiera que el tribunal escuchase mi razonamiento. La sangre que se usó en la pintada con sangre… Fue la de la víctima, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.-aprueba Crescend, algo furioso.- Eso dicen los chicos del laboratorio, y no creo que hayan metido la pata.

-¡Ja…! Ahí es a dónde quería llegar, gracias, fiscal Crescend. Y ahora lean el informe de la autopsia. Según la teoría del fiscal Vyctyme, la víctima cayó al suelo antes de producirse la herida mortal, ¿Correcto?

-…Eso he dicho.-afirma Vyctyme, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Eso significa que al caer se hizo una herida que le sangró, y de ahí sacó la sangre para escribir "Venoma" en el suelo. ¡Pero en la autopsia no se menciona ninguna otra herida, solo la mortal!

-¡Ah!-grita Crescend, empezando a sudar.

-¡Por tanto, si la víctima escribió eso con su sangre, solo pudo ser después de ser disparado! Lo que nos deja, sabiendo que la muerte fue inmediata, con una conclusión: ¡La escritura no es obra de la víctima!

La gente empieza a hablar sobre mi línea de razonamiento.

-Señor Vyctyme, creo que no es usted un testigo tan decisivo como creía el fiscal Crescend. ¡Su teoría se ha evaporado más rápido que el humo de mi café!

Vyctyme me lanza una mirada envenenada.


	26. El verdadero asesino

-Señor Godot, deje que le pregunte una cosa.

-¿…? ¿Cuál es, Su Señoría?

-Si no fue la víctima quien escribió el nombre de la acusada con su sangre, tal y como usted acaba de demostrar. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién es el autor de esa escritura?

-La víctima está descartada, puesto que la muerte fue inmediata. Y la acusada también está descartada, ya que nunca se incriminaría a sí misma. Por tanto, ¡Solo pudo ser otra persona! ¡El verdadero asesino!

Más griteríos de la gente del público.

-¡Orden, orden en la sala!

-¡Sí! ¡Es la úncia posibilidad! ¡El verdadero asesino quiso inculpar a la acusada desde el principio! ¡Por eso escribió su nombre en el suelo después de haber matado a la víctima!

-¡PROTESTO! – Vamos a intentar no sacar las cosas de quicio, ¿Le parece, Godot? Vamos a ver, si no me equivoco, su mente acafeinada ha pensado lo siguiente: la acusada dormía en su cuarto, y entonces entró la víctima con una tercera persona. Este ser misterioso mató a la víctima y escribió "Venoma" en el suelo para culpar al bomboncito de licor, ¿Es eso?

-Pues… No, no exactamente. Sigue habiendo algo extraño.

-Je, je…. Se está refutando a sí mismo. Esto es igual a cuando te abrazas a ti mismo, y haces ver que alguien te está besando.

Anda, nos acabas de explicar el truco que has usado para inventarte a Beautiful. En fin…

-Me refiero a que si el asesinato ocurriese en el cuarto de la acusada sería sumamente complicado que ella no hubiese oído el ruido del cuerpo al caer, o el crujido del arma. Aun estando dormida, se hubiese despertado.

-Eso es una mera conjetura, Godot. Yo por la noche no me despierto ni aún con una locomotora al lado, y eso que al lado tengo algo que hace mucho ruido.

-¿Se refiere a Beautiful?-me cachondeo yo.

-Sí, tío, ¡No veas como ronca! (…) ¡Quiero decir, no! ¡Hablo de una sala de conciertos!

-¡Le he pillado con los pantalones bajados, Crescend, je, je!-me río yo.

-¡Basta ya, señores!-el juez da un martillazo.

Tiene razón, ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? Supongo que me moría por callar de una vez por todas a ese niñato malcriado.

-Cierto, disculpe. Además, lo que ha planteado el señor Crescend no concuerda con la declaración de nuestra testigo en la sesión de ayer.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Bibian LaFleur, correcto?-me pregunta el juez.

-Así es. Ella afirmó haber oído un grito, una puerta y el crujido del arma al dispararse, en ese orden, en el cuarto de las escobas. Aunque no deja de ser extraño, porque si Venoma se hubiese despertado y hubiera visto el cadáver, habría gritado. Pero no fue el caso, y el asesino no tenía motivo para gritar.

-Eso es cierto. Señor Godot.

-¿Su Señoría?

-¿Tiene alguna idea sobre lo que pudo originar el ruido que oyó la señorita Bibian?

-Sí, Su Señoría. El grito que Bibian escuchó fue provocado por esto.

Presento: El reproductor.

-¡TOMA YA!- El grito no era de una persona humana, no era más que una fabricación para simular a alguien gritando. Esa tercera persona se ocultó en el escobero, y cuando oyó pasar a la víctima, activó el reproductor. La víctima pensó que algo pasaba, y entró a ver qué sucedía. Allí, la tercera persona le mató.

-¡Eso concuerda perfectamente con el testimonio de la señorita LaFleur! ¡Incluso los ruidos están en el mismo orden!

-¡Ja…! Pues sí. Al final, he conseguido dar la explicación a esos misteriosos sonidos del cuarto de las escobas, ja, ja.

-Eso parece. La teoría de la defensa es creíble, muy creíble.-afirma el juez.

-Por tanto, ahora sabemos que el asesinato que estamos juzgando tuvo lugar en el cuarto de las escobas, no en la habitación de la acusada. Y por eso, el reproductor estaba allí la noche del crimen.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No se puede demostrar que ese reproductor se hallase allí la noche del crimen!

-Claro que se puede.-presumo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Deja de beber café, Godot, no te sienta bien!

-¡A usted si que no le sienta bien la gomina! (…) Quiero decir… La prueba que demuestra que el reproductor estaba en el escobero la noche del crimen es…

Presento: El reproductor.

-¡TOMA YA!- La prueba está en el mismo reproductor. En el programa de reproducción hay una lista que muestra cada una de las pistas de sonido y su última reproducción. Solo hay una pista, la del grito, ¡Y su última reproducción fue la noche del crimen a las 05:59 exactas de la mañana!

Voces y voces que interpretan mis teorías.

-¡Orden! ¡Silencio en el tribunal! ¡Entonces, Bibian LaFleur estaba diciendo la verdad en su testimonio!

-Por supuesto que sí. "Las chicas guapas nunca mienten" Es una de mis reglas.

-Je, je, je… Sí, nuestro dulce de miel avainillada decía la verdad, cierto, y el hecho de que supo decir que el despertador de la acusada estaba averiado demuestra su declaración.

¿Estoy soñando, o me acaba de dar la razón? ¿Qué pretendes, Crescend?

-Y el hecho de que Bibian entrase en el cuarto de la acusada y no viese allí el cadáver también demuestra que el asesinato solo pudo tener lugar en el escobero. Pero nos hemos olvidado de algo…-afirma Crescend, chulo.

-¿De qué, si puedo saber?-pregunto.

-De la coartada de la acusada, claro. Es sonámbula, no tiene coartada.-asegura Vyctyme, con una sonrisilla fría.

Es cierto… Casi había olvidado que Venoma es sonámbula. Y claro… Eso invalida su coartada…

-Yo creo saber dónde estaba la acusada cuando la señorita Bibian entró en su cuarto: ¡Matando a la víctima!-chilla Vyctyme.

-¡PROTESTO!- Señor Vyctyme, esa afirmación está plagada de contradicciones. Empecemos: Número uno: Las huellas del arma. La acusada es zurda, por lo que es imposible que disparase con su mano derecha, al menos no con tanta precisión como para causar una muerte inmediata.

Vyctyme se me queda mirando con cara de "No sigas".

-Número dos: La mancha en el calcetín de la acusada. La herida no salpicó, lo demuestra el resto de su ropa, con lo cual, el calcetín no pudo haberse manchado en el escobero.

Crescend se une a la cara de "No sigas" junto con Vyctyme.

-Número 3:-cada vez le pillo más el gusto, sobre todo con esos dos mirándome de esa forma.- Las huellas de guante ensangrentadas, por el hecho de que no encontraron dichos guantes manchados de sangre.

Ahora el juez se una al concurso de miraditas, pero la del juez es más bien de pasta de moniato.

-Número 4: El hecho de que el cadáver apareciese en el cuarto de la acusada. No tenía ningún motivo para llevarse el cadáver a su cuarto.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Se llevó el cadáver a su cuarto para…!

-¿Para inculparse a sí misma, Crescend? ¡Eso es absurdo, y lo sabe!

Crescend está sudando la gota gorda.

-Señor Godot, estoy impresionado. Lo normal es encontrar una contradicción por cada afirmación, quizás dos. Pero usted… ¡Ha encontrado cuatro, nada menos!-me aplaude el juez.

-No ha sido nada, Su Señoría. Le acabo de demostrar a la fiscalía que mi mente "acafeinada" sirve para algo más que para preparar café.

-Lo único que no entiendo es el motivo por el que se dejó esa huella de sangre en el calcetín de la acusada. ¿Podría explicarlo a la sala?

-El abogado enmascarado lo haría, para chulear, pero demostrarlo es…

-Completamente sencillo.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-me espeta Crescend.

-El motivo por el cual el verdadero asesino manchó el calcetín fue este.

Presento: El tobillero de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- Mientras la acusada dormía, el verdadero asesino llevó el cadáver a su habitación y le quitó el tobillero a la acusada con el guante manchado. ¡Así dejó la marca en el calcetín, al apartarlo para quitarle el tobillero!

-¡PROTESTO!- Anda, venga, ¡Esa explicación es absurda! ¿Para qué quería ese supuesto asesino una pulserita de una cría? ¿Para tener un recuerdo del crimen, eh?-plantea absurdamente Crescend, mofándose de mí.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo hizo para culpar a Venoma! No sé si lo sabía, pero esta pulserita, como usted la llama, apareció en la mano del cadáver.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no se me ha informado de esto?!-bufa Crescend.

-Ya ha quedado demostrado, además, que la pulsera es de la acusada. Ella mismo lo reconoció, y no tenía motivo para mentirnos sobre la procedencia de la pulsera, ya que se encontró en la víctima.

-Señor Godot, ¿Qué cree exactamente que pasó con esa pulserita multicolor la noche del crimen?

¡¿No lo acabo de explicar, vejestorio?!

-Muy sencillo. Después de arrastrar el cadáver al cuarto de la acusada, donde el asesino manchó sus guantes de sangre, este asesino quitó el tobillero a la acusada para dejarlo en el cadáver para hacer que inculparan a Venoma. Para quitárselo tuvo que apartar el calcetín, y lo manchó. No se lo podía dejar puesto, así que se lo quitó y lo tiró a la papelera, y le puso uno de los suyos.

-Y yo pregunto, abogado enmascarado: Si ya tenía la pulsera, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de remover el calcetín? ¡Eso solo buscaría problemas!-contraataca Crescend.

-Es cierto que sería buscarse problemas, pero si lo hubiese dejado, la situación no tendría sentido. La gente creería que la acusada se había inculpado a sí misma, y usted puede creerse eso, pero yo no trago. ¡Nadie es tan estúpido como para inculparse a sí mismo!

-Ya estamos otra vez, Godot, ¡Conjeturas, conjeturas, y más conjeturas! Abogado enmascarado, ¡Quiero pruebas! ¡Pruebas de que ese calcetín fue cambiado la noche del crimen!-me chulea el fiscal.

-¿Quiere pruebas, Crescend? Muy bien. La prueba que demuestra que ese calcetín fue cambiado la noche del crimen es esta

Presento: El vídeo de seguridad.

-¡TOMA YA!- En especial, fíjense en la última toma antes de la escena del arresto. Es cierto que no se muestra cómo se cambian los calcetines. Sin embargo, ¡Se puede apreciar perfectamente que Venoma lleva calcetines distintos! ¿Y cuál puede ser el motivo? ¡Pues el tobillero y el calcetín manchado, claro!

-¡Nnnnnnnough!-protesta Crescend.

-¡Jaque mate, Crescend!-le chuleo yo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Se oye una risa por toda la sala.

-¡¿Quién se está riendo en un momento así?!-pregunta el juez, con una pincelada de ira.

-Disculpe, Su Señoría, es que la teoría de la defensa me hace tanta gracia…

Es Vyctyme… De nuevo. Este tío me empieza a sacar de quicio.

-¿Y qué le hace gracia de mi teoría? Incluso la he apoyado con pruebas sólidas.

-¿Llama usted "sólido" a un vídeo lleno de escenas recortadas? No me haga reír, haga el favor. Si ese asesino nuestro, del que usted habla, era tan listo, podría haber usado un método alternativo para no tener que manchar nada de nada, ¿No cree?-me refuta Vyctyme, con posado confiado.

-Señor Godot… Al testigo no le falta razón. Es cierto que ha argumentado su teoría bastante bien, pero no puedo ignorar lo que ha dicho el fiscal Vyctyme.

Muy bien, Mia. Es la hora. Piensa desde otro punto de vista. No te preguntes el motivo por el cual el asesino manchó los objetos, ¡Pregúntate por qué tuvo que mancharlos! Un asesino no suele ir dejando pistas así como así, ¡Debe haber un motivo!

-Antes de pensar en una explicación, me gustaría escuchar el razonamiento del fiscal Vyctyme.

-Solo decía que ese asesino pudo haberse quitado los guantes manchados y entonces coger el tobillero, o incluso lavar los guantes en el fregadero que hay en la habitación. ¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces? Aunque no le culpo. Al tener 8 años, no pensó en esas posibilidades.

-¡PROTESTO!- Lo siento, señor Vyctyme, pero me veo obligado a refutar su lógica.

-¿Y tendrá alguna prueba para desargumentarme, me imagino…?

-Por supuesto que tengo. Esta prueba demuestra que su teoría no tiene sentido.

Presento: El informe del orfanato, donde se habla de las obras de Vyctyme.

-¡TOMA YA!- La idea de que el asesino se quitase los guantes está descartada, ya que eso supondría dejar sus propias huellas en el crimen, y eso sería mucho peor que dejar una huella de sangre.

-¿Y mi idea de lavar los guantes, eh?-me desafía Vyctyme.

-Esa es una idea realmente buena, y muy eficaz, pero no pudo darse la noche del crimen, en esas circunstancias. Lea este documento, por favor. ¿Le suena? Habla de esas obras que están haciendo en el orfanato, de las que usted me comentó algo al inicio de la sesión.

-¡…! ¡Ah!- a Vyctyme le ha cambiado la cara.

-Exacto, incluso usted mismo lo dijo antes. ¡Al hacer obras, se tuvo que cortar el suministro de agua, y el corte de suministro estaba operativo la noche del crimen! ¡Por tanto, y apropiadamente, su teoría se ha ido por el desagüe!

Las voces siguen hablando. Imagino que la gente estará impresionada de que me haya atrevido a encararme con una autoridad como el fiscal Vyctyme.

-Se admite la refutación de la defensa. Señor Godot, he de darle la razón. Las explicaciones del testigo eran perfectamente posibles, pero usted ha demostrado lógicamente que no pudieron darse la noche del crimen debido a las circunstancias.

-Gracias, Su Señoría. En realidad, era mi deber, desmontar duda tras duda. Al igual que beber café tras café. Eso me ayuda a saborear mejor la oscuridad y a adaptarme a ella.-vuelvo a sorber café.

Perdóname, Momo, si no vuelves a dormir nunca jamás. El café es descafeinado, pero aun así…

-Muy bien, señor Godot. Usted, como abogado, asegura que la acusada no es la responsable del asesinato, y que hay una tercera persona involucrada, ¿Es correcto?

-Evidentemente, hubo una tercera persona, tal y como he demostrado.

-De acuerdo. Y por eso le pregunto, ¿La defensa está preparada para señalar a algún sospechoso?

Ahí lo tengo… El momento clave. Venoma no fue la culpable del crimen que se cometió esa noche. El arma no era de la víctima, por lo que no puede tratarse de un suicidio. Tengo a alguien en mente, pero en cuanto le señale… Se va a armar un buen jaleo a gran escala.

-Sí, Su Señoría. La defensa tiene un nuevo sospechoso del asesinato, y está lista para señalarlo.

-Bien. Pero le advierto algo. Si señala al sospechoso y después no puede argumentar su acusación con pruebas y afirmaciones lógicas, será usted duramente penalizado, y la acusada será condenada. Este tribunal no tolera trucos para ganar tiempo.

-Piénsatelo muy bien, no sea que la cafeína te haga irte de la lengua, abogado enmascarado.-me vacila Crescend.

-Me ha quedado claro como el café, Su Señoría. Y aun teniendo en cuenta sus palabras, la defensa desea señalar a su sospechoso en cuestión.

*Martillazo*

-Oigámoslo, entonces. Según la defensa, ¿Quién es el verdadero asesino de la víctima, Elcun Vyctyme?

Aquí va, Mia. ¡Este es el auténtico salto sin red! Venoma, tú no fuiste. ¡Solo pudo ser alguien!

Dejo la taza de café en el banquillo y señalo amenazadora con el dedo.

-El culpable… ¡No puede ser otro que usted, fiscal general **Rail Vyctyme**!

Ahora sí, empieza el gran salto. La gente ha empezado a hablar a gritos, sin parar. El fiscal Vyctyme ha empezado a sudar, así como el fiscal Crescend, que está asustadísimo. ¡Sé lo que he dicho, y estoy lista para demostrarlo!

Mi demostración tendrá que esperar. Mi actuación ha formado un gran tumulto en la sala, imposible de acallar. Hubo que declarar un descanso para que el juez consiguiese calmar a la gente del público. Me vendrá bien para informarme.

Venoma, cielo, ¿Qué tal estarás?


	27. Noticias neutras

27 de agosto, 14:26h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Muy bien, Mia, tranquilízate. Han pasado unas 4 horas desde que comenzó el juicio, y has estado viviendo una situación bastante estresante.

He hecho una acusación, y ahora he de respaldarla, pero estoy totalmente segura de que he jugado bien mis cartas, así que he de tener fe en mí misma. Sé que fue Vyctyme, y por algún motivo que todavía desconozco, intentó culpar a Venoma del asunto.

Confío en la inocencia de Venoma, y haré lo imposible por demostrar que ella es inocente. Y nada más pensar en Venoma, suena una melodía de un _opening_ de un anime japonés, el favorito de Momoiro. Es su móvil, y puedo comprobar que es Diego. Es como si me hubiese leído la mente.

-¿Sí?

-Gatita, eres tú. ¿No estás en el juicio?

-Estoy en un descanso. La situación se ha puesto bastante tensa por aquí, Diego.

-Cuéntame, aunque sea por encima.

-El testigo decisivo de Crescend era el fiscal Vyctyme.

-¡Ja…! Debí imaginármelo. Y me imagino que habrás defendido el fuerte con tus garras de gatita en mi ausencia, ¿No?

-Digamos que gracias a "tu gatita" la situación se ha sacado de quicio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Después de refutar su lógica varias veces, le he señalado como sospechoso, y ahora tengo que respaldarlo.

-Así que Vyctyme es el culpable. Ten cuidado, gatita. Demostrar su culpabilidad no será fácil, es fiscal general y su hermano era la víctima. Ándate con ojo.

-No te preocupes. ¡Pero basta de hablar de mí! ¿Qué tal está Venoma? Por favor, dame una alegría y dime que está bien.

-Todavía no he podido ver a mi tacita azucarada, gatita. No ha despertado, por desgracia, y tanta oscuridad podría estar matando al azúcar, no sé si me explico. Los médicos aseguran que está en coma, y justo ahora la han trasladado a una habitación en cuidados intensivos.

-Si ahora la vas a ver, cuídala mucho, de tu parte, y de mi parte. Dale un beso y asegúrate de que mi Magatama esté cerca de ella, así siento que estoy ayudando de algún modo.

-¡Ja…! Tú ya estás ayudando en el tribunal, gatita. Como siempre digo, eres la mejor. Mucha suerte para refutar a Vyctyme. ¿Ha sido por lo que te comenté de los psicocandados negros?

-En parte, sí. Pero aquí hay gato encerrado, Diego, y no me refiero a mí. Vyctyme no hace más que torearnos, así que esto no será fácil. Pero ganaré la batalla, por ti, por mí, y sobre todo, por Venoma.

-¡Ja…! Estoy convencido de ello, gatita. Por cierto, ahora que estamos hablando, dime, ¿Sabes si hay algún modo de destruir los candados negros?

-Pues sí que hay un modo, pero es muy remoto. Para romper los psicocandados negros, has de estar **relacionado con el secreto** que la persona te está ocultando. Además, solo un alma buena y pura podrá romperlos, ya que son tan oscuros.

-¡Ja…! Pues en ese caso, tú podrías romperlos sin problemas. Hablando de la tradición Kurain, ¿Hay noticias de Maya?

-….No, me temo. Pearl no ha regresado todavía de la villa Kurain con la información sobre ese Magatama Negro. Pero no te preocupes por Maya. La conozco, y sé que saldrá bien parada de esta.

-Seguro que sí, gatita.

Mi conversación telefónica es interrumpida por la voz de un alguacil.

-¡Señor Godot! ¡El juez ha indicado que es hora de retomar la sesión!

-¡Voy en una removida de café con la cucharilla!- Mia, qué original eres… *suspiro*

-¡Ja…! ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre, gatita? Sin duda, la poesía cafenesa no es lo tuyo.

-No lo dudes. En fin, he de volver al tribunal. Cuida de Venoma por mí, por favor.

-Así lo haré. Buena suerte… Mia.

-Buena suerte, Diego.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Para mi desgracia, Venoma aún no ha despertado, y su situación sigue siendo "delicada", eso siendo magnánima. Y para mi otra desgracia, llegó el momento de encararse a Vyctyme. Fiscal general, ¡No podrá escapar de las garras de esta gatita, y tampoco a las de la ley! ¡Venoma quedará impune, y si ha cometido este crimen, le llevaré ante la justicia aunque sea lo último que haga!

Y como diría Diego: "¡Ja…! Qué ironía"


	28. Sospechas y coartadas

27 de agosto, 14:40h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3

Vuelvo a ocupar mi sitio, tan preparada como pueda estar. Crescend está algo agitado al otro lado del tribunal, y en el estrado sigue Vyctyme, tieso como un palo, algo nervioso.

-Se reanuda la sesión en este juicio. Nos quedamos en que la defensa había hecho su acusación, ¡Y señaló a nuestro testigo, el señor Vyctyme, como su sospechoso!

-Correcto, señor Juez. Antes de que el fiscal me pregunte, estoy bastante cuerdo, y la cafeína no tiene nada que ver en mi acusación. Repito, ¡La defensa cree que el testigo es el auténtico culpable!

-Nada más que palabrería, Godot. No va a ser tan fácil cargarme el muerto a mí, ¿Sabe?-me desafía Vyctyme, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Antes de empezar con la refutación del testigo, me gustaría preguntarle a la defensa el motivo por el cuál sospecha del testigo. ¡Y deme una explicación lógica, si es tan amable!

Veamos… Una explicación para sembrar dudas sobre el testigo… No creo que aquí valga el argumento de los psicocandados negros, así que pruebo con otra cosa.

-Pues…. Mi motivo de sospecha hacia el fiscal Vyctyme son sus declaraciones. Hay cosas en ellas que no terminan de encajar, como cuando eché salsa tabasco a mi café por error.

-¿Le importaría explicarse, mascaritas?-me suelta Crescend.

-Los testimonios del testigo son sospechosos, ya que no ha declarado por su propia experiencia, ¡Solo ha planteado teorías, cambiando de tema todo el rato, y confundiendo la naturaleza de las pruebas! La defensa opina que trata de confundirnos, y eso es ciertamente dudoso.

-He de admitir que la proposición de la defensa es elocuente, aunque no es decisiva, pues es solo una conjetura, es decir, una hipótesis.

-Touché, Su Señoría. Pero no se preocupe, estoy listo para demostrar esta teoría…

-Que se acaba de sacar de la chistera, claro.

-Tengo problemas de vista, Crescend, pero hasta yo puedo ver que no llevo chistera. Lo único que veo es que el testigo lleva una máscara más grande que la mía, ¡Y yo mismo voy a desenmascararlo!

Oficialmente, hemos pasado de las rimas a los trabalenguas.

-¿Está seguro de lo que hace, Godot? Le doy la última oportunidad para retirar su acusación.-me aconseja Vyctyme.

-Lo siento, señor Vyctyme, pero esa táctica no le va a servir. No gaste saliva intentando persuadirme de que usted es inocente, y declare al tribunal.

-¿Sobre qué desea la defensa que el testigo declare?

-El testigo declarará… Sobre sus movimientos el día del crimen.

-Godot… Se arrepentirá de esto…-me amenaza Vyctyme, con mirada de psicópata.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo. Si no le importa, su testimonio.-contraataco, toda encorajada.

Declaración del testigo- El día del crimen

El día 25, día del crimen, llegué de buena mañana al orfanato donde reside la acusada.

Durante toda la mañana patrullé por todo el edificio para familiarizarme con el lugar.

También me presenté a algunos niños con los que me fui cruzando.

Por la tarde lllegaron unos compañeros míos y unos profesionales para hacer obras.

Mis compañeros me ayudaban a supervisar las obras.

Las obras se alargaron, y tuve que pasar la noche allí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir al respecto, señor Vyctyme?-le pregunto, sabiendo que me oculta algo.

-¿Qué más quiere que le diga, Godot? Le aseguro que no tengo nada más que decirle.

-Ya lo veremos. Si a la sala no le importa, procederé con mi interrogatorio.

-Estoy esperando.-masculla Vyctyme, con una fría sonrisa de tiburón.

Interrogatorio- El día del crimen

El día 25, día del crimen, llegué de buena mañana al orfanato donde reside la acusada.

Durante toda la mañana patrullé por todo el edificio para familiarizarme con el lugar.

También me presenté a algunos niños con los que me fui cruzando.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Entre esos niños a los que se presentó, ¿Se encontraba la acusada?

-No. A ella la vi fuera, jugando con lo que parecía ser un perro callejero. Qué feliz se la veía, he de decir que sus actuaciones son realmente brillantes.

-Espere un segundo, ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

-Nada, solo digo que prefiero que estuviese jugando con ese perro, porque de haberme cruzado con ella, a lo mejor me habría disparado a mí.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Testigo! ¡Absténgase de formular este tipo de blasfemias sobre la acusada!

-Bah.

-¡Orden! Por favor, continúen con el interrogatorio.-ordena el juez.

-Pse.

Por la tarde lllegaron unos compañeros míos y unos profesionales para hacer obras.

Mis compañeros me ayudaban a supervisar las obras.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿A qué se refiere con la palabra "compañeros"? ¿Habla de fiscales?

-Correcto. Eran algunos fiscales de mi distrito, entre ellos el presente fiscal Crescend.

-A las buenas, nenas.-se presenta Crescend, con otro de sus gestos chulos.

-Y también recuerdo que Klavier Gavin se pasó por allí más tarde, sí.

¿Gavin? Ese es el que junto con la inspectora Skye ayudó a Venoma en el hospital…

-Ah, yo también recuerdo a ese tío, el rubiales estrella del rock con el collar raro. No le conozco en persona, pero siempre que viene sé que llega porque le rodean las chatis. Hay que ver…-bufa Crescend, celoso.

Y repito: Si es que existe, pobre Beautiful.

Las obras se alargaron, y tuve que pasar la noche allí.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Me podría comentar algo sobre la habitación en la que le alojaron?

-Era la 777. Si no me cree, puede preguntar a cualquiera.

-Lo sé de buena tinta, ya me informó la inspectora Ema Skye, gracias.

O eso me dijo Diego.

-Se encontraba en el mismo piso donde tuvo lugar el crimen, por eso me resultó sencillo llegar tan rápido a la escena del crimen.

-Muy bien. ¿A qué hora se retiró a dormir? ¿Qué hizo en ella?

-¿Que qué hizo? ¡Abogado enmascarado, qué picantón eres! ¡No sabía que tú también pensases en pibas todo el rato!-se burla Crescend

-¡Aj…! ¡No, no, no! ¡No quería decir eso, no me malinterpreten!

-¡Señor Godot, un respeto por el género femenino!-me bufa el juez.

¡Si supieras que soy una chica, viejo chismoso!

-¡Le repito que la pregunta no iba con esa intención! ¡El único malpensado es el fiscal Crescend! Evidentemente, todas las mujeres (o casi todas) tienen mi mayor respeto. Por favor, sigamos.-suplico, sudando de desesperación.

-No recuerdo la hora precisa a la que entré en mi cuarto, pero puedo decirle que la habitación era bastante confortable, y dormí de un tirón toda la noche, hasta que salí para arrestar a la acusada.

¡Un segundo! ¡Ahí hay algo raro!

-¡Señor Vyctyme! ¡Añada el último estamento a su declaración!

-A mandar…-se resigna, malicioso.

Me dormí enseguida y estuve en mi estancia toda la noche, hasta el momento del arresto.

¡Te he pillado, Vyctyme, eso es mentira! Presento: Vídeo de seguridad.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Estuvo TODO el tiempo en su confortable estancia, testigo? Es difícil que fuese así, sobre todo, ¡Porque es imposible!

-¡¿Qué…?!-grita Crescend.

-No entiendo una palabra de lo que está hablando, Godot. ¿Le importa hablar en cristiano?

-Solo le diré una cosa, Vyctyme: ¡Usted NO estuvo toda la noche en su cuarto! ¿Lo ha entendido? "You weren't all the night in your room!" ¿Así mejor?

Vyctyme ha empezado a sudar de nuevo.

-Miren el vídeo. No se ve claramente que esa sea la habitación 777, pero en la mesilla se ve un distintivo de fiscal. ¡Y no hay nadie en la habitación! ¡Señor Vyctyme, ha mentido!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Llamas a esta prueba "definitiva"? ¡Por favor! ¡Esa chapita podría ser cualquier cosa! ¡Y tampoco se ve claramente si es la habitación 777!

-Podemos comprobar ahora mismo si eso es un distintivo de fiscal o no, y qué habitación es.

-Eso es imposible. Todas las habitaciones tienen la misma distribución, y podría ser cualquiera.-me espeta Vyctyme.

-No será necesario ir al orfanato. ¡Todas las respuestas están el vídeo! Mediante esta prueba, saldremos de dudas.

Presento: El reproductor de Bibian.

-¡TOMA YA! Rebobinemos la cinta, y pongamos a cámara lenta el momento en el que se abre la puerta. ¡Así veremos si la placa de la puerta es la de la habitación 777!

Hago el expermiento y muestro a toda la sala el resultado. Evidentemente, se puede distinguir el número 777 en la plaquita de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué diantres…?!-protestan Vyctyme y Crescend al mismo tiempo.

-Y si no están satisfechos, ampliemos la imagen en el momento en que aparece esa "chapita". ¡Así veremos qué es!

Hago el nuevo experimento propiamente dicho y evidentemente se ve un distintivo de fiscal, con su forma de flor cruzada, o lo que sea.

-¡Eso no es un distintivo de fiscal!-se inventa Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!- Su Señoría, confírmelo usted, ¿Este objeto que aparece en la pantalla es un distintivo de fiscal, sí o no?

-Evidentemente, es un distintivo de fiscal. Protesta de la defensa admitida.

-¡Porras!-chilla Crescend.

-¿Lo ven? ¡El testigo no estuvo todo el rato en su habitación, nos ha mentido! ¡Eso significa que no puede explicar lo que hizo en ese intervalo de ausencia, por tanto, carece de coartada!

-¡PROTESTO!- Eso no es definitivo- me contrargumenta Vyctyme- No hay pruebas que demuestren el lugar donde esté, ¿Cierto?

-Tampoco hay pruebas que demuestren que usted estaba en su cuarto.-me defiendo.

-Sí que las hay. Es más, creo que el mismo vídeo lo explica a la perfección.

-Vyctyme, explíquese. ¡Testifique a la sala sobre su coartada la noche del crimen!

-Bah.

Declaración del testigo- La coartada

Esas imágenes de mi estancia están algo sacadas de contexto.

De hecho, creo que este vídeo demuestra perfectamente mi coartada.

Bajé al restaurante a por un té rojo que me ayudase a dormir.

Una vez me lo bebía, subí y abrí la puerta.

El que abre la puerta en este vídeo… ¡Soy yo!

-Una coartada perfecta, como suelo decir.-chulea Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!- Aún falta mi interrogatorio. Después ya hablaremos de si su coartada es tan perfecta como parece.

-Inténtelo, si quiere. Es una pérdida de tiempo.-garantiza Vyctyme.

-Señor Godot, el testigo ha demostrado su coartada. Este tribunal le da la oportunidad de retractarse sobre su afirmación referida a que el acusado no tiene coartada.

Me están presionando. Incluso el juez parece estar de parte del testigo.

-Si usted decide interrogarle y no logra desbancar el hecho de que tenía coartada, se acabará el interrogatorio del señor Vyctyme, usted tendrá una penalización considerable y la acusada será condenada. Repito, ¿Quiere interrogar al testigo, con todos los riesgos que eso supone?

Si abandono ahora, la verdad quedará perdida para siempre y Venoma será considerada culpable. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Venoma dice la verdad, y estoy segura de que mis explicaciones son ciertas, así que… ¡Vyctyme miente!

-La defensa mantiene su postura de querer interrogar al testigo.

-Pse. Nos hemos topado con un verdadero valiente, veo.-se ríe Vyctyme.

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, abogado enmascarado.

Eso ya lo veremos. He de desmontar las mentiras de ese interrogatorio, ¡Y he de hacerlo rápido!

Interrogatorio- La coartada

Esas imágenes de mi estancia están algo sacadas de contexto.

De hecho, creo que este vídeo demuestra perfectamente mi coartada.

Bajé al restaurante a por un té rojo que me ayudase a dormir.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Dice que bajó al restaurante, y allí alguien le sirvió un té?

-En efecto. Delicioso, he de decir. Un té rojo excelente.

¿Hay algo raro en eso último? Me ha parecido que sí.

-Pues ahí me temo que he de discrepar. Qué deliciosa ironía que el té rojo, una de las cosas que no puedo ver, desbanque su razonamiento.

-No le sigo, Godot.

-Mire esto, por favor.

Presento: Informe del orfanato.

-¡TOMA YA!- De nuevo volvemos al problema de las circunstancias de la escena del crimen. Debido a las reformas, el sistema de restaurante no funcionó con normalidad, ¡Así que no pudo conseguir allí ni un té rojo, ni un café rojo, ni nada por el estilo!

-¡Ack!-refunfuña Vyctyme.

-¡PROTESTO!- Sinceramente, no veo nada contradictorio. Es posible que el testigo se haya equivocado. A lo mejor cogió el té rojo de la máquina, y san se acabó. Se lo tomó y fue a su cuarto, donde abrió la puerta. Punto.

-¡No es todo tan sencillo como lo pinta, Crescend!

-¿Ah, no? Pues explícate, Godot.

-Muy bien. El problema está en esa puerta que se abrió por arte de magia. Es cierto que se ve abrirse, pero… El vídeo sigue corriendo, y el fiscal no entra en su cuarto por un buen rato. ¿A qué se debe eso?

-¡Díganos, señor Godot! ¿A qué se debe? La intriga me está matando.-se impacienta el juez.

-¡Eso significa que el fiscal Vyctyme no fue el que abrió esa puerta! ¡Si hubiese sido él, habría entrado en la habitación!

-¡…!- Vyctyme ha empezado a sudar de nuevo.

-¡PROTESTO!- Vale, supongamos, y esto es solo una suposición, que el fiscal Vyctyme no fue la persona que abrió la puerta. ¡¿Quién rayos fue?! ¡Y no vale decir que fue un fantasma o el viento, queremos pruebas, Godot!

Pensando, me viene a la mente una idea. Creo que sé quién pudo haber abierto la puerta…


	29. Culpabilidad por el motivo

-¿Quiere saber quién abrió esa puerta, y ni siquiera llegó a entrar? Le diré quién fue, ¡Y el porqué no entró!

-¡Te escuchamos, mascaritas!-bufa Crescend, impaciente.

Presento: El perfil de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- Como la sala ya sabrá, hemos establecido que es posible que la acusada no estuviese todo el rato en su cuarto, y esto demuestra que no lo estuvo. ¡Ella fue la que abrió la puerta!

-De modo que fue la mocosa, ¿Eh? Y dime, Godot, ¿Por qué no llegó a entrar siquiera?

-Tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta justo aquí.

Presento: El informe médico de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- La acusada es sonámbula, por eso deambuló por el pasillo como si fuese un fantasma, sin el menor sentido de la orientación. Por eso, abrió la puerta accidentalmente. En ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, así que ni siquiera entró, porque no sabía que había abierto una puerta.

-¡No me tomes el pelo, mascaritas! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es solo una posibilidad, y nada más!-me suelta Crescend, atacado.

-La acusada describió la escena de la habitación 777 con demasiado detalle, incluyendo el distintivo de fiscal y el hecho de que estaba vacía. ¡No podía saber tantas cosas de casualidad, y menos sin haber visto el vídeo antes!

-¡Maldición!-blasfema Crescend.

-Otra cosa que no encaja demasiado es la hora a la que se abrió la puerta. Digamos que fue mientras el crimen se estaba cometiendo, quizás un poco después. Por tanto, el vídeo solo demuestra la coartada de la acusada.

Vyctyme se sujeta las gafas, con una expresión bastante furiosa.

-¡Por lo tanto, señor Vyctyme, su "perfecta" coartada hace aguas por todos lados! ¡Usted no tiene coartada, por lo que pudo ser perfectamente el asesino!

Voces de la gente que habla a voz en grito comentando mi contrargumento.

-Vale, me rindo. He de admitir que mi testigo no tiene coartada, PERO eso no significa que la acusada sea inocente. Lo de la puerta sigo viéndolo como una mera hipótesis, y además, aunque el horario sea posterior al crimen, la acusada pudo haber abierto la puerta después del crimen, ¿No les parece?

Aunque estoy segura de que no fue así, no tengo pruebas para refutarlo, por lo que de momento me quedo callada, aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de creer en Venoma.

-Aun así, fiscal Crescend, eso ha bastado para sembrar dudas en la declaración de su testigo, ¡Ya que nos ha estado mintiendo!

-Protesta admitida.-me aprueba el juez.

-Por lo tanto, señor Vyctyme, respóndanos a esto. ¿Cuáles fueron sus movimientos en la noche del crimen? ¡Responda a la pregunta!

Vyctyme está nervioso, pero parece que ha tenido una idea. De golpe, se muestra calmado y sonríe fríamente.

-No voy a responder a esa pregunta.

-... ¿Cómo dice?-le pregunto, extrañada.

-Su Señoría, me acojo a mi derecho de permanecer en silencio. Me niego a declarar.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

La gente sigue hablando y hablando, y Crescend me sonríe maliciosamente. ¡Vyctyme lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio!

-¡Pero señor Vyctyme…! Es cierto que, al ser fiscal general, hay una cláusula que le permite negarse a declarar, pero hay riesgos al usarla. Después, no podrá hablar de nuevo sobre ese tema.

-No me importa. Me acojo a mi derecho a permanecer en silencio en caso de que algo pueda incriminarme.

¡Vyctyme va a salirse con la suya! ¡He de pensar en algo!

-Bueno, en ese caso… Deberé dar por finalizado el interrogatorio de Rail Vyctyme. Testigo, puede re….

-¡UN MOMENTO!

De repente, noto cientos de ojos posados en mí.

-¿La defensa desea añadir algo antes de que el testigo se retire?

-¡Señor Vyctyme, declare!

-¿Estás sordo o qué, mascaritas? Se acabó el interrogatorio, así que, adiós muy buenas.

-¡PROTESTO!- Si no quiere, ya que tiene todo el derecho, no declare sobre la noche del crimen. Declare sobre otra cosa distinta.

-Dígame de qué se trata y yo decidiré si declaro o no.-me desafía Vyctyme, frío como un témpano.

Pensemos un poco: ¿Sobre qué podría declarar que no tenga que ver con él? He de pensar desde otro punto de vista: Si no puedo demostrar que Vyctyme es culpable, solo me queda una forma de salvar el caso, demostrar que **Venoma es inocente**.

-Usted está convencido de que la acusada es culpable, ¿No es así? Pues declare sobre eso, sobre la supuesta culpabilidad de la acusada.

-Hm… De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?-accede Vyctyme, con una mirada gélida.

Declaración del testigo- Venoma es culpable

Solo esa cría puede ser culpable.

Estaba esperando a la víctima en el cuarto de la limpieza, con el reproductor.

La víctima entró para ver qué pasaba, y ella le disparó.

La señorita LaFleur volvió a su cuarto, y la acusada llevó el cadáver al suyo.

Pensando en qué hacer para deshacerse del cuerpo, sin quererlo, se quedó dormida.

Como es sonámbula, deambuló por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio.

No llegó a entrar, y volvió a su cuarto.

Cuando despertó, vio que el cadáver seguía allí, gritó de rabia y entonces yo la arresté.

Vyctyme solo se explaya en la declaración cuando se trata de inclupar a Venoma de su propio crimen. ¡Eso es inexcusable!

-Espero que esté contento, señor abogado. Gracias a mi testimonio, ha quedado más que demostrado que la culpable no pudo ser otra que la acusada.

-¡PROTESTO!- Aun nada ha quedado demostrado. Lo siento, pero deberá esperar un poquito. Mi interrogatorio está a punto de comenzar.

-No sea tímido. Si le encanta oír todas las maldades que hizo esa niña…

Eso lo dices tú, Vyctyme. Voy a resquebrajar tu máscara, y no descansaré hasta que se parta en dos.

Interrogatorio- Venoma es culpable

Solo esa cría puede ser culpable.

Estaba esperando a la víctima en el cuarto de la limpieza, con el reproductor.

La víctima entró para ver qué pasaba, y ella le disparó.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Odio repetirme, pero ya ha quedado claro que la acusada es zurda, y no pudo disparar con la mano derecha, y el arma solo tiene las huellas de su mano derecha.

-Eso no pudo ser un problema. Perfectamente pudo haber cogido una tela tapándose la mano izquierda mientras disparaba. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la derecha rozaba, y marcó el arma por error.

-Sí, seguro que usó esa torerita tan ridícula para no dejar huellas. Oh, perdón, que usted no puede verla, je, je…-se mofa el cafre de Crescend.

Eso, tú ríete. No reirás tanto cuando una chica que ve mejor el color rojo que tú te gane. Y para colmo, una chica fantasma.

-Siga con su testimonio, señor testigo.-obliga el juez.

La señorita LaFleur volvió a su cuarto, y la acusada llevó el cadáver al suyo.

Pensando en qué hacer para deshacerse del cuerpo, sin quererlo, se quedó dormida.

Como es sonámbula, deambuló por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- De acuerdo, me hago un plano mental. ¿Qué pasó entonces con el cadáver de la víctima?

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Que se fue a por chuches al quiosco de la esquina, no le fastidia! ¡Es un cadáver, abogado enmascarado, no creo que se moviese mucho, ja, ja, ja!

-Es triste hablando de mi propio hermano, pero e de admitir que el fiscal Crescend es muy gracioso.

-Le agradezco el cumplido, señor Vyctyme. Si por favor pudiese pasar por alto la ignorancia de Don Mascaritas y continuar, le agradecería mucho.

No llegó a entrar, y volvió a su cuarto.

Cuando despertó, vio que el cadáver seguía allí, gritó de rabia y entonces yo la arresté.

No creo que pueda sacar nada más de este interrogatorio.

-Bueno.. He de admitir que la teoría es ciertamente plausible. La acusada tiene ocho años, y por tanto, pecó de ingenua. Es comprensible.

¡No, porras! ¡El juez va a dar el testimonio por válido! Como no haga algo ya, estoy perdida.

-Si no hay objecciones, ahora sí terminará el interrogato….

-¡UN MOMENTO!

De nuevo, la gente me mira. Soy guapa, pero ¿Tanto?

-¿La defensa tiene algo más que decir?

-¡Sí! ¡Si todo pasó como lo describió el fiscal Vyctyme hay una prueba que contradice los hechos!

-Pues veámosla, cafetera con patas. Si seguimos la propuesta del testigo, ¿Qué prueba es contradictoria?-me pregunta Crescend.

Presento: La escritura con sangre.

-¡TOMA YA!- Usted mismo me dio la pista, fiscal Crescend. Evidentemente, tal y como usted dice, un cadáver es un cadáver, y si murió al instante no pudo hacer nada.

-Me alegro de que por fin entienda nuestro idioma, abogado.

-No he terminado. Si la víctima no pudo hacer nada una vez muerto, como es de sentido común, ¡¿De dónde apareció el nombre "Venoma" escrito con sangre?!

-¡…! ¡N-n-n-n-ooooooo! ¡Otra vez aparece esa estúpida pintada para tocarme las narices!-grita Crescend.

-No se sulfure… Gominas.-si él me ha puesto varios motes, no pienso ser menos.

-¡La víctima no pudo escribir nada si fue asesinada en el cuarto de las escobas y después su cuerpo fue movido!

-Protesta admitida. Señor Godot, entonces… ¿Qué significa esa pintada?

-¡¿He de explicarlo tres trillones de veces, abuelo senil?!

El juez se ha quedado de piedra. Yo me he quedado más relajada.

-¡Significa que la víctima no escribió eso, fue el verdadero asesino, que trasladó el cadáver al cuarto de Venoma y allí escribió su nombre en el suelo para incluparla!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Ya estamos otra vez, mascaritas? ¡Esa tercera persona no existe, está solamente en tu mente acafeinada, es ficticio! La autora de la escritura pudo ser perfectamente la acusada.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Para qué iba a hacer algo así? ¡Solo se inculparía a sí misma! La teoría de que se durmió y se "olvidó" del cadáver es perfectamente verosímil, pero si realmente intentaba desvincularse del asesinato, ¿Para qué rayos iba a firmar en el suelo con sangre de su víctima? ¡Es de cajón!

-¡…!- se altera Vyctyme.

-Además, si hemos de suponer que en ese momento estaba dormida, por lo tanto, sonámbula, también suponemos que le costaría horrores a la criatura escribir un nombre, aunque estuviese inconsciente. Cuando uno es sonámbulo no sabe lo que hace, por lo que es prácticamente imposible que escribiese su nombre con claridad.

-¡Noooo!-chilla Crescend, por enésima vez.

-Se acepta la refutación de la defensa. Señor Godot, estoy impresionado, ¡No se le escapa una! Seguro que es de tanto café. ¿Es de alguna marca especial? Creo que voy a comprar yo también un poco. Es que le prometí a mi nieta un campeonato de ajedrez y mi vista ya no es lo que era.

¿Y yo qué se sobre el dichoso café? ¡Si es descafeinado!

-Ejem, en fin… Supongo que, después de esto, solo queda dictar el veredicto. Este tribunal encuentra a la acusada, la señorita Venoma…

-¡PROTESTO!

Esta vez, los centenares de ojos se posan sobre el testigo, el señor Vyctyme. Tiene aspecto de psicópata, con esa sonrisa tan cruel y los ojos tan furiosos que parece que tenga las cuencas oculares vacías. Es para temerlo.

-¿El testigo tiene algo que decir?

-¡¿Para qué tanta prisa, anciano?! ¡Nada ha quedado demostrado todavía! ¡Abogado del café!

-Ese solo puedo ser yo.-le respondo.

-¡¿De verdad sigues con esa paranoia de culparme a mí del asesinato?!

-Sí, sigo sospechando de usted.

-¡Entonces, aclárame una cosa! ¡¿Cuál es mi dichoso **motivo**?!

-¿…? ¿Un…motivo?

No había pensado en eso…

-¡Exacto! ¡La víctima era mi hermano, mi PROPIO HERMANO! ¡¿Para qué iba a querer matarlo?! ¡Era mi propia familia! ¡Esa niñata tiene todavía más motivos que yo para haber apretado el gatillo!

-¡Eso, eso!-se conchaba Crescend- Excelencia, declare de nuevo al tribunal sobre el posible motivo de la acusada.

-Bien, bien… Ahora mismo.-afirma con una sonrisa fría y una sombra en la cara.


	30. El motivo de Venoma

Declaración del testigo- El motivo del crimen

Ese despertador selló el destino de la víctima.

La acusada lo recibió, y pensó que el remitente se lo mandaba para hacerla rabiar recordándole que estaba sola.

Por eso, el día que apareció por el orfanato, lo mató.

La víctima fue a recuperar el despertador de noche para no molestar…

…Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la muerte.

Por eso mismo, la acusada tenía un motivo.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que se le ocurre para salir del atolladero?!-le suelto, golpeando la mesa con la taza de café.

-¿Qué atolladero? No tengo nada que ocultar. Así que no le temo, cafetera con piernas.

-Pues le tendré que enseñar a temerme, me temo. Prepárese para mi interrogatorio.

-…

Interrogatorio- El motivo del crimen

Ese despertador selló el destino de la víctima.

La acusada lo recibió, y pensó que el remitente se lo mandaba para hacerla rabiar recordándole que estaba sola.

Por eso, el día que apareció por el orfanato, lo mató.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- La acusada no conocía al remitente de ese regalo, y en el orfanato no sabían nada de la víctima, ¡No nos tome el pelo!

-¡PROTESTO!- Vamos, abogado enmascarado. Es posible que se lo haya inventado. ¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que la acusada no conocía a la víctima?

Es imposible probar eso, así que mejor cambio de tema. Aun así, no veo totalmente inútil presionar un poco más.

-De acuerdo, no insisto en ese tema, pero hay algo que me sigue desconcertando. Usted afirma que el crimen no fue premeditado, ya que la acusada no podía saber si la víctima se acabaría presentando, ¿Correcto?

-Bueno, sí, ¿Y qué? No todos los asesinatos han de ser premeditados, ¿Sabe usted?

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente, gracias. Pero entonces, si el crimen no fue premeditado, me pregunto, ¿De dónde podría haber sacado la acusada el arma? En caso de que hubiese sido ella, claro.

-¡…! ¿El arma, dice?-me pregunta Vyctyme, algo nervioso.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No me puedo creer que haya planteado esa teoría sin ni siquiera pensar en el arma, señor testigo!-me quejo.

-Bu-bueno, yo… Es decir, hay diversas posibilidades.

Vyctyme se está quedando sin argumentos, voy bien.

-Es posible que comprase el arma por correo, tal y como propuso el bomboncito de miel, ¿Bibian, no?-interrumpe Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!-grito.

-¡No me tome el pelo! ¡Sí que se llamaba Bibian!

-¡N-no me refería a eso! ¡Quería decir que ya aclaramos que la acusada no pudo comprar la pistola por correo! No tiene ningún dinero, nadie le ha dado nada, es huérfana.

-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Seguro que la pistola venía en el paquete que le dio la víctima!

¡Crescend me ha estado toreando para que a su testigo le diera tiempo a pensar en algo!

-¿En el paquete donde venía el despertador?-le pregunto a Vyctyme.

-No, en el que venía el reloj de pared. ¿A usted qué le parece, bobo? ¡Pues claro que en el del despertador! Mi hermano, es decir, la víctima, tenía licencia de armas, según creo recordar.

-¿No era reportero? ¿Para qué necesitaba licencia de armas?

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Todo un hombre ha de tener un arma siempre a punto por si acaso!

-¿Puedo ver una pistola suya, señor Crescend? ¡Oh, vamos, seguro que a Beautiful le encantará saber que tiene un novio tan varonil!

-¿Mi pistola? ¡Mi pistola, claro! Ejem… Más tarde, mejor.

Vamos, que no tiene ni pistola ni niño muerto.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías! ¡Sigamos con el interrogatorio!

Y por lo visto el juez tampoco tiene pistola.

-Bueno, íbamos diciendo que la acusada encontró el arma en el paquete junto con el despertador, y la guardó por si el remitente aparecía, en cuyo caso le mataría, justo como pasó.-concluye Vyctyme.

-Lo encuentro una buena idea. Idea aceptada.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Su Señoría, no he terminado el interrogatorio!

-*Martillazo* De acuerdo, pero no saque las cosas de tema, ¡O lo penalizo!

Siento haber herido su virilidad, señor juez.

La víctima fue a recuperar el despertador de noche para no molestar…

…Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la muerte.

Por eso mismo, la acusada tenía un motivo.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Está bien. Suponiendo que aceptemos su versión de los hechos, dicho sea de paso, que no me resulta muy creíble, respóndame a esto. ¿Por qué usted no tenía motivo?

-Veo que sigues empeñado en echarle el muerto a mi testigo, mascaritas.-me espeta Crescend, con irrespetuosidad.

-Así es. Es por eso mismo que le planteo y le pido que conteste a la pregunta.

-¿Que por qué yo no tengo motivo? ¡Por favor! Hasta un niño de párvulos sabría por qué no tengo motivo.

-Bueno, pues supongamos que soy un niño de párvulos. Añada a su declaración el porqué usted no tenía motivo.

-Pse.

La víctima era mi propio hermano. Era la única familia que me quedaba, no tenía motivos para matarlo.

Ninguno, ¿Eh? Pues lo siento, testigo, no tiene nada que ver que tengáis un enlace de sangre. Presento: La nota de la víctima.

-¡PROTESTO!- Testigo, ¿Me preguntaba si había visto antes esta nota?

-¡…! Nnnghh…-Vyctyme se queda callado, pero está rabiando.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Esta nota va dirigida al testigo, y creo que la víctima selló su destino al mandársela. En cierto modo, es "chantaje", por lo que no resulta difícil de imaginar que el testigo enfureciera.

-¡¿Qué nota es esa, mascaritas?! ¡Nadie me ha hablado de ella!-protesta Crescend.

-Se la leo mejor.

"_Me he enterado de lo del testamento. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, y con eso me refiero a dejar como heredera a tu única hija. Es lo correcto, Rail. Esa pobre chica lo ha pasado tan mal por tu culpa. Creía que ibas a hablar con ella, pero como no lo has hecho, tal y como me prometiste, te lo aviso: o dejas beneficiaria a tu hija, o le cuento quién es y qué tramas."_

-Y en el reverso…

"_Te doy de plazo hasta el día 25 por la noche. Si para entonces no has hecho nada, pienso decírselo. Se va a enterar por boca de su tío. Tiraré de la manta de una vez por todas. Entonces se sabrá qué clase de fiscal y qué clase de persona es Rail Vyctyme"_

El testigo está sudando. Crescend, también. El juez tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y la gente está más callada que una tumba.

-Y aquí lo tienen.-concluyo.

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Nadie tiene nada que decir al respecto?!-me atrevo a vociferar.

-¡…! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Qué listo eres, cafetera, casi logras engañarnos!-me suelta Crescend.

-No le sigo, gominas.

-¡Enséñame una prueba de que esa nota fue escrita por la víctima!

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Ahí me ha pillado. No tengo ninguna prueba que demuestre eso, la nota no ha sido analizada.

-No la tiene, ¿No? Bien. ¡En ese caso, tu protesta se va por las cañerías del retrete!

-¿Quieren saber que esta nota fue escrita por la víctima? De acuerdo. Mandemos a los chicos del laboratorio a analizarla. Tardará una hora, pero yo podré entretenerme desenmascarando el motivo del testigo.

-…-Vyctyme está muy callado con pose furiosa.

-¡Con un poco de suerte, los del laboratorio dirán que esa letra es de Mascaritas Cafetera alias Godot!

-¿Nos apostamos algo, Crescend? No tengo nada que perder. ¿Qué me dice? ¿300 dólares? Si esa nota es mía, le daré el dinero. Si la nota es de la víctima, me los dará usted, ¿Trato?- me río de él.

-¡Trato!-acepta Crescend.

-¡Oiga, yo no…!

Es cierto que creo que la nota es de la víctima, pero no pensaba que se lo iba a tomar en serio. Forenses, ¡No es momento de meter la pata, o Diego se va a arrepentir!

-De acuerdo, la nota ha sido mandada al laboratorio. Los resultados tardarán un rato, así que pasemos a otra cuestión.-propone el juez.

-No hará ni falta. La defensa sigue afirmando que la defendida no tiene ningún motivo. La pista me la ha dado la declaración del propio testigo. La acusada no podía saber que la víctima era el remitente del regalo, ¡Nunca le había visto!

-¡Oh!-se sorprende el juez.

-¿Para qué iba a arriesgarse y a buscarse problemas innecesarios? ¡Ni siquiera conocía a la víctima, aunque fuera físicamente!

-No había pensado en eso. Se acepta la refutación de la defensa. El motivo de la acusada sigue siendo un misterio.-complementa el juez.

-¿Quieren un motivo? Les doy otro, si quieren. Vamos, no hay nada que perder. Hay una nota analizándose, la defensa no tiene nada que perder. Si soy un mentiroso, me acabará cazando, ¿Cierto?

-Muy cierto. De acuerdo, declare de nuevo, fiscal Vyctyme

Declaración del testigo- El motivo de Venoma

Mi hermano, la víctima, me habló sobre la acusada antes de morir.

Tenía previsto adoptarla en un futuro próximo.

Seguro que la acusada tenía amigos en el orfanato, como la señorita Bibian.

Es natural que una chiquilla caprichosa como ella no quisiese separarse de los demás huérfanos.

Por eso, cuando mi hermano, la víctima, fue a adoptarla, ella le mató.

Doy un porrazo en la mesa con el café.

-¡Señor Vyctyme! ¡La acusada es huérfana, no tiene familia ni amigos, ni nada de nada! ¡¿Y encima tiene el valor de calificarla de "caprichosa"?!

-Yo la califico de lo que quiera. Por ejemplo, a usted lo califico de "impertinente".

Pues ahora verá. El impertintente de la máscara le va a cazar bien cazado, ¡O no me llamo Mia Fey!

Interrogatorio- El motivo de Venoma

Mi hermano, la víctima, me habló sobre la acusada antes de morir.

Tenía previsto adoptarla en un futuro próximo.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¡Testigo! ¡¿Por qué no mencionó ese dato desde el principio?!

-Pensé que no guardaba ninguna relación con el caso, así que no lo sabía, pero recientemente me percaté de la posible conexión.

Eso me suena a trola de las buenas.

-Así que su hermano tenía previsto adoptarla…-repite el juez

-Oh, sí. A mi hermano siempre le habían encantado las criaturas, pero no tuvo suerte con las mujeres, y no tuvo la oportunidad de formar una familia.

-Qué bonito. A lo mejor podía haber llegado a tener una familia numerosa, con muchos críos correteando por el salón-se mofa Crescend.

-Habla de los niños como si fueran cabras, señor fiscal. ¿A usted no le gustan los niños?-intento reírme de él.

-¡¿Qué?! Pues… Que sepa que al contrario que usted, soy muy joven. ¡Tengo toda una vida por delante!

Supongo que estando él como una cabra no necesita más "cabritas", de momento.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente con entender que supuestamente la víctima tenía previsto adoptarla.

-¿Cómo que "supuestamente"? ¿Me está tachando de mentiroso?

¿He de responder?

*Martillazo*

-Que siga el interrogatorio.-ordena el juez.

Seguro que la acusada tenía amigos en el orfanato, como la señorita Bibian.

Es natural que una chiquilla caprichosa como ella no quisiese separarse de los demás huérfanos.

Por eso, cuando mi hermano, la víctima, fue a adoptarla, ella le mató.

¡No me creo que Venoma hiciese tal cosa a alguien que quisiera adoptarla! Presento: El diario de Venoma.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Una niña solitaria encuentra a alguien que cuide de ella y mata a ese alguien? ¡No me lo trago, Vyctyme!

-¡Pero si es la verdad! Si no se la cree es su problema.

-La misma acusada afirma que se siente muy sola, y que no tiene a nadie a su lado. También asegura que le encantaría tener un padre y una madre, o alguien que cuide de ella. ¿Acaso quiere hacernos creer que mataría para que la dejaran en paz?

-…

-Todo viene explicado en el mismo diario de la acusada, que la misma me confió como su abogado que soy. Está dividido en tres apartados: El primero habla sobre la acusada en sí, el segundo sobre sus sueños, y el tercero sobre su futuro.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?! ¡Examiné personalmente ese diario, y la tinta no era de color negro!

-¡Fiscal Crescend! Antes de nada, ¡¿Qué se cree que hacía leyendo el diario de otra persona?! ¡Es usted un maleducado y un cotilla!

-¡…! *sudores*

-Y además, sepa que este cuaderno que tengo aquí es una réplica del diario original, ya que como sabrá, si es que no es tonto, tengo un problema de vista que me impide ver el color rojo, y ese era el color de la tinta con la que la acusada redactó el diario original.

-Por eso tiene los ojos rojos, ¿Eh?-me pregunta Crescend, sin el menor interés.

Bueno, en realidad los ojos no son rojos, son lentillas, pero como estáis cegatos perdidos en esta sala no sabéis que esto es un disfraz.

-Entonces, podría ser que esa mocosa espabilada le esté pasando una prueba falsa. Al no poderlo leer, cambió algunas palabras. ¿Tiene sentido o no?-protesta Vyctyme.

-¿No se fía de la acusada? Bueno, si usted lo quiere así… Resulta que también tengo el original conmigo. Su Señoría, lea el apartado "Mis Sueños" a la sala, si tiene la bondad, y lo compararemos a la copia.

-De acuerdo.

"_Esto de estar sola en una habitación de orfanato es realmente aburrido, y muy triste. Por la calle veo a padres que pasean tan contentos con sus hijos, y me encantaría ser uno de esos niños tan alegres, tener a alguien con quien jugar, con quien compartir confidencias… Como unos padres. Me encantaría tener a unos"_


	31. Incontradictorio

-La fecha de esta anotación es de hace un año o así, por tanto es casi imposible que esto sea una invención. Protesta admitida.

-¡Eso significa que la acusada no tenía ningún motivo para apretar el gatillo!-afirmo.

-¡Para el carro, mascaritas! ¡Que tu bomboncito de café no tenga motivo no quiere decir que mi testigo sí lo tenga!-contraataca Crescend.

-Muy bien dicho. De hecho, es exactamente como lo describe la acusación.

-Hm… Protesta admitida también. La fiscalía tiene razón en este punto. El testigo es el hermano de la víctima, y si esa nota sigue sin analizar, no tiene motivo… De momento, claro.

Espere a que esa nota sea analizada, y verá, tal y como dijo la víctima "qué clase de fiscal y de persona es Rail Vyctyme"

-Testigo, está en sus manos. Testifique sobre por qué usted no tiene ningún motivo.

-Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño… Je, je….-sonríe Vyctyme, malévolamente.

Declaración del testigo- No tengo motivo

Mis padres murieron jóvenes, y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano.

Por consiguiente, él siempre me estuvo agradecido y me trató bien.

No tenía tíos, ni abuelos, ni ningún otro familiar.

Como verá, solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, por lo que no tenía motivo para matar a mi único apoyo moral.

-Entonces, sigue afirmando que el hecho de ser hermanos basta para desinculparle del crimen…

-¿Te parece poco, mascaritas? Yo nunca mataría a mi hermano, por muy mal que hiciera.-asegura Crescend, en pose aleccionadora, como si se creyera que yo sí mataría a un hermano.

Claro, eso es porque seguro que tú eres igual o peor que tu hermano.

(N.A.: Clara referencia a uno de los personajes de Apollo Justice. ¿Hace falta decir quién?)

-En lugar de especular, proceda a interrogarme. Se está haciendo tarde, y creo que me iré a algún restaurante a cenar.

Es cierto. Es bastante tarde, alrededor de las 18:00h. Nunca un juicio había durado tanto, pero esa no es la cuestión: ¡Me da igual lo que tarde, este hombre no se va a ir de rositas!

Interrogatorio- No tengo motivo

Mis padres murieron jóvenes, y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano.

Por consiguiente, él siempre me estuvo agradecido y me trató bien.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- En esa nota no se mostraba exactamente una relación fraternal tan idílica.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No puedes sacar esa nota a relucir sin tener pruebas de si es de la víctima!

Aunque me fastidie admitirlo, el chulo de playa tiene razón. No quiero ser penalizada, así que mejor cambio de tema, ahora que estoy a tiempo.

No tenía tíos, ni abuelos, ni ningún otro familiar.

Como verá, solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, por lo que no tenía motivo para matar a mi único apoyo moral.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿No tenía a ninguna otra familia, ni amigo?

-Bueno… Sí… Y no…

¡Está ocultando algo! ¡He de presionarle más!

-¡Testigo, responda a la pregunta!

-Tuve familia hará un tiempo, pero falleció. ¿Contento?-me bufa Vyctyme.

-Explíquenos de esa otra familia suya, añádalo a su testimonio.

Me casé hará uno años, pero mi esposa falleció al poco de nuestra boda. Mi hermano fue un gran apoyo entonces. Como verán, no tiene sentido que yo le asesinase.

No, no puede ser… ¡No hay ninguna contradicción en este testimonio! ¡No hay nada que pueda probar su motivo! ¡Necesito tiempo, esa nota me dará la respuesta, seguro!

Y para colmo, la gente de la sala está de su parte.

"¡Pobre hombre, perdió a su mujer!" "¡No tenía familia, estaba muy solo, me da mucha pena!" "¡Y ese abogado intentando culparle, qué vergüenza!"

Genial. Sencillamente genial. Necesito algo ya mismo.

-¿La defensa ha terminado el interrogatorio?-me pregunta el juez.

Me muero por decir que no, pero si lo hago, y no encuentro nada, seré penalizada y Venoma será declarada culpable. ¿Qué hago?

Mientras pienso, las puertas del tribunal se abren. Un alguacil irrumpe en la sala.

-¡Su Señoría!

-¿Qué pasa ahora, alguacil? ¡Estamos en medio de un interrogatorio crucial!

-¡Perdone, Su Señoría, pero hay visita para el abogado Godot! ¡Es muy urgente, según me han informado!

¡Podría ser que Diego tenga información sobre Venoma!

-¡Su Señoría! La defensa solicita ir a atender a esa visita. Es posible que se deba al estado de la acusada. Además, mi interrogatorio podría esperar a que se termine de analizar la nota.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Lo mejor es el final, de toda la vida. Esperar más solo hará que el sabor de boca al saber que esa nota es tuya sea más dulce.

-¡Ja…! Si usted lo dice, Crescend…

*Martillazo*

-Muy bien. La sala va a tomar un receso de unos 15 minutos. La defensa atenderá a su visita, y el tribunal esperará a los resultados de la nota. El interrogatorio de la defensa se retomará después de este descanso.

Nuevo martillazo del juez antes de que todo el mundo abandone la sala.


	32. Amargo déjà vu

27 de agosto, 18:45h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

El alguacil me ha acompañado personalmente hacia mi visita y después se ha marchado.

-¡Mia, la mística!

Es Pearl. Ha vuelto de la aldea Kurain.

-Hola, Pearl. Dime, ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Maya o ese Magatama?

-No he podido encontrar por ningún lado a Maya, la mística…

-Tranquila, Pearls, estará bien, lo sé yo, que soy su hermana.

-¡Cierto! Y también estuve preguntando por el Magatama Negro, como usted me encargó. Nadie me supo decir gran cosa, me temo.

-Oh…-lamento.

-No obstante, averigüé que ese Magatama no es como los demás, no sirve para ver las mentiras de la gente. Está formado de algo mucho más oscuro, y sirve para que un espíritu entre en el cuerpo de una médium sin que esta lo quiera.

-¿Tú crees que Maya estará poseída por algún espíritu sin ella quererlo?

-Eso pensé yo, pero entonces me asusté al pensarlo. Me dijeron que en caso de que un espíritu esté poseyendo el cuerpo de una médium a su antojo, esta médium podría morir a la larga.

Pearls se ha puesto triste.

-Y por eso estoy tan preocupada… ¡Maya, la místicaaaaa!

-Pearly, tranquila. Maya estará bien, te lo prometo. Solo falta esperar, pero tarde o temprano la encotraremos, ¿Sí?

-… Muy bien, Mia, la mística. Confío en usted.

-Estupendo…-intento sonreírle.

-Por cierto, antes de venir aquí me pasé por el hospital donde está la pobrecita señorita Venoma, y hablé con el señor Diego.

-¿Hay noticias de ella? ¿Ha despertado?-le pregunto a Pearl, ansiosa porque la respuesta sea sí.

Pearls niega con la cabeza, tristona.

-No, Mia, la mística. La señorita Venoma sigue en trance, me temo. Aunque el señor Diego me dijo que si provocaba una pausa en el juicio, que le llamara.

-Muy bien, le llamaré.

Cojo el móvil de Momoiro y marco en él el número de Diego. Al cabo de unos pocos toques, me contesta.

-¿Eres tú, gatita?

-Sí, Diego, soy yo. ¿Hay señales de Venoma?

-No, me temo. ¿Has hablado con Pearl?

-Así es, ella me dijo que te llamara. Ya está aquí conmigo, y yo estoy en un receso.

-Me sorprende que el juicio esté durando tanto. Son casi las siete de la tarde, ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé, pero me da igual. ¡No pienso desistir hasta que Venoma sea declarada inocente!

-¡Ja…! Me alegro de oír eso, gatita. Por lo visto, la batalla contra Vyctyme está durando lo suyo, pero la acabarás ganando, créeme. Confío en ti.

-Sí, ahora estamos analizando esa nota de la víctima. Si la escribió la víctima, Vyctyme tendrá el motivo para matar que necesitamos, y le venceré por fin. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, háblame de Venoma.

-He estado con ella todo el rato en la habitación, y no hay cambios con respecto al coma, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Diego?

-Venoma… Está cambiando.

-¿Que está qué?

-Cambiando. Su cuerpo se está transformando. Lo que más se nota es el pelo. De lo negro que lo tenía antes pasó a tenerlo grisáceo, y ahora lo tiene de un color plata claro.

Eso me ha dado por pensar en algo.

-Diego… Eso significa que tarde o temprano se le quedará blanco. Seguro que es por el veneno.

-Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Mírale los ojos, bajo los párpados.

Hay un intervalo de silencio.

-¡Gatita, has acertado! ¡Sus ojos también son blancos, y se está quedando sin pupilas! Está… Ciega.

-Es por el veneno, Diego. Pelo blanco y ceguera. ¿No te recuerda a algo?

-… A mi envenenamiento.

-Premio. ¡A Venoma le está pasando exactamente igual que a ti! Esto no puede ser ninguna coincidencia, Diego.

-Me da igual si es una coincidencia o no, si el veneno es el mismo, ¡Puedo ayudarla con mi historial médico!

-Tienes razón. Haz que los médicos le apliquen el mismo tratamiento. Ojalá así se despierte de una vez por todas.

-Enseguida lo haré. Gatita, eres la mejor. Me pongo a ello, no te preocupes, Venoma es cosa mía. Buena suerte en el juicio.

-Buena suerte con Venoma, Diego.

-¡Ja…! Gracias. Por cierto, le he dado algo a Pearl para que te ayude en el juicio. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, gatita.

Después de esto, Diego cuelga. Es increíble… Pero es lo que hay. Y dudo que sea una casualidad.

-Pearl. Diego me ha dicho que te ha dado algo para mí.

-¡Oh, sí! Veamos… Lo tenía aquí… ¡Oh, aquí está!

Pearl me tiende mi Magatama púrpura, que tiene un brillo extraño, brillo que nunca le había visto.

-El señor Diego dijo que Venoma lo sujetaba todo el rato, y que por eso estaba convencido de que en el juicio le sería de gran ayuda.

Cojo el Magatama y le lanzo una mirada profunda. Aunque no la he visto nunca, puedo hacerme una imagen de Venoma antes, e intento convencerla con la mirada de que la salvaré en el sentido judicial, ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

En el sentido de salud, ya se encarga Diego. Confío en él tanto como él confía en mí.

Y sé de sobras que no nos decepcionaremos.

-Mia, la mística, creo que me voy a volver a la villa Kurain, a seguir investigando. ¡A lo mejor acabo encontrando a Maya, la mística! ¡Allá voy, Maya, la místicaaaa!

Pearl echa a correr sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Pobre niña, lo que quiere a su prima.

Vyctyme, prepárate. Detrás de tu máscara hay un pasado muy oscuro, tan oscuro que has acabado involucrando a inocentes en él. Pero eso se acabó. Romperé tu máscara y no permitiré que tu oscuridad arrastre a Venoma con ella.


	33. Una cucharadita bien cargada

27 de agosto, 19:00h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3

El martillo del juez nos da la bienvenida del receso.

-Se reanuda la sesión en el juicio contra la señorita Venoma.

-¿Esto va a durar mucho más, mascaritas? Son las 7 y he quedado con Beautiful a y media.

-Pues yo he quedado con un veredicto de inocencia tan pronto como pueda.

-¿Es guapa, esa tal inocencia, hm?-se cachondea Crescend. (Aunque igual se lo ha creído de verdad)

-Alguacil, ¿Están ya los resultados de la nota?

-¡Señor juez! ¡Los forenses han dictaminado sin ninguna duda que la letra es de la víctima, señor!

-¡Arrrgh!-protesta Crescend.

-Gracias, alguacil.

Actualizo la información que, por supuesto, ya había imaginado cierta.

-¡Ja…! Crescend, ¿Efectivo, tarjeta o cheque? Me da igual cómo siempre que me pague los 300 dólares.

Me parece que cierta Beautiful se acaba de quedar sin cena.

-¿Y si no se los doy, qué pasa?

Sin dudarlo, le tiro una taza de café, que deja toda la cresta de Crescend pringada.

-¡Sé buen perdedor y paga como un hombre, Crescend! ¡Usted aceptó, y como no cumpla lo acordado lo ahogo en mi taza de café de mi mezcla especial!

A regañadientes, Crescend me da 300 dólares en billetes de su cartera (he de preguntarle si normalmente lleva tanta pasta encima). Usaré el dinero para pagar el tratamiento de Venoma, así que nadie me tache de egoísta.

-Basta ya de apuestas. La nota resultó ser de la víctima, por lo que esto aportará una luz diferente al caso, sin duda.-afirma el juez.

-O un aroma distinto. El café no emite luz, señor juez.-añado.

-¡Bah! El hecho de que la nota sea de la víctima no cambiará nada, y todo esto resultará ser una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Ja…! ¿Nos apostamos algo, Crescend?-le repito.

-Mejor déjalo. No eres tan tonto como aparentas, mascaritas, casi me engañas.

-Le aportaré un aroma distinto al caso cuando continúe con el interrogatorio del testigo.

-Escuche, abogado, he perdido mucho tiempo con sus estupideces. Malgaste mi tiempo, y le saldrá caro. Cada error de su parte supondrá una penalización doble, así que solo podrá presionarme o presentar una prueba contradictoria en una sola de mis afirmaciones.

-¡Pero testigo! ¡Soy yo el que debe decidir las penali…!-empieza el juez.

-¡Calle, anciano senil!

El juez se ha quedado de piedra. Seguro que Vyctyme no se esperaba que los resultados de la nota acabasen suponiéndole un problema.

-Como mande, fiscal Vyctyme. Con una cucharadita de su testimonio me basta, siempre y cuando esté bien cargada.

-Esto promete ser interesante… Para mí, claro.

Le prometo que para mí va a ser igual de prometedor, Vyctyme. ¡Me encanta desenmascarar mentiras!

Interrogatorio (2ª Parte)- No tengo motivo

Mis padres murieron jóvenes, y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermano.

Por consiguiente, él siempre me estuvo agradecido y me trató bien.

No tenía tíos, ni abuelos, ni ningún otro familiar.

Como verá, solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, por lo que no tenía motivo para matar a mi único apoyo moral.

Me casé hará uno años, pero mi esposa falleció al poco de nuestra boda. Mi hermano fue un gran apoyo entonces. Como verán, no tiene sentido que yo le asesinase.

Esta última es sin duda la parte más jugosa de su declaración, así que la elegiré para presionarle. Mi Magatama brilla con luz translúcida. Me ha parecido intuir la sombra de los 10 psicocandados negros de Vyctyme que me mencionó Diego.

Me casé hará uno años, pero mi esposa falleció al poco de nuestra boda. Mi hermano fue un gran apoyo entonces. Como verán, no tiene sentido que yo le asesinase.

Le presento: La nota de la víctima.

-¡PROTESTO!- Ahora sí que puedo atacar con esta nota sin ser penalizado, testigo. Ha quedado demostrado que esta nota la escribió la víctima. ¡Y con eso usted tiene un motivo lógico para matar!

-¡…!- Vyctyme está sudando de nuevo.

-La víctima le chantajeaba con dejar su verdadero yo de manifiesto, desvelando todos sus oscuros secretos.

-Por favor, abogado. Solo le hubiera matado si esa nota pudiese amenazarme de algún modo. Y como sabe, yo no tengo hijos, por lo que no tengo a esa "hija" que menciona la nota.

Vyctyme pone una mirada fría justo al tiempo que los 10 psicocandados aparecen ante mí, tan fríos como su dueño. Eso es. Han aparecido cuando ha hablado de esa "hija" suya tan misteriosa….

¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! Pero lo tengo. Por fin. La clave para enterrar todo este asunto de una vez por todas. ¡Vyctyme sí tiene una hija, como dice la nota! ¡Por eso tuvo que matar!

-Fiscal Vyctyme. ¿Y si yo puedo demostrar que sí tenía una hija? ¡Eso resolvería todo el caso!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de marcarte faroles, abogado enmascarado! ¡No tienes nada que demuestre eso!-me espeta Crescend, aparentemente más nervioso.

-¡¿La defensa cree poder demostrar que el testigo tiene una hija, y por tanto, un motivo para asesinar?!-demanda el juez, sorprendido.

-¡Ja…! Sí, eso creo, Su Señoría.

*Martillazo*

-El tribunal acepta oír la teoría de la defensa. Señor Godot, le repito, ¿Cree poder explicar todo el crimen?

¡Eso no lo había dicho antes!

-Por supuesto, Su Señoría. Comenzaré mi explicación en este momento.

Todo el mundo se calla, y los fiscales Crescend y Vyctyme me miran desafiantes e irados.


	34. La cruda realidad

-La víctima envió primeramente esta nota al testigo cuando leyó el periódico que hablaba sobre su hermano y el tema de la herencia. Después, al no recibir réplica, la víctima decidió cumplir el ultimátum. Fue al orfanato a hablar con esa sobrina suya por la noche, para no declarar sospechas.

-…

-Pero el testigo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Con la excusa de las obras, entró en el orfanato con el objetivo de matar a la víctima para acallarla definitivamente. Hizo sonar el reproductor con una grabación que él le sonsacó a Bibian cuando la víctima pasaba por allí. Esta se alarmó al oír el grito, y con toda su buena fe, entró para ayudar, y el testigo disparó.

Por cada una de mis afirmaciones a Vyctyme le sale una úlcera, por lo que voy bien de momento.

-En este punto, la acusada se levantó sonámbula y recorrió el pasillo en este estado hasta llegar a la puerta de la 777, puerta que abrió inconscientemente y gracias a la cual delató su presencia en el vídeo. Mientras tanto, Bibian estaba ocupada oyendo los ruidos en el escobero y colándose en el cuarto de la acusada para examinar ese despertador averiado.

Crescend me mira con cara de "¡No serás capaz…!"

-Una vez Bibian volvió a su cuarto, la acusada volvió poco después, y el testigo arrastró el cuerpo y el arma del escobero al cuarto de la acusada. Allí modificó la escena con el tobillero de Venoma y la pintada de sangre del suelo. También le puso a la acusada uno de sus calcetines para disimular la mancha de sangre del calcetín de la acusada.

El juez me está mirando con los ojos más redondos que dos naranjas.

-Más tarde modificó las grabaciones de la cinta de seguridad y se preparó para arrestar a la acusada y culparla de su crimen… Para así poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿"Dos pájaros de un tiro"? ¿A qué se refiere la defensa?-interrumpe el juez.

-Irónicamente, en esta situación se puede referir a "matar" a dos personas de un mismo "golpe". Una, claro está, es la víctima. Y dígame algo, señor Juez. En este país, ¿Cuál suele ser la pena por asesinato, sin legítima defensa y sin haber recibido una orden para hacerlo?

-Evidentemente, un asesinato en circunstancias corrientes, en este nuestro país, suele ser castigado con la pena capital, o pena de muerte.

-Correcto. A eso mismo me refería. Esa pena de muerte es lo que el verdadero culpable quería para su chivo expiatorio, la acusada.

-¡…! ¡Abogado enmascarado! ¡¿No serás capaz de decir lo que creo que vas a decir!?

-¡Ja…! Eso mismo voy a decir, fiscal Crescend. Ya mató a la víctima para silenciarla para siempre, y mediante un veredicto de culpabilidad, totalmente injusto, nuestro testigo quiso acabar con aquella personita que para él era un verdadero problema para sus infames planes.

-¡No lo haga, Godot! ¡No se atreva!-me amenaza Vyctyme, tan furioso que casi echa humo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo creo que lo haré! ¡Voy a resquebrajar esa maldita máscara de una vez por todas! ¡Voy a revelar a la sala el nombre de esa hija suya!

Ya está. Ya lo he averiguado. La verdad puede ser muy amarga a veces. Aun así, no lo voy a decir ahora mismo. Que Vyctyme sufra, como tanto se merece por haberla hecho sufrir.

-Querría recordar a la sala que lo que quería Vyctyme era culpar a otra persona de este crimen, ¡Y que fuera declarada culpable y sentenciada a muerte! ¡Por eso se empeñó en culparla a toda costa!

Toda la sala se pone a vociferar, Crescend tiene riadas de sudor descendiendo de su frente y Vyctyme se va a arrepentir de todo lo que hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras el juez manda callar a todo el mundo, yo presento el perfil de la persona adecuada.

-¡TOMA YA! Testigo. Por mera casualidad, ¿Su hija se llama…? ¿**Venoma Vyctyme**?

Lo siento mucho, Venoma, sé que tú no elegiste al padre que tienes. No desesperes, cielo, le llevaré ante la justicia por todo lo que te ha hecho, lo juro.

La sala ha empezado a hablar a gritos, casi intranquilizables.

"¡¿La niña morena es la hija del fiscal general?!" "¡¿El fiscal general abandonó a su propia hija?!" "¡Eso es imperdonable!"

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡ORDEN!-grita el juez, en vano.- ¡Señor Godot! Lo… ¡¿Lo ha dicho en serio?!

-¡Ja…! Yo siempre hablo en serio, abuelo. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¡¿Nos estás vendiendo que tu bomboncito de café es hija de mi testigo?!

-Eso he dicho. Incluso lo vendo con la garantía.

-¡BASTA! ¡No permitiré esto! ¡Yo no tengo hijos! ¡No los tengo! ¡VALE YA!-vocifera Vyctyme, con una cara desencajada por la ira.

-¡Deme una buena razón para que no pueda ser cierto! Venoma no conoce a sus verdaderos padres, porque la abandonaron cuando era un bebé. ¡No podía saber que el testigo era su padre biológico!

-¡Eso es muy cierto!-me apoya el juez.

-El testigo modificó la escena de su crimen para que todas las pruebas apuntasen a Venoma: el tobillero, la pintada, el cadáver que arrastró a su cuarto…

-¡Ya, pero…!-empieza Crescend.

-¡Ja…! Pero nada. Además, si el testigo abandonó a su hija cuando era muy pequeña, no había forma humana de saber si era zurda o diestra, ¡Por eso le colocó el arma en la mano equivocada! ¡La víctima quiso contarle la verdad sobre su padre a su sobrina, pero cayó en la trampa de su propio hermano!

-¡Esa mocosa no es mi hija! ¡NO LO ES! ¡¿Para qué iba a montar todo ese paripé de abandonarla y después intentar deshacerme de ella?! ¡Tuve que tener una buena razón para ello!-me grita Vyctyme.

-Por supuesto que tenía una buena razón, Vyctyme. Por eso ha maquinado todo este tejemaneje.

-¿La defensa insinúa que sería un problema que la gente se enterase de que el fiscal Vyctyme tenía una hija?

-¡Ja…! ¡Pues claro que sería un problema para él! ¡La gente no abandona a sus hijos sin una razón para ello! ¡Y esta es la razón del testigo para ocultarle a los demás la procedencia de una hija suya!

Presento: El periódico

-¡TOMA YA!- El testigo se vio obligado a hacer testamento, como se explica aquí.

-Quieto, abogaducho… No sigas…-me amenaza Vyctyme.

-Demasiado tarde, testigo. Como iba diciendo, tuvo que hacer testamento. Si la gente sabía que tenía hijos, estaría obligado a dar esa fortuna a esos hijos, quedándose sin nada.

-¡…!- Crescend está flipando en colores.

-La víctima lo sabía, y quiso justicia para su sobrina, y le exigió a su hermano que contara la verdad. Si no, él mismo se encargaría. Si la víctima hablaba, ¡El testigo se arruinaría completamente!

-Vale, eso e-explicaría lo del crimen, pe-pero eso no explica el porqué la abandonó de pequeña…-Crescend está tan nervioso que tartamudea.

-Claro que lo explica. Los hijos, o mejor dicho, mantenerlos con buena calidad de vida, es algo muy bonito, pero sale muy caro. Por eso la abandonó, ¡Todo por la maldita codicia! "La gente que sucumbe a la tentación del dinero no es digna de mi respeto" Es una de mis reglas.

-¡…!-Vyctyme está a punto de explotar de la rabia.

-¡Por el dinero, fue capaz de jugar con la felicidad de una pobre niña inocente que no tenía culpa! ¡La abandonó para no mantenerla y no gastarse dinero, y ahora encima quería pasarle el relevo de un crimen que él mismo cometió para librarse de ella de una vez por todas! ¡Todo para no soltar su podrido dinero!

La gente está de mi lado ahora. El hecho de que un padre tan horrible las hubiese hecho pasar canutas a su pobre hija indefensa no es digno de admiración.

"¡Qué padre más horroroso!" "¡La pobre chica está tan triste y sola por su culpa!" "¡El fiscal general es un avaricioso y un mal padre!" "¡Vyctyme es un caraculo!"

-¡CALLAOS, panda de inútiles! ¡Yo no soy padre, no tengo hijos! ¡Todo esto son mentiras idiotas de un abogaducho idiota! ¡Esa niña es una asesina, una ASESINA! ¡Declárenla culpable, CULPABLE! ¡Matadla de una vez y que arda en el INFIERNO! ¡MATADLA!

-… Venoma ya está en su propio infierno. No necesita que encima su cruel padre biológico la cargue con su propio crimen.

-¡NO! ¡No vuelvas a decirme que soy su padre! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA, te digo!

Noto la fuerza mística de mi Magatama. Los candados vuelven a aparecer, desafiantes. Es el momento. He de poner fin a sus mentiras y chanchullos…Mediante el desbloqueo psíquico.

Presento: Mi Magatama.- ¡TOMA YA!


	35. Oscuros secretos

PSICOCANDADOS- Rail Vyctyme: Secretos oscuros

-Señor Vyctyme, basta de mentiras. Sé que es culpable de asesinar a su propio hermano.

-No sé de qué me está hablando, Godot. Le repito que la única culpable de eso es su querida defendida.

(Es cierto… Sus psicocandados no tenían que ver con el crimen, sino con su descendencia y sobre Venoma)

-Hablo del crimen que intentó cargar a otra persona.

-¡¿De quién narices me habla?!

-¡Usted quiso culpar del crimen a esta persona!

Presento: El perfil de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- Lo que quería era llevar a Venoma ante la justicia sin motivo y que la sentenciaran a muerte, a la pena capital. ¿No?

(No se ha destruido ningún candado, por lo que supongo que de presentar todas las pruebas para que se rompan todos de golpe… Definitivamente, los psicocandados negros funcionan diferente a los normales)

-Sí, sí, claro que lo hice… Venga, hombre, seamos razonables. ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? Si hubiese cometido este crimen, podría haber culpado de él a Bibian, por ejemplo.

-Sí, pero usted culpó a Venoma en especial, y eso tiene un motivo.

-Pamplinas. No conozco a esa cría. Nunca hablé con ella antes de lo sucedido.

-Eso es mentira. Usted conocía a Venoma antes del crimen, esto me lo demuestra.

Presento: El vídeo de seguridad

-¡TOMA YA!- Este vídeo muestra escenas del momento en el que usted arrestó a la acusada. Creo que usted dice en él "¡Venoma, quédate quieta!"

-…

-Ilumíneme, ¿Quiere? ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de la niña?

-Mi hermano me lo dijo, antes de morir. Ya le he dicho que quería adoptarla, y sabía su nombre, lógicamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me tome el pelo! Si su hermano conocía tanto a Venoma y, según usted, ella le mató, hay algo que se contradice.

Presento: Declaración del personal del orfanato.

-¡TOMA YA!- Nadie sabía de su hermano en el orfanato antes del crimen. Y no puede ser que tuviese zanjado el tema del papeleo de la adopción sin haber hablado con nadie absolutamente.

-…

-¿Cómo lo sabe entonces? Solo está la posibilidad de que conociese a Venoma de antes, ya que es familia suya.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?! ¡No diga memeces! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar eso?!

-¡Esto es lo que me lo hace pensar!

Presento: Nota de la víctima

-¡TOMA YA!- Usted tuvo una hija, a la que abandonó. Solo si esa pobre criatura es Venoma usted podría saber su nombre.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba de que conocía su nombre justo en el momento del asesinato?

-Así es. La prueba de que conocía a Venoma durante el asesinato es esta.

Presento: Escritura con sangre.

-¡TOMA YA!- La víctima murió al instante, Venoma nunca se inculparía y Bibian no tenía un motivo para hacerlo, así que esa noche solo usted pudo escribir el nombre de la acusada con sangre de su víctima para inculparla.

-Interesante… ¿Sabe? Si fuese mi hija como dice, que NO lo es, la habría cuidado siempre, le habría dado mucho cariño… El caso es que nunca la habría abandonado. Por tanto, no es hija mía. Si yo la abandoné, demuéstrelo.

-No hay nada más fácil. La prueba que demuestra que abandonó a su hija cuando era neonata, es esta de aquí.

Presento: Notas de la escena del crimen.

-¡TOMA YA!- Siendo su hija, usted sabía su nombre, ya que sus padres lo eligieron para ella, pero la abandonó cuando era un bebé. Los bebés no escriben, por lo que no podía saber si era zurda o diestra o ambidiestra o lo que sea. ¡Por eso puso el arma en la mano equivocada, porque no podía saber cuál era la correcta!

-¡Todo eso son meras conjeturas! ¡Es cierto que no sabía cuál era su mano dominante, pero hay otras muchas personas que tampoco sabían ese dato! Además, lo de la escritura puede ser perfectamente una pista falsa. ¡Quiero ver una prueba de que alguien quería culpar a esa cría!

-Muy bien. Esta es, sin duda, una prueba bastante definitiva que demuestra que alguien quería culpar explícitamente a la acusada.

Presento: El tobillero de Venoma.

-¡TOMA YA!- Alguien le quitó el tobillero a la acusada, y "mágicamente" apareció en la mano de la víctima. En caso de que Venoma fuese la culpable, podría haber tenido un descuido, pero ¡No es remotamente posible que cometiese el error de caérsele el tobillero, de escribir su propio nombre y de además traerse el cadáver hasta su cuarto!

-…

-Por otro lado, usted tenía un motivo clarísimo para matar y para culpar a Venoma de ello.

-¡…! ¡Menudo farol! ¡Explíquese, Godot!

-De acuerdo. Creo que mi prueba explicará su motivo por sí sola.

Presento: El periódico.

-¡TOMA YA!- Usted sabía que Venoma era su hija. Su hermano quiso justicia para su sobrina, y amenazó con contarle la verdad- Si Venoma se enterase, todo el mundo se habría enterado con ella, y usted se quedaría sin nada. Por eso hizo lo que hizo, ¡Para acallar a los dos!

-Vamos, Godot, no creerá que yo me dejo asustar tan fácilmente, yo, un hombre hecho y derecho, ¿Verdad?

(Esa descripción de él mismo tiene más agujeros que un queso Gruyer)

-¿Eh?

-Aunque quisiera, mi hermano no podría hundir mi carrera. Carece de influencia.

-Oh, es por eso. Pues algo me dice que su hermano podía haverlo hundido perfectamente y sin necesidad de complicarse demasiado.

Presento: El perfil de Elcun Vyctyme, la víctima.

-¡TOMA YA!- La víctima era reportero, y tenía muchos contactos en el mundo de la prensa. Y usted lo sabía.

-¿Tiene pruebas de que yo sabía eso sobre mi hermano?

-Pues claro. Usted mismo me lo dijo.

-¡…!

(Touché, Vyctyme. No te metas con Diego- Mia, es una de NUESTRAS reglas)

-Y por esa misma razón tuvo que "tomar medidas", y me refiero a asesinarle y a culpar a esa hija aprovechando que ni siquiera conocía a su padre.

-¿En serio cree que me va a convencer así? Conjeturas, conjeturas, y más conjeturas. Típicas de un idiota. ¿Es que usted habla "idiotés"?

-¡Ja…! Pues no. Yo hablo "cafenés". Y puedo ver aún con mi vista dañada que su secreto es tan oscuro y amargo como el cuerpo de un buen café. Los humanos, incluido usted (aunque tenga más de demonio que de humano), tenemos miedo a la oscuridad, pero a menudo nos dejamos hechizar y embrujar por ella. Y su oscuridad es tan profunda que le arrastra con usted, ¡Justo igual que un buen café!

(Te has lucido de lo lindo, Mia. Justo igual que Diego, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!) (¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué hago riendo para mí misma en un momento así?!)

-No sé de qué rayos me habla, pero me da igual. No pienso hacer hincapié en comprender a un abogado de segunda como usted. Solo quiero… (mirada malvada) La prueba definitiva.

-¡…!

-Una prueba irrefutable que demuestre que esa cría es hija mía. Si la tiene, me habrá vencido. Pero como no la tiene, se acabó la partida.

(… Una prueba irrefutable… No… No puede ser… Yo… ¡No la tengo! ¡No tengo esa prueba irrefutable!)

-Se acabó la partida… Abogado.

(Se corta el desbloqueo psíquico sin resultado alguno)


	36. El cielo y el infierno

Vyctyme me está sonriendo con crueldad.

-Es una pena, Godot. Haber llegado tan lejos y haberse arriesgado de esta manera para nada… Lo siento por usted… Je, je…

¡No puede ser, tengo que poder hacer algo!

-Señor juez, mi interrogatorio debe ser finiquitado ahora mismo. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Como siempre, ha sido un placer tenerle por aquí, excelentísimo fiscal general.-le adula Crescend.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Como el juez dé el interrogatorio por acabado estoy perdida! ¡Y Venoma también! ¡Me niego a que Venoma sea declarada culpable por culpa de este bastardo! Pero… No puedo hacer nada… No tengo esa prueba que necesito.

Tengo muchas ganas de llorar. Intento contenerme, pero noto que va a ser inútil. O al menos, eso pensaba hasta que noté que el móvil de Momoiro vibraba en mi bolsillo. Me están llamando.

Decido responder en medio de la sesión. Poco me importa ya.

-¿Sí?

-Gatita… Rendirte no es propio de ti. Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado, y siempre debe sonreír por muy mal que estén las cosas. Es una de mis reglas.

-D-diego… ¿Pero cómo…?

¿Cómo sabe lo que está pasando?

-¡Ja…! Te estoy viendo ahora mismo, gatita. Y te digo esto porque te prometo que no está todo perdido todavía.

-P-pero Diego… No hay nada que hacer… Nunca encontraré esa prue…

-Paciencia, gatita. Venoma saldrá de esta. Ya ha salido de algo mucho peor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Antes de que pueda acabar la pregunta, las puertas del tribunal se abren de par en par, llamando la atención de toda la sala. Un hombre de cabellos rubio platino largos, vestido de morado con un collar plateado entra en la sala.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-farfulla Crescend.

-¡Hoppla, Herr Juez! ¡Vengo a dar una noticia importante, ja!

Si eso era alemán, estoy convecido de que se trata de fiscal Gavin.

-¡¿Qué noticia es esa, fiscal Gavin?!-grita el juez, lleno de intriga.

-¡Es sobre la Fräulein acusada, ja! ¡**Ha despertado**! ¡**Está viva**!

-¡¿Qué?!-chilla el juez.

-¡¿Qué?!-repite Crescend.

-¡¿Qué?!- imita Vyctyme.

Yo no tengo tiempo para gritar. Inmediatamente me acerco el teléfono al oído.

-¡Di-diego! ¡Venoma! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Ha…?!

-Está bien, gatita. Solo necesita nuestra ayuda en el juicio.

UNAS POCAS HORAS ANTES… (Punto de vista de Diego)

Desde que por fin me dejaron entrar al cuarto de Venoma en cuidados intensivos no me he movido de allí. Aunque no por eso ha habido algún cambio en ella.

Su pelo está perdiendo toda su pureza de color, y no mueve ni un músculo. Atravesándole los ojos, hay un corte diagonal bastante certero, y uno parecido de menor tamaño tacha su mano izquierda. Un collar de magulladuras enrojecidas adorna su cuello. Parece una cadena marcada a fuego lento en el cuello de mi tacita de café azucarada.

La inspectora Skye y el fiscal Gavin entran de vez en cuando a la habitación para ver si hay cambios, y desde fuera hacen todo tipo de llamadas para que alguien se encargue de la investigación de esta segunda escena del crimen.

-¿Todavía respira?-me pregunta Ema.

-Eso parece, pero cada vez peor… A lo mejor tendrán que ponerle oxígeno, o algo…-informo, desganado.

-¿Se ha movido, aunque fuese poco?-añade Klavier.

-Nada de nada.

-Esto es muy extraño, ja. ¿Qué le ha podido ocurrir a la Fräulein Venoma en esa celda? ¿Quién ha podido atacarla de esa forma?-se pregunta Gavin, algo cabreado.

-Al contrario que tú, petimetre pomposo, hago algo para investigarlo en lugar de hacerme preguntas como una idiota. Podrías ir a ver que encuentras, "nein"?- contraataca Ema.

-Fräulein Skye, tranquilízate, ja? Gracias al historial de Herr Godot, se le ha administrado el tratamiento. Ahora solo queda esperar. Si hay algún cambio, te prometo que iré a investigar, ja?

-No me fío de tus promesas, cretino pomposo.

-Si no lo cumplo, podrás abofetearme con esos aperitivos hasta que te canses. ¿Ja?

No puedo seguir la conversación de ambos porque no puedo apartar la vista de Venoma, por mucho que me cueste. Su pelo cada vez es más blanco, y pronto ya no podrá serlo más. Tal y como me dijo mi gatita, le miro los ojos de vez en cuando. Ciega, o al menos casi.

Sea quien sea que la haya atacado, sé que no es casualidad que le esté pasando como a mí. Pero no quiero ponerme a pensar en culpables de momento, no hasta que Venoma se recupere.

Tal y como decían Klavier y Ema, el médico le ha administrado algunas medicinas por vía intravenosa y tal, siguiendo mi propio historial, y le han puesto unas gotas en los ojos, supongo que para que el problema de la vista no vaya a más, pero no sé si va a servir de algo.

-Señor Godot… Si no le importa, vamos a buscar al médico a ver si nos puede decir algo sobre las pruebas médicas.-me pide Ema.

-¿Eh? Vale, vale, adelante. Yo me quedo con ella.

-No se separa de Fräulein Venoma, ja? Hace muy bien. Nunca había visto a un abogado con tanta devoción por sus clientes, ja.

Ema y Klavier abandonan la habitación. ¿Abogado y cliente? No sé por qué, pero yo noto que para mí Venoma es algo más que eso. Nunca podría llamarla "clienta", para mí es como una amiga, o una sobrina, o incluso una…

Le cojo la mano herida mientras pienso en que se recupere. El café solo es una bebida, pero la oscuridad que representa es mucho más real de lo que nos solemos imaginar. Es una de mis reglas.

Un infierno tan oscuro a los ocho añitos que tiene… No puede ser nada agradable. Ahora mismo está rodeada de demonios que atormentan su alma, y no la dejan despertar. Solo la podría salvar un ángel, un milagro.

…

_¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? No veo absolutamente nada. Tampoco parezco estar en ningún sitio, sino que floto en la más densa de las oscuridades. No puedo ir a ningún sitio por más que me esfuerce. _

"_Mi querida criatura, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"_

_Una voz fría resuena por el lugar. Intento preguntar quién es, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, delante de mí se planta un espectro en forma de mujer. Su piel es blanca como la leche, al igual que sus ojos. Me sonríe malvadamente. Puedo ver que su pelo es de color rojo intenso, semirecogido con unas trenzas en la cabeza._

"_Ven conmigo, querida. Te llevaré… A tu destino" _

_Sin que pueda oponerme, noto una gran fuerza que tira de mis brazos, acercándome cada vez más al fantasma de esa bruja. _

"_Bienvenida al infierno, cariño. Te estábamos esperando"_

_Intento luchar contra esa fuerza oscura, pero es inútil. No puedo soltarme, y a medida que me voy acercando veo con menos nitidez su pelo rojizo._

"_Espero que esto te guste, porque… Una vez entras, ya no puedes salir… Nunca más"_

_Quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas, flotar en dirección opuesta, pero nada puedo hacer yo. Cuando esa aparición demoníaca está a punto de cogerme con su mano fantasmal, una luz morada envuelve todo mi cuerpo. Otro fantasma se acerca a mí desde el otro lado._

"_No tengas miedo, cariño. Yo estoy de tu parte"_

_Noto que esa otra mujer me coge del brazo. Es muy guapa, de pelo castaño largo y ojos de igual color, vestida con un kimono morado y sosteniendo un collar en forma de nueve que emite la luz que me ha salvado. Es el Magatama de cierto alguien._

"_Creo que ya te lo dije. Me da igual que estés viva, o muerta, o que yo esté viva, o muerta. Mientras esté por aquí, siempre perderás. Siempre."_

_Gracias al Magatama esa maléfica criatura no puede tocarme. Para que se quede encerrada para siempre, ese ángel (más que un espectro) que me ha salvado hace que 5 candados negros envuelvan a ese demonio con sus cadenas para que no puedan salir nunca más._

"_¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me hiciste! ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí atrapada para toda la eternidad!"_

"_Yo sí que haré que te arrepientas de haberle hecho daño a Venoma. Mientras siga por aquí, no podrás tocarla, ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que Venoma siga sana y salva"_

_Entonces lo supe. Una mujer guapa, lista, amable, y valiente. La descendiente de la maestra de las médiums de la tradición Kurain. La poseedora del Magatama, y la compañera profesional y sentimental del señor Godot._

_La señorita Mia. _

_Ella me acompaña hasta lo que parece una superficie. Esa monstruosa mujer pelea por soltarse de las cadenas, y por herirme, pero Mia lo impide. Con su Magatama, crea un halo de luz que me protege. _

"_¡MIA FEY! ¡Te ArrePenTirÁs! ¡AlgÚn dÍa te veNCerÉ! ¡TE mandARÉ a ti, A Tu estÚPido PseudOINteLectO de La mÁScAra y A esA MocOSA, Al InfIERNO COnmiGO, doNDE NuncA mÁS me VenceRÁS! ¡MIA FEY! ¡No CREas que HaS GanADO, MIA FEY!"_

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Ya estamos arriba, la mano de ese demonio ambulante no puede tocarme. _

_-Tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo. Te ayudaré con el juicio, pero hay otra persona que te ayuda con tu salud _

_-Muchas gracias, señorita Mia. Es usted tan buena… El señor Godot tenía razón sobre usted. Me… Me ha salvado_

_-No hay de qué, cariño. No todo está perdido. Saldrás de esta, Venoma, te podrás curar. Esa malvada bruja no te hará daño nunca más._

_-Señorita Mia…_

_-Hablaremos luego, preciosa. Ahora, tienes que volver con Diego. Pero… Por culpa de esa arpía, tendrás que pagar cierto precio cuando vuelvas. Un precio que no recuperarás._

_-Pero si no lo pago, me quedaré aquí para siempre, con esa diablesa. Quiero volver con el señor Godot, y con usted. Usted es buena, es un ángel, sé que estará cerca de mí. Incluso el señor Godot me lo dijo._

_-Buena respuesta, Venoma. Si no temes cargar con ese precio irrecuperable, podrás volver con Diego. Y conmigo, por supuesto. Nunca te abandonaré, y haré lo imposible por ti. Ahora ganaré el juicio por ti… Pero nos veremos pronto, princesa. _

_-Nos veremos pronto, señorita Mia. Muchas gracias por todo. _

_La señorita Mia me acompaña hasta un poco más arriba. Puedo percibir ciertos cambios en mi cuerpo. No puedo ver bien, y antes de perder casi la totalidad de mi vista, aprecio que mi larga cabellera morena ahora es blanquecina como la nieve. Este es el precio que tendré que pagar. _

_Pero no me importa. Quiero volver… Con Diego y con Mia. _

_Y a ritmo de una melodía embriagadora de jazz suave y envuelta por una fragancia a café oscuro, vuelvo del infierno a ese café con tanto cuerpo, y a la vez con tanto azúcar, llamado mundo._

…


	37. La valentía, grandeza de la pequeña

(Punto de vista de Diego)

No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Venoma esté curada, con lo que para aguantar, bebo más café. Es mi mezcla especial de Diego Armando, la 733. Para mucha casualidad, consulto mi reloj, y son precisamente las 7:33.

Pero algo raro pasa… Igual es cosa mía, pero… Tengo la sensación de que el humo de mi café no sigue la trayectoria que debería. En su lugar, parece envolver la cara de Venoma, que está a mi lado. Con la mano que no sujeta la taza de café, le rozo la mano izquierda.

Ahora su pelo es completamente blanco, y además está caliente. Su piel empieza a coger color, y ya no parece estar enfermiza salvo por estar tumbada en coma.

No puedo dejar de mirarle la cara. Me acerco mucho a ella, tanto que ahora ella también adoptará mi fragancia a café negro. Puedo notar todas y cada una de sus respiraciones, inhalando aroma oscuro.

Y como reacción, sus párpados se mueven. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Venoma?-le hablo.

Al llamarla, ha abierto sus dos ojos enfermos. Poco a poco, se reincorpora a tientas. Lleva plasmada una cara sorprendida, pero muy y muy tranquila.

-¡Venoma!-exclamo, dejando mi taza de café en la mesilla como reacción.

Nada más oírme, se pone a mover la cabeza como si mirara a todas partes.

-¿Se…Señor Godot? ¿Es usted?-pregunta, confusa.

-Sí, soy yo, tranquila. ¡Dios, esto es increíble! ¡Estás bien! ¿Puedes oírme bien? ¿Me entiendes?

Le estoy preguntando cosas sin sentido, pero quiero asegurarme bien.

-S-sí, le oigo, y le entiendo, pero… No… No le veo.

Esto me ha afectado profundamente.

-No le veo, señor Godot. Solo… Solo veo sombras difuminadas. No… No sé dónde está…-afirma, lentamente, moviendo los brazos, buscándome.

Le cojo las dos manos suavemente, indicándole que estoy con ella, en más de un sentido.

-¡Au! Mi… Mi mano…

-Te pondrás bien, Venoma. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele la barriga, la cabeza? ¿Respiras bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… Pero…No veo nada…-solloza, tristona.

-¿Qué pasó, Venoma? ¿Qué pasó en la celda? ¿Quién te atacó?-le pregunto, preocupado.

-Un… Un demonio… Me llevó… Al infierno… Era todo muy oscuro… Daba mucho miedo…

Está confusa. No puede hablar coherentemente.

-Pero… Ella me ha salvado… La he visto… He podido verla… Era ella… -musita Venoma, empezando a sonreír humildemente.

-¿Quién era "ella", Venoma? ¿Quién dices que te salvó?

-La… La señorita Mia…

-¿Mia? ¿Viste a Mia?-demando, sonriendo un poco.

-Sí. Era… Era muy guapa… Me salvó de esa bruja… Llevaba el Magatama… Me dijo… Que me ayudaría en el juicio… Era muy buena, señor Godot… Muy buena…

Venoma está a punto de llorar. No sé si va a poder con los ojos así, pero aún así, lo puedo notar en su habla temblorosa.

-¡Ja…! Así es Mia, preciosidad. Lo importante es que has despertado. ¡Qué susto me has dado, Venoma! Te recuperarás pronto, ¿De acuerdo? Tranquila. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Gracias, señor Godot… Le necesito más que nunca… Si solo pudiera verle…

Venoma mueve los brazos a tientas para intentar orientarse no viendo nada. Me pasa las manos por la cara, notando el frío de mi máscara metálica, y cuando llega a mi cuello, se impulsa para darme un abrazo. Se lo devuelvo con todo el cariño que me queda.

-Gracias, señor Godot… Gracias…-repite Venoma, con un hilo de voz.

-Está todo bien, Venoma. No te abandonaré, te lo prometo.

No puedo dejar de abrazarla. Me alegro tanto de que esté bien… Parece que mi historial ha dado su resultado. Es una parte buena del hecho que me envenenaran.

No me doy cuenta y la puerta se abre. Imagino quién será.

-Señor Godot, hemos ido a hablar con el médico y parece que… ¡Aaaah!- es la inspectora Skye.

-¡Fräulein Venoma ha despertado!-refuerza el fiscal Gavin.

-¡Ja…! Pues sí, Venoma es muy valiente, y tiene mucho aguante. Sabía que el infierno no podría con ella.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío, menos mal!-suspira Ema.

Ambos se acercan a mirar a Venoma, como si estuviese dispuesto a mentir.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién está aquí, señor Godot?-me pregunta Venoma, moviendo de nuevo los brazos.

-Son la inspectora Skye y el fiscal Gavin. Ellos te trajeron al hospital.

-¿En…? ¿En serio? Gracias…-murmura Venoma.

-Nein, no hay problema, fräulein. Pero ahora deberíamos volver al Palacio de la Justicia, ja. Es posible que en el juicio se hable sobre el envenenamiento, y la celda necesita ser investigada.

-Eso, ¡Vamos a resolver todo esto, científicamente hablando!-se entusiasma Ema.

-Voy con ustedes.-afirma Venoma, con toda la seriedad que puede.

-Venoma, bonita, necesitas descansar. No te preocupes por nada, iré yo en tu lugar, y averiguaré quién te ha hecho esto. ¡Ya lo creo que sí! No te preocupes por nada.-le propongo yo.

-No. Quiero ir. Me da igual… Que esté cansada… Quiero ayudar… Ayudar a la señorita Mia… Ella ha hecho mucho por mí… Por favor… No se preocupen por mí… Aunque no vea… Usted me ayudará… ¿No, señor Godot?

-¡Ja…! Por supuesto que sí. Eres una niña muy valiente, Venoma. Las niñas como tú son dignas de mi respeto. Es una de mis reglas.

-Yo nunca dejo un favor sin devolver. Esa es… Una de mis reglas.-anuncia Venoma, orgullosa.

Me acaba de sonsacar una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Adelantaos vosotros. Haré que el médico la mire, y si no hay peligro grave, la acompañaré yo.

-Buena suerte, señor Godot. Y a ti también, Venoma.-le desea Ema.

-Igualmente. Es increíble, ja. Definitivamente, esta fräulein tiene un ángel de la guarda.

Ya lo creo que lo tiene. Sé de cierto ángel que está haciendo de todo por ayudarla. Incluido disfrazarse de hombre y defenderla en un juzgado.

-Bueno, Venoma… No te voy a mentir. La batalla no ha hecho más que empezar, a pesar de que a ti ya te haya afectado. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé… Pero me da igual lo que me cueste… Voy… A ganarla. Ya he ganado una guerra al infierno… ¡Ahora ganaré a la muerte!

Seguro que se refiere al veredicto de culpabilidad.

-¡Ja…! Así me gusta. Y como las chicas guapas no mienten, porque es una de mis reglas, te creeré.

Cojo de nuevo mi taza de café y se la doy a Venoma para que la toque.

-¿Sientes el calor del café? Es agradable, ¿Verdad? Cuando todo esto termine, te prepararé un buen vaso de leche con chocolate, para celebrar que te has recuperado. Diría que para celebrar la victoria, pero…

-Pero no está bien echar el azúcar a la taza antes que el café. Es una de sus reglas. Y las reglas están para cumplirlas.

Con cuidado, me coge la taza de café de las manos y da un corto sorbo de ella.

-Estoy lista para pelear… Señor Godot.

Le acaricio el pelo blanco con suavidad. Yo también estoy listo, Venoma. O como se diría en un tribunal… La defensa está lista.

DE VUELTA AL TRIBUNAL… (Punto de vista de Mia)

Al saber que Venoma ha despertado, todo el mundo se alarma. El juez convoca un breve descanso para aclarar la situación. Nada más sonar el martillo para dar comienzo a dicho descanso, echo a correr hasta la sala de acusados 3.

Cuando veo a Diego con una chiquilla de pelo blanco sentada en el sofá de la sala de espera, el corazón me da un vuelco. Inmediatamente, me quito el disfraz de Godot, para que la gente no sospeche que hay dos Diego Armando, quedándome en el traje de médium de Momoiro, con el pelo blanco y las lentillas rojas, que aún no me he quitado, y sin la barba maquillada.

-¡Diego! ¡Venoma! ¡Gracias al cielo!-grito, echando a correr hacia ellos.

-Hombre, gatita. Veo que has defendido muy bien el fuerte en mi ausencia.

-Eso ahora mismo me da igual. ¿Cómo se encuentra la pobre? ¿Qué hace aquí?-bombardeo a Diego a preguntas.

-Está bastante delicada, sigue confusa y no puede ver nada. Pero ha insistido en venir a ayudar. Sobre todo… Quería conocerte.

La pobre Venoma tiene mal aspecto, pero ya no es solo su pelo blanco. Un corte diagonal le atraviesa la cara, tiene todo el cuello rojizo, otro corte más pequeño en su mano izquierda y unos ojos de un marrón muy claro, blanquecino y descolorido y casi sin pupilas. Tiene pinta de estar muy cansada.

-¿Se…Señorita Mia?-me pregunta, con su voz angelical.

-Estoy aquí, tesoro. Tranquila, ya ha pasado. El juicio no ha terminado, pero lo ganaremos por ti, Venoma. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Ya… Ya confío. Gracias… Gracias por todo… Por todo lo que está haciendo por mí…

-No es nada, cariño, siempre es un placer. Ahora tienes que descansar, que las has pasado muy malas, ¿Eh?

Decido preguntarle a Diego, que supongo que sabrá más sobre el tema, ya que Venoma está muy confusa todavía.

-¿Qué ha pasado, qué tal está?

-Bueno… El médico dice que sigue frágil de salud, pero que por el momento, no hay peligro. Claro que lo último que se esperaba el matasanos es que la criatura despertara.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Fue gracias a tu historial?-le pregunto.

-¡Ja…! Así es. Determinaron que el tipo de veneno fue el mismo con el que me envenenaron a mí.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Diego…?

-Sí, gatita. Eso creo. Pero no podemos estar al cien por cien seguros hasta que todo esto no se haya investigado más.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Venoma no puede darnos su versión, está demasiado afectada en todos los sentidos para aclararnos qué pasó.-afirmo.

-Retomaré la defensa desde donde la dejaste. Si no he visto mal, la defensa del crimen en sí no ha terminado, pero ahora se tratará el tema del envenenamiento aprovechando que por fin ha despertado Venoma.

-Sí. Yo creo que me iré a un sitio a buscar unos archivos de unos cuantos casos… A ver si tienen relación con este.

-¡Ja…! Entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres, gatita.

Mientras dura mi conversación con Diego, aparece por allí fiscal Gavin, que me supongo que habrá ido a poner al corriente al juez de todo.

-Herr Godot y Fräulein Venoma! ¿Se encuentra mejor?-pregunta Klavier.

-Bueno, está bastante tocada, pero sobrevivirá. Gracias al cielo…-informo yo.

-Eso es fantástico, ja. Pero ahora debo irme. Voy a ayudar a Fräulein Skye con su investigación. Ya saben que se pone muy nerviosa. Tranquila, Fräulein Venoma, encontraremos al culpable, ja?

-Quiero ir a investigar.-murmura Venoma.

-¿Qué? Venoma, estás muy cansada, cariño. Deberías sentarte a descansar.-le aconsejo yo.

-Es mejor que vaya. Allí haré más servicio… Además, yo… Yo estuve allí… Eso será útil…-se argumenta Venoma.

-Eso es muy cierto.-apoya Diego.- Venoma tiene razón, ella sabe lo que pasó, seguro que eso servirá para que los investigadores entiendan mejor lo que pasó.

-Si no hay problema, yo mismo la acompañaré, ja. No teman, la trataré bien.

-… Está bien. Fiscal Gavin, procure que no haga muchos esfuerzos. Y tenga cuidado, no puede ver.-accedo al final.

-No hay ningún problema. Vamos, Fräulein Venoma, te llevo al centro de detención. Buena suerte con el juicio.-se despide Gavin.

Klavier Gavin coge a Venoma de la mano con mucha suavidad y la va orientando y camina despacio para adecuarse a su ritmo. Espero que le vaya bien, está demasiado fatigada.

-Bueno, gatita… Mi poso del café me dice que es hora de retomar el trabajo. Buena suerte con esos informes, seguro que nos vendrán muy bien para cazar al culpable.-me dice Diego.

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte a ti con el juicio, Diego.-le deseo, con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja…! Muchas gracias… Mia.

Después de despedirme, me marcho a buscar esos informes antiguos sobre mis casos contra cierta despiadada criminal. Si Diego y yo pensamos igual y sobre la misma persona, podremos demostrar que fue esa persona la que envenenó a Venoma.

Por ahora, solo le puedo desear buena suerte en la investigación.


	38. Recreaciones, ciencias y mucha lógica

LA INVESTIGACIÓN DEL ENVENENAMIENTO (Punto de vista normal)

Klavier Gavin se ha prestado en acompañar a Venoma hasta la celda número 3, donde ocurrió el crimen del que ella fue víctima estando allí encerrada como acusada.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, fräulein Venoma. ¿Te sientes bien?

Venoma dice que sí con la cabeza, sin fuerzas apenas.

-¿Ja? Estupendo. Mira, aquí es.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Gavin encontró a la inspectora Ema Skye, al fiscal Miles Edgeworth y a su ayudante Kay Faraday, que se habían prestado a ayudar con la investigación.

-¡Por fin apareces, petimetre! ¡¿Se puede saber a que viene tanta…?!

Ema Skye calla al ver a Venoma con Klavier.

-¡¿Esa es Venoma?! ¡Dios Mío, está muy cambiada!-manifiesta Kay, la mar de sorprendida.

-El veneno la habrá dejado así… Pobre chiquilla.-lamenta Edgeworth, con una cara pensativa.

-Hemos llegado, fräulein Venoma. Mira, están la inspectora Skye…

-¡Eso, confúndela más, cretino pomposo! Escucha, yo soy Ema, ¿Vale? Esa chica de ahí es Kay, el otro hombre es Edgeworth, y el petimetre que te ha traído es Klavier. ¿De acuerdo?

Venoma vuelve a decir que sí, confusa.

-No tiene muy buena cara… ¿Seguro que es buena idea que esté aquí?-pregunta Edgeworth, preocupado por su salud.

-Ella ha querido venir, Herr Edgeworth. Dijo que puede ayudar con la investigación-explica Klavier.

-¡Qué valiente eres, Venoma! ¡El señor Godot estará muy orgulloso de ti!-la anima Kay.

-Bueno, vamos allá. ¡Que empiece la fiesta, científicamente hablando!-se entusiasma Ema.- Podemos guiarnos por este plano del centro de detención.

Ema da una copia de ese plano a todos sus ayudantes de investigación. Muestra un largo pasillo con diversas celdas conectadas por ese pasillo. La de Venoma es la de la esquina inferior izquierda, dando al otro extremo del pasillo.

-Muy bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?-cuestiona Kay.

-Vamos a buscar huellas de pisadas. A ver si hay terceras personas involucradas.

Ema maneja un espray detector y una especie de pantalla de ultravioletas y con sus gafas rosas para ver las pisadas, deduce que solo hay dos caminos de pisadas. Solamente hubo dos personas la noche del crimen.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a examinar las huellas. Las más cercanas a la ventana son las de Venoma, claro. Y las otras parecen haber sido hechas por una suela bastante lisa y dura… Es posible que de madera.-deduce Ema.

Mientras Ema investiga las pisadas y hace pruebas de Luminol, Edgeworth investiga sobre la repercusión que tuvo la pelea en Venoma.

-Hm… Veamos. Venoma tiene **un corte en la mano y otro en la cara. **Si nos fijamos un poco mejor, parecen hechos **con el mismo arma.**

-¡Sí, y mira el cuello! ¡Qué horror, pobre niña! La intentaron estrangular, seguro.-piensa Kay.

-Sí, no cabe duda de que **Venoma fue estrangulada**, pero hay algo raro en su herida. No parece que las magulladuras sean huellas, así que **no fueron hechas con las manos.**

Edgeworth piensa en algo lógico a todo esto, mientras Klavier busca objetos esparcidos por la celda.

-¡Miren lo que he encontrado! Había un vaso de cristal en el suelo, ja. En un rincón había esta daga manchada en la punta, y debajo de la cama encontré este collar roto.

-¡Guau, qué collar más bonito! Es muy brillante, en forma de corazón, con una botellita chiquita en medio. ¡Lo quiero! -exclama Kay, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Fräulein Venoma, ¿Este collar era tuyo?-le pregunta Klavier.

Venoma sacude la cabeza. No era suyo.

-Es decir, que en la escena del crimen se encontró **un collar que no pertenecía a Venoma**…-murmura Edgeworth.

-Y además, está partido. Se ha roto la cadena.-informa Klavier.

-¿Por qué hemos encontrado **un collar roto**?-se pregunta Edgeworth.

-Y además, está el tema del cuchillo. ¿Qué hace aquí? Normalmente los criminales se llevan el arma, ja. No entiendo…-piensa Klavier.

-Así que **se encontró un cuchillo** también. Yo también me pregunto **por qué el criminal no se lo llevó**...-intenta establecer Edgeworth.

-Bueno, cretino pomposo, ¿Has acabado ya con la charleta? Si es así, coge esto y rocíalo por todas partes, ¿Entendido?-bufa Ema, con mal humor.

-¿Qué es esto, Fräulein detective? ¿Otro de tus superaparatos científicos, nein?

-¡Sí! Ya que Venoma fue envenenada, pensé que un detector de veneno nos vendría bien para ver por qué medio se ingirió el veneno. Ahora, ¡Mueve ese trasero presumido y sé útil por una vez!-ordena Ema.

Klavier se resigna con una simpática sonrisa de un millón de dólares y rocía el espray por toda la celda. Al terminar, hay reacciones: La primera es en el vaso vacío que se encontró en el suelo, o más concretamente, en unos restos del líquido que quedó.

-¡Ah, el poder de la ciencia! Venoma ingirió el veneno mediante el líquido de este vaso, que parece leche. Seguramente el veneno, líquido también, estaría disuelto.-informa Ema.

-Hay una segunda reacción, Fräulein Skye.

-¿…?

-Tu maravilloso spray reacciona también en ese collar que tanto le gusta a Fräulein Faraday.

-¿Hay un rastro en el collar? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-se pregunta Ema.

-**Se han hallado restos de veneno en el recipiente del collar. **La pregunta es, ¿Por qué?-explica Edgeworth, con un posado pensativo.

-¿Se le ocurre algo, señor Edgeworth?- demanda Ema, curiosa.

-Creo que llegó la hora de usar la lógica, a ver si nos lleva a algún lugar productivo.-afirma Edgeworth, con un dedo sobre su frente.

-¡Oh! ¡Y yo puedo recrear el crimen con mi Pequeño Ladrón!-exclama Kay, entusiasmada.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a ver.

_**La lógica de Miles Edgeworth y el "Pequeño Ladrón" de Kay Faraday**_

_Venoma fue estrangulada, casi fatalmente, pero no hay marcas de manos._

_Se halló un collar roto en la escena del crimen._

-Creo que tengo una idea sobre cómo se estranguló Venoma. No hay marcas de manos en su cuello, por lo que no fue un cuerpo a cuerpo directo. Y el hecho de ver ese collar roto me hace pensar que se rompió al estrangularla con él.

-¡Es una buena idea, Miles ¡Voy a recrearlo con mi Pequeño Ladrón! Ajustamos los parámetros, lo ampliamos a tamaño máximo, y ¡Allá vamos!

Kay alza "Pequeño Ladrón" y la celda se cubre con un color verdoso. En medio, aparecen dos siluetas, recreando el crimen.

_Aparecen dos siluetas. La de Venoma lleva el collar puesto, mientras la otra se acerca. La de Venoma bebe del vaso y se empieza a retorcer. Entonces, la otra la estrangula con el collar._

-¡Esa es la mi recreación! ¿Qué te parece, Miles? ¿Hay alguna contradicción?

-Así es, Kay. Hay algo que no encaja. La prueba contradictoria es **el collar **en sí.

-¿Por qué el propio collar, Miles?

-Pues…

_El collar no era de Venoma, por lo que no lo llevaba puesto la noche del crimen_

_Se han hallado restos de veneno en el recipiente del collar._

-El hecho de que haya veneno en el collar es una pista que nos indica que el collar lo llevaba puesto el criminal, no Venoma. Ese es el problema de tu recreación, Kay. ¿Podrías ajustar los parámetros?

-¡Marchando! Configurando parámetros…

Kay vuelve a alzar "Pequeño Ladrón" configurándolo todo de nuevo.

_Aparecen dos siluetas. La del criminal lleva el collar puesto. Venoma se intoxica con el vaso y el criminal le pone su collar a Venoma en el cuello e intenta estrangularla_

-Eso es lo que refleja tu nuevo hallazgo, Miles. ¿Ves algún otro problema con la recreación de mi "Pequeño Ladrón"?

-Hm… Efectivamente, hay una prueba que me tiene algo desconcertado, y que se contradice en cierto modo con tu recreación.

-¿De verdad? Háblame sobre esa prueba.

-De acuerdo.

_Venoma tiene un corte en la cara y otro en la mano. Parecen hechos con el mismo arma._

_Había una daga en la escena del crimen. ¿Por qué el criminal no se la llevó?_

-Ahí estaba la contradicción que buscaba, Kay.

-¿Te refieres a la daga que encontramos?

-Precisamente. Una daga es un método mucho más sencillo de hacer daño a alguien, y además el criminal lo llevaba con él. Por eso, creo que antes de estrangular a Venoma la atacó con una daga, y ella, al defenderse, agarró dicha daga, cortándose en la mano.

-Así pues, el ataque con la daga vino antes del estrangulamiento. ¡Configurando parámetros de la recreación!

Kay aprieta los botones de su aparato y lo alza para que la recreación definitiva quede de manifiesto.

_Aparecen dos siluetas. La del criminal lleva el collar puesto. Venoma se intoxica y el criminal saca una daga con la que hiere a Venoma en la cara. Venoma consigue coger el cuchillo por el filo y se hace daño en la mano. Al no tener el collar, el criminal saca el collar con el que transportó el veneno, se lo coloca a Venoma en el cuello y la intenta estrangular con él._

_**INVESTIGACIÓN COMPLETADA**_

-Como siempre, su lógica es excelente, señor Edgeworth.-le adula Ema.

-Siempre lo digo. La lógica es el camino directo a la verdad. Si la usamos, la verdad quedará de manifiesto.-informa Edgeworth.

-Estoy sacando fotos de todo, ja. Solo me faltan unas pocas. Este rincón de… ¿Eh?

-¿Y ahora qué, petimetre pomposo? ¿En una de las fotos que te has sacado has encontrado un grano o qué?-se burla Ema, de mala uva.

-¿Qué es esta pintada que hay aquí a un lado? No se ve casi, pero…

Todo el mundo se acerca a la zona. En la pared blanca y desnuda de la celda hay una pintada casi invisible de la cual es imposible extraer significado.

-Veamos…- Kay se acerca.- Huele a naranja. Es el zumo de naranja que Venoma tomó para cenar.

-Fui yo… Yo lo hice… Yo lo dibujé…-masculla Venoma, con un aire siniestro, aunque todo es confusión.

-¿Tú dibujaste esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-….-Venoma no responde. Es como si no hubiese oído la pregunta.

-Venoma, hay algo que me extraña…. Tenías kétchup en el plato de la cena, ¿Cierto? Podrías haber usado el kétchup, destaca mucho más en la pared blanca…-le pregunta Edgeworth.

-No servía… No podría verlo… Mi mensaje… Godot…

-¡Claro! ¡El mensaje era para Herr Godot! Y si Herr Godot no puede ver el color rojo, como el kétchup, no podría entenderlo, ja. ¡Qué Fräulein más inteligente, ja!-admira Klavier.

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que podamos extraer de este lugar.-concluye Edgeworth.

-Es cierto, pero todavía no sabemos qué significa ese dibujo de zumo de naranja.-advierte Kay.- Dinos, Venoma, ¿Qué es lo que dibujaste para el señor Godot?

-….

-No puede responder, nein. A lo mejor no se acuerda, o no sabe cómo decirlo… -deduce Klavier.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ah, el poder de la ciencia! He tenido una idea.-declara Ema, orgullosa.

-¿Qué idea?-le pregunta Kay.

-Los zumos que les dan a los presos tienen un componente especial. Es una especie de azúcar modificado para darle algo de sabor.-informa Ema.

-¡Pobre gente! Me dan ganas de dejar mi trabajo de Yatagarasu para que no me metan en la cárcel, ¡Qué asco de zumos!-se queja Kay.

-El caso es que tengo un detector de ese azúcar tan raro. Con eso podremos saber qué dice ese dibujo… Pero tardaré un poco en ir a buscarlo.

-Llevaremos a Fräulein Venoma con sus abogados. Es buena idea que vea el juicio, o incluso podría identificar la voz de su agresor, ja.

-Sí, es mejor que la llevemos allí. Ema, tú ve a por ese espray y nosotros nos encargamos.-promete Kay.

-Ahora que la investigación está completa, vamos al Tribunal de Justicia. Podemos ir en mi coche, está aparcado abajo.-se ofrece Edgeworth.

-Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Todo el mundo se despide. Ema pone rumbo a su laboratorio y los demás acompañan a Venoma al coche de Edgeworth, desde donde la llevan al Palacio de la Justicia, para que pueda estar con sus dos abogados.

Pero sobre todo, para que la verdad le abra los ojos.


	39. Comienza el segundo acto

27 de agosto, 20:10h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3 (Punto de vista de Diego)

No me puedo creer que el juicio esté durando tanto. Definitivamente, este caso va a cambiar muchas cosas. Aunque tal y como suponía, ahora vamos a tratar el tema del envenenamiento, aparcando el del asesinato para un poco más tarde.

Vuelvo a ocupar mi puesto en el tribunal: el banquillo de la defensa. Lo cierto es que Crescend no tiene muy buena cara, así que me supongo que Mia le habrá dejado en su sitio.

*Martillazo*

-Se reanuda la sesión en este juicio.-anuncia el juez.

-De verdad, esto no me puede estar pasando… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto…?-murmura Crescend.

-¿Fiscal Crescend? ¿Hay algún problema?-le pregunta el juez.

-¡Ja…! "El verdadero café aguanta mucho tiempo caliente. Si no aguanta, es de mala calidad." Es una de mis reglas.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, señor Godot?-pregunta el juez.

-Quiero decir que si el fiscal es todo un hombre le dará igual que el juicio esté durando 10 horas. Todavía no ha terminado, ¡Y ha de aguantar hasta las 12 de la noche si hace falta!-me encaro a él.

-¿Eh? Oh, vale, vale. ¡Tranquilito, mascaritas!

Es cosa mía, o… ¿Crescend no está agobiado solo por la duración del juicio?

-Ahora se va a tratar el tema del envenenamiento, aprovechando que la acusada ha despertado. La acusación llamará a un testigo para informar sobre el repentino despertar de la acusada-ordena el juez.

-¿Eh? Oh, vale, vale. Testigo, sube al estrado de una vez.-exige Crescend, intentando mantener la calma.

Sube al estrado el inspector Gumshoe… Otra vez.

-Inspector Gumshoe… ¿Se está encargando de la investigación de la celda de la acusada?-le pregunta el juez.

-No personalmente, señor juez. Vengo a testificar sobre los análisis de la acusada, amigo. Al parecer, ha habido buenas noticias.

-Muy bien, inspector. Testifique al tribunal sobre el estado de la acusada.-le digo yo, solemne.

Declaración del testigo- Estado de la acusada

El informe médico de la acusada actualizado indica envenenamiento de grado grave.

También se mencionan cortes de cuchillo en la frente, y en la mano izquierda.

Y también pone algo sobre un estrangulamiento grave.

A pesar de haber despertado, sigue bastante debilitada, y muy confusa, amigo.

No ha sido capaz de darnos correctamente su versión de los hechos.

-Parece que la acusada ha tenido mucha suerte, sin duda.-manifiesta el juez.

-Sí, ¡Mucha suerte y poco más! Porque no se va a librar tan fácilmente de su veredicto de culpabilidad.-afirma Crescend, impertinente.

-¡PROTESTO!- Crescend, ¿He de recordarle que la acusada es la propia víctima del caso de envenenamiento que ahora se está tratando?

-Señor Godot, puede proceder con su interrogatorio. Aunque no debe buscar contradicciones en él, este interrogatorio es meramente informativo.

-¡Ja…! Muy bien, señor juez. Así lo haré.

-…- Crescend está muy callado. Demasiado para mi gusto. Aunque supongo que es mejor así.

Interrogatorio- Estado de la acusada

El informe médico de la acusada actualizado indica envenenamiento de grado grave.

También se mencionan cortes de cuchillo en la frente, y en la mano izquierda.

Y también pone algo sobre un estrangulamiento grave.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Ha sobrevivido por alguna razón en particular?

-Bueno… El médico afirmó que la hemorragia de los cortes se frenó con alcohol medicinal. El estrangulamiento fue ciertamente intenso, pero no llegó a ser mortal, porque fue breve, amigo.

-¿Y en cuanto al veneno, testigo?-interviene el juez.

-Sin duda, ¡Lo que la salvó de lo peor fue tu historial médico, amigo! ¡Eso dio la pista sobre cómo actuar!-afirma Gumshoe, refiriéndose a un servidor.

-¡Ja…! Por favor, me voy a sonrojar, y ya saben que no puedo ver el rojo… Claro que hubiese hecho todo eso y más por mi tacita de café azucarado.

-¡Testigo! ¡Continúa con tu charleta ahora mismo, caray! ¡Ya he perdido bastante tiempo!-bufa Crescend, con un tono rasposo y amargo. A lo mejor está celoso de mi hazaña… ¡Ja…!

A pesar de haber despertado, sigue bastante debilitada, y muy confusa, amigo.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- La acusada ha sufrido diferentes cambios físicos, ¿Verdad? ¿Nos puede hablar de ellos, inspector?

Ya sé de qué va la cosa, pero he de disimular un poco, digo yo.

-¿Me está diciendo que a la acusada le ha crecido el pecho, y tal? Es increíble lo que hace la ciencia…

Le tiro otro café.

-Espero que mi café frío le baje el calor, Crescend. Guarde su machismo para esa tal Beautiful.

Según Mia, es su novia. Aunque no creo que nadie "Beautiful" salga con este tipo.

-En fin, por supuesto, no son ese tipo de cambios. ¡La acusada todavía no está en la pubertad, amigo!-le alecciona Gumshoe.

Me sorprende que sepa lo que significa "pubertad".

-Díganos, inspector Gumshoe.-le digo yo, con posado serio.

-Su pelo ha perdido su color azabache, quedándole blanco. También padece de ceguera parcial, aunque está casi ciega. Todo esto ha sucedido porque el veneno le ha dañado gravemente el sistema nervioso central, amigo.

-¿Y con respecto a la dosis de veneno?-sigo yo.

-Tomó alrededor de dos cucharadas, lo que es una dosis mortal para una niña de 8 años, con el cuerpo frágil como el suyo. Pero por suerte, se trató a tiempo, y eso la salvó de la muerte, amigo.

-La muerte le llegará tarde o temprano, por otros medios. Muerte natural, un infarto, un accidente… ¿Una pena capital, quizás?-blasfema Crescend, pasándose de la raya.

-¡Crescend, la muerte no es ninguna broma! ¡Yo la he conocido personalmente, y esa dama tan oscura no está para tonterías!-le callo yo.

-Yo salgo con mi Beautiful, ¿Y usted con la muerte? Vale que le gusten delgadas, pero tanto como un esqueleto…-contraataca Crescend.

-Siga por ahí, fiscal, y será usted quien cambie a Beautiful por la Muerte. ¡Porque le ahogaré en café hirviendo!- le amenazo, señalándole con mi taza de café.

-En fin… Eso sí, y sintiendo mucho darte esta noticia, no parece haber posibilidades de que vuelva a su estado normal, amigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el pelo se le quedará blanco y no recuperará la vista?-deduce el juez.

-Dos y dos son cuatro, ¿No, abuelo? ¡Pues claro que se refiere a eso!-le grito yo.

-¡…!-el juez se ha quedado petrificado… Para variar.

-La cuestión es que ha podido sobrevivir. Sin duda, fue gracias a ti, amigo.-me anuncia Gumshoe.

-¡Ja…! Nunca me tomo más de 17 tazas de café durante un juicio. Pero sin duda, la primera es siempre la mejor. Da gusto tomarme mi primera taza, la mejor, oyendo decir que Venoma se ha recuperado. Y Venoma, nada más y nada menos que mi primera clienta en mi retorno de abogado, también la mejor.

Momento para comentar en internet.

-¿La primera es la mejor? ¡No diga estupideces! ¡Ya debe de ir por su taza 50.000! ¿He de recordarte que llevamos 10 horas en este sitio?-me suelta Crescend.

Le contaría mi estratagema con Mia, pero se pondría a llorar como un bebé si le digo que le ha ganado una chica. Qué cliché.

-En todo caso, Venoma ES de las mejores chicas del mundo entero.- no puedo olvidarme de mi gatita.- Y todavía es joven para salir a bailar, ¡Y mucho menos con la muerte!

-Me pregunto cuándo empezarías a salir tú a bailar…

-Al contrario que tú, Crescend, yo solo he tenido ojos para una, y solo una, mujer. Nunca he tenido ojos para ninguna otra… En sentido de amor. Cuando conocí a Venoma… La cosa cambió.-afirmo, bebiendo café.

-¿Estás enamorado de esa chiquilla esmirriada? ¡Es como si yo dijera que me gusta mi sobrina, que tiene meses!

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad, niñato inmaduro? Esa cosa a la que llamamos "inocencia" es muy escasa en estado puro. Venoma no conocía demasiado el mundo exterior, por lo que es parte de esa inocencia pura. Las personas más amargas, o con más culpa en el corazón, entre las cuales me incluyo, servimos para proteger esa inocencia. Por eso haría lo imposible por mi Venoma.

-… No he entendido ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho, para variar.-confiesa el juez.

*Martillazo*

-Bueno, se acabó la clase de filosofía. Creo que ya nos ha quedado claro que el señor Godot salvó a su clienta con su historial médico.

-"Clienta" es una palabra muy fría, Su Señoría. No me gusta el frío, prefiero el calor del café, así que no le eche hielo a mi tacita azucarada, si es tan amable.-intervengo.

-Ehm… De acuerdo. Pero la sala estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no se sabe nada sobre ese veneno tan poderoso.-afirma el juez.

-Razón no le falta, Su Señoría.-he de reconocerlo. Además, si el tipo de veneno es lo que pienso, puede serme útil más adelante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué más da el tipo de veneno que se haya usado?! ¡El pasado es pasado, y el presente presente! ¡Cambiemos de tema!-suplica Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!- Inspector Gumshoe, dinos qué sabes sobre el billete de en principio "solo ida" al infierno que le colaron a mi tacita azucarada.

MMG: Momento Metáfora Godot.

Declaración del testigo- El tipo de veneno

El veneno que atacó a la acusada se extrae únicamente de una cosa llamada "Crisálida de Borginia"

Como su propio nombre indica, es un tipo de crisálida que solo crece en Borginia, un pequeño país europeo.

Pero no es una típica crisálida de seda, de su interior se puede extraer una poderosa medicina.

Pero para ello es necesario un proceso químico, y si ese proceso se altera mínimamente, se crea un letal veneno.

Ese veneno es raro de encontrar, y apenas se halla en nuestro país, amigo.

-Así que era un veneno muy raro, ¿Hm? Interesante… Considero que este testimonio es también informativo, por lo que si se necesita preguntar cualquier cosa, este es el momento.-declara el juez.

-"Si vas a echarle azúcar al café, siempre ha de ser antes de bebértelo, para darle tiempo a disolverse". Es una de mis reglas.

MCG: Momento Cafenés Godot.

-Patético.-dictamina Crescend.

-¡Ja…! Qué curioso. Yo iba a decir lo mismo.

-¡…!- Crescend se sorprende. ¡Zas, en toda la boca!

-Me das miedo, gominas. Puedes leerme la mente.-me río, bebiendo más café.

-¡Señor Godot, su interrogatorio, por favor!-se apresura el juez.

Interrogatorio- El tipo de veneno

El veneno que atacó a la acusada se extrae únicamente de una cosa llamada "Crisálida de Borginia"

Como su propio nombre indica, es un tipo de crisálida que solo crece en Borginia, un pequeño país europeo.

Pero no es una típica crisálida de seda, de su interior se puede extraer una poderosa medicina.

Pero para ello es necesario un proceso químico, y si ese proceso se altera mínimamente, se crea un letal veneno.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Ese fue el veneno que figuraba también en mi examen médico, cierto?

-Así es. Pero por la época en la que sufriste tu ataque tóxico, ese veneno no estaba investigado apenas. Ahora se lleva más control.

-Antes de que mi tacita azucarada sufriera la amargura del infierno, ¿Había estudios sobre este veneno de la crisálida de Borginia?

-En nuestros informes, tenemos constancia de que se realizó una investigación hará alrededor de 10 u 11 años, amigo. Aunque no en profundidad, ya que el responsable de la investigación murió, y su informe no salió público.

Eso me suena de algo… Fue por esas fechas que cogí billete de ida al infierno… No puede ser casualidad sin duda.

-Pero ahora se está investigando el tema en profundidad, y cuando se descubrieron las propiedades de la crisálida, han aumentado las redes de contrabando que las venden en el mercado negro por una pasta, amigo.

De acuerdo, entiendo que el veneno era difícil de conseguir, por lo que tengo otra pregunta.

-Inspector, si ese veneno era tan raro, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a mi tacita azucarada? Es decir, casi nadie la conocía, no le veo mucho sentido a usar un veneno específico, y menos tan escaso.

-Ahí le tengo que dar la razón, señor Godot.-accede el juez.

-No se sabe de su procedencia exacta, pero lo más probable es que sea veneno de contrabando. Se está investigando en las aduanas de Borginia y en el registro de vuelos de ida y vuelta a Borginia.

-Espera un segundo… Meekins mencionó anteriormente que una visitante fue a ver a Venoma anoche, antes de la catástrofe. ¿Es posible que esa señorita Misterio fuera borginiana?

-Eso creímos al principio, pero hemos comprobado las listas de vuelos, tal y como te comentaba antes. Su nombre no figura en ninguna parte, amigo. No es borginiana. Nació y se crió aquí, amigo.

-¿Qué opina la defensa, señor Godot? Se ha demostrado que esa mujer que visitó a la acusada no es borginiana. ¿Encuentra conveniente traerla a testificar, o por el contrario, no lo cree necesario?-me pregunta el juez.

Ahí lo tengo… Mi oportunidad de tender una trampa que arrastre al culpable de cabeza a la ley. Si Venoma fue atacada por la persona que yo creo, esta puede ser mi oportunidad.

-Hmmm… La defensa pide, rectifico, exige, que esa mujer suba al estrado a declarar. Esa señorita Misterio estuvo cerca de Venoma justo antes de que la pequeña viajara al inframundo. ¡Considero su declaración de vital importancia con el caso!

-Admitido. Fiscal Crescend, llame a esa mujer que visitó a la acusada anoche al estrado. Creo que nos ha de dar algunas explicaciones.

-¡Yo creo eso, anciano robafrases!

Si me dieran un dólar por derechos de autor de todas mis frases que ha repetido el juez, en lugar de nadar en café nadaría en fajos de billetes.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-murmura Crescend.

Sin que la testigo reciba previo aviso, ella misma se sube al estrado. Es esa mujer con la que me crucé en mi investigación, con un abrigo largo con el cuello ancho, que le cubre media cara.


	40. Daisy N'Juring

-Testigo. Nombre y ocupación.-le exige fríamente Crescend.

Es curioso que la chica sea más o menos de la misma edad que el chulo de playa, más o menos de su tipo, y no haya babeado. Y no creo que sea por devoción a Beautiful.

-Yo… Me llamo Daisy, Daisy N'Juring. Empecé a trabajar recientemente de cuidadora en el orfanato de la acusada. Me encantan las criaturas, ¿Saben?-comenta, con una sonrisita inocente.

-Muy bien, señorita testigo. ¿Es cierto que anoche visitó a la acusada de nuestro caso en su celda de reclusa?

-Pues… Sí, así fue. Le deseé suerte, y después de marché. ¡Da miedo pensar que sucedió tal atrocidad justo después de irme yo!- afirma, con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Ja…! Así pues, afirmas que eres inocente.

-¡Así es, señor abogado! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan malo?! ¡Entiendo que no quiera que le pase nada a esa niña, pero culparme a mí de lo sucedido…!- se exalta Daisy.

-Disculpe a Don Mascaritas, mi lady, es que no se le dan bien las chicas. Ha aceptado defender a una gratis y mira cómo ha acabado…-me suelta Crescend en la cara.

-Señorita N'Juring, nunca hemos dicho que sospechásemos de usted, pero si es tan amable de contarnos lo que pasó en esa visita…

-(…) Claro, con gusto, señor juez.-accede Daisy, sonriendo de nuevo.

Declaración del testigo- Mi visita

Anoche fui al centro de detención a ver a la acusada.

Quería desearle buena suerte en su juicio de hoy, con un vasito de leche.

Llegué, y el agente Meekins me acompañó hasta la celda de la acusada.

Una vez me llevó, se retiró. Le deseé buena suerte a Venoma…

…Y después me fui por donde había venido.

Cuando me fui, alguien accedió por el extremo opuesto hasta la celda de a acusada.

¡Seguro que esa persona fue la culpable!

-Eso es lo que pasó. ¡Yo no recuerdo nada más! ¡Mi pobrecita niña, tan pequeñita pasando por algo tan horrible!-manifiesta Daisy.

-Espero que creas ya a mi testigo de una vez, Mascaritas.

-¡Ja…! Ahora irás a decirme que yo mismo he dicho que "Las chicas guapas nunca mienten" ¿Verdad, Crescend? Pues cambiemos esto. En lugar de un juicio, ¡Esto es un concurso de belleza! Veremos si la testigo es tan guapa y sincera como aparenta.

-Eso mismo dijiste con el dulce de miel avainillada de ayer, Godot.-replica Crescend.

-Sí, y resultó que ganó el premio de belleza porque decía la verdad… Veamos si esta señorita puede ganar ese premio también.- digo, mirando a la testigo.

-….

Interrogatorio- Mi visita

Anoche fui al centro de detención a ver a la acusada.

Quería desearle buena suerte en su juicio de hoy, con un vasito de leche.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Por qué fue a verla tan tarde al centro de detención? El horario de visitas se había acabado ya.

-Es cierto, pero… No pude acercarme antes, estaba muy ocupada. El agente Meekins hizo una excepción conmigo, ¡Fue todo un caballero! Incluso me dijo que era bella… Ji, ji, ji… *sonrisita*-

Ese es precisamente el problema… Que tiene a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano porque es mona.

Llegué, y el agente Meekins me acompañó hasta la celda de la acusada.

Una vez me llevó, se retiró. Le deseé buena suerte a Venoma…

…Y después me fui por donde había venido.

Cuando me fui, alguien accedió por el extremo opuesto hasta la celda de a acusada.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Se fue sola de la celda?

-Pues… Sí y no. Quiero decir, el agente Meekins no me escoltó personalmente, pero me crucé con él al salir.

-De acuerdo, creo que la entiendo. Hábleme sobre esa otra persona que vio. ¿Qué recorrido siguió?

-Pues, veamos… Si miramos de frente hacia la salida de la celda… Yo accedí por el camino derecho, por el cual me fui. Entonces, esa otra persona entró por el camino izquierdo, el opuesto. Cuando me fui, pasaría la tragedia… ¡No puedo creer que me topara con un verdadero asesino!-lloriquea Daisy.

-¡Ja…! Yo decidiré eso, pequeña florecilla. Añade lo que acabas de decir a tu testimonio oficial.

-¡…! Sí, señor.

Yo accedí por el camino derecho, y esa otra persona entró por el izquierdo, el opuesto al mío.

Eso es una mentira más grande que un templo. Presento: El plano del centro de detención.

-¡PROTESTO!- Me gustaría preguntar algo. ¿Cuándo echa una persona la ropa sucia a la lavadora?

-¿Ein?-dice Crescend.

-Respuesta: Cuando se la quita.-resuelvo yo.

-¿De qué está hablando? No le entiendo, señor Godot.-me avisa el juez.

¡Pero si ya planteé la adivinanza en uno de mis juicios como fiscal, abuelo senil!

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de tomadura de pelo es esta, Don Mascaritas? ¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa con lo que acaba de decir la testigo?

-Pensé que usar la ropa en este pequeño concurso de belleza sería apropiado, así que traduciré mi adivinanza al idioma judicial. ¿Cuándo miente una persona? ¡Cuando es la culpable de algo!

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Daisy.

-¡Ja…! Mirad este plano del centro de detención. Las celdas están conectadas por un pasillo, es cierto. Y la celda de Venoma estaba al final del pasillo, y la manera de acceder era por la derecha, eso también es cierto. PERO, ¡A la izquierda hay un callejón sin salida!

-¡…!- Daisy parece sorprendida.

-¡Por lo tanto, a no ser que esa otra persona fuese un fantasma que atraviesa paredes, no pudo acceder por ahí! ¿Qué nos dice a eso, testigo?

-¡PROTESTO! Espera un segundo, Mascaritas. Es posible que entrara por alguna ventana. Seguro que fue por ahí.

-¡PROTESTO!- No se ve ninguna ventana en el diagrama. Además, la testigo dijo que vio acceder a esa persona. ¿No le resultaría sospechoso que alguien entrase por la ventana, en caso de que la hubiera? ¡Si lo hubiese visto, debió de avisar a Meekins de inmediato, pero no lo hizo!

La gente comenta sobre el plano del centro de detención.

-¡Esperen, esperen, por favor!-suplica Daisy.

-Testigo, ¿Tiene algo que decir?-le pregunta el juez.

-Creo… Creo que me he equivocado. Debe de ser el shock por lo que ha ocurrido…

-¡Qué morro!-protesto.

-¡Esa otra persona existe, se lo juro! Pero… No entró por el extremo opuesto, sino que entraba cuando yo me iba, y me crucé con ella. Las dos íbamos por el acceso derecho, claro.-se exculpa Daisy.

-Ya entendemos, cariño. Solo te equivocaste de dirección, es lógico.-le concede Crescend.- ¿Lo ves, Mascaritas? Te pones tenso a la primera de cambio.

-¿Y bien? ¿La defensa lo encuentra todo correcto?-me pregunta el juez.

-¡Ja…! ¿Espera que diga que todo está correcto y me coma el marrón sin rechistar, señorita? Hay algo que no encaja con su versión.

-¿Disculpe?- me pide Daisy, algo irritada.

-Estamos hablando de un centro de detención, no de una parada turística. ¿Se cree que todo el mundo puede entrar tan a la bartola en ese lugar? Pues yo le digo que no, por un motivo muy sencillo.

Presento: El perfil de Mike Meekins.

-¡TOMA YA!- Siempre hay alguien de guardia en el centro de detención. ¡Es imposible que al agente Meekins se le pasara por alto esta otra persona que nos está vendiendo! ¡Ni siquiera un poli de tres al cuarto como él es tan inútil como para no ver a una segunda persona!

-Pero… Pero yo…-balbucea Daisy.

-Además, Meekins no lo mencionó en su testimonio. Afirmó que te vio entrar y te acompañó… A ti, claro. Y eso conlleva dos cosas. ¡Meekins no vio entrar a esa otra persona, ni la vio salir a usted! ¡¿Puedes darnos una explicación para este fabuloso truco de magia?!

-¡PROTESTO!- Vamos, vamos, relax, Mascaritas. Solo estás ofreciendo tu versión. Como tú mismo has dicho, ese madero soplagaitas es un bueno para nada. Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si este bombón y esa segunda persona hubiesen entrado o salido, respectivamente, al mismo tiempo? El agente Meekins se despistaría y no las vería a ninguna de las dos.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Ni siquiera oyó los pasos de las dos personas? Y aún suponiendo que no los oyera, por improbable que parezca, ¿Qué motivo tendría esta señorita más rica que el café para no despedirse? ¡Ni que estuviese asustada!

-¡¿Qué está insinuando, señor Abogado?! ¡Yo no…!-chilla Daisy, histérica.

Decido no seguir por esa línea. No tengo pruebas que demuestren que Daisy se estaba escondiendo de momento, por lo que si sigo por ahí puedo ser penalizado. Mejor cambio de tema.

-¡Ja…! Olvidémoslo, de momento, claro. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de esa otra persona que pasó por tu lado, preciosa? Tú afirmas que esa otra persona es la culpable, por lo que puede ser importante…

-Oh… De… De acuerdo. *sonrisa*

¡Ja…! Veamos cuanto tardo en borrarte esa sonrisilla de la cara… Daisy.

Declaración del testigo- La otra persona

La otra persona que he mencionado era una chica de unos 15 ó 16 años.

Era bajita, de cabello rubio, y aunque llevaba gafas de sol, creo casi al cien por cien que sus ojos eran azul turquesa.

Iba vestida con ropa delicada, como de muñeca. Llevaba también un collar. Lo cierto es que solo la vi de pasada

No llegué a ver bien si llevaba algo en las manos, pero debió de llevarlo para envenenar a la acusada…

-Escucha, monada… ¿Sabes que estás añadiendo datos subjetivos a tu testimonio? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir que "debió de"?

-¡Lo…Lo siento! ¡Es que estoy segura de que fue ella! ¡Esa jovencita…! ¡Envenenaría a la acusada!-implora Daisy.

Crescend sonríe malvadamente.

-Así que una muñequita de 16 años, ¿Hm? Trágico, pero posible.

-La defensa puede comenzar con su interrogatorio.-me indica el juez.

Esa chica que ha descrito Daisy… Casi parece con la chica extranjera que me crucé cuando investigaba en el orfanato. Esa sonrisa malvada de Crescend… Y el hecho de que aquella niña le estuviese buscando… Qué mala pinta tiene todo esto…

Interrogatorio- La otra persona

La otra persona que he mencionado era una chica de unos 15 ó 16 años.

Era bajita, de cabello rubio, y aunque llevaba gafas de sol, creo casi al cien por cien que sus ojos eran azul turquesa.

Iba vestida con ropa delicada, como de muñeca. Llevaba también un collar. Lo cierto es que solo la vi de pasada

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Era una muchacha pequeña, y sin un motivo aparente. ¿Por qué está tan segura de que lo hizo ella?

-Vaya, vaya… Tu bomboncito de café también era "pequeña y sin un motivo aparente" y resultó ser una asesina.-chulea Crescend.

-¡PROTESTO!- El juicio por asesinato no ha terminado todavía. Testigo, responde a la pregunta.

-Bueno… Supongo que porque fue la última persona que estuvo con la acusada. Y además… De dónde venía…

"¿De dónde venía?" ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? He de presionarla más fuerte…

-Testigo. ¿A qué te refieres con "De dónde venía" esa niña? Respóndeme.-le exigo, severo.

-Me refería… A su nacionalidad, claro. Ella era borginiana.

-¡…!-me sorprendo.

-Y el veneno también era de Borginia, ¿No? Al menos, eso me ha parecido oír. No hay duda de que ella envenenó a la acusada con veneno de su país.

-¿Era borginiana? Eso tiene mucho sentido.-afirma el juez.

*Martillazo*

-¿Señor Godot? ¿Está todo correcto con esa otra joven borginiana, que supuestamente es la culpable?-me pide el juez.

-¡Ja…! No trago, cariño.-afirmo, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡…!-Daisy reacciona empezando a sudar ligeramente.

-Hay un serio problema con lo que nos estás vendiendo, florecilla. Afirmas "haberla visto de pasada", ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos sabías que era borginiana? ¿Lo llevaba escrito en la frente en su idioma, o qué?

-¡…Ugh! Eso….-tartamudea la testigo.

-Sin embargo, yo sí puedo deducir de dónde eres tú… ¡De VillaMentira!

-¡Nooooo!-grita Daisy.

La gente habla y habla sin parar.

-¡PROTESTO!- Anda, venga, ¡Qué forma más tonta de hacer llorar a una damisela asustada! Esta mujer ha oído que el veneno era de Borginia, y solo esa niñita rubia pudo haber sido, por tanto, ¡Debió de ser borginiana, por descarte!

-¡Eso! Es que, verá… No tengo muy buena memoria, y me confundo mucho.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡"Mis recuerdos son confusos" no cuela, monina, y menos en el lugar donde estás! ¡Porque a esa chica la recuerdas perfectamente, no nos vengas ahora con lo contrario!

Ostras… Ahora sé cómo se debió de sentir Light contra mí en el juicio del que yo era culpable.

-¿Estás sordo o qué, Mascaritas? Ya te hemos explicado cómo se confundió esta preciosidad. Al contrario que yo, no todo el mundo es perfecto, ¿Sabes?

Espera que me ría: Ja, ja, ja.

-Y como yo soy el mejor, con la información de mi querida testigo hemos localizado a esa niñita rubia. ¿Y te digo algo? Resulta que sí es borginiana.

-¡Eso significa que nos has estado mintiendo todo el rato, Crescend!

-¿Qué más te da? Lo que a ti te importa es salvar a tu bomboncito, ¿No? Bueno, en ese caso, no te salgas por la tangente.

-¿La fiscalía pretende llamar a esa joven borginiana para interrogarla?-pregunta el juez.

-Así es, Su Señoría. Aquí y ahora, ¡La acusaremos por su crimen! ¿Esto de que las niñas pequeñas sean criminales es alguna moda o qué?

Crescend se arregla la cresta y pone otra de sus caras prepotentes.

-¡Muñequita de trapo! Sube al estrado, preciosa.


	41. El encubrimiento

Efectivamente, mi teoría era correcta: es la chica con la que me tropecé en mi investigación, pero ahora la veo todavía más frágil. Está muy nerviosa, y sube al estrado a regañadientes.

Tal y como describió Daisy, es una chica rubita de ojos azulados con unas gafas de sol bajo las que se intuye su mirada asustada. Tendrá 16 años, pero como es bajita, parece más joven. Va vestida de azul, con muchos volantes y lazos. Definitivamente, parece sacada de un cuento. Por lo visto es borginiana, y cuando hablé con ella me bastó para ver que no entiende ni habla muy bien nuestro idioma.

-Muchacha. Apelativo y ocupación.-le dice Crescend, con una sonrisa maléfica.

Al oír hablar a Crescend, la chica se pone a sudar y se retuerce.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero qué carita, niñita linda! Necesitas una buena tila.

-¡Crescend, sabes perfectamente que no te está entendiendo! ¿Y encima te ríes de ella? Nunca tengas hijos… Por el bien de tus hijos.

-Nombre y profesión… Niña.-le indica el juez, comprendiendo que a lo mejor no sabe lo que significa "testigo".

-Querer irme a casa… Por favor… Yo querer ir a casa…-musita la niña, triste.

-Escucha, niña. Ponte bien. Esto es un tribunal, no un banco del parque.

-¡…!-la niña se sobresalta.

-Solo te pido que te comportes. Si no has hecho nada malo, podrás ir a casa. Ahora, habla. Dinos tu nombre, y a qué te dedicas, qué haces. ¡Te escuchamos!

La chica se ha sorprendido, pero al ver que incluso yo soy menos cafre que el chulo de playa, me hace caso. Se pone recta, se arregla un poco la falda y el pelo con la mano y se comprueba las gafas de sol. Carraspea, y nos informa sobre lo que le hemos pedido.

-Mi nombre ser Ichami, Ichami Tobaye. Yo ir a… A escuela.

Ichami Tobaye. Supongo que es borginés, porque su pronunciación es algo extraña para mí.

(N.A.: Más spoilers de Apollo Justice. Ichami es la hermana mayor del acusado de "El caso de la serenata", Machi Tobaye. Si os lo habéis pasado, lo demás no tendrá mucho misterio… xP)

-Está bien, señorita. Sabrá que pensamos que es culpable de envenenar a alguien, ¿No?-le pregunta el juez, cuidadoso al elegir palabras sencillas.

-¡No, no! ¡Yo no matar a nadie! ¡Jurar! ¡Yo no veneno a nadie!-grita Ichami, nerviosa.

-¡Ja…! Cálmate, señorita Tobaye. Cuéntanos qué pasó y veremos.

-Y a ser posible, en una idioma que entendamos, bonita.-se mofa Crescend.

Ichami observa a Crescend con miedo. Deduce que será inútil que suplique y testifica.

Declaración del testigo- Lo sucedido

Yo no conocer a acusada. ¡Solo ver a ella una vez!

Ver a ella en centro de detención, día ayer.

Yo noche ayer no estar en celda acusada. Yo…. Estar en otro lugar.

¡Pero yo no poder decir más!

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir al respecto, señorita Tobaye?

-¡Ja…! "Mientras a uno le quede saliva, siempre tendrá algo que decir" Es una de mis reglas. Ichami, no me lo has contado todo, ¿Verdad?

-… ¡Por favor, basta ya! ¡Yo ya hablar, dejarme ir!-chilla Ichami, más agitada que antes.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar, señorita Ichami, ahora toca mi interrogatorio. Si no sabes qué significa eso, quédate quietecita, que enseguida te enseñaré lo que es.

Interrogatorio- Lo sucedido

Yo no conocer a acusada. ¡Solo ver a ella una vez!

Ver a ella en centro de detención, día ayer.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Qué hacías en el centro de detención? ¿A qué fuiste?

-Yo ir a ver a alguien.

-¿Quién es "alguien"? ¿A quién fuiste a ver?

-Yo… No poder decir. Ser secreto.

-¿Por qué es un secreto, Ichami?

-¡Por favor, yo prometer a alguien! ¡Yo no poder decir!

Bueno, dejémoslo en que no me lo quiere decir. Ya lo descubriré más adelante. La haré hablar sobre ese "alguien" que la chantajeaba.

Yo noche ayer no estar en celda acusada. Yo…. Estar en otro lugar.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿A qué lugar fuiste anoche?

-Ser… Como decirse… Oficina, sí. Tener nombre especial, pero no saber nombre. No saber cómo se dice.

-¿Estabas con ese alguien, por casualidad?

-… Sí, pero yo no poder decir.

Doy un golpe con mi taza de café, supongo que de frustación.

-¡Testigo! ¡Estás ocultando algo! ¡Cuéntalo todo ahora mismo!

Como impongo, je, je.

-Oh, vamos… Deberías saber por qué esta preciosísima princesa borginiana no quiere hablar.-me espeta Crescend.

-¿Y eso?

-Estoy trabajando en cierto caso, ¿Sabes? El caso de las crisálidas que tratamos aquí con tanto ahínco. En Borginia es ilegal sacarlas de ahí, y como bien habrás leído, cualquiera que saque una de Borginia… Será condenado a pena de muerte.-informa Crescend.

Es cierto que leí algo sobre ello. Así que es por eso que Ichami no quiere confesarlo. Piensa que podría morir ejecutada si se enteran de lo de la crisálida.

-Por tanto, el hecho de que no hable es la mejor confesión posible. ¡Eso demuestra que es culpable! Y si ella sacó la crisálida de Borginia, tenía acceso al veneno, ¡Blanco y en vasija, leche fija!

-¡No, no! ¡Yo no! ¡No matar a nadie, ser verdad! ¡Yo no! ¡Ser inocente!

-¡Ja…! Ichami. Un café que se ha tomado hace un tiempo no puede ser cambiado de sabor, pero si te estás por tomar uno, siempre puedes echarle azúcar antes para endulzarlo. Es una de mis reglas.

-No tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que estás hablando, Don Máscara.-admite Crescend, con una mueca.

-Quiero decir que Ichami ha hecho ciertas cosas en su vida. Algunas bien, y algunas mal. Si no quiere que se malinterpreten las que ha hecho mal, ha de contar toda la verdad para endulzar su futuro, incluso lo de a quién está encubriendo.

-¡…! ¡¿Es que no está claro?! ¡La muchachita borginiana no hablará! ¡O la mataran! ¡¿Lo has oído, niñita bonita?!

Ichami está asustada, sin duda.

-Ichami, no te estamos acusando de envenenar a Venoma. Pero si no nos cuentas la verdad, sí que te acusaremos. Si tú no lo hiciste, sabes tan bien como yo que sería injusto que te culpáramos de ello.

-¡…! Yo… Yo no veneno a Venoma… ¿Qué deber hacer yo?

-Habla. Cuéntanos la verdad, y te interrogaré otra vez sobre esa verdad, ¿De acuerdo?

-…

Declaración del testigo- La verdad

Yo ir a esa grande oficina a hablar con "alguien". Entonces, aparecer mujer.

No saber como ser ella porque ella llevar bufanda y especie de velo.

Esa mujer llevarnos a "alguien" y a yo a sitio distinto.

Después, ella marcharse. Todo eso pasar ayer noche.

-¿Entonces admite que fue a una especie de oficina grande con alguien la noche del envenenamiento? ¿Y allí conocieron a una mujer con un velo?-pregunta el juez.

-¡Ja…! La testigo ya ha hablado. Si lo dice ella, ahora veremos si es verdad. Yo me encargaré de levantar todas y cada una de las piedras en las que se oculta la verdad de todo este caso.

-…- Crescend sigue muy callado, mirándome desafiante.

Interrogatorio- Toda la verdad

Yo ir a esa grande oficina a hablar con "alguien". Entonces, aparecer mujer.

No saber como ser ella porque ella llevar bufanda y especie de velo.

Esa mujer llevarnos a "alguien" y a yo a sitio distinto.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Háblame sobre ese nuevo sitio, Ichami.

-Ser… Ser como colegio, pero grande. Estar cerca de centro ciudad. No haber casi nadie allí.

-¿Y os llevó a algún lugar en particular dentro de ese colegio?

-Ser lugar con aguas de colores y máquinas como robots.

-Eso que estás describiendo… Es un aula de química… Un colegio grande me hace pensar en una "universidad". Si está en el centro… Se me ocurre que podría tratarse de la Universidad de Harkely. Y ese aula… Era el laboratorio de Farmacia.

Crescend está flipando en colores. Ichami me da el visto bueno. Por lo visto, tenía razón. Justo como lo sospechaba.

-Ser así. Ser ese lugar.

-¡La defensa sugiere que en ese laboratorio fue donde la crisálida fue transformada en el veneno letal que ingirió Venoma!

En realidad, no tengo ninguna duda.

-¡No, no! ¡Veneno llevárselo mujer con bufanda! ¡Nosotros no llevar veneno!

No puedo evitar sonreír. Se acaba de delatar.

-Ichami… ¡Acabas de admitir que sí que había una crisálida de por medio! ¡Si esa mujer no la tenía, solo pudo ser tuya y de "alguien"!

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡No, no! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Yo no veneno! ¡No, no, no! ¡Aaaaaah!

Tengo una ligera sospecha en relación a todo esto. ¡Eso es! ¡Esta tiene que ser la razón por la cuál el envenenamiento está ligado al caso del asesinato!

-Escucha, Ichami. Es posible que pienses que soy un demonio, pero he de decirte algo. Yo, sinceramente, no creo que tú envenenases a Venoma.

-¡…!-Ichami se me queda mirando.

-¡PROTESTO!- ¿Ahora resulta que eres un blandengue, mascaritas? ¡No te vuelvas compasivo por muchos ojitos que te ponga esta niña. Es muy posible que eso de la mujer de la capucha sea falso.

-¡…!- Espera un segundo, ¿Qué ha dicho? Es muy extraño.

Pregunta trampa que va para el chulo de playa.

-¿De qué mujer me hablas, Crescend?

-¡Señor Godot! ¿A qué está jugando?-me pregunta el juez.

-¡Y después me dices que no te tome por tonto! ¡Hablo de la mujer que nos ha descrito la princesita, la de la bufanda blanca y la capucha!

Mi reacción es complicada de describir. Primero me sorprendo. Después miro a Crescend. Luego a Ichami. Finalmente, sonrío con superioridad.

-¡Ja…! Ichami, bonita, se acabó el mentir. Lo he descubierto. ¡Sé a quién estás encubriendo!


	42. La tragedia de Ichami

*Martillazo*

-Muy bien, le permitiré expresar su opinión, pero luego deberá respaldar sus decisiones con argumentos lógicos.

-¡Ja…! Claro como el café con leche, Su Señoría.

-¡Te daré un consejo, Mascaritas, deja de tirarte faroles!-me advierte Crescend, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿La sala quiere saber qué oficina grande era esa? Yo lo digo. Esa oficina no era ni más ni menos que… ¡La oficina del fiscal!

-¡¿Qué?!-grita el juez.

-Como lo oyes, Su Señoría.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar eso, señor Godot? ¡Creo que tanto café no le sienta bien, amigo!-se impacienta el juez.

-Lo que me hace pensar que esa oficina que ha descrito Ichami es la oficina del fiscal… ¡Es que su compañero era un fiscal, nada más y nada menos!-revelo.

-¡…!- Ichami está sudando la gota gorda.

-¡¿Quién es ese fiscal, señor Godot?! ¡Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, no me deje en vilo!-me suplica el juez.

-¡Ja…! Cuando pronuncie su nombre… Este tribunal temblará como si se hubiese bebido diez litros de mi café con cafeína extrafuerte.

-¡P-pues suéltalo de una vez, Mascaritas! ¡¿Quién es ese fiscal compañero de la princesa borginiana?!

Un movimiento de mi mano, y otro de mis labios, y el mundo se acabará tal y como lo conocemos, metafóricamente hablando. No me puedo creer que el caso haya llegado a este extremo, pero por muy extraño que parezca todo, verdad solo hay una, por improbable que esta parezca.

Cuando eliminas lo imposible, solo puede quedar la verdad. ¡Y la verdad de este caso es esta!

-¡El fiscal que se encargó del negocio de la crisálida junto con Ichami es…!

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!-grita el juez, presa del suspense.

-¡Ja…! Debería conocerlo, Su Señoría. ¡Porque está en esta misma sala! ¡Tú, Junyor Crescend!

Evidentemente, esto al chulo de playa le ha sentado como una patada en el estómago. A Ichami, peor incluso. La cara dura de Crescend se ha resquebrajado en mil trozos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!-masculla el juez.

La gente empieza a cotillear a voz en grito, como es menester.

"¡¿Es eso cierto?!" "¡El fiscal Crescend es un corrupto!" "¡Quiere culpar a la gente cuando él es el único culpable!" "¡Qué grandísimo hipócrita!"

-¡Ja…! ¿Queréis saber por qué he soltado esa bomba atómica, no? ¡Muy bien, yo lo explico!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡E-Esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto! ¡El abogado enmascarado ya no sabe a quién culpar con tal de que la criminal que tiene por clienta se vaya airosa de ésta! ¡S-si yo trabajo en ese caso, NO lo corrompo!

-¡Ja…! El hecho de que trabajes en el caso me importa un bledo. Cito textualmente las palabras de nuestro queridísimo fiscal: "¡Hablo de la mujer que nos ha descrito la princesita, la de la **bufanda blanca** y **la capucha**!"

-¡…!-toda la sala está empezando a entender, ya veo.

-Exacto. Y ahora cito a la "princesita borginiana", Ichami: "No saber como ser ella porque ella llevar **bufanda** y **especie de velo**." Y ahora viene lo bueno. ¡Crescend dijo sin lugar a dudas que la bufanda era "blanca" y la "especie de velo" era una capucha!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡S-Solo lo he deducido, nada más!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No me vas a dar gato por liebre, Crescend! Ichami, ¿La bufanda de la mujer era blanca, como mi pelo o mi corbata?-le pregunto, señalándome el pelo y la corbata, claro.

-Sí. Ser así. Ser color nieve.

-¡Ja…! ¡Ya te he dicho que eres adivino, Crescend! ¡Anda, venga! ¡Le vendes esa historia a la tele, pero en el tribunal no nos creemos que lo sepas "de casualidad"!

-Eso… ¡Eso es increíblemente cierto! ¡El fiscal Crescend no pudo tener tanta información de antemano, y menos tratándose de una mujer desconocida!-me apoya el juez.

-Por eso, la única posibilidad de haber visto la bufanda blanca y la capucha fue la noche del envenenamiento, ¡Cuando estaba con Ichami en la oficina del fiscal! ¡Pero bueno, si eres fiscal encima, niño rico! ¡Qué casualidad!

-¡No, no, que no ser así! ¡No ser Crescend! ¡No ser él!

Doy otro golpe con mi café en la mesa. No me puedo creer que Ichami se esté arriesgando para salvarle el culo a ese desgraciado.

-¡Ichami, le estás encubriendo! Él no haría lo mismo por ti, preciosa.-la informo.

-No… No ser cierto… Nosotros prometer a otro… Nunca traicionarnos… Nunca hablar…-afirma Ichami, tristona.

-¡Ja…! Eso es muy bonito, Ichami, pero por desgracia, esto no es un cuento de hadas de luz y color, ni toda la vida es de color de rosa, cariño. Sonaba genial, pero Crescend ya ha roto el trato mucho antes que tú.

-¡…!-Ichami abre los ojos de par en par.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Quién te crees que te trajo en un parpadeo a declarar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad? ¡Fue él, Ichami! ¡Crescend te quería echar el muerto a ti, mientras él se libraba por completo del asunto! ¿Te crees que le importabas lo más mínimo desde el principio?

Ichami mira hacia abajo, muy triste. En el fondo, sabe muy bien que la respuesta es "no", sabe que a Crescend solo le importa una única persona, él mismo. Por fin he logrado que Ichami abra los ojos.

-Pero… No querer… No querer hablar. No.

¡…! Claro, la pena de muerte de nuevo. Ya no le importa el trato, que ya hace aguas por todas partes, pero si habla, se cree que morirá. Aunque…

-Heh, heh, heh. Eso es cierto. La niñita nunca declarará, o la encadenarán a la silla eléctrica de Borginia. Y sin su declaración, no puedes demostrar que yo tenga nada que ver con nada.

Maldita sea… He de hundir a este presumido como sea. ¡Que caiga por el peso de sus propias maldades! Pero para ello… He de convencer a Ichami para que declare.

La veo tan triste, tan sola en el estrado… Sin nadie con ella… Y me recuerda mucho a alguien. A Venoma. No se parecen por fuera, pero sí por dentro. Y claro, el resto viene solo. Si veo a mi Venoma, veo a Mia. Me acuerdo de su instinto dulce y maternal, y decido que esa es una buena opción para que Ichami abra los ojos por completo.

-Ichami. Quiero que veas algo.

Le acerco el periódico que habla sobre las crisálidas de Borginia, el que me dio Venoma en el centro de detención, antes de… Antes.

-Fíjate en estas últimas palabras. Las que hablan de la pena de muerte. Si no lo entiendes, yo te lo digo. Dice que la pena de muerte estará operativa a partir de septiempre, y estamos todavía en agosto, un mes antes.

-¿Antes de… Antes de septiembre?

-A finales de agosto, pero en agosto, vamos, el mes anterior al septiembre. Así que aún tienes unos pocos días para confesar tu error y no tener que morir por él, ¿Entiendes?

-…-Bien… Ichami se lo está pensando.

-Dime, Ichami. ¿Quieres volver a tu casa, a Borginia?

Al oír la palabra "casa", Ichami cambia por completo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo querer ir a casa! ¡Querer irme a casa!-está a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué?-le respondo, lacónico.

-Por mis _sahodara._ Ser palabra borginiana, significar "hermanos".

-¡Ja…! Así que tienes hermanos en Borginia, ¿Eh?

Ichami dice que sí, poniendo una cara de pena muy frágil.

-Dos hermanos. Dos pequeños. Uno tener… 12 años. Otro… Tener meses.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y tus padres?-le pregunto, intuyendo la respuesta.

-_Pità_, padre, morir de enfermedad… _Maddàra_, madre, morir en nacimiento del mío pequeño _sahodara._

(N.A.: Perdón por estropear tan triste momento XD, pero quería clarificar que el verdadero idioma de las palabras en cursiva no es borginés, ni mucho menos, sobre todo porque no existe, cruda realidad :D, es bengalí o bangla, a nivel "Traductor de Google". Eso era todo)

Así que su padre enfermó y su madre murió en el parto… Un drama borginiano.

-Yo venir aquí… Con crisálida… Para dinero, pero no para yo, para míos _sahodara. _Ahora estar solos… Solo tener unos a otros… Yo querer ayudar… Ser la mayor yo…

-Y ya me sé el resto. Te hicieron el lío y ahora no has visto tu parte del dinero, y no puedes volver a casa.

Ichami me dice que sí, afligida.

-Escucha, Ichami. Voy a prometerte algo, ¿Vale? Si me ayudas, yo te ayudo a ti. Me explico. No quiero que hagas gran cosa, solo testifica con toda la verdad. Si lo haces, me comprometo a pagarte el viaje de vuelta a Borginia. Hasta el último centavo.

-¡…!

-¡Ja…! Entiendo que ahora no estés como para creer promesas, pero me atrevería a asegurar que es tu última salida.

-Sí. Yo hablar. Pero... Ya darme igual muerte o condena. Solo querer ver a mis _sahodara_ otra vez…

-¡Ja…! Bien dicho. Adelante, princesa borginiana. Te escuchamos.

-¡No, no puedes hacerme esto, monina! ¡No lo hagas!-la amenaza Crescend.

Pero vamos, ya no puede hacer nada.

Declaración del testigo- Toda la verdad

Ser cierto. Yo traer crisálida a país.

Todo comenzar un día poco después que hermanos y yo no padres más. Fiscal venir a ver a mí

Él decir a mí que si yo traer crisálida a país, yo mucho dinero para hermanos. Ese ser plan incial.

Ser todo yo saber. Yo no ver parte dinero, así que no saber más.

-¿Eso es todo, Ichami? Muy bien.-finiquito yo, bastante más satisfecho.

-¡Eso no es más que una falacia! ¡Se lo está inventando!

-¿Para qué, Crescend? ¿Para culparse a ella misma? ¡Anda, venga!

-Señor Godot, proceda con su interrogatorio.

Encantado, señor Juez.

Interrogatorio- Toda la verdad

Ser cierto. Yo traer crisálida a país.

Todo comenzar un día poco después que hermanos y yo no padres más. Fiscal venir a ver a mí

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Hablas de nuestro "amigo del alma" Crescend?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no?- esto me ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Crescend nunca haber estado en Borginia. Ser otro. Ser… Como jefe de fiscales. Fiscal genérico, o parecido.

¿"Genérico"? No, no creo que sea eso… Ge… Gene… ¡Ay, madre!

-¡¿Te refieres a "fiscal general"?! ¡¿Estás hablando de Rail Vyctyme?!

-Sí. Creer que sí. Querer decir, ese ser nombre de él, ¿No?

Más alboroto. Es increíble. Vyctyme es un mentiroso, un asesino… ¡Y un corrupto! ¡Ja…! Le van a caer un porrón de años.

-¡¿Está afirmando que nuestro fiscal general le propuso el comercio ilegal de esa cosa venenosa?!-grita el juez, a cuadros, a rayas, a topos, o lo que sea.

-¡Ja…! Así, yo también me sueno la nariz con billetes.

He de averiguar más. Lo mejor será que continúe con el interrogatorio. Ya me encargaré de Vyctyme más tarde.

Él decir a mí que si yo traer crisálida a país, yo mucho dinero para hermanos. Ese ser plan incial.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Plan "inicial"? ¿Es que acaso el plan cambió?

-Sí. Crescend ser encargado investigar tema crisálida en país, así que saber de redes contrabando. Pero Vyctyme pasar algo. Él querer nosotros destruir crisálida. Decir que ser arriesgado. Él declarar juicio, él peligro de ser descubierto.

-¡Ja…! Pues lo envió todo al garete para nada, porque le hemos acabado pillando de todos modos.

Crescend está más callado que una tumba, como si fuera un mocoso que ha hecho una trastada y lo han enviado al rincón del pensamiento de cara a la pared.

-Entonces viene el tema de esa mujer de la capucha, ¿No?

-Sí. Nosotros hablar sobre modo destruir, aparecer mujer, que dar nosotros diamante rojo grande por crisálida.

¿Diamante rojo? ¿De qué me suena eso?

-¡UN MOMENTO!- ¿Un diamante? ¿No en efectivo?

-Ella decir que valer 2 millones dólares.

¿Un diamante rojo…De dos millones? Esto no me gusta…

-Pero mujer no tener tiempo venderlo y dinero efectivo. Hacer intercambio, pero ella pedir otro favor. Nosotros llevar crisálida a colegio grande para hacer veneno. Una vez hecho, ella guardar líquido en botellita con cuerda. Después irse. Yo no volver a verla más.

Primero el mismo tipo de veneno, luego el diamante rojo… Y ahora una botellita. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¡Ja…! Pues justo lo que yo creía.

El interrogatorio de Ichami ha terminado. No creo que pueda contarme nada más.

-Después de todo eso, no ver mi dinero, y no poder volver a casa con familia. ¡Yo no hacer daño a Venoma!

-¡Ja…! Te creo, Ichami. Es decir, no tenías motivo, solo viste a mi Venoma una vez y lo último que querrías en tu situación sería buscarte problemas innecesarios.

-Ahí tiene un punto, señor Godot.-afirma el juez, con expresión positiva.

-¡Nnnngh! ¡¿Qué le he hecho yo al universo?!-se pregunta Crescend. No sabe cuánto me gustaría responder a esa pregunta, pero mejor me lo ahorro.

-Pues han quedado demostradas dos cosas. Uno: La princesita borginiana, Ichami Tobaye, es inocente del envenenamiento. Y dos, y la más importante: ¡Que el testimonio de cierta florecilla llamada Daisy es un chiste!

-¡La señorita N'Juring! Me había olvidado de ella…-confiesa el juez.

-¡Ja…! Y ya de paso, recuerdo que nuestro fiscal Crescend, el chulo de playa adicto a la gomina con una novia imaginaria ¡Es un corrupto!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Oye un momento, echa el freno, colega! ¡La niñita esta está mintiendo!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Nadie se arriesga a decir que traficó con una crisálida tóxica ilegal cuando su vida está en juego! Ahora, no le pasará nada, porque ha confesado. Es posible que reciba un castigo, pero es lo que le corresponde, por creer las promesas de tipos como tú, ricura. ¡El que se va a hundir eres tú, por chanchullista, acéptalo!

Crescend se ha quedado mudo, y ha empezado a sudar, poniendo una cara lastimosa.

-Señorita Tobaye, puede retirarse. Ya ha terminado su interrogatorio.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- freno yo.

-¿Algo más que añadir, señor Godot?-me pregunta el juez.

-¡Ja…! ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejo una promesa incumplida? Ten, Ichami. Lo prometido es deuda. Úsalos para volver con tus hermanos. ¡TOMA YA!

Le doy a Ichami 300 dólares que Mia me dio antes. Al parecer, se los ganó a Crescend en una apuesta por la autenticidad de una prueba, y qué apropiado que el crestas le acabe pagando lo que le corresponde a la princesita. ¡Ja…!

-Úsalos para pagarte el billete de avión. Si te sobra, los canjeas en Borginia por la moneda que tengáis allí y cuida muy bien de tus hermanos. Sé que lo harás. Si has pasado por todo esto por ellos, te saldrás de esta, Ichami.

Ichami se quita las gafas de sol que ocutaban parte de su cara y echa a llorar de felicidad. Mientras solloza, acepta el dinero.

-Gracias, gracias… _Dhan'yabàda! _Por mis hermanos y yo, gracias… Señor… Godot.

-¡Ja…! No hay de qué. Te los has ganado.

-Y… _Duhkhita_. Significar "perdón". Venoma estar enferma de veneno… Por culpa de yo, ¿No?

-No, no fue culpa tuya, Ichami. Tú nunca trajiste la crisálida aquí con intención de convertirla en veneno, y mucho menos pensaste en atacar a Venoma. Así que tranquila, todo está bien conmigo y Venoma. Encontraré al verdadero culpable, ya verás.

-No… No lo olvidaré a ti… Ni a Venoma.

Despúes de despedirse, Ichami se marcha solemne. Pero esto dista mucho de haber acabado. Llegó el momento de pelear contra el verdadero culpable… ¿O debería decir "verdadera"?

-Llegó el momento de pelear contra el verdadero, o "verdadera", culpable, ¿No…Diego?

Miro a mi lado. Veo a Mia, aún con el cuerpo de Momoiro. Ha vuelto ahora mismo.


	43. Dos chicas, una única culpable

-¡Ja…! Orgulloso de que hayas vuelto, gatita.

-Pues sí, y parece que en el momento oportuno. Ya sabes a quién has de llamar al estrado, ¿Verdad?-me pregunta Mia.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Has conseguido esos informes que buscabas?

-Sí, y estábamos en lo cierto. Esa crisálida fue lo que te envenenó, y ambos sabemos quién te envenenó.

-Como si pudiera olvidarla…

-Y resulta que cierta víctima mortal de esa asesina despiadada estuvo ligada a una investiación de esa crisálida, donde tuvo que obtener el veneno para una de sus pruebas en la universidad.

-¿Eh?

*Martillazo*

-Muy bien, en vista de que se terminó el interrogatorio de Ichami Tobaye, deberemos seguir con la sesió…

-¡UN MOMENTO!

Oigo una voz ajena a las personas de la sala. Por la puerta principal, entran caras conocidas. Están el fiscal Gavin, el fiscal Edgeworth, y Kay, que lleva a Venoma de la mano. ¡Ja…! Me alegro de verla.

-¡Muy buenas a todos ustedes! Yo solo venía a traer a esta chiquilla tan adorable con sus abogados. ¡Señor Godot, le devuelvo a su chica!-exclama Kay, contenta.

-¡Ja…! Te lo agradezco, Kay.

Mientras yo le agradezco, Mia se acerca al estrado donde están ambas y coge a Venoma de las manos y la escolta hasta nuestro banquillo, el de la defensa. Le preparamos un asiento improvisado para que repose. Mia se encarga de todo. Realmente, la trata con mucho cariño.

-¿Estás cómoda, bonita? No hagas esfuerzos, descansa. Diego y yo nos encargamos de todo.

Venoma dice que sí con la cabeza y se apoya a tientas con los brazos en la mesa del banquillo. Mientras tanto, Edgeworth ocupa el lugar de Kay en el estrado.

-En relación a la corrupción que asola a este caso… Me gustaría informar que se investigará ese contrabando con detalle, y nada más tengamos los datos de la investigación, llevaremos a cualquier corrupto ante la justicia.

-¡Ja…! Más vale que hagas la maleta para la cárcel. ¡Lleva ropa que combine con las rejas, Crescend!

-¡O-oye, déjame en paz, mascaritas! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada, y todo esto se tiene que demostrar!

¿Que no has hecho nada? Por favor.

-Entendido, señor Edgeworth. Gracias por su ayuda, tanto en ese aspecto de la corrupción como en la investigación del envenenamiento del caso que nos atañe.

-No es necesario que me agradezca. Voy a ir de inmediato a la oficina del fiscal para tramitar todo el papeleo. Entretanto, el fiscal Gavin presentará las evidencias encontradas a la sala.-afirma Edgeworth, totalmente tranquilo y acostrumbrado a todo esto.

-Muy bien. Fiscal Gavin, puede pasar.-le concede el juez.

Edgeworth le cede el puesto al fiscal Klavier Gavin.

-¡Muy buenas, Herrs and Fräuleins! Aquí traigo las pruebas del caso de parte de Fräulein Skye, ja. No ha podido venir porque ha ido a buscar algo a su laboratorio de las mil maravillas científicas.

-Fiscal Gavin, ¿Qué pruebas se encontraron en la celda de Venoma?-le pregunta Mia, con pose pensativa.

-Ja.

Gavin expone ciertas pruebas en una mesa en el pasillo del medio. Hay un vaso, un cuchillo, aunque es más bien una daga, un collar partido y un trozo de cemento con unas líneas húmedas encima.

-El vaso fue el medio por el que Fräulein Venoma ingirió el veneno. Cabe destacar que el veneno no estaba en el vaso, sino en la leche de dentro, ja. La sangre de la daga ha sido analizada, y evidentemente pertenece a ella.

-Con esa daga se la heriría en la cara y en la mano.-deduce Mia, seria.

-Ja, eso es correcto. El collar fue usado para estrangularla, por lo que era del culpable. También se ha detectado resto de veneno en el recipiente que hay en medio. Así que no hay duda, nein. El collar era del culpable.

-Ese collar… Me trae ciertos recuerdos de algo desagradable, gatita.-le susurro a Mia.

-Oh, y a mí. Todo eso viene explicado en estos folletos de mis casos antiguos. Mira, te los dejo cerca de la mesa.

-Se…Señorita Mia…-es Venoma, que murmura con voz frágil.

-¿Sí, bonita?

-He… He podido tocar unos papeles cerca de mí… ¿Qué son?

-Son… Unos informes… Hablan sobre el envenenamiento de Diego, y sobre otros casos. –informa Mia.

-Cuénteme de que tratan, por favor. Quiero… Quiero oírlo. No puedo leerlo, así que si no le importa…-le pide Venoma, amablemente.

Parece que Venoma se va recuperando. Cada vez habla mejor y está más centrada.

-Muy bien. Diego, examina tú las pruebas mientras pongo a Venoma al día.

-¡Ja…! De acuerdo, hablad de cosas de chicas, je, je. En fin… Fiscal Gavin, ¿Qué es ese bloque de cemento?

-Ah, ja. Formaba parte de la pared de la celda. Evidentemente, no hemos podido traer la pared entera, por lo que hemos "recortado" esa sección. La pintada que hay encima… La hizo su Fräulein Venoma, o eso nos dijo ella, ja. Es zumo de naranja. No se puede ver bien lo que es, por eso Fräulein Skye le ha traído este detector.

Klavier me da un bote de spray con un líquido amarillento.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Ja. No se encontró nada más, solo hay huellas de pisadas de Venoma y del culpable, sea quién sea.

Oh, tengo mis sospechas, te lo aseguro.

-Eso es todo. Les dejo continuar la sesión, ja. Voy a ayudar a Herr Edgeworth con el papeleo. ¡Herr Godot, dele caña, judicialmente hablando!

Klavier nos dedica un solo de guitarra invisible. Aunque por un momento me ha parecido verla de verdad. Después, se marcha.

-Debo decir que este es, sin duda y con diferencia, el juicio más largo de toda la historia. ¡Está casi anocheciendo!

Me pregunto cómo lo sabrá el anciano si aquí no hay ventanas, pero en fin…

-¡Ja…! Si es un hombre de verdad, aguantará hasta caer rendido de agotamiento, señor Juez. Es posible que sea muy tarde, pero la verdad está muy cerca, ¡Y no la pienso dejar escapar!-afirmo, amenazante.

-Sí… Supongo que tiene razón. ¿Por dónde debemos seguir?

-Por irme a mi casa. No aguanto más todo esto…-musita Crescend, pero no creo que sea de cansancio físico.

-¡Ja…! Ahora continuemos llamando a cierta alguien al estrado de los testigos. Su declaración era un chiste malo, ¡Y en esta sala soy yo el que ríe el último!

-Está bien. Señor Crescend, llame a la señorita Daisy N'Juring al estrado.

-*Sigh*

Ni siquiera hace falta, la florecilla silvestre se acerca por su propio pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quieren que repita mi nombre y ocupación?-nos pregunta, encandiladoramente.

-No hará ni falta, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Testigo. No está bien mentir, ¿Lo sabes?

-¡…! ¿De qué me habla?

-¡Todo tu querido testimonio de la tercera persona es una completa mentira! ¿Verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir en tu defensa?

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?!

-¿Eso es todo? Vale. ¡Quiero un testimonio sincero y bien cargado, y lo quiero para llevar!

-¡No está bien gritar a una dama de ese modo, Señor Abogado! ¡No me extraña que esté más solo que su café!-me recrimina Daisy, algo enfurruñada.

-¡Ja…! No estoy solo, señorita. ¡Y te lo demostraré! Pero de momento, declara y ya hablaremos luego de muchas cosas.

-…

Declaración del testigo- En el centro de detención

Yo no lo hice, ya lo he dicho. Si no fue esa chica, no sé quién más pudo haberlo hecho.

No podría haberla envenenado, apenas la conocía.

Además, el señor Meekins me llevó con ella.

Pensar que intenté matar a una chiquilla de la que tenía que cuidar…

¡La defensa ya no sabe qué inventarse!

-¿Sigue negando ser la culpable, señorita N'Juring?

-¡Por supuesto que lo niego! ¡Yo nunca haría daño a nadie, y menos a una niña tan inocente como ella!

-¡Ja…! Eso lo juzgaré yo, pequeña. No servirá ni que te molestes en mentir, porque yo lo sabré, ¿Te enteras?

-Hmpf.-bufa Daisy, irritada.

Veamos si nuestra querida flor del campo es tan delicada como aparenta.

Interrogatorio- En el centro de detención

Yo no lo hice, ya lo he dicho. Si no fue esa chica, no sé quién más pudo haberlo hecho.

No podría haberla envenenado, apenas la conocía.

Además, el señor Meekins me llevó con ella.

La señorita se está quedando sin argumentos, porque no me es necesario presionar para desbancar eso. Presento: El testimonio de Meekins

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Ja…! Es muy cierto que una señorita inocente debería ir siempre con un guardaespaldas que la proteja.

-¡Cierto! Me alegro que me entienda, señor Go…

-Yo no he dicho nada semejante, querida. Con "proteger", me refiero a no quitarle la vista de encima, y ya sabemos que ese poli no es muy buen guardaespaldas que digamos.

-¿Puedes dejarte de metáforas e ir al grano de una vez por todas, maldita sea?-me espeta Crescend, con muy mala leche.

-Si sabemos que Meekins no es muy buen guardaespaldas, sabemos que no estuvo con la señorita todo el rato que duró su visita a Venoma. ¡Ni siquiera la vio salir! ¡Por tanto, ese testimonio queda invalidado!

Más comentarios fomentados en la duda.

-¡Orden, orden en la sala!

-Y además, hay otra cosa extraña. Meekins asegura que supo que algo malo pasaba cuando oyó el grito de Venoma al ser atacada. Señorita testigo, ¡¿Por qué no has mencionado ese grito de la acusada en primer lugar?! ¡Deberías haberlo escuchado!

-¿Qué? Pero yo… Yo no…

Si es todo como yo creo, ahora me dirá "que se puso unos cascos porque la asustan los gritos".

-¡PROTESTO!- Eso no tiene ninguna fuerza. ¡Seguro que mi lady se quedaría algo aturdida si es que tuvo que oír ese grito!

-¡PROTESTO!- En primer lugar, eso sería una razón de más para que mencionase ese grito, ya que la dejó supuestamente tan aturdida. En segundo lugar, quedarse aturdida significa estar quieta, ¡Y Meekins no la vio en ese pasillo, por lo que ni aturdida ni gaitas! ¡Parece que se esté escondiendo!

-¡¿Que yo me escondo?! ¡No, por Dios! ¡No tengo nada que ocultar! Por favor, señor Juez. Déjeme volver a testificar, se lo ruego. Porfis, ofreceré una explicación sensata, lo prometo. *sonrisilla*

*Martillazo*

-Concedido. Testigo, amplíe su testimonio.

No me puedo creer que el juez se deje engatusar por los falsos encantos de esta chica. ¡Yo ya he leído entre líneas, chata, y no trago!

Declaración del testigo- Esconderse

No me estaba escondiendo de nadie esa noche.

Lo que debió de pasar fue que no oí el grito. El señor Meekins iría muy preocupado a socorrer a la niña, no me vería siquiera.

La acusada fue envenenada, y entonces intentó gritar.

Pero después el criminal la estranguló con un collar, ¿No?

Al estrangularla justo después de envenenarla, su grito se ahogó.

-Buen razonamiento. Sin duda, esto ha hecho que si había nubes de duda sobre usted, se disipen.-accede el juez.

-¡Ja…! Me gusta la lluvia, abuelo. ¡Así que esas nubes volverán, o no me llamo Diego Armando!

-¡¿Diego qué?! ¡Pues ahora me entero, macho!-protesta Crescend.

Eso no me importa lo más mínimo. ¡Vamos a hacer que a la testigo le lluevan sus propias mentiras!


	44. Venoma, inteligente y bondadosa

Interrogatorio- Esconderse

No me estaba escondiendo de nadie esa noche.

Lo que debió de pasar fue que no oí el grito. El señor Meekins iría muy preocupado a socorrer a la niña, no me vería siquiera.

La acusada fue envenenada, y entonces intentó gritar.

Pero después el criminal la estranguló con un collar, ¿No?

Al estrangularla justo después de envenenarla, su grito se ahogó.

En resumidas cuentas, hay algo en este testimonio… Que me preocupa. Y no es más de una cosa. Pero empecemos por desenmascarar lo que creo la mentira más obvia. Presento: La daga

-¡PROTESTO!- Testigo, ¿Has visto esto antes?-le pregunto, mostrándole el cuchillo.

-¡…! ¡Aaaah, qué miedo! ¡Por favor, me dan miedo los cuchillos!

-¡Ja…! Es totalmente lógico que le tengas miedo a este cuchillo, flor de loto, porque este armatoste metálico acaba de desenmascarar tus mentiras, ¡Una detrás de otra!

-¿"Una"…?-murmura Crescend.

-¿"detrás"….?-continúa el juez.

-¿"de otra"?-finiquita la testigo.

-¡Ja…! Pues sí. Por si no sabías esto, una mentira oculta otra. Vamos a desmontar esa línea de lógica, y todo gracias a este cuchillito.

-…-la testigo se ha quedado callada.

-¡Uno! Venoma no fue estrangulada justo después de ser envenenada, sino que antes fue atacada con esta daga. Lo que resulta lógico, porque hacer daño con esto es más fácil que estrangular a alguien.

-No me importaría probarlo…-me amenaza Crescend indirectamente, mirándome de reojo.

-Por eso, es muy improbable que ni siquiera gritara en alto. ¡Dos! Eso se relaciona con el hecho de que la testigo no oyera "milagrosamente" el grito de Venoma, por lo que me estoy preguntando por qué.

-¡…!-Daisy empieza a sudar de nuevo.

-¡Tres! Esta pregunta es para ti, ricura. Venoma fue estrangulada después de lo de la daga, vale, ¿Pero cómo sabías tú que se usó un collar para estrangularla?

-¡Eso es fácil! ¡Lo dijo antes la otra chica, la de Borginia! ¿Ichami, no? Habló del recipiente del veneno, y por eso lo supe, lo del collar, claro.-afirma la testigo, intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Ja…! Pues acabas de transformar un problema en otros dos. Es increíble cómo salen las cosas.

-¡…!

-Ichami describió el recipiente como "una botella con una cuerda", si no recuerdo mal. No mencionó ningún collar, y no me vengas con "me lo imaginé", porque los collares normales y corrientes no llevan botellas.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Mi hermana tenía un collar con una botella chiquitita, y me acordé de eso! ¡Por eso supe que esa botella era parte de un collar!-suplica Daisy.

-No he acabado. Como soy muy listo y me encanta citar a la gente, te voy a citar a ti, bonita, si no te importa, claro. Mejor dicho, como si te importa como si no. Cito textualmente: "Habló del recipiente del veneno, y por eso lo supe, lo del collar, claro".

-Vale, eres superguay por citar a la gente, ¿Pero que rayos cambias con eso?-me pregunta Crescend.

-Ichami no estuvo anoche en el centro de detención, y no pudo saber con qué fue estrangulada Venoma. ¡Sin embargo, esta maravillosa muchachita nos acaba de decir que el collar se usó para transportar el veneno, y que Venoma fue estrangulada con el propio recipiente del veneno!

-¡Pero yo…! ¡Eso lo he sabido porque…! (…) ¡Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa! ¡¿Tienes alguna prueba?!

-¡No me tomes el pelo, preciosa, lo acabas de admitir delante de todo el mundo, lo sabías a la perfección! ¡Pero antes nos has dicho que no viste cómo atacaron a Venoma!

-Sí, está en lo cierto, señor Godot. Y le pregunto, ¿Qué nos quiere hacer ver con todo eso?

-¡¿De verdad es necesario que le enseñe a sumar 2 más 2, abuelo?!

-Son 4, evidentemente.-responde la testigo. Parece que tiene ganas de broma.

-Qué lista es mi testigo, je, je.-dice Crescend, felicitándola por "descubrir América"

Seguro que él vivió la incógnita del 2 más 2 durante muchos, muchos años de su vida.

-¡Ja…! ¡Es más que obvio que la defensa acusa a la testigo! ¡Tú eres la culpable del envenenamiento!

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah?!

-Y además, hay una prueba que lo confirma.

Presento: El vaso de leche.

-¡TOMA YA!- Creo recordar que para "desearle suerte" a Venoma le trajiste un vasito de leche, ¿Es correcto?

-¡Es que…!

-¡Ja….! Bajo la pureza del blanco de la leche se escondía la profunda oscuridad del infierno, manifestada en el veneno de la crisálida. ¡Si tú le trajiste ese vaso, todo esto queda resuelto!

-¡UN MOMENTO!- suplica la testigo- ¡De-de acuerdo, es cierto que yo le traje la leche! ¡P-pero yo no eché el veneno en ella! De-debería saber que el vaso lo conseguí en un bar… ¡El veneno estaría en el vaso!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡Ja…! ¿Esa es tu excusa más currada, angelito demoníaco? ¡Ha quedado más que demostrado que no hay veneno en el vaso en sí, solo lo hay disuelto en la leche. Y por supuesto, en ese collar tan bonito con el que estrangulaste a mi tacita azucarada.

-¡PROTESTO!- Me contraataca la propia testigo.- ¡No voy a permitir que se me acuse de este modo! ¡Solo soy una buena samaritana a la que le gusta cuidar a los niños, nada más!

-¡Déjate de buena, de cuidar, y de gaitas! ¡Lo que eres es una asesina! ¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Venoma, lo juro por mi tumba!-me encaro a ella, enfadado.

-… Tú sí que eres un asesino. Menuda protección tiene esa niña.

-¡…! (…) No me voy a molestar en negar la evidencia. Es cierto, lo soy. He pagado por ello, aunque siempre me quede la pena clavada en el corazón. Y ahora te toca a ti, preciosidad. ¡Te toca pagar por tu crimen!... Una vez más.

-No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. Deberías dejar el café.

-Pero demostrar que fue ella no es posible. No tienes ninguna prueba más para culpar a mi testigo, mascaritas.-me declara Crescend.

-Tengo una prueba.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Don Máscara?-me pregunta Crescend, con una sombra de temor.

-¡Ja…! Mi Venoma es pequeñita, pero no es tonta. Nos dejó una prueba irrefutable para señalarnos al culpable que la atacó de mala manera. ¡Venoma, incluso estando débil como lo estaba, solo pensó en hacer justicia!

-Y eso es realmente admirable, en una niña como ella.-precisa Mia, interveniendo, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡Esta es la prueba que nos proporcionó Venoma!

Presento: La escritura con zumo.

-¡TOMA YA!- Con el espray que nos facilitó la inspectora Skye, ¡Veamos qué pista nos dejó Venoma!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡No puedes presentar esta prueba e inventarte que la escribió esa niña! ¿Tienes pruebas de que fue ella quién la escribió?

-Y yo te pregunto, ¿Tienes pruebas de que no lo escribiese ella?

-El hecho de que usara el zumo, sin ir más lejos. Su plato llevaba kétchup, ¡Podía haberlo usado en lugar de ese zumo cochambroso! ¡Eso es realmente sospechoso!-considera Crescend.

-¡Ja…! Insisto. Venoma es muy lista. Si no usó el kétchup fue por dos motivos: El primero, porque es tan inteligente que pensó en todo. Y el segundo, porque tiene un corazón puro como un cristal precioso que no le cabe en el pecho.

-¿La defensa insinúa que puede demostrar que la acusada escribió ese mensaje y el porqué no usó el kétchup aunque se pudiese destacar más?-expone el juez.

-¡Ja…! Por supuesto que puedo. La primera es fácil. Todo está en este detector. Aparte de echarlo en la escritura, echémoslo en la mano de Venoma. Si reacciona, hay restos de zumo en su dedo, por lo que ella fue.

Lo siento en el alma, pero tengo que cogerle la mano herida, porque ella es zurda, y es lo más lógico que el resto esté en esta mano.

-Venoma, no te alarmes, soy yo. Te voy a echar algo en la mano para demostrar que tú escribiste la pintada de la celda, ¿Vale?

Venoma no me dice nada, solo me tiende su manita frágil y enferma. Con un solo salpicón, reacciona bajo la uña de su dedo índice izquierdo.

-¡Ja…! Aquí lo tienen. Ella dibujó esto en su celda para señalar al maleante (a LA) que le hizo daño.

-¡Sigues sin poder explicar por qué no usó el kétchup!-chilla Crescend, histérico.

-¡Eso fue porque…!-empiezo.

-Por favor… ¿Puedo decirlo yo?

Esa vocecilla… Es Venoma, que se levanta de su asiento con la ayuda de Mia. No puede ver, pero aun así, actúa como si viese realmente.

-¡Ja…! Dinos, preciosa.-le concedo yo.

-El motivo por el que no usé el kétchup… Fue por la persona a quién iba dirigida ese mensaje. El señor… Armando.

Curioso. Ya no me llama Godot. Pero me da igual, como si me quiere llamar "Junyor Crescend". Bueno, ella nunca me haría eso, sabe que insultar está muy feo.

-Él… Tiene un problema en la vista… Y no puede ver el color rojo, por eso pensé en él al escribir el mensaje… Porque sólo él podría entender su contenido.

-Esto pinta interesante, nunca mejor dicho…-puntúa Mia.

-Vamos a ver lo que Venoma quería que viera.

Rocío el espray de la inspectora Skye por el bloque de cemento. Cuando reacciona y coge la forma de las líneas dibujadas, no tengo ninguna duda: es un candado con unas cadenas.

-¿Un candado con cadenas? ¿Tú estás mal de la chaveta, niña?-le pregunta Crescend con sorna.

-Venoma… Esto es un psicocandado, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto.

-Sí. Eso dibujé…. Porque cuando tenía el Magatama de la señorita Mia, los pude ver. Concretamente, eran 5, negros…. Muy negros. Como la negrura que empecé a sentir a mi alrededor antes de despertarme con usted.

-5 psicocandados negros de tu agresor…

-Diego. Ya hemos supuesto cómo pasó todo en esa celda, sólo queda desmantelar algo. El móvil de esta chica. Y solo se puede hacer desbloqueando sus candados.-me informa Mia.

-Así es. Hemos de romper los psicocandados para ganar esta batalla.

-Yo lo haré.-afirma Venoma, con mucha valentía.

-(…) Tiene razón. Solo ella los puede romper. El secreto está relacionado con ella, y ella es un alma pura. Solo ella puede romper esos psicocandados que nos separan de la verdad.-concluye Mia.

-¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo, Venoma?-le pregunto, preocupado.

-Estoy segura. La señorita Mia me ha explicado todo… Sobre esos casos del pasado, las pruebas recogidas, y sobre los psicocandados y los magatamas. Puedo hacerlo, señor Armando. Pienso pelear por la verdad… Cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Ja…! Muy bien dicho, Venoma. Estaremos aquí para todo lo que necesites, y te ayudaremos en caso de que te haga falta…. Porque estoy convencido de que ni siquiera te hará falta.

-¿Habéis terminado la charleta, trío cómico? Si no os importa, he de irme a tomar un té relajante para irme a dormir.

La testigo está dispuesta a bajarse del estrado. Se hace un silencio sepulcral, que queda cortado de cuajo por una palabra afilada venida de una de las voces más bonitas del universo.

-¡PROTESTO!

-¡…!-se sorprende Daisy.

-No corra tanto, testigo. He de desmantelar sus secretos. Y no pienso dormir tranquila hasta haberle demostrado de lo que vale esta niña pequeña.-afirma Venoma, muy segura de sí misma.

El grito de "Protesto"… Le ha salido perfecto. Hay algo dentro de ella… Tiene un aura justa, fuerte y amable. Parece una…

-Toma, Venoma. Esto te ayudará. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes… Pero de verdad.-la anima Mia, dándole el Magatama morado.

Venoma siente su poder purificador a través de ella, y todo el mundo ve cómo de repente una luz morada la envuelve y la protege. Está entrando en el trance de los psicocandados. Ella los romperá.

-¡TOMA YA!


	45. Desbloqueo psíquico de un demonio

PSICOCANDADOS: Daisy N'Juring- El motivo (Por Venoma)

Siento cada haz de luz penetrándome la piel, dándome una agradable sensación de paz. Es curioso, pero… Noto que estoy flotando ligera en el aire, aunque físicamente no sea así. Puedo verlo todo. Mis ojos enfermos parecen haber sanado, aunque solo sea para desmantelar a esa mujer diabólica.

El Magatama de Mia está delante de mi pecho, y crea un aura lila que actúa de barrera para protegerme. El fondo del tribunal invierte sus colores, y me encuentro sola, con la ayuda del Magatama, rodeada de oscuridad, frente a Daisy y sus 5 negrísimos candados.

-Señorita N'Juring, es cierto que ayer me dijo su nombre en esa celda, pero ahora me dirá que eso no demuestra nada, ¿Verdad?

-Exacto. Veo que eres espabilada, cariño.

-Sin embargo, sé una cosa. Anoche, esa visita me dio algo que usted ha declarado que me dio.

Presento: Vaso de leche.

-¡TOMA YA!- Ha dicho que me dio un vaso de leche, por lo que solo pudo ser usted la persona que me visitó anoche. ¡Y usted quería matarme! Quiso matarme desde el principio.

-Perdona, cariño, pero yo nunca he querido matar a nadie. ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

-Muy bien. Esta es la prueba que demuestra que me quería hacer daño desde un principio.

Presento: La daga.

-¡TOMA YA!- Nadie es tan insensato como para traer un cuchillo a una prisión, si no quiere que le arresten por comportamiento sospechoso. ¿Pero y si quisiera matar, o almenos herir a un recluso? ¡Entonces debería traerlo!

-Oye, si yo traje el veneno, que no lo hice, ¿Por qué no me iba a bastar con eso? ¿Por qué corrí el riesgo, SUPUESTAMENTE, de atacarte con una daga y ese collar?

-Porque ya envenenó a alguien con anterioridad. Y ese alguien, gracias al cielo, se pudo salvar.

-¡…! Bonita, creo que aún deliras. Ese veneno te ha afectado al cerebro.

-No, qué va. Si lo afirmo, tengo pruebas de ello.

Presento: Un recorte de periódico "Envenenamiento en el tribunal"

-¡TOMA YA!. Antes de ser "Godot", mi abogado se llamó (y se llama) Diego Armando, y se transformó en "Godot" porque fue envenenado. ¡Y sigue vivito y coleando!

-Siento mucho todo eso, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Relaciona ese envenenamiento con el tuyo si puedes. ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Lo que tienen en común ambos envenenamientos es…

Presento: Crisálida de Borginia.

-¡TOMA YA!- Se usó el mismo tipo de veneno, y eso significa que el criminal sabía cómo obtenerlo.

-Vale, bueno, pero yo soy cuidadora, no farmacéutica. No sabía cómo obtener eso.

-Me está mintiendo. Usted sabía cómo obtener ese veneno, ¡Y lo usó en los dos envenenamientos!

Prresento: Artículo de un caso del pasado, el informe de Doug Swallow.

-¡TOMA YA!- Este estudiante de Farmacia fue asesinado, pero antes de morir estuvo investigando sobre las Crisálidas de Borginia, y para ello, obtuvo ese veneno por accidente. Declara que alguien le robó veneno la víspera antes de ser asesinado, y 8 meses atrás, cuando se produjo el envenenamiento de Diego Armando. El acta del juicio por su asesinato revelaba que su asesina tenía acceso a dicho veneno, por lo que sabía cómo transformarlo, o mejor dicho, dónde buscar.

-Oye, hay un problema con toda esa parrafada. En el acta dice que la culpable fue sentenciada a muerte hace 5 años o así. Entonces, yo debería estar muerta, ¿Es eso?

-Hay un modo de poder comunicarse desde el más allá con el mundo de los vivos, y esto es el símbolo de este modo tan particular.

Presento: El Magatama de Mia.

-¡TOMA YA!- Usted es la fantasma de esa asesina canalizado por una médium, como implica el símbolo de la tradición Kurain, un legado legendario de médiums.

-A ver, a ver, a ver… SUPONGAMOS que es así por un momento, ¿Para qué querría un médium canalizar un espíritu tan demoníaco? Podría ser peligroso, tanto para los demás como para ese médium.

-Bueno, hay un modo de que la canalización sea involuntaria.

-¡…!

-¡No la están canalizando adrede, y esto lo demuestra!

Presento: El Magatama Negro.

-¡TOMA YA!- Una médium cayó en la trampa de ponerse este Magatama, y gracias a eso, su fantasma entró en su cuerpo para adueñarse de él y poder manipularlo a su antojo.

-Eres buena, niña. Hasta ahora, todo tiene bastante sentido. Pero te olvidas de algo. Si eso fuese así, ¿Para qué ese fantasma querría acabar contigo, si no te conocía para nada?

-En realidad, no quería hacerme daño a mí, sino hacerme sufrir para hacer daño a otra persona.

Presento: El perfil de Diego Armando/ Godot

-¡TOMA YA!- Yo había empezado a entenderme con el señor Armando, y le quiero mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y sabía que si algo me pasara a mí, eso le afectaría a él tanto como a mí.

-Céntrate un poco, ¿Quieres? SUPUESTAMENTE, yo le envenené, ¡Ya le hice daño! Aunque no lograra matarle, hice que el pelo le palideciera y se quedase casi ciego de por vida, llevando esa máscara rara. ¿Para qué tantas molestias en resurgir de las cenizas para hacerle más daño?

-Pero usted estaba resentida hacia otra persona que acabó con usted y de la que no tuvo oportunidad de vengarse nunca cuando la ejecutaron.

Presento: El perfil de Mia Fey.

-¡TOMA YA!- La compañera profesional y sentimental de Diego Armando, ¡Mia Fey! Ella logró que fuese llevada a la justicia y fuese condenada por todos sus crímenes, y nunca pudo perdonarle que la desvinculara del mundo de los vivos. Del mismo modo que si me hace daño a mí le duele a Diego, si a Diego le pasa algo a Mia le afecta del mismo modo. ¡Mia era su verdadero objetivo!

(Nada más oír el nombre "Mia", a "Daisy" se le deforma la cara. Está rabiosa, y me dedica una cruel mirada asesina)

-Por tanto, usted tenía un motivo, señorita Daisy N'Juring. ¿O quizás debería decir, señorita…? ¡Dahlia Hawthorne!

-Tú… Tú… ¡No creas que me has ganado, estúpida mocosa! ¡Eres igual de patética que ella, nunca me venceréis!

Su cara es una muestra perfecta de rabia, venganza y maldad, con una gran sombra que le oscurece los ojos, y da el efecto de que no los tiene. Mientras me mira, sus psicocandados se van destruyendo, uno a uno. Sus cadenas se liberan, pero no estoy asustada, aunque mi vista vuelve a deteriorarse, como es normal, pues el Magatama, y Diego y Mia, me protegen… Ahora y siempre.

_**Desbloqueo completado**_


	46. El crimen no muere en el infierno

(Punto de vista de Diego)

Venoma está a nuestro lado en el tribunal, orgullosa de su desbloqueo psíquico. Mia y yo estamos igualmente orgullosos de ella, aunque no podemos evitar dejar de mirar a la testigo, que ahora deja ver su verdadera faceta, una cruel asesina venida de las profundidades del infierno del que salió.

Todo el mundo está muy callado, Crescend no se esperaba esa, y el juez no sabe pensar demasiado, así que de momento, todo se sume en un tenso silencio.

-¿Ha pasado un ángel o qué?-se pregunta un juez.

-¡Ja…! Nada de ángel, abuelo. Esta preciosa señorita no es ningún ángel. Di mejor que "Ha pasado un demonio".

-¡Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, abogado canoso! ¡No sabes con quién se la está jugando esa mocosa!

-¡No le llame eso al señor Armando, Dahlia Hawthorne! ¡Y sé perfectamente contra quién me estoy enfrentando!-bufa Venoma, defendiéndome. Qué mona.

-Eres valiente… Lo reconozco.-la amenaza Dahlia, con una mueca maligna.

-Nunca pensé que te atrevieras a volver por aquí, y más estando yo tan cerca, Dahlia Hawthorne.-le dice Mia, seria.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo…! ¡Me niego a aceptar que me venzas! ¡Te venceré, Mia Fey! ¡Acabaré contigo aún estando muerta!-grita Dahlia.

-Niégate si quieres. No podrás hacerme nada, ni a mí, ni a Diego, ni a Venoma. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque no te lo permitiré. Estás destinada a perder, Dahlia. Ese es tu eterno castigo.-le repite Mia.

-Aunque antes de volver al pozo negro y amargo del que has emergido… Podrías contarnos tu parte de la historia. Y ni te molestes en mentir, señorita Espíritu Diabólico. Porque si lo haces…

-Yo lo sabré.-interviene Venoma.

-Esto se está complicando demasiado…-interviene el juez.

-No tengo ningún problema en explicar todo mi plan. Al fin y al cabo, la sensación de describir cada grito de dolor y de terror de esa niña…. Es realmente gratificante.

Al fin va a soltar prenda.

-Esa cría tan patética, Maya Fey, habló con el espíritu de su hermana, Mia Fey.

Se refiere a la canalización de Momoiro.

-Le contó que ese abogaducho al que envenené había salido de la cárcel y que ahora estaba volviendo a ejercer. Me enteré de eso cuando Mia Fey volvió al mundo de los espíritus. Y entonces supe que tanto Diego Armando como Mia Fey del mismo modo tenían una nueva amiguita.

-Yo, claro.-interviene Venoma, escuchando atentamente.

-Correcto. Entonces, viajé hasta el Magatama negro, donde encerré mi espíritu temporalmente. Estando un espíritu dentro, el Magatama tiene un poder de persuasión, por lo que Maya se quedó hipnotizada por su poder oscuro, y se lo colocó para la canalización. Me apoderé de su cuerpo… Una vez más.

-¡Ja…! Siempre lo he dicho. "Los humanos tenemos miedo a la oscuridad, pero a veces nos dejamos embrujar por ella"

-Al menos hemos podido averiguar dónde está Maya…-musita Mia.

-Una vez dentro del cuerpo de Maya Fey, comencé mi propio plan. Me oculté en un abrigo y empecé a espiar a todos aquellos relacionados con el caso. Al ver que esa niña borginiana hablaba contigo, Señor Enmascarado, decidí investigarla un poco más. Y me enteré del chanchullo de la crisálida.

-Sonándole el nombre, supo que era veneno, y la idea de intoxicarme le brilló en la mente. Se percató de que tenía que apoderarse de esa crisálida costase lo que costase.

-Sí. Seguí al fiscal de la cresta y a esa niñita tan linda hasta la oficina del fiscal con un buen botín en mis manos. Vi que podía conseguir esa crisálida sin ni siquiera recurrir al asesinato, y les hice el intercambio del diamante.

-El diamante rojo de 2 millones… Tu premio en tu primer crimen: el secuestro falso. Por tu culpa, mi cliente se suicidó y tú pusiste tierra de por medio.-le recuerda Mia.

-Pues sí, Mia Fey. Esa cara tuya, de abogada novata, tan frustrada por un perdedor como ese preso… Nunca se me olvidará. Total, que conseguí la crisálida y manipulé a aquellos dos para que, con el informe de "Dougie" lo transformaran en lo que realmente quería. El veneno para acabar con esa chiquilla.

-Y ya nos sabemos el resto.-interrumpo yo.

-Guardé el veneno en mi collar de la botellita, el que usé para envenenarte a ti hace años. Me pareció una metáfora tan perfecta. Ambos bebísteis del mismo destino.

-Con una excusa llamada "Daisy N'Juring", fue a visitarme. Me dio el vaso de leche en el que había echado el veneno.

-Y te lo tragaste, en todos los sentidos. Te tragaste la mentira, y te tragaste el veneno. ¿No es fascinante? Eres patética, niña. Te fías de todo el mundo. Incluso te fiaste de ese asesino para que te defendiera.

No dice nada, pero a Venoma le ha dolido que esa bruja me llame así.

-No quería que sobrevivieses, tal y como le ocurrió a ese, así que reforcé mi táctica. Intenté acuchillarte con la daga, pero antes de que pudiese llegar al corazón, me la quitaste de las manos. Y cuando te estrangulé con el collar, me diste una patada que hizo que se rompiera. Eres una niña muy molesta, mocosa.

-…-Venoma está callada como un templo.

-Pero te dejé con un pie en el otro barrio, y me di por satisfecha. Eché a correr y ese merluzo de Meekins ni se enteró. Estaba demasiado ocupado en ayudar a esa niñita. ¡Menudo idiota! Y hoy… Intenté pasarle el crimen a otra persona, por un motivo sencillo.

- ¿…? ¿Cuál es?-le pregunto.

-Por Maya, claro. Si me pillábais, tendría que ser descanalizada, y Maya seguiría viva.

-¡…!-reacciono.

-Ese Magatama… Es mortal. Si Maya sigue mucho tiempo canalizando a Dahlia con él… Se acabó para ella.-me informa Mia, con pesar.

-Y claro, ya que también no fue más que una piedra en mi camino, ¿Qué podía perder vengándome de nada menos que de tres personas? Culpé a la princesita de Borginia para ver si la otra mitad del chanchullo conseguía culpar a la mocosa, pero no ha servido. Sobre el papel, todo era perfecto.

-¡…!-Ahora es Crescend el que ha reaccionado.

-Y ahora, me habéis descubierto. O mejor dicho, TÚ, cariño, me has descubierto. Fin de la historia.

Todo el mundo se queda callado. Dahlia ha terminado su historia. Pero no sé… ¿Por qué no se ha resistido un poco? Lo ha confesado todo como si nada….

-Diego… Dahlia no ha acabado…-me avisa Mia.

-¿No ha terminado la historia?

-No me refiero a la historia…. –me responde enigmáticamente mi gatita, sin quitar los ojos de encima a esa diablesa.

-¿No tiene nada más que decir?-le pregunta el juez, todavía un poco confuso.

-…No será necesario decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunta Crescend, que está que trina.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer volver al mundo de los vivos una vez más. Me encantaría llevarme algo de recuerdo.-afirma Dahlia, con otra de sus sonrisas encandiladoras.

Todo está muy tranquilo por unos instantes. Parece que alguien le haya dado a "Pausar". Pero es Dahlia quien vuelve a darle a "Reproducir"

Cuando todos nos hemos quedado aturdidos por el silencio, Dahlia se ha movido a una velocidad de vértigo, cogiendo la daga de la mesa de pruebas. Con un salto, se ha subido al banquillo de la defensa y ha atrapado a Venoma con sus manos de diablo.

-¡Dahlia, no!-le grito

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Tú Te vENDRás Al InfierNO conMIGO, PrecIOSA! ¡TE lleVARé coNMIgo, y NO VolvERÁS NunCA!

¡Dahlia está a punto de atacarla! Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta, no hemos podido hacer nada. Nos ha vuelto a engañar. Tiene a Venoma prisionera, e intentamos actuar.

Pero, gracias a Dios, Venoma es más rápida.

Venoma coge el Magatama de Mia con todas sus fuerzas, y lo presiona con carisma, haciéndolo brillar más que nunca. Cuando la luz morada está en su máximo esplendor, y justo antes de que Dahlia la mate, Venoma la ciega con el resplandor liliáceo.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gime Dahlia.

En un movimiento ágil, Venoma intenta empujarla (y recuerdo que todo esto sin ver nada) a tientas, pero en lugar de eso, le arranca algo. Es el Magatama negro. Al instante, nos lo tiende sin ni siquiera saber dónde estamos.

-¡Cogedlo!-nos suplica.

Mia corre a cogerlo y romperlo al instante. Dahlia ha vuelto a perder. Se retuerce como si la estuvieran pateando, y se ve obligada a soltar el arma. Está siendo descanalizada.

-¡Mia Fey! ¡NunCA JAMás OlviDARÉ EsTO! ¡VolVERé, LO JURO! ¡AcaBarÉ COntIGO Y CON Esa MocOSA! ¡LA MATARÉ! ¡TE VENCERÉ, MIA FEY! ¡TE VENCERÉÉÉÉ! ¡AaAAaAaAaaAAAaaAaAaAaaAah!

-Jamás me vencerás, Dahlia Hawthorne. Nunca. Por muchas veces que nos reencontremos, siempre te ganaré. Siempre. Estás condenada de por vida, Dahlia Hawthorne. Siempre serás la misma cobarde, patética y egocéntrica criatura que fuiste siempre. Puedes atacarla todo lo que quieras, pero Venoma ha encontrado en Diego y en mí algo por lo que vivir feliz, y mientras estemos con ella, no le harás daño.

-¡AaaAaaAaAaaaaAaAaaaAAaAAah!

Está volviendo al infierno. Para que se acostumbre más rápido, le lanzo mi taza número 13, qué ironía que sea el número de la mala suerte. Más oscuro que la noche sin luna roja que le hiciste pasar a Venoma, más caliente y amargo que el infierno que la pobre vivió… El café. Saboréalo… Dahlia Hawthorne.

-Venoma, cariño.-le susurra Mia, mientras le sonríe. Con un suave movimiento, le coge el Magatama de las manos.

Con él, cierra el vínculo que ha teletransportado a Dahlia al mundo vivo… Encerrándola en el infierno con sus 5 psicocandados negros. En su lugar, ha aparecido Maya, algo aturdida, pero sana y salva.

-M-mia…-murmura Maya.- D-diego…

-¿Estás bien, Maya?-le pregunta Mia.

-S-sí… Solo estoy… A-algo mareada… Qué… ¿Q-qué ha pa-pasado?

Tuvimos tiempo de contárselo a continuación, ya que el juez declaró un descanso. El último de la jornada. Se acabó Dahlia. Se acabó el envenenamiento. Pero aún queda un asalto. Son las once de la noche, ha sido el juicio más largo de toda la historia, pero nuestro esfuerzo ha servido. Damas, Caballeros, y Espíritus (totalmente acostumbrado) Prepárense para ver un duelo titulado "Venoma VS Vyctyme". La entrada no incluye la prueba definitiva.


	47. Inicio del fin (De cierto alguien)

27 de agosto, 23:19h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Nos hemos tomado un breve descanso, según el juez, el último de la sesión de hoy. Si ganamos, se acabará el legado de codicia de Vyctyme, y si perdemos, la verdad se perderá con nuestro caso y Venoma puede ser ejecutada. Ni hablar del peluquín. Venoma no ha sobrevivido del infierno para volver tan pronto.

Maya está perfectamente normal, aunque algo cansada. Mia ha cuidado de ella, y le ha explicado todo. Al parecer, esta vez no le ha afectado tanto como la última porque su poder de canalización es mayor.

-Siento mucho que Venoma esté así por mi culpa…-lamenta Maya.

-Señorita Maya… No ha sido su culpa. Fue esa mujer tan horrible la que me atacó, usted no tiene la culpa, así que no se la eche.-la consuela Venoma.

-¡Gracias, Venoma! ¡Eres muy buena y muy valiente!-le replica Maya, sonriendo.

-¡Maya, la místicaaaaaa!

Esa voz… Es Pearl, que ha entrado corriendo en la sala y ha abrazado a su prima mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hola, Pearly. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. ¡A mí no se me gana tan fácilmente, ja, ja!-le sonríe Maya, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡M-me alegro tanto de que esté bien, Maya, la mística! ¡He estado muy preocupada!-afirma Pearl, aún algo agitada.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado, Diego. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-me pregunta Mia.

-¡Ja…! Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero Vyctyme se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, ¡O no volveré a beber más café en mi vida!

-¡Vaya, Diego! ¡Sí que tienes fe! ¡Ese es el espíritu!-me anima Maya.

-Sí. No temas, Vyctyme es el culpable, y pagará por ello. Nos encargaremos juntos. Pero no es Vyctyme el que me preocupa.-me anuncia Mia.

-¿…?

He caído al instante. Mi mirada se posa en la débil Venoma, que tiene impresa una carita triste que le rompe el corazón en dos a cualquiera. Está cansada, muy cansada, y necesita reposar, su envenenamiento no fue hace tanto. Pero siente que debe luchar… Contra esa persona que le hizo tanto daño en su momento.

-Venoma, ¿Qué te preocupa? Puedes contármelo, sabes que te escucharé.-le prometo.

-Lo sé… Y sé que me ayudará, señor Armando, pero… Todo mi pasado… Del que no tenía ni idea hace apenas unas horas… Está resurgiendo para atormentarme….

Pobrecilla. Descubrir que tiene un mal padre que la abandonó a propósito porque no quería gastarse nada en ella no es plato de buen gusto. Si vivir en la ignorancia le dolía y eso encima era un alivio, ya me puedo imaginar cómo le habrá sentado el amargo sabor de la verdad.

-Venoma… Te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta, no te preocupes por nada. Después de todo esto, te seguiremos ayudando, y haremos todo lo posible porque tengas una vida llena de felicidad, como te mereces, bonita.-la tranquiliza Mia, intentando transmitirle su sonrisa en su tacto.

-¡Ja…! Sonríe, Venoma. Esa carita tan amarga no te sienta bien a ti, que eres todo azúcar, preciosa. No te preocupes por nada, ¿Eh? "Aunque algún tipo de café no te guste, desperdiciarlo es de prepotentes, por lo que debes terminártelo todo, así el próximo te sabrá dulcísimo" Es una de mis reglas.

-La inocencia es buena, señor Armando… Pero no en exceso. Yo soy una persona excesivamente inocente, y eso lo he pagado caro. Me han envenenado, he estado sola… He estado viviendo en una mentira, y he sido tan inocente que ni así he estado feliz…

-No te voy a decir que estás equivocada, Venoma, porque no lo estás. Te mostraré todas las barbaries que es capaz de cometer una sola persona… Y sabrás de qué pasta podemos estar hechos los humanos…-le prometo.

-Y así, te restaremos el grado excesivo de inocencia, y no te creerás frágil nunca más. Te enseñaremos lo que eres capaz de hacer por ti misma, Venoma. Ya lo has demostrado, y no nos has decepcionado.-le asegura Mia.

Llegó la hora de volver al juicio final. Como he dicho antes, Venoma tiene un padre horrible, que se cree que su hija biológica no es más que una taza de cristal que se rompe al mínimo golpe. Pues ella le demostrará lo equivocado que está, y le enseñará que el azúcar en una persona puede producir locuras…

¿Y qué mayor locura que una niña de 8 años desenmascare a su cruel progenitor desbancando la carrera corrupta que ha tardado unos 10 años en labrar?

27 de agosto, 23:32h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala número 3

Raramente, aún hay gente en el público, supongo que no se quieren perder el final de este épico y larguísimo juicio.

*Martillazo*

-Se reanuda la sesión en el juicio de la señorita Venoma. Tal y como avisé antes, este juicio se ha alargado de mala manera en exceso. Es difícil conseguir la verdad, pero esta será la última oportunidad para zanjar este caso.

-¡Ja…! Claro como el café con leche, señor Juez.

-Bueno… Señor Godot, es su último asalto para demostrar la inocencia de la acusada en el caso de asesinato. Con el tiempo que hemos estado, el tiempo de la sesión del tercer día reglamentario en el proceso ha expirado, así que en esta sala solo permitiremos pruebas decisivas.

-Eres más cabezota de lo que creía, Don Mascaritas. Suerte que pude llamar a Beautiful para explicarle lo del plantón de hace un rato.-protesta Crescend, con una cara más larga que un pasillo.

-¡Ja…! Pues mi cita con el veredicto de inocencia sigue en pie. ¡Y podré quedar con ella cuando el fiscal Vyctyme ponga sus pies en ese estrado!

-¡PROTESTO!- ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para molestar a nuestro excelentísimo fiscal general con tus tonterías?! ¿Sigues queriéndole cargar el muerto de su propio hermano?

-Solo le vamos a cargar con su crimen, y deberá atenerse a las consecuencias, si es todo un hombre.-me complementa Mia.

-¿…? ¿Se ha enterado ya la niña de lo que dijiste sobre Vyctyme y…?-pregunta Crescend, curioso.

-Sí. Ya le he dicho lo que pienso sobre ese hombre… Y sobre su identidad.-respondo.

-…-Crescend se ha quedado callado.

-En fin. Que pase el último testigo de este proceso.

Vyctyme vuelve a irrumpir en el estrado, molesto y obligado.

-Esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto de nuestro abogado enmascarado, ¿Verdad?-pregunta con sorna Vyctyme.

-¡Ja…! ¡Tratándose de una vida humana, nada es una broma! Pero eso usted no lo entiende, y me importa un bledo. Yo no voy a explicarle lo que significa.

-(…) ¿Qué quieren ahora de mí? ¡Son las once y media!

-¿Que qué queremos? Sencillo. ¡Que pague por sus crímenes, por todos y cada uno de ellos!-le impone Mia.

-Veo que sus afirmaciones se tienen en pie. ¿Siguen creyendo que maté a mi propio hermano por una niñita a la que no conocía y que supuestamente es descendiente mía?-nos cuestiona Vyctyme, sujetándose las gafas.

-Señor Vyctyme, la defensa ha sido clara en que no desea cambiar su acusación.-le informa el juez.

-(…) Ya veo. Pero siento recordarles que sin una prueba definitiva, es imposible inculparme de que he hecho algo que no he hecho-afirma Vyctyme, con una sonrisa fría y sin vida.

-Y el hecho de que testifique de nuevo es inútil. El señor Vyctyme nos ha hablado de todos los temas a tratar, por lo que un interrogatorio es una pérdida de tiempo.-contraataca Crescend.

-No necesitamos un interrogatorio.-le responde Mia.

-¿Perdón?-se sorprende Crescend.

-Los acusados no pueden realizar interrogatorios a los testigos, así que no necesitamos interrogatorio. La verdad quedará de manifiesto… Gracias al punto clave que está en medio de toda la historia.-continúa Mia.

-¿Puedo preguntar de quién se trata? ¿Cuál es el eslabón maestro de toda esta cadena de infortunios?-expone Vyctyme.

-Venoma.-afirmamos Mia y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa niña?!-vocifera Vyctyme.

-No se alarme, señor. Esa niña, en su estado, es incapaz de pensar demasiado. Así que no se asuste mucho.-le tranquiliza Crescend, poniendo su cara chula hasta el final.

-Ya…Ya veo. ¿Entiendo que con "Estado" es lo del veneno?

Venoma se abre paso entre Mia y yo con un gesto amable y la acompañamos hasta poder apoyarse en el banquillo. Al verla, Vyctyme se sorprende.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-grita Vyctyme.

-…Una persona. Hay que saber tratar a una persona, y usted no sabe.-le espeta Venoma en defensa propia.

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, monina.

-He ansiado este momento… Señor. El momento de enseñarle lo que valgo. Cuando vea todo lo que soy capaz de hacer… Como acabar con usted… Solo entonces se percatará del irremediable error que cometió.

-Venoma, se acaba el tiempo. Todo depende de ti. Confiamos en ti, cariño.-le promete Mia.

-¡Ja…! Adelante, preciosa. ¡Saca tus garras y ataca! Te hemos puesto las pruebas en la mesa, y solo tienes qué decir qué necesitas y ahí lo tendrás. Yo creo en ti, Venoma.

Después de que ambos le dediquemos unas palabras, nos damos las manos durante un instante y después Venoma coge el Magatama de Mia de nuevo. El haz de luz vuelve a envolverla.

Vyctyme, prepárate. Las chicas guapas nunca mienten. Es una de mis reglas. Y Venoma no te ha mentido al decirte que va a resquebrajar tu máscara.

-¡TOMA YA!


	48. Venoma VS Vyctyme

Vyctyme, prepárate. Las chicas guapas nunca mienten. Es una de mis reglas. Y Venoma no te ha mentido al decirte que va a resquebrajar tu máscara.

-¡TOMA YA!

PSICOCANDADOS: Rail Vyctyme- Tras la oscura máscara de mentiras (por Venoma)

-Señor Vyctyme, usted es un asesino.

-No me digas. Pues ni te dignes en mirarme a la cara, tesoro. ¡Ah, que no puedes mirar nada! Mira como lloro. ¡Ay, si no puedes verme!

-Además de asesino, es un cafre sin sentimientos.

-¡…! Vale, vale, te escucharé hasta que me canse. ¿Soy un asesino? Por favor. Mi trabajo es luchar contra las criminales como tú, ¡No ser uno de ellos! Y dime, ¿A quién crees que he matado?

-¿No está claro? Hablo de…

Presento: El perfil de Elcun Vyctyme

-¡TOMA YA!- Nada menos que a su propio hermano menor. Todo porque él quería arruinarle su carrera. Claro que eso lo ha hecho usted solo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué rayos hablas, cría? ¡Yo no hablo "crianés"!

-Si hubiese estudiado algún idioma que existe no hubiese recurrido a la corrupción para aumentar su sucia fortuna. ¡A esto me refiero con "corrupción"!

Presento: La crisálida de Borginia.

-¡TOMA YA!- Se valió de una crisálida de contrabando para ganar dinero, y en cuanto le podían pillar in fraganti se deshizo de ella, y corvirtió a una pobre huérfana borginiana sin recursos en su cómplice, e hizo que un fiscal sucumbiera a la tentación del dinero.

-…

-Aunque no fue la única vez en la que se valió de una huérfana para sus malvados propósitos.

-¿Hay otra mocosa solitaria de la que me he aprovechado?

-Por supuesto. Y casi le sale bien. Me refiero, claro está, a…

Presento: El perfil de Venoma… El mío.

-¡TOMA YA!- Mató a su propio hermano y luego intentó culparme a mí de su crimen.

-¿Que te inculpé? Demuéstralo.

-De acuerdo. Perdí algo la noche del crimen, que "apareció" en la víctima. ¡Esto!

Presento: Mi tobillero.

-¡TOMA YA!- Me acosté con mi tobillero puesto, pero al despertar ya no estaba. ¡Estaba en la mano del cadáver de la víctima!

-¡Eso se pudo haber caído al atacarle tú mientras le matabas!

-Bueno, si no le convence le enseñaré otra prueba de que me intentó culpar a mí.

Presento: La escritura con sangre.

-¡TOMA YA!- Al lado del cadáver apareció mi nombre escrito con sangre de la víctima. Pero no pudo haberlo escrito la misma, ya que murió al instante. Solo hay una respuesta. ¡Usted, el asesino, intentó culparme a mí de su crimen!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y después manipuló una prueba que demostraba mi inocencia.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué astuto soy! ¿A qué prueba te refieres?

-Por supuesto, la prueba manipulada es….

Presento: La cinta de seguridad.

-¡TOMA YA!- Aquí faltan trozos muy importantes. No se trata de un error, alguien los borró, solo puede ser eso.

-Pero no hay pruebas de que ese alguien fuese yo.

-Es cierto, pero solo pudo ser alguien con mucha influencia, ¿Y quién mejor que usted, que estaba haciendo reformas?

-…

-Además, ayer mi abogado descubrió cierta prueba irrefutable que "por casualidad" usted le estropeó.

-¿Tan importante era lo que demostraba esa prueba?

-Sí, y mucho. Con esa prueba, esto cambiaría por completo, dando un giro a todo el caso.

Presento: Notas de la escena del crimen.

-¡TOMA YA!- Esa prueba demostraba que el asesinato tuvo lugar en el cuarto de las escobas, pero usted dio al traste con ella para hacer creer a todo el mundo que el asesinato ocurrió en mi cuarto.

-¿Que yo "di al traste"? Solo fue un accidente. Saltó el seguro de la pistola y el rastro se borró.

-Mentira. Tengo aquí una prueba que demuestra que está mintiendo.

Presento: La pistola con silenciador.

-¡TOMA YA!- Esta pistola es un modelo antiguo, y no tiene seguro ninguno, por lo que no puede dispararse sola. ¿Y bien? ¿Me va a decir que usted le instaló el seguro antes de que se disparase "por accidente" sobre la prueba? ¡No trago!

-…

-Además, basta con comprobar las marcas de estriado. Si coinciden, y sabiendo que la pistola carece de seguro, ¡Se demostrará que usted modificó la prueba adrede!

-No sé si lo has olvidado, pero la víctima era mi hermano. Mi familia. Tú no sabes lo que es eso, pero las familias no se matan entre ellas.

-A no ser que alguien de la familia "se la juegue"-

-¡…! ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Había un motivo por el cuál usted tenía que acallar a su hermano.

-Ya estás como tu abogado enmascarado. Ni se te ocurra decirme que todo fue por esa nota estúpida, no me lo creeré más veces, ¿Me oyes?

-De acuerdo. Estás es la prueba de que usted tenía que acallar a su hermano.

Presento: El recibo de correos.

-¡TOMA YA!- Está más que demostrado que fue la víctima la que me envió este despertador. Lo pone en este recibo. Yo no tengo familia, y si recibía algo, tendría muchas preguntas. Y si yo obtenía la respuesta a esas preguntas por medio de su hermano, me enteraría, y conmigo el mundo entero, de quién soy en realidad.

(Presiento que el momento final se acerca... ¡Ahora o nunca, Venoma!)

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….

-¿…? ¡¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, señor?!

-Según tú, asesiné a mi hermano porque en ese paquete había algo que demostraba que tú eres hija mía y que por eso te quedarías mi herencia. En ese caso, ¿Por qué no me llevé el despertador? Lo dejé allí, como si nada. Eso demuestra que mi hermano no te envió nada que pudiese inculparme.

-¡…! Pero….

-Pero nada, mocosa. No has podido demostrar mi motivo, así que me largo de aquí. Me quedaré sin trabajo de fiscal por esa estúpida crisálida y por culpa de tus estúpidos abogados, pero todo mi dinero me servirá para sobrevivir sin problemas, y tan ricamente.

-Yo… Yo… ¡UN MOMENTO!

-Pero nada. En cambio, a ti te espera algo mucho peor. La muerte. Te declararán culpable y te meterán en la cárcel. Un año después, cuando todo el mundo ya te haya insultado por asesina te colgarán de una horca, te fusilarán, te electrocutarán en la silla eléctrica… Me da lo mismo.

-...

-¿Pero sabes algo? Es mejor así. No sirves para nada, ¿Para qué seguir aquí? Haces servicio no haciendo servicio. Nadie te quiere, así que nadie llorará por ti. Nadie notará que te has ido. Ni siquiera tus padres te quisieron y esa chica te habría hecho un favor matándote. No sirves para nada, nadie te quiere. No eres nada.

…

Nadie me quiere… ¿De qué sirve seguir aquí, de qué sirvo? ¡No sirvo para nada! Me he puesto a llorar amargamente. Me tapo los ojos y la cara con las manos. Me da vergüenza que me vean… Soy un monstruo… Estoy ciega, y apenas puedo llorar, pero… No puedo evitarlo…

¡¿Por qué la vida me hace pagar a mí las consecuencias de algo de lo que no soy culpable?! ¡Soy como Dahlia Hawthorne, estoy destinada a perder para siempre, y soy igualmente patética y cobarde! ¡No quiero parecerme a esa criminal! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero nada, ni siquiera quiero vivir!

Me entra un fuerte ataque de rabia. No veo nada, pero cojo todo lo que encuentro y lo lanzo al suelo. Creo que el tercer objeto era ese regalo que me envió la víctima… Mi tío. Que murió por molestarse en una niña insignificante como yo…

Después de romper el regalo, no tengo más fuerzas. Solamente me echo a llorar con las magras reservas de energía que me quedan. No tardo en notar brazos cariñosos y voces suaves que intentan consolarme.

-Venoma, tranquila. Tranquila. Respira, cálmate.-me aconseja Mia.

Cojo su Magatama, e inspiro profundamente su energía positiva, pero ya de nada sirve.

-No llores, Venoma. No llores. No hay motivo para ello. Un verdadero abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado.-me susurra Diego.

-Todo ha terminado… Para mí. Ya ni siquiera tengo mi aspecto… Ni tengo una vida… ¡No soy nada de nada!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡No hagas caso a ese desgraciado que solo quiere hacerte daño! Eres más importante de lo que tú misma te crees, Venoma.-me asegura Mia.

-¿…?

-No morirás, no te declararán culpable, porque no lo eres. Y tienes muchos motivos para vivir y para sonreírle a la vida, Venoma. Has encontrado a mucha gente que te quiere.-me promete Diego.

-No… Nadie me quiere…

-Por supuesto que sí. Bibian te aprecia mucho, Ema, Klavier, Miles y Kay se han desvivido por ayudarte, porque les importas. Ichami nunca te olvidará, porque te considera muy valiente…-enumera Mia.

-Pero por encima de todo… Mia y yo hemos conectado contigo de un modo especial, Venoma. Nosotros te queremos mucho, y haremos lo imposible por ti. Te lo prometo. Ya te abandonaron una vez…. Y yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces. Es una de mis reglas. Nunca te abandonaré, Venoma.

No me puedo creer que en el mismo mundo habitado por criaturas amargas haya tanto azúcar como el que perfectamente expresan dos almas tan buenas. Diego y Mia… Me han salvado… En muchos sentidos… No puedo decepcionarlos acobardándome ante lo poderoso de lo amargo… He de ser valiente, y llevar el bien al mal, como el azúcar al café negro.

-Gracias… Gracias… Gracias…-les digo, llorando todavía.

Los dos me abrazan cálidamente. Me siento más protegida que nunca, aún estando ciega como estoy ahora mismo. He de acabar lo empezado, pero… En mi ataque de rabia he destruido una prueba.

-Lo siento… Por lo del despertador… Lo he roto…

…


	49. Dentro de cada corazón

(Punto de Vista de Diego)

-Lo siento… Por lo del despertador… Lo he roto…

Al ver a Venoma así no me había parado a pensar en ese cacharro de engranajes, pero ahora que lo ha mencionado, es cierto. Hay muchos objetos de metal allí abajo.

-No te preocupes por el despertador, Venoma. Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo.-la consuela Mia.

Estaba estropeado, pero antes de que se estropeara, marcaba las doce exactas. Consulto mi reloj, y es exactamente la hora que marca en la actualidad. Pero al estar roto, no funcionaba. Y el porqué no funcionaba…

Entre los cadáveres metálicos de engranajes y muelles por doquier, hay algo de una forma peculiar que no parece un componente del despertador en sí.

-¿Y esto…?

Me agacho a recoger ese particular objeto, y no puedo evitar un alarido.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Es una mezcla de alegría y sopresa. De azúcar y acidez. Como mi mezcla 733, la que despertó a Venoma.

-¡Venoma! ¡Eres la mejor!-le grito, alegre.

-¿…?

-¡Hemos perdido una prueba, y a cambio hemos ganado otra! ¡La mejor de todas!

-Diego, ¿Qué pasa…?-me pregunta Mia.

-¡Esto es lo que hacía que el despertador no funcionase! ¡Y esto era lo que quería la víctima desde el principio! ¡La prueba irrefutable!

-¡…!-Venoma se sorprende.

-Atascado en las profundidades de ese despertador Caballo de Troya, se oculta la prueba que destruirá a Rail Vyctyme y demostrará que mi Venoma es la mejor… ¡Este collar!

Muestro a todo el mundo el collar de plata que había dentro del despertador. Es de longitud media, con un colgante en forma de corazón. Pero eso no es lo importante…

-¡¿Tanta tontería para un estúpido collar?! ¡No pegues esos berridos para eso, hombre!-protesta Crescend.

-¡No…! ¡No puede ser…!-Vyctyme está sudando de nuevo. Lo ha reconocido.

-¿Señor Godot? ¿Cómo demuestra ese collar que la acusada es la hija del testigo y, por tanto, resuelve el caso?-pregunta el juez.

-¡Ja…! Lo importante no es la taza en sí, sino lo que contiene… El café.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Le importaría hablar en nuestro idioma?

-Claro. Lo importante no es el collar en sí, sino lo que contiene. ¡Un mensaje! Tiene un nombre gravado.-anuncio.

-¡¿Cuál nombre?!-pregunta Crescend, atacado.

-¡**Venoma Vyctyme**!

Todo el mundo estalla en nerviosismo.

-¡¿Que quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-se desmorona Crescend.

-¡Ja…! Nuestra víctima era tan inteligente como su sobrina. Predijo que su hermano no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y le mandó esto a su sobrina dos días antes de ser asesinado. Si su hermano le mataba, como acabó pasando, buscaría esas pruebas que lo incriminaran. Pero nadie podría sospechar… ¡Que el reloj de libertad de Rail Vyctyme se detuvo justo cuando el collar de su hija paró el despertador!- grito, mientras señalo a Vyctyme con mi taza de café.

-¡…! ¡Diego, eres el mejor!-me adula Mia.

-¡Ja…! De eso nada, gatita. Venoma, tú y yo. ¡Somos los mejores!

Mia observa el collar, fascinada.

-Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece una huella dactilar.-anuncia.

-¡…!-Vyctyme lo está pasando fatal. El fin está cerca.

-Tomemos esa huella, ¿De acuerdo? La víctima sería meticulosa en cuanto a enviar pruebas incriminatorias, por lo que me apuesto algo a que contienen huellas de nuetro exfiscal general. Si hacemos el test y coincide, ¡Este caso ha llegado a su fin de una vez por todas!-grita Mia, mientras apunta a Vyctyme com el dedo.

-Hay algo que no es correcto de todo esto. ¡Usted no es mi padre! No es más que un hombre que se desentendió de su familia cuando más le necesitaban para convertirse en el más rico del país. Pero no es usted tan listo como el resto de la familia. Buscó la fortuna en la ilegalidad cuando ya la tenía. Una familia es uno de las mejores fortunas del mundo. Antes me dejó sin mi fortuna, ¡Pero ahora he acabado con usted, y por fin ambos tendremos lo que nos corresponde!-grita Venoma, apuntando con su dedo hacia Vyctyme (impresionantemente preciso para no ver nada)

Triple objección. Triple castigo. Vyctyme no puede escapar de ésta. Está teniendo una reacción extraña. Le tiembla el pulso y tiene un tic en el ojo.

-Lo que debí hacer…. Es matarte… Desde que supe que existías….

Le está hablando a Venoma.

-Tanto Ann… Como ese imbécil de Elcun… Estaban encantados… Contigo.

-¡Señor Vyctyme!-exclama Crescend, con una expresión incómoda- Esa Ann… Es la de la foto de…

-¡…!

Ann, tal y como cree Crescend, debe de ser la mujer que salía en la foto que encontré en el despacho de Vyctyme. Es cierto. Estaba embarazada… De Venoma. Ann es su madre.

-Mi carrera estaba despegando… No necesitaba un hijo… Para incordiarme… Cuando estabas a punto de nacer… Quise matarla… Quise matar a Ann… Para librarme de las dos… Iba a usar esa misma pistola…

-Con la que mató a su hermano…-pronuncia Mia, solemne.

-Llegué a casa… A la hora de su siesta… Quise que no despertase… Nunca más. Quise matarte… A ti también… Pero al llegar… Ella no estaba. No estaba en casa… Encontré una nota… En la mesa… Era la letra de Elcun… "Rail, he llevado a Ann al hospital. Ha roto aguas. La niña nacerá pronto."

-Su hermano se preocupaba más de su mujer y de su hija que usted. Es una vergüenza de marido, de padre… Y de hombre.-le espeto.

-Tenía la esperanza… De poder llegar a tiempo… Y de poder detener ese parto… Como fuese… Pero fue inútil. Nada más llegar al cuarto de Ann… Te oí llorar… Estabas bien…. Mi plan había fallado.

-¡…!- Crescend está flipando.

-Elcun no te dejaba ir… Te adoraba como si fueses su hija… Y Ann mandó hacerte ese estúpido collar… "Venoma", quiso llamarte. Qué nombre más horrible… Siempre que lo oigo… Me acuerdo de que tengo un obstáculo en mi camino…

-…-el juez no sabe qué decir.

-Cuando me quedé a solas con Ann… Sufrió un ataque de asma… Tenía problemas para respirar… Y usaba oxígeno para reponerse del esfuerzo… Ella tenía ese collar en las manos… Vi gravado en él "Venoma Vyctyme"… Y la rabia se apoderó de mí… Cogí el tubo que la unía al oxígeno y… La desconecté…. Murió en el acto… Y le arranqué el collar de sus manos muertas…

A Venoma cada palabra le duele… Pero no puede dejar de escuchar… Por muy duro que esté siendo para ella.

-Desde que Elcun se enteró de su muerte…. Insistió en ayudarme… Para cuidar a esa niña… Mientras él dormía… Te cogí… Y te dejé en el orfanato… Llevabas una etiqueta en el pie derecho… Donde llevabas tu tobillero anoche… En la que ponía "Venoma". Nunca nadie supo tu apellido.

Mia está mirando con ojo crítico a Vyctyme. Puedo leer en su mirada todo lo que quiere reprocharle.

-Al día siguiente… Le dije a Elcun que te habían secuestrado… Se dio el palo de su vida… E insisitió en conservar ese maldito collar para recordarte siempre… Maldita sea… Ese puñetero trozo de metal… Sería mi talón de Aquiles 8 años más tarde…

Estoy conteniéndome como puedo de tirarle mi última taza de café del juicio, porque si añado más oscuridad a ese demonio, no sé qué puede pasar.

-Pasaron los años… Y Elcun se enteró de que estabas viva… En ese orfanato… Gracias a su trabajo de reportero… Quería contarte toda la verdad, pero… Yo no podía permitirlo… Le prometí que yo hablaría contigo… Qué idiota fue al creerme. Pero luego…

Luego vino la herencia.

-Me obligaron a hacer testamento de todas mis posesiones… Eso me obligaría a darte todo a ti, estúpida mocosa… Que seguías viva para molestarme… Elcun se enteró, y vio que yo había faltado a mi promesa… Me ordenó contártelo… Y me dijo que si no lo hacía, él mismo lo haría… Pero el muy traidor ya sa había adelantado con ese maldito collar oculto en el reloj.

Después, el ultimátum.

-Supe desde el principio… Que tuvo intención de cumplir sus amenazas… Y la noche marcada límite… Llegué primero… Me burlé de su buena voluntad haciéndole creer que había peligro… Y nada más apareció… Le maté. Moví el cadáver a tu cuarto… Apareciste sonámbula por la puerta, y te tumbaste… La idea de coger la pistola y matarte me fue tentadora, pero… No pude hacerlo. Toda una vida molestando merecía una muerte más lenta y dolorosa…

Venoma no da crédito a todo esto. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser fuerte.

-Intenté culparte, y que te ejecutaran como asesina. Pero nunca pensé… Que nadie se compadecería de ti y te sacaría de tal lío. Quiero decir, ¿Qué has hecho tú por esos dos?

-¡Ja…! Yo no me he compadecido de nadie, Vyctyme. Sé lo que es ser culpable de un crimen, y sé qué consecuencias tiene. Le di la oportunidad a Venoma de demostrarme que era inocente. Declaró en el juicio con toda la verdad por delante, respondió a todas mis preguntas con sinceridad… Y vi que era inocente. Como abogado, la creí desde el principio, y el hecho de comprobar más tarde que lo era… Entabló mi gran amistad con ella.

-¡…!-Venoma reacciona ligeramente, aunque no se mueve, porque no podría verme.

-Mayormente por su culpa, esta niña inocente ha sufrido una desgracia detrás de otra. Ha estado sola, sin amigos, sin familia… La han acusado de un crimen del que no fue partícipe… Y para la guinda, la han envenenado. Ha sobrevivido a todo, ¿Sabe por qué? Porque ha aguantado hasta el final, como niña valiente que ha sido siempre.-continúa Mia.

-Y ahora… "Aunque algún tipo de café no te guste, desperdiciarlo es de prepotentes, por lo que debes terminártelo todo, así el próximo te sabrá dulcísimo". Es una de las reglas de Diego. Pero ahora, también lo es mía, como referencia. El café llamado mundo que me ha tocado vivir ha sido muy, pero que muy amargo, pero no he renunciado a mi vida, y me lo he bebido sin rechistar. Y ahora que por fin lo amargo ha terminado, me espera un porvenir dulce, dulcísimo… Al lado de Diego y Mia… Mis nuevos mejores amigos.- finiquita Venoma.

Está a punto de llorar, pero lucha por aguantar.

-Si te crees que te quiero ahora… Crees mal. Crees muy mal. No te quiero ni una pizca. Lo que has sido siempre es un estorbo. Si sigues empeñada en estorbar a todo el mundo, allá tú.

-Hasta ahora no me valía por mí misma. Pero quiero aprender de Diego y Mia. Quiero ayudar a la gente con un corazón tan puro como ellos. Trabajaré duro, me valdré por mí misma…

Venoma vuelve a apuntarle con el dedo.

-¡Y me encargaré de que se haga justicia y las personas como usted reciban su merecido!

Vyctyme ha empezado a sudar de nuevo. Se pone nervioso, da un puñetazo en la mesa y maldice para sus adentros. Se acabó.

-¡Ja…! Mándeme una postal desde el infierno, Vyctyme. A ser posible, no escrita en tinta roja. Y si ya le da un aroma a café ardiente, perfecto.

Al instante, Vyctyme es arrestado delante de todo el mundo. Se ha retirado del estrado, estableciendo el final de su largo legado de oscuridad.

-No puede ser cierto…-masculla Crescend entre dientes.

-Ya se ha ido, Venoma. Vyctyme ha sido arrestado.-la informa Mia, tan cariñosamente como puede.

-¡Ja…! Nos encargaremos de que reciba su merecido.

-Muchas gracias… Por todo.-nos agradece Venoma, ocultando sus ojos enfermos tras sus párpados y sonreírnos de un modo angelical.

-En vista de este último suceso, es una mera formalidad, pero toca dictar veredicto para terminar. Acusada, suba al estrado, por favor.

Mia y yo dejamos el banquillo de la defensa y acompañamos a Venoma al estrado. Está preparada para oír lo tan ansiado y a la vez tan justo.

-Este tribunal declara a la acusada, la señorita Venoma…. **NO CULPABLE**

La gente empieza a aplaudir. Hasta mi gatita y yo acompañamos al coro. Nada más oír estas palabras, Venoma se pone a llorar de alegría.

-Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado… Se acabó… Aunque esto para mí no signifique más que comenzar.


	50. Ganar el juicio (Y algo más)

28 de agosto, 00:33h- Tribunal del distrito- Sala de acusados número 3

Después de todas las celebraciones por la inocencia de Venoma, la pobre se quedó dormida del agotamiento. Está todavía débil por lo del envenenamiento, pero se ha librado de esta.

-Felicidades, Diego.-me felicita Mia.

-¡Ja…! En lugar de gracias, te felicito a ti también, gatita. No lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Brindamos con las tazas de café. A mí me queda todavía un poco de la última del juicio.

-¡Sois geniales los dos!-nos dedica Maya, con una sonrisa.

-Es impresionante ver como el señor Diego y Mia, la mística, se ayudan tanto.-se alegra Pearl con una sonrisilla bobalicona.

-¡Enhorabuena por el caso!

Una voz familiar se acerca. En realidad, se acercan varias personas. Son Kay, Edgeworth, Klavier y Ema.

-¡Ja…! Gracias.

-¡Estuvieron los tres impresionantes, incluida Venoma!-exclama Kay.

-Sin duda, parecía una abogada de verdad. A pesar de ser tan pequeña.-comenta Ema.

-Qué fräulein más mona, ja. Se ha quedado dormidita después de su victoria. Estará agotada.-se complace Klavier.

-Y pensar que hay padres que las hacen pasar canutas a sus propios hijos… Qué vergüenza…-menciona Edgeworth.

-Sin ninguna duda. Pero ahora, llevaré a Venoma al hospital para que termine su rehabilitación. Sigue bastante debilitada.-informo, todavía con Venoma en brazos.

-Ustedes pueden encargarse del resto, que no es poco: Las pruebas en contra de Vyctyme y de Crescend… Todo el tema de la corrupción en general… Y también que Ichami llegue sana y salva a Borginia.-pide Mia.

-Yo espero no volver a toparme con un caso como el del contrabando, nein. Y ya de paso, me gustaría saber de qué me suena tanto ese fiscal corrupto…-se pregunta Klavier, pensativo.

(N.A.: ¿Alguien siente un pequeño déjà vu? ¿Alguien piensa que Klavier debe aprender a memorizar el nombre de la gente, en especial los apellidos? XD Ja, ja, es coña)

-En cualquier caso, ¡Me alegro de haber terminado con esto, científicamente hablando!-se alegra Ema.

-Sí, os doy las gracias por vuestra ayuda. También de parte de Venoma, a la voy a llevar al hospital ahora mismo.-agradezco.

Después de despedirme, puse rumbo con Mia al hospital. Maya y Pearl se fueron a la villa Kurain a aclarar todo el tema del Magatama Negro y a descansar.

EN EL HOSPITAL….

Su habitación sigue siendo la misma de antes, aunque no puedo decir que me importe. Con la ayuda de Mia, la tumbo en su cama y la arropo con suavidad.

Parece un angelito durmiendo. Debe de estar agotada, por lo que no creo que se despierte sonámbula. En la mano izquierda tiene el collar de plata en el que está gravado su nombre real. Me ha venido a la cabeza la imagen de esa madre suya, Ann, antes de ser asesinada por su marido.

-Bueno, Diego… Creo que ya he cumplido de momento. Debería volverme también a la villa Kurain, Momoiro debe de estar agotada. Le diré a Maya que la ayude a descansar y mañana vendré a verla.

-¡Ja…! Pierde cuidado, gatita. Vete tranquila, yo la vigilaré. Y cuidaré muy bien de ella.

-Has cumplido muy bien, Diego. Espero que descanses. Buenas noches.-me desea Mia, con una sonrisa.

Mia abandona la habitación después de desearle buenas noches también a Venoma con la mirada. Yo, por mi parte, observo a mi tacita azucarada. Me llena de felicidad saber que está bien y libre de toda culpa.

Decido dejarla dormir tranquila y me planteo en charlar tranquilamente con ella mañana. Ya de paso, puedo echarme una cabezadita para estar más lúcido, a pesar de llevar una insana cantidad de cafeína en mi cuerpo.

Antes de dormir, le doy un beso a Venoma en la frente, le acaricio el pelo blanquecino y le acomodo la manta. Acto seguido, me tumbo en el sofá de la habitación.

Es cierto que un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado, pero no lo hago. Ha terminado el caso, pero tal y como dijo Venoma, ¿Es esto realmente el final?

Espero que no. Porque Venoma es algo maravilloso, de esas cosas que deseas que no tengan fin jamás.


	51. ¿Qué hay detrás de la máscara?

_Tan solo rodeada de mi paz interior, estoy sumida en un profundo sueño. Todas mis heridas se han curado ya… Excepto la del corazón. Esa tardará un poco en cicatrizar, pero supongo que poco a poco._

_De repente, noto que algo me está empapando, impregnándose de cada gota de cansancio y librándome de él. Es muy agradable. _

_-¿Te sientes mejor? Espero que sí_

_Es esa voz celestial de nuevo. Abro mis párpados, y como me esperaba, solo veo oscuridad. Normal, estoy ciega. Pero el hecho de estarlo ha incrementado mi capacidad de oído, por lo que percibo esa dulce voz con más sensibilidad…_

_-Señorita Mia, ¿Es usted? _

_-Así es. No tengas miedo, solo te estoy ayudando a bañarte un poco. Después de todo lo que has pasado, supuse que te vendría bien._

_-Gracias… Como siempre, me cuida muy bien. _

_-No es nada. También te ayudaré a vestirte y te peinaré un poco. Diego te ha traído algo de ropa nueva. Seguro que así te sentirás mejor. _

_Noto que Mia coloca en mí ciertas prendas, cuya forma, longitud y color soy incapaz de adivinar. Eso sí, parece que me queda bien. Eso espero… Al fin y al cabo, Diego se ha tomado la molestia por mí. También me cepilla el cabello._

_-Son ustedes tan buenos conmigo. Pero… El juicio ya ha terminado. Deberían seguir con su camino. Es decir, ya me han declarado inocente, y…_

_-Tú eres mucho más que una simple defendida para nosotros, Venoma, y lo sabes muy bien. Además, nada de esto ha terminado. Creo que alguien tiene una especie de "sorpresa" para ti. Lo que ese alguien no sabe… Es cómo reaccionarás al verla._

_-¿Qué clase de sorpresa, señorita Mia? _

_-Tiene una parte buena y una parte mala, al parecer. Solo tú puedes decidir si la aceptas o no. Pero para ello, deberás probarla primero, con todos sus pros y sus contras._

_-¿Qué es? No se me ocurre qué puede ser…_

_-Enseguida lo verás… Casi todo. _

_No la he entendido, pero no necesito entenderlo, porque sé que Diego y ella solo quieren lo mejor para mí. Solo me queda comprobar qué agridulce sorpresa me espera. _

_Y antes de que pueda imaginarme qué puede ser, me despierto de verdad, lista para "verlo todo". O casi todo. _

_No me lo puedo creer. Es cierto. La luz es tan agradable como la recordaba._

28 de agosto, 12:21h- En el hospital (Punto de vista de Venoma)

Abro los ojos, y ahí está. La luz solar, que penetra por la ventana, y rebota contra los objetos para que pueda verlos con claridad. ¡Es impresionante! Me alzo de mi cama, mirando a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué…?-musito.

-¡Ja…! Buenos días, Venoma. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Justo después, un aroma a café negro recién hecho impregna el aire, dándome la bienvenida.

-¡Señor Armando! ¡Puedo…! ¡Puedo verle! ¡Es un milagro!

-Sí, puedes verme. En cuanto a lo del milagro… No exactamente.

-¿…?-sigo sin comprender.

-No te apures, tesoro, lo entenderás enseguida.-la voz dulce con la que he soñado se une a la conversación.

En el lado opuesto de la estancia se encuentra Mia, vestida en una especie de kimono corto, con el pelo recogido en una curiosa coleta doble castaña.

-Me alegro tanto de poderles ver por fin… -me alegro.

-Dime, Venoma, ¿Lo ves todo exactamente igual que antes?-me pregunta Diego.

Ahora que lo dice… Noto que algo ha cambiado un poco en él. Creo que sé a qué se refiere.

-Es su máscara, señor Armando. Está apagada, ¿Verdad? ¿Ve usted bien con la máscara apagada?-le pregunto.

-¡Ja…! No está apagada, cariño.

-¡…! Pero… Yo estoy segura… ¡Es diferente a antes! ¡Las luces ya no están!

Al pronunciar yo estas palabras, Diego me mira con una cara entre melancólica y apenada. No comprendo qué pasa aquí…

Diego y Mia comparten una mirada de complicidad. Él asiente, dirigiéndose a ella, que me habla casi al instante.

-Ven, acércate. Te lo explicaremos.-me plantea, misteriosa.

Obedezco. Me destapo, y cuando voy a apoyar los pies en el suelo, veo que no voy vestida igual que antes. Ahora llevo una blusa verde jade con unas tiras cruzadas en la parte del cuello y unas mangas tipo globo largas. Debajo del pecho, comienza una falda negra que me llega hasta antes de las rodillas. Unas medias con encajes y unos zapatitos con algo de tacón terminan la parte de abajo. Como complementos, tengo un anillo en cada mano y noto que en una oreja tengo atravesados dos pendientes cortos, y en la otra, uno solo, largo. Un largo fular me adorna el cuello, disimulando la marca del estrangulamiento.

No era todo un sueño… Al parecer, era cierto que Mia me vistió mientras dormía, pero yo no podía saberlo. Es como si tuviese una conexión muy especial con ella…

Al ver que contemplo fascinada mi nueva ropa, Diego no puede evitar sonreír con una pincelada de alegría.

-Veo que te gusta tu ropa. Me alegro, parece que he elegido bien. Pensé en que combinara… Contigo.

Sigo sin entender a qué se refería, pero me da igual. Quieren guiarme hacia algún lugar. Les sigo sin preguntar nada.

No es muy lejos, es un rincón de la habitación en el que hay un espejo. Quizás quieren que me mire en él.

-Puedes ver, eso es bueno. Pero hay una parte mala. No verás del todo bien. No es posible. Y bueno… Hay otra cosa…-me informa Diego, algo afligido.

-Adelante. Enseguida verás a qué nos referimos.

-No entiendo mucho nada de todo esto… Pero puedo ver, eso es genial, ¿Qué puede ser ma…? ¡…!

Me quedo petrificada. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… Metafóricamente. No son mis ojos lo que ven. Algo les ayuda. Una ceguera necesita mucha ayuda, por lo que esa ayuda es directamente proporcional al tamaño físico de esa ayuda. Tan grande como la mitad de mi cara.

Me han cambiado la piel por un recubrimiento metálico. Me han cambiado los ojos por tres luces. Me han cambiado la mirada por una máscara. Una fría máscara, el seguro de vida del diablo al que "vendí" mi vista.

Es difícil expresar lo que siento en este instante. Solo puedo decir que esta chica… La del espejo… Esta chica enmascarada de melena blanca… No soy yo. Esta no es Venoma. La Venoma que yo recuerdo tenía el pelo muy negro, y unos grandes y luminosos ojos marrones. Definitivamente, no es Venoma.

No soy Venoma… Al menos por fuera.

-¿Venoma?-pregunta Diego, preocupado.

-No… No soy Venoma. ¡Miradme! Esta… ¡Esta no soy yo!-afirmo, nerviosa, y señalando el espejo.

-Este es el precio que debes pagar... Si quieres volver a ver mínimamente bien.-me informa Mia, con pesar.

-Pero… No me conozco. ¡No sé quién soy! Todo ha cambiado tanto… Esto me ha hecho… Ver la realidad con otros ojos…

Nunca más apropiado.

-Esta es la pizca de inocencia que te sobraba, Venoma. Has visto el mundo exterior, y has visto que hay personas horribles, y situaciones peliagudas. Lo has vivido, y lo has sufrido. Este es el capricho de la vida… Que te transforma en algo que no eres…-me dice Diego.

Ahora que lo pienso… Él también está oculto tras una máscara que no le representa. Debe llevarla, por culpa del destino. El destino le transformó en "Godot"… Pero como me dijo, Godot murió en el tribunal. Eso nos deja con una pregunta: Entonces, ¿Quién es él en realidad?

Yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta: Él es Diego Armando. Siempre lo fue. En el fondo, seguía siendo Diego Armando, disfrazado de Godot. Cuando quitas el disfraz, queda la verdad. Pero si yo me quito mi disfraz de Venoma Vyctyme… ¿Qué queda? Nada. No soy nadie. Porque ahora mismo, Venoma Vyctyme… Ha muerto.

Y se ha reencarnado en una enmascarada con el pelo color de nieve… Sin nombre todavía.

-Venoma Vyctyme… Ha muerto. Murió en esa celda, cuando fue envenenada. Y ahora solo queda… El envoltorio. Que ni siquiera sigue siendo el mismo.

Ante mis tristes palabras, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir. Me aparto del espejo. No quiero verme, pensar que soy Venoma Vyctyme, y descubrir que ya no lo soy.

MÁS TARDE…

Después de mirarme en el espejo y descubrir mi nueva imagen sin nombre, me tumbo en mi cama a descansar un poco, a intentar asimilar esto como pueda y a tomar una decisión. ¿Me quito la máscara que me oculta, o me quedo sin vista? Es ciertamente difícil… Y más para una chica de 8 años.

Mia se fue por un rato, dijo que tenía que echarle un ojo a su hermana, a ver si todo iba bien en la aldea Kurain. Me prometió que volvería más tarde con una sonrisa.

Mientras espero a que regrese, compruebo mi diario. Está en blanco… No veo la tinta con la que escribí mis propios pensamientos…

-Menos mal que lo copiaste en negro para mí, Venoma. Supongo que es tu recompensa por ser tan buena.-me asegura Diego, tendiéndome el otro cuaderno, a tinta negra.

Le doy las gracias paulatinamente, suspirando.

-Es difícil para ti, ¿Eh? Sé cómo te sientes, y sé de lo que hablo. Solo tienes que mirarme la cara. Dime qué puedo hacer para aconsejarte y veré qué tal se me da.

-Ya ha hecho bastante por mí, y lo último que necesita es perder su valioso tiempo escuchando mis tonterías caprichosas. No debería preocuparse más por mí.- le digo, tan humilde como puedo.

-¡Ja…! Cada uno hace con su tiempo lo que quiere, por algo es suyo. Es una de mis reglas. Recuérdala.

-Le entiendo, pero…. No entiendo qué me quiere decir…

-Quiero decirte que estoy muy bien contigo, y que por eso no me molesta pasar mi tiempo contigo. ¿Por qué crees que es? Porque eres una gran persona, no lo olvides. Sé que estás confusa, pero este es el último tramo amargo antes de llegar a la dulzura que te mereces.

-¿Qué debo hacer, señor Armando? ¿Me quito la máscara, quedándome ciega, o me la dejo, obligándome a ocultarme?

-Solo puedes elegirlo tú. A mí me va a dar igual, porque te querré de todas formas. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y si te dejas la máscara, instalarás unas cortinas a esas ventanas, nada más.

-¿Eh?

-Si la gente merece saber la buena alma que tienes, sabrá correr esas cortinas y mirar lo que quieren decir esas ventanas.

-¿Quiere decir que si la gente realmente merece la pena sabrá mirar a través de mi máscara, si me la dejo puesta?

-Eso mismo. A mí tampoco me sentó bien que me colocasen esta máscara de por vida, te lo aseguro. Yo tenía el pelo negro, y unos ojazos marrones, como tú. Esa bruja me atacó, y perdí mis rasgos originales. Godot "nació" entonces.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Diego Armando seguía dentro del disfraz de Godot! Yo no tengo un disfraz siquiera….

-Pues hazte uno.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Que me invente una identidad?

-Venga, vamos a hacer una especie de juego. Si tú pudieses haber elegido tu nombre, ¿Con cuál te hubieses quedado?

-Llamarme "Mia" hubiese sido un gran halago, y también poder ser como ella.

-¡Ja…! Así que no te importaría llamarte Mia… Es un buen nombre. Buena elección, sin duda.-me dice Diego, con una sonrisa.

-Aun así… Eso sería un disfraz, y aunque me quitara ese disfraz… Seguiría no siendo nadie. Solo un nombre sin significado, porque "Vyctyme" tampoco es mi apellido.

-Ahora sí que no te entiendo, preciosa.

-Vyctyme es el apellido de mi padre, ¿No? Pero ese hombre no fue mi padre. Nadie lo fue. Por eso, no tengo apellido. Por lo que "Venoma", ¡Ya era un difraz en sí! Solo soy un disfraz…

-Los disfraces se quitan. Y siempre hay algo debajo. Te ayudaré a que veas qué es lo que hay debajo del disfraz de Venoma Vyctyme. Y si como tú dices no hay nada, me encargaré de hacerlo para ti… Para que tengas esa felicidad que tanto te mereces…

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No piensa parar hasta que una niña sin nombre sea feliz?

-Bueno… Soy abogado. Mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente. Y eso te incluye a ti.

Mientras íbamos hablando, he abierto mi diario y he dibujado una especie de "Antes y después". En la primera página sale la imagen que me he hecho de Diego antes de cambiar, sin su máscara, el pelo oscuro y los ojos castaños. En la otra, sale Diego con su disfraz de Godot, con el pelo blanco y su máscara.

Y es raro, pero… Me parecen la misma persona.

Paso las páginas y hago lo mismo conmigo. En la nueva primera página aparece una chiquilla de melena azabache y ojos marrones, y en la nueva segunda página, una desconocida de cabello pálido, con una gran máscara de luces (que por mucho que las pinte de su correspondiente color, no puedo ver) que preside su cara.

En el fondo, son la misma persona también, pero hay algo que la diferencia de Diego… Que no sé quién es esa persona.

-Señor Armando… No es necesario que haga nada más por mí. He comprendido que haga lo que haga, lo que de verdad me hará feliz es acordarme de que usted fue tan bueno conmigo cuando yo no tenía a nadie.

-¡Ja…! ¿Estás completamente segura? Es tu decisión, y no voy a obligarte a nada, pero quiero asegurarme de que tomas la decisión correcta.

-Estoy… Estoy segura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, independientemente de tu vida?

-Cuando mi tratamiento termine, me volveré al orfanato. Es posible que me quede allí hasta que pueda trabajar, pero saber que tengo un buen amigo en usted me hará la vida más soportable. Y también en Mia, claro.

Me mira con un interrogante. Espero que no haya notado que esa idea no me hace feliz. No quiero volver al orfanato. No quiero volver a estar sola, y encima añadir el hecho de incluso estar alejada de mí misma.

-Está bien… Esa es tu decisión. Si te hace feliz, adelante. Yo te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias… Además, es usted el mejor abogado del mundo. Seguro que podré leer de usted en algún periódico, señor Armando.

-¡Ja…! Está bien, si insistes… Tu tratamiento terminará en unos días. Mientras tanto, procuraré que los días que pasen aquí sean agradables. Después, tú decides.

Estamos toda la tarde jugando. Diego me enseña muchas cosas que antes desconocía: a jugar al ajedrez, a hacer papiroflexia, a dibujar con un mínimo de decencia… Estoy muy contenta con él. Cerca de Diego, no dejo de sonreír, y me siento muy a gusto.

Más tarde, Mia vuelve de la aldea Kurain. Se une a nuestros juegos, y me enseña a hacer collares de colores. También me ha regalado un bonito peluche en forma de animal. Sí, es una pequeña gatita, de pelaje blanco y ojos almendrados marrones. Tiene un cascabel de plata colgado del cuello.

Siento que le importo a alguien. Diego y Mia me han cuidado mejor en unos escasos días que mi progenitor biológico en 8 años. No pensaba que la gente así existiese… Hasta ahora.

Lo he decidido, y guardado en secreto: Esto me hace feliz. Diego y Mia me hacen feliz


	52. El regalo de la amistad

30 de agosto, 11:33h- En el hospital (Punto de vista de Venoma)

No queda mucho para que me den el alta. Los médicos están convencidos de que el veneno está completamente fuera de mí, pero mis ojos no se van a recuperar. De momento, no me he quitado la máscara. Aunque no he tomado una decisión.

Estos días, mañanas y tardes, Diego y Mia no se han separado de mí. Han estado jugando conmigo y me han enseñado montones de cosas nuevas. También me han hablado sobre sus vidas.

Diego siguió el ejemplo de Mia y también me regaló un peluche: es un perrito pequeño, de pelaje café con los ojos oscuros. Me sonríe, a pesar de que tiene una venda en una de las patas traseras. Nunca había visto un peluche con una.

-Se parece a mí. Sonríe por muy mal que le vayan las cosas. Esa es una de las reglas de todo buen abogado.-me indica Diego, con una sonrisa.

Un peluche que te enseña a ser abogado… Eso puede tener éxito… Al menos, a mí me ha gustado el detalle. Lo guardaré bien, junto con mi otra gatita de peluche.

Después de comer, tengo una visita. Recuerdo haber hablado con ellos, pero no sabía cómo eran: Son Miles Edgeworth y Kay Faraday.

-¡Me alegro de que te den el alta pronto, Venoma! Seguro que todo irá muy bien, ya verás.-me anima Kay.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Venoma, todo te va bien?-me pregunta el fiscal Edgeworth.

-Sí, gracias. El señor Armando y la señorita Mia cuidan muy bien de mí, estoy muy a gusto con ellos.-afirmo.

-También queríamos decirte que hemos hecho que esos malhechores reciban su merecido. ¡Hablo de tu caso, claro!- me cuenta Kay, orgullosa.

-Sí, verás… ¿Sabes Ichami, esa chica de Borginia?

-Me hablaron de ella. ¿Está bien?-pregunto.

-Volverá a Borginia dentro de poco, con sus hermanos. ¿No es genial?-se alegra Kay.

-Y el fiscal que quería acusarte… También recibirá su castigo, por su actitud corrupta. Y también está el verdadero culpable del crimen, tu… El señor Vyctyme, digo.- Edgeworth ha evitado la palabra "padre"

-Sé a quién se refiere, no tema, fiscal Edgeworth. Ese hombre tan malo. Mató, y no hizo lo que debía. Y debe pagar por ello, como debe ser. No estoy triste por el hecho de que sea mi padre biológico.-musito.

Edgeworth y Kay se han sorprendido ante esto último, pero creo que me han entendido.

-Sí, claro… Bueno, antes de irnos, te hemos traído un regalo. ¡Esperamos que te gusten!-me desea Kay, con una sonrisa de 36 dientes.

Kay me da una caja de tamaño mediano en la que hay todo tipo de accesorios para el pelo: varillas para sujetarlo, gomas, diademas, cintas, lazos… Todos muy bonitos.

-¡Gracias! Son fantásticos.

-Y yo también tengo algo para ti. No sé si te gustará, espero que sí.

El fiscal Edgeworth me da una carátula gruesa para discos compactos. En la portada sale el eslógan de "El Samurái de Acero", e indica que es un recopilatorio de todas las temporadas.

-¡Es genial, muchas gracias! Me encanta la serie, la veíamos a veces en el orfanato…

-Oh. Pues me alegro de que te guste.-me dice Edgeworth, con una mirada algo confusa.

Kay no deja de mirarle con sorna. Edgeworth sabe lo que quiere decir esa mirada.

-¡S-solo pensé que le haría ilusión! ¡Tiene 8 años, es lo que les gusta a los niños de su edad, Kay!

-¡Sí, ya, llevas coleccionando cosas de esa serie desde los 20! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

No puedo evitar reírme, aunque no con mala fe al fiscal Edgeworth. Es que me sorprende un poco que a un hombre maduro como él le interese "El Samurái de Acero"

-¿Cómo está la pequeña?

Una voz ajena interrumpe la conversación, y una mujer de bata blanca entra en la habitación.

-¡Ja…! Muy buenas, inspectora Skye.-la saluda Diego.

-Buenas, venía a ver qué tal estaba Venoma, científicamente hablando, claro.

-Estoy mucho mejor, inspectora Skye.-le aseguro, sonriendo.

Ella se coloca las gafas rosadas sobre la frente.

-¡Me alegro! Oh, vaya, veo que hay alguien que se me ha adelantado en venir de visita…-afirma Ema, mirando a Kay y Edgeworth.

-¡Hemos llegado antes, ja, ja!-se ríe Kay.

-Venía a traerte un regalito para alegrarte un poco la espera al alta. ¡Toma!

Ema Skye me da una bolsita de plástico atada por arriba con un lacito verde y blanco.

-Son bocaditos, como los míos. También hay algunas golosinas. ¡Pero solo cómetelos cuando estés del todo recuperada!-me advierte Ema.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias, inspectora Skye.-le agradezco.

-Llámame Ema. ¡Ja, ja, qué monada! Verte sonreír así me hace sonreír también.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse.

-Achtung, Herrs and Fräuleins, Klavier Gavin está aquí, ja!

-En cambio, la arrogancia de cierto cretino pomposo me quita la sonrisa.-bufa Ema, molesta.

Un hombre de cabellos rubio platino vestido de rockero entra en mi habitación. Lo conozco.

-¡Si usted es…!-grito, impresionada.

-¿Venoma?-se preocupa Mia, con una cara divertida.

-¡Klavier Gavin, el cantante de The Gavinners! ¡Es usted de verdad!-me emociono.

-Ja, soy yo, Fräulein Venoma. Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor.

-¡Me encanta su música, canta muy bien, y su grupo es fantástico! ¡Son los mejores!-le adulo.

Soy una gran fan de The Gavinners, supongo que porque soy una chica, jaja.

-Danke, pequeña Fräulein. Les transmitiré tu mensaje a los demás miembros del grupo, ja?

-¡Estupendo!

-Por cierto… Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Klavier Gavin me da una caja delgada, más o menos cuadrada. Es un recopilatorio de los grandes éxitos de The Gavinners, en edición platino. En la portada salen todos los miembros en una foto muy chula, y en la contraportada puedo leer algunos de sus éxitos: "Amor culpable", "Nos declaramos culpables", "Condenados a 13 años por amor", "Antroquinina, mi amor"… Y muchas más.

(N.A.: ¿No es curioso que casi todas las canciones de The Gavinners contengan en el título "amor" o "culpable"? XD. Siempre me ha hecho gracia el toque.)

-¡Es un regalo genial, muchas gracias, fiscal Gavin!-le digo, sonriendo.

-Le ha gustado el regalo, veo…-murmura Edgeworth, con una sonrisa inocentona.

-Seguro que es porque fiscal Gavin es una gran estrella del rock…-argumenta Kay, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Una gran estrella?! ¡Lo que es es un cretino pomposo con voz de lata! ¡Se cree superguay porque las chicas se derriten por él!-bufa Ema, molesta.

-Mira por dentro, Fräulein Venoma. Hay algo especial que los demás ejemplares no tienen, ja.

-¿…?

Abro la carátula para ver una edición de dos discos. En ellos… ¡Hay firmas y dedicatorias! ¡Los autógrafos de The Gavinners! En el primer CD están las firmas de los dos líderes, y en el segundo, las de los demás miembros.

(N.A.: Si Venoma supiera quién es el hermano del segundo líder de The Gavinners… Se llevaría una sorpresa no muy agradable. Por eso se vive bien en la ignorancia)

-¡Guau, qué exclusivo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! ¡Son maravillosos!

-¿Eh? Oh, gracias. No ha sido nada.-manifiesta Edgeworth.

-¡Siempre es un placer!-asegura Kay.

-Por un detalle no se muere uno, científicamente hablando.-informa Ema.

-Está todo bien, pequeña Fräulein. ¡No olvides dar caña en la vida con esa sonrisa de 1000 vatios, ja!-me dedica Klavier, con una sonrisa de millón de dólares.

La victoria es dulce, definitivamente. Algunos de mis nuevos amigos me han traído un detallito, ¡Y encima he conocido a una estrella del rock! Me siento feliz por ello.

Después de charlar un rato, dos fiscales honrados de este país, la ayudante de uno de ellos y una inspectora científica se marchan tras despedirse cariñosamente.

-¿Estás contenta, Venoma? ¡Tienes tantos regalos que parece Navidad!-me pregunta Mia, alegre.

-¡Estoy contentísima! Les tengo a ustedes, tengo a otros nuevos amigos… Y los criminales que me hicieron daño pagarán por sus crímenes.

-¡Ja…! Es cierto. Sinceramente, es para alegrarse, ¿No?

Solo hay algo que no me hace feliz: Mañana me darán el alta. Eso es buena noticia en sí, pero… Mañana volveré al orfanato. Otra vez. Y me tendré que alejar de mis amigos.

Todo volverá a ser como antes. Solo que además volveré con la espina de saber que soy un disfraz.


	53. Cuando el café pierde su azúcar

30 de agosto, 22:22h- En el hospital (Punto de vista de Diego)

Venoma ha estado toda la tarde viendo El Samurái de Acero al son del rock de The Gavinners, mientras comía bocaditos y golosinas y lo compaginaba con hacerse mil peinados con mil accesorios. ¡Ja…! Le han gustado los regalos.

Tampoco se ha separado de sus dos nuevos peluches. Me dijo que los cuidaría muy bien… Cuando volviese al orfanato.

Estuve, junto con mi gatita Mia, jugando toda la tarde con ella, como se convirtió en menester después del juicio. Para merendar, le enseñé a usar la cafetera. Ya lo sabrá para un futuro. Después de la merienda, jugamos a juegos de mesa y charlamos animadamente.

Es un poco tarde, y no quiero que haga esfuerzos innecesarios, por lo que le aconsejo que se vaya a dormir. Antes, sin embargo, le preparo una taza de leche caliente con chocolate, tal y como le prometí.

-Está muy buena, señor Armando. Es mejor que la que llevaba el veneno dentro, ¿No?

-¡Ja…! Por supuesto que sí. Vamos a brindar, por tu victoria doble a la muerte. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-chilla Venoma, sonriendo.

-Salud.-añade Mia, apuntándose con una taza de café descafeinado que le he preparado.

Después de chocar nuestras tazas de la victoria, damos un largo trago a nuestra bebida.

-Es fantástico. Me siento muy a gusto con ustedes, y me siento muy relajada, a pesar de que mañana vuelvo a empezar con la rutina de nuevo…-murmura Venoma, esto último algo más paulatinamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres volver al orfanato?-le pregunta Mia, con tacto.

-Sí, sí, claro. Y ustedes seguirán su camino, siendo los mejores abogados de toda la historia. Yo seré vuestra mayor fan.-nos promete Venoma.

¿Solo una "mayor fan"? No lo encuentro suficiente…

-En fin, podemos ir a verte de vez en cuando.-propone Mia.

-¡Ja…! Claro que sí. Y siempre puedes pedirnos lo que sea. Estaremos encantados de ayudarte, Venoma.

-No… No lo olvidaré. Ni a ustedes tampoco. Son dos cielos de personas.-nos dedica Venoma, con una carita dulcísima y humilde.

-Bueno… Diego te ha preparado esa tacita de leche calentita, déjame que te haga un regalo yo también, como muestra de afecto.-me pide Mia.

-¿Otro regalo? Me miman demasiado, ja, ja.

-Sé que… Hace un tiempo, pasé a mejor vida, ya me entiendes. Pero quiero que tengas esto, para que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me puedas ver.

Después de decirle esto, Mia le cuelga del cuello su Magatama morado. Le sienta tremendamente bien.

-Pero… ¡Señorita Mia! ¡Es demasiado, no puedo aceptar algo con tanto valor para usted!

-¿Con tanto valor? Venoma, cariño, el Magatama no es lo valioso, sino lo que representa. La familia. Estamos muy unidos, somos como una gran familia. Como me pasa a mí con el Magatama. Es de la familia Kurain, mi familia. Considéralo un… Amuleto de la buena suerte, para encontrar la felicidad.

-Oh… En ese caso… ¡Lo cuidaré muy bien! ¡Gracias, señorita Mia!

Mia y Venoma se abrazan cálidamente.

-¡Y a usted también, señor Armando! ¡Son geniales! ¡Les quiero mucho!

No puedo evitar unirme al abrazo. Tampoco puedo evitar meditar sobre Venoma.

-Buenas noches, Venoma.-le desea Mia.

-¡Ja…! Que descanses, angelito de café.-complemento yo, con otro de mis símiles.

-Buenas noches…

Venoma se acomoda en su cama, y cierra los ojos. Para no perturbar su sueño, apagamos la luz. Con la luz de la luna (ya blanca) Mia y yo ya podemos vernos suficientemente bien.

Mi gatita y yo charlamos en voz baja sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido: el caso, el envenenamiento, los disfraces (de todos los que se ha hablado), de nuestro reencuentro…

Y el tema del porvenir a Venoma debe salir a la luz de la luna por fuerza.

-No sé si será buena idea que después de todo lo que ha vivido se vuelva al orfanato. No quiero que vuelva a sufrir.-le comento.

-Es cierto, pero… Es la voluntad de Venoma. Si ella lo quiere así, no podemos decirle que no, Diego. Si ella es feliz así, dejémosla.

Oímos un ruido que nos interrumpe. Es una respiración fuerte. Es Venoma, desde su cama. Quizás esté teniendo una pesadilla. No deja de hiperventilar. Decidimos acercarnos para comprobar que todo esté bien.

Al acercarme, la veo acomodándose en la manta en sueños, después de seguir el acto reflejo de rascarse la nariz y frotarse la mejilla.

Miro a Mia, y no parece compartir mi tranquilidad.

-No me extraña que no hayas dicho nada. Es cierto, no puedes verlo.

-¿…? ¿Qué ocurre, gatita?

-La cara de Venoma. De la mejilla le cae un fino riachuelo de sangre.

-¿Sangre? ¿Está sangrando?

-No, Diego. Está…

Mia hace una pausa apoteósica.

-Está llorando. Venoma está llorando.

-¿Llora? Pero… Claro, ahora lo entiendo.

Me acuerdo de algo que noté hace unos días, y entiendo todo.

-Es una buena abogada en prácticas, Diego. Y como tal, sabe que un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado. Quizás… Crea que todo ha terminado para ella.-finiquita Mia, con dolor.

-¡Ja…! Qué va, no todo terminará para ella. Ahora lo veo todo claro. "Cuando una persona llora es porque no es feliz" "Y si veo que un ser querido no es feliz, lucharé para hacerle feliz" Es una de mis reglas.

-Sí, ¿Pero…?

-Solo hay un modo de hacer feliz a la pobre Venoma.

Ahora, ambos hablamos a la vez.

-Demostrarle que debajo de su disfraz hay una persona muy importante.

-¡Ja…! Exacto. Y sé qué debo hacer. Cuida de ella. Enseguida vuelvo.

Me hago un termo de café en la cafetera de la habitación y me voy a cierto sitio. Es algo tarde, pero espero que todavía esté a tiempo. Va a ser un proceso largo, pero lo lograré.

Venoma, mañana serás feliz, y volverás a sonreír. Es una de mis reglas.


	54. Tres palabras mágicas

1 de septiembre, 9:27h- En el hospital (Punto de vista de Venoma)

Me he levantado temprano, alrededor de las nueve, y me he encerrado en el baño a acicalarme con mi nueva ropa y el nuevo Magatama que Mia me confió.

He visualizado un poco el entorno, y luego me he quitado la máscara un momento. La dejo a tientas sobre una mesilla, y sin ver absolutamente nada, me curo como puedo la herida de la frente. Anoche sangró… Y se mezcló con mis lágrimas.

No quiero comentarle el porqué a nadie. Me coloco de nuevo la máscara y vuelvo a ver de nuevo. He decidido que la llevaré puesta, por un motivo aparte que el hecho de poder ver.

Me veo al espejo, y ahora no solo veo a una niña canosa con una máscara de luces. Ahora veo un cuerpo femenino parecido al de Mia pero en pequeño, como me aseguró Diego. Y además, ese mini-cuerpo de Mia tiene los rasgos tan característicos de Diego: el pelo blanco y la máscara. Tengo rasgos de los dos. ¿Qué mejor manera de recordarlos que llevándolos en mi físico?

Mia me ayuda con la maleta. En ella meto los regalos de Edgeworth, Kay, Ema y Klavier, mis nuevos peluches y la ropa que llevaba cuando era morena y vidente. No veo mi antigua torera.

-¿Saben lo que más echaré de menos de no poder ver? Que el color rojo era mi color favorito.

Diego y Mia han callado. Eso no es agradable de oír.

Cuando tengo la maleta hecha, me despido de ambos.

-A rever, señorita Mia. Que le vaya muy bien. Espero verla pronto. Aunque sé que siempre estará conmigo.-le indico, señalando el Magatama.

-Di que sí, cariño. Cuídate, Venoma. ¡Y no pierdas nunca esa sonrisa!

Después de darme un abrazo con ella, toca despedirme de Diego.

-Hasta la vista, señor Armando. Que la vida le sonría. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-¡Ja…! Me alegro de que no hayas pronunciado la palabra "adiós". Eso es solo para las despedidas.

Nos abrazamos, a pesar de que no he entendido su réplica. Supongo que será otra de sus reglas.

Me despido con la mano y salgo por la puerta con mi maleta. Nada más salir, no puedo evitar esbozar una expresión tristona. Resignada, avanzo hasta la salida del hospital, dispuesta a andar hasta el orfanato… Para volver.

No me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía…

30 de agosto, 10:00h- Orfanato- El cuarto de Venoma

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto con la sensación de que han pasado siglos desde que estuve aquí por primera vez. Ya no hay precintos de la policía, ni silueta de tiza… Ni el cadáver de mi propio tío. Descansa en paz, tío Elcun.

Triste, me acerco a mi cama. Miles de cosas se arremolinan en mi mente. Aquí empezó todo. Llevo en este cuarto desde que mi padre biológico me abandonó el día que nací. 8 años más tarde, no hemos tenido un reencuentro idílico, pues intentó culparme de asesinato. Aquí fue donde me arrestaron, y desde aquí llegué a mi cita con el destino: Diego.

El mejor abogado del mundo y todavía mejor persona, Diego Armando. Accedió a llevar mi caso sin pedir nada a cambio, nada más que mi sonrisa. Me defendió con todo su ímpetu, posando una gran confianza en mí y mi inocencia. Cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, más de una vez, me enseñó a no rendirme, y nunca me abandonó. Todo lo contrario que ese hombre…

Y después vino la segunda parte, tan maravillosa como la primera: Mia Fey. Incluso fallecida, luchó por y para mí, dándolo todo por ayudarme. Incluso en mis sueños me ha sacado de las pesadillas. Tengo una conexión especial con ella, como si pudiera saber lo que piensa, y viceversa.

Y ahora… He vuelto. Pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pues todo esto ha dejado grandes cicatrices en mí: físicas, en mi cuerpo, y psicológicas, en mi corazón. He estado siempre sola, y ahora vuelvo a estar sola…

Decido descansar sobre mi lecho, cuando algo llama súbitamente mi atención. Hay un sobre en mi cama, cerrado con una pegatina en forma de taza de café. Qué mejor firma para saber quién es el remitente.

Lo abro sin romper el cierre y saco una nota breve de su interior. Esto es lo que pone:

"¡Ja…! Las chicas guapas nunca mienten. Es una de mis reglas. Y como eres una chica guapa, nunca has de mentir, en especial a mí, porque sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo. Un psicocandado te separa de la felicidad que has estado buscando siempre y que te mereces. Pronto entenderás a qué me refiero. Gracias por hacer que un asesino canoso y enmascarado pueda volver a sonreír.- Diego"

-¿Eh?

No lo he entendido, qué bien me conoce. Y antes de que pueda preguntar en voz alta qué significado tiene todo esto, me leen la mente.

-¡Ja…! Te lo explicaré, te lo prometo.

Me giro, y allí está. Es Diego. Me ha seguido hasta aquí.

-¡Señor Armando! Acabo de leer su nota ahora mismo, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-Venoma… Mentir no está bien. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

-¿…?

Lo sabía. Por mucho que lo intente… No puedo ocultarle lo que siento.

-Lo sabes, bien. No estoy enfadado, no te apures. Sigo creyendo en ti. Pero no he podido evitar preocuparme estos últimos días. ¿Sabes por qué?

Sí que lo sé. Debió de ser entonces.

"_-Señor Armando… No es necesario que haga nada más por mí. He comprendido que haga lo que haga, lo que de verdad me hará feliz es acordarme de que usted fue tan bueno conmigo cuando yo no tenía a é al orfanato a retomar mi vida normal_

_-¡Ja…! ¿Estás completamente segura? Es tu decisión, y no voy a obligarte a nada, pero quiero asegurarme de que tomas la decisión correcta. _

_-Estoy… Estoy segura"_

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas segura con respecto a que serías feliz aquí otra vez… Te apareció un psicocandado, Venoma. En lo más profundo de tu alma. No pude evitar fijarme.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho… No quería mentirle…

-¡Ja…! Los humanos no somos máquinas. Tenemos sentimientos: Reímos, lloramos, amamos, sufrimos… Y cometemos errores. No pasa nada, Venoma. No me importa. Solo quiero saber qué te preocupa, y ayudarte.

-…-entristezco.

-Romperé tu psicocandado, incluso sin el Magatama. ¡TOMA YA!

Al oí el grito de Diego, yo misma noto el trance del Desbloqueo Psíquico. Incluso puedo ver unas cadenas atravesándome el pecho, de las que cuelga un gran candado amarillo más o menos en el punto donde está mi corazón.

-Venoma, sé que todo esto está siendo muy duro para ti. Todo en tu vida ha cambiado en cuestión de días, y eso no le sienta bien a nadie, te lo aseguro.

-Me declararon inocente en el juicio, todo se acabó ya. Volveré a mi vida normal, y nunca más recordaré todo ese dolor.

-¿Que no lo recordarás? No tendrás más remedio que recordarlo.

Presenta: Mi perfil.

-¡TOMA YA!- Lo recordarás cada día cuando te levantes, y te mires al espejo. Recordarás todo el daño que te hicieron, recordarás cada cicatriz de ese caso… Y nos recordarás a Mia y a mí. Nunca podrás olvidarte de todo eso.

-Aunque lo recuerde, no me pesará tanto como dice. Tarde o temprano, caerá en el olvido, lo sé.

-Venoma… No lo intentes, es inútil. Hay un motivo por el cual este caso te ha marcado para siempre.

Presenta: El perfil de Diego Armando/ Godot… El suyo.

-¡TOMA YA!- Tú misma me lo dijiste, bonita. "Usted es lo único que me queda en este mundo" Eres una buena niña, ¿Cómo podrías olvidarte de una persona tan importante para ti?

Me rindo. Es inútil seguir con esto. No puedo decirle que no me importa cuando es una mentira más fea que un pecado.

-No… No puedo olvidarle, señor Armando… Usted sigue siendo… Lo único que tengo ahora… Y le quiero mucho por ello.

Con un ruido de cristal, el psicocandado que pende de mí se parte en mil fragmentos que se esfuman como las palabras, acompañados por las cadenas. Soy libre, por fin.

-¡Ja…! Prueba superada, cariño. Eres libre.

Tenía razón al decir que estoy conectada con él.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero a pesar de que siento en el alma haberle mentido… Eso no cambia la situación en la que estoy… Sigo siendo un cuerpo sin alma, un envoltorio sin caramelo… Un disfraz sin dueño.

-… No.

-¿…?

-¡Ja…! Lo siento. Hay algo que todavía no te he contado. Pero espero que puedas perdonarme en cuanto sepas lo que es.

-¿Señor Armando? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

-Señor Armando… ¡Ja…! Qué frío he sentido de repente, Venoma. No es necesario que me llames así cada vez que me quieras decir algo… Enseguida entenderás el porqué.

-¿No debo llamarle así? ¿Cómo, entonces? Creía que ese era su nombre.

-Y lo es, Venoma, lo es. Ahora te daré algo para que lo leas. Dame tu opinión, y tu visto bueno final. Es tu decisión. Toma.

Diego me da una caja alargada de color blanco con un voluminoso lazo verde jade. La abro, y veo que dentro hay una infinidad de papeles que no alcanzo a comprender.

-¡Ja…! Lo que intento regalarte es… Un billete a la felicidad. Me has dicho qué es lo que realmente necesitarías para ser feliz, y bueno… He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.

-¿Qué son todos estos papeles? No los comprendo.

-¡Ja…! No es necesario. Mira en la parte de atrás. Hay un pequeño sobre. En él hay una nota. En esta nota están resumidos todos estos papeles en tres palabras. Espero que te sea más fácil entenderlo así.

Hago lo que me pide Diego. Encuentro el sobre, y lo abro. En un papel pequeño, están escritas esas tres palabras. Que se graban en mi cabeza y en mi corazón para siempre jamás.

-¡…!

Manifiesto una gran cara de asombro. Creo haberlo entendido. Estoy a punto… A punto de llorar de la emoción. La ha encontrado. Diego ha encontrado definitivamente la llave a mi felicidad.

-¡Ja…! ¿Te gusta? Si es así, lee las palabras, preciosa. Dilo bien alto, para que se entere todo el mundo.

Esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. Estoy tan feliz… Más que nunca. Lloro de felicidad. Y quiero compartir mi felicidad con el mundo entero.

Así que allá van esas tres palabras mágicas.

-Venoma Mia Armando.


	55. El inicio del nuevo inicio

Dichas en alto, estas tres palabras suenan mucho mejor que verlas escritas. Empiezo a llorar y a llorar. Las personas lloran cuando nacen. Y eso demuestra dos cosas: Que he vuelto a nacer, y que soy una persona normal.

-¡Ja…! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi sorpresa.

Me abalanzo sobre él y le abrazo con mucha fuerza. Se agacha a mi altura y me devuelve el abrazo. No me deja hasta que consigo dejar de sollozar y me limpio las lágrimas. Me mira a la cara y me dedica una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ja…! Bienvenida al mundo real, Venoma Mia. Te estábamos esperando.

Al oír "Venoma Mia", estallo en una gran carcajada animada, aunque todavía me estoy secando las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Le quiero tanto, señor Armando… ¡Le quiero mucho, más que a nada en el mundo!

-¡Ja…! El sentimiento es mutuo, bonita.

El Magatama no miente: sí que simboliza la familia… Porque he encontrado una. Mi verdadera familia.

-Todo está listo. Terminé los papeles necesarios. Ya no volverás a sentirte sola nunca más. Acabas de demostrar a todo el mundo que te consideraba aislada que se equivocaba.

-Desde que le conocí… Nunca más he estado sola. Me ha abierto los ojos una vez más…

-Sé que eres muy educada, pero ya no necesitas tratarme de usted. Te vas a venir conmigo, hay confianza. Puedes llamarme Diego. O… (…) Nada, da igual. Diego está bien.

Yo también sé leer entre líneas. Sé lo que no ha querido decir. Sonrío por ello.

-Muy bien, Diego. A partir de ahora, quiero ser como tú. ¡Quiero ayudar a las personas, quiero aprender de ti!

-¡Ja…! Está bien, pero eso vendrá más adelante. ¿Estás lista? Te llevaré a tu nueva casa.

-¡Estoy lista…Diego! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver mi nuevo hogar! ¡Seré tan feliz…! Bueno, qué digo, ¡Ya lo soy!

Creo que esto le ha sentado bien.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…

-Aquí es. Esta es mi casa. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí, mucho! ¡Tu casa es como un palacio! Es muy bonita.-musito, admirada.

Nunca había visto algo tan grande para vivir.

-¡Ja…! Bueno, ahora también será bonita por dentro, porque vivirás aquí.

Al oír estas palabras, se me escapa un chillido de felicidad. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

Entramos en casa. Es grande y espaciosa, bien distribuida y muy tranquila. Está llena de paz. Algo me dice que seré feliz aquí.

-Aquí está el salón, el comedor, la cocina por aquí…-Diego me lo explica todo.

Me alegro de que me lo cuente con todo detalle… Señal de que voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo…

-Luego te lo explicaré todo mejor, ahora vas cargada. Subamos. Aquí están las escaleras. Sígueme.

Hago lo que me pide, y vamos escaleras arriba. Voy fijándome en mi nuevo hogar. Hay algunas fotos colgadas… Son de Mia y Diego, mayoritariamente.

Se ha dado cuenta de que miro las fotos.

-¡Ja…! Ahora, tus fotos también estarán en la pared. Eso dará luz a la casa como si pusiéramos muchas lámparas dentro.

Apropiadamente, me brillan los ojos al saber que formaré parte de la historia de Diego… Y él de la mía. De la que he empezado a escribir desde que me he sentido alguien

(…)

Diego abre una gran y moderna puerta hacia la izquierda dando paso a una habitación inmensa, aunque vacía. Está bastante triste, y le falta algo de pintura, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse.

-Este será tu cuarto. He procurado que sea la habitación más grande que había, para que tengas tu espacio y tu intimidad. Sé que tanta seriedad no pega contigo, ricura, pero le pondremos muebles, y la podrás decorar como a ti te guste. Y pintaremos la pared de tu color favorito.

Miro la estancia, solemne. Puedo hacerme una imagen de cómo quedará cuando esté decorada. Paseo por encima de las baldosas, recorriéndolo todo con la mirada. Me acerco a unas cortinas gruesas que hay en el lado opuesto.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto.

-¡Ja…! Adelante.

Corro las cortinas con un movimiento enérgico. La radiante luz se filtra por la ventana, multiplicando la alegría del lugar por diez en un momento.

Miro a través del cristal por el que se filtra el brillante haz. Hay unas vistas magníficas de la ciudad. Si miro abajo, distingo el jardín que da a la entrada.

Me quedo fascinada por semejante visión. Lo que más me llama la atención es un paisaje del fondo, que no se ve muy claro, pero no tengo duda. Hay unas edificaciones rudimentarias de diseño japonés, unos pilares de piedra pulida y una cascada en la penumbra.

No tengo ninguna duda. Es la villa Kurain. El hogar de Mia.

Diego se acerca a mí y me rodea con su brazo.

-Lo sé. Yo también la echo de menos.

Le miro a la cara. Puedo ver que bajo su sonrisa se esconde una gran pena dentro.

-Pero ahora tengo a otra gatita en casa. Espero que se me dé mejor cuidar de ella, de esta nueva Mia.

Se refiere a mí. Creo que no me merezco que me tenga en tan alta estima.

-Diego… Sé de sobras que para ti nunca habrá nadie como Mia. Ni siquiera yo.

-¡Ja…! Es distinto, pequeña. Cuando te miro… Veo a Mia. Veo la forma en la que me la arrebataron.

Me callo, triste, y dispuesta a escucharle.

-No pude salvarla. El veneno me separó de ella. Cuando por fin desperté, soñando en tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, recibí la peor noticia que pude recibir.

-Aún peor que haberse quedado ciego y que todo hubiese cambiado así…-añado.

-Mucho peor, muchísimo. Mia había muerto. Y yo no hice nada para salvarla. Nunca me perdonaré por eso.

-Diego…-murmuro, triste.

-Pero ahora… Te he conocido a ti. Eres muy parecida a ella, en muchos sentidos. Y esta vez, no te perderé. No permitiré que te separen de mí… Pequeña Mia.

-Yo tampoco soportaría que me separaran de ti. Has hecho más por mí en unos días que lo que ha hecho mi padre biológico por mí en toda mi vida.

-¡Ja…! Ese tío no sabe a lo que renunció, preciosa. "Solo los seres inteligentes son capaces de apreciar la dulzura en un café aparentemente bien amargo". Es una de mis reglas. Recuérdala.

-La recordaré. Ahora que sé que pertenezco a este mundo… Haré todo lo posible por encajar en él. Estudiaré duro, y ayudaré a los inocentes, como tú y Mia.

-Claro, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber. Pero acepta mi consejo y no pierdas nunca la sonrisa. Un buen abogado sonríe por muy mal que le vayan las cosas. Si puedes sonreír como solo tú sabes aun estando angustiada por dentro… Serás de las buenas.

-Eso es muy cierto. No te puedo pagar lo que has hecho por mí ni en una eternidad, así que haré lo que pueda, empezando por obedecerte, entre otras cosas, porque tienes toda la razón.

-Buena chica. Bueno… Vamos al salón a charlar, estaremos mucho más cómodos, y te podré enseñar el resto de la casa.

-Vamos.-obedezco, sonriente.

Ambos bajamos al salón. Es la hora del café, es decir, la merienda. Pero hoy cocino yo. Vamos a ver si puedo usar bien la cafetera. Preparo café para Diego y una leche con chocolate para mí.

-Pruébalo, y dime qué tal. Le he puesto un poco de azúcar.

-¡Ja…! Un toque muy tuyo, pequeña. Vamos a ver qué tal está.

Diego coge la taza y sorbe un poco de café de ella. Yo estoy ansiosa por conocer su veredicto final.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Está bueno?-le pregunto, angustiada.

-Hmmmm…. La verdad, no sé qué decir, Venoma. Este café… "Bueno" no es la palabra para describirlo.

Suspiro de decepción. Creí que lo había hecho bien, pero nada.

-Oh… Lo… Lo siento. Yo creía que…

-¡Ja…! No me has dejado acabar. Tal y como te decía… Este café dice mucho de ti. No es bueno… Es el mejor.

-¡¿Entonces te ha gustado?! ¡Uf, menos mal! ¡Me alegro mucho!

-Eres grande, pequeña. ¿Sabes? Me acabas de demostrar algo. Hasta ahora, creía que tú eras el azúcar de mi café. Ahora veo que me equivocaba.

-¿…?

-Yo soy el café. Mia, mi preciosa gatita, es el azúcar. ¿Sabes lo que eres tú, Venoma? La cucharilla. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque nos unes a los dos.

-Ah… Me alegro de que pienses así. A ver… Tengo que aprender poesía cafenesa… ¡Oh, ya sé! Tú me has enseñado que dentro de toda taza hay una esencia. El café en sí. Antes yo era una taza, ahora soy un café completo. Así que, ¡Gracias!

-¡Ja…! No está mal… Y no hay de qué. Me encanta ver que no pierdes nunca esa sonrisa, Venoma.

Ahora me toca a mí. Bebo de mi taza de leche, y lanzo una gran sonrisa.

-Tú me has enseñado a ser feliz. Tú eres mi sonrisa…

¿Diego? No, mucho más.

-Papá.

Al oír esta palabra, deja de beber café por un momento. Se ha sorprendido. Pero casi al instante, me lanza una gran sonrisa, se levanta y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo.

Mientras nos abrazamos, noto que el Magatama que tengo colgado del cuello brilla mucho, con una cegadora luz violeta. Es ella, que también está presente.

-Oh, tranquila, no me he olvidado de ti… Mamá.

Pronuncio esta palabra, y la veo. Es Mia, que me mira desde la penumbra del salón. Parece real. De hecho, es real. Y siempre lo será. Me lanza una mirada llena de bondad y alegría. Sus ojos todavía no han perdido el brillo de la vida. Y nunca lo harán.

Pues no puedes perder el brillo de la vida mientras tengas algo por lo que vivir.

Lo sabía entonces, pero no me había dado cuenta. Tuve miedo cuando Dahlia Hawthorne me envenenó, pensé… Pensé que iba a morirme. Pero no lo hice. Porque tenía (y tengo) un motivo muy fuerte para vivir. Más de uno, de hecho. Los principales tienen por nombre "Diego" y "Mia". Mis nuevos _padres_.

Ha escuchado que considero a Mia mi propia madre, y su alegría se ha multiplicado al oír el nombre de la mujer a la que ama profundamente. Me abraza con más fuerza, queriéndome transmitir que me quiere tanto como a ella, ya que le recuerdo tanto a ella.

Mia se acerca a nosotros con paso ligero. Nos mira con aprecio y se une al abrazo con suavidad y dulzura. Notamos que está aquí, con nosotros. Mia está aquí. Ausente pero presente. Y para mí, siempre estará presente.


	56. Mia

(Punto de Vista de Diego)

Venoma se acaba de referir a Mia com su propia madre, y a mí como su padre, a pesar de que realmente no lo soy. Esto me ha llegado al fondo de mi corazón de cafeína.

Ella no es la única que puede sentir que Mia está con nosotros ahora mismo. Yo también la puedo ver, con la imagen translúcida y ligeramente liliácea. Pero, eso sí… Tan guapa como siempre.

Me mira a los ojos. Tal y como le dije a Venoma, mis ventanas del alma también llevan una cortina luminosa reencarnada en una máscara, pero Mia siempre ha sido capaz de correr esas cortinas, y ella sigue viendo mis ojos, y no mi máscara. Yo, por mi parte, me fijo en que los suyos son tan bonitos como los recordaba.

Sabe de sobras que la aprecio realmente, y como si lo acabara de descubrir, me sonríe cálidamente. En este instante… Puedo ver a su lado a la Venoma de antes. Sonríen de la misma manera. Antes de que me dé cuenta, la Venoma de antes se desvanece y aparece la Venoma de ahora, con el cabello níveo y con las cortinas de las ventanas del alma corridas.

En mi cerebro, se aprecia la diferencia de aspecto. En mi corazón, son la misma persona. Y las personas que quieren de verdad quieren con el corazón, no con el cerebro.

Quiero de verdad a Venoma, y quiero de verdad a Mia. Con el corazón. Por eso, no veo diferencia entre ellas. Ambas son preciosas, ambas son buenas, ambas son listas, ambas son perfectas…

Ambas son mis gatitas.

Venoma sigue siendo una cría de gatita, debo admitirlo. Pero las gatitas pequeñas beben leche, y se hacen adultas.

Y son sus padres quienes se encargan de que eso sea posible. Ese es mi trabajo: Hacer de Venoma una buena gatita adulta.

¡Ja…! ¿He dicho "mío"? Quería decir "nuestro"…

(…)

Venoma ya se ha instalado en su cuarto. Encontré algunos muebles que puede usar mientras la ayudo a decorar su habitación a su gusto. Está contenta, no se ha quejado por nada.

-Tengo un hogar, tengo amigos y tengo una familia que me quiere. ¿De qué necesito quejarme?-me pregunta retóricamente, con su brillante sonrisa felina.

Hemos cenado algo, y después nos hemos tomado el café (o el chocolate caliente) antes de ir a dormir. No estamos solos. Mia sigue con nosotros, puedo verla. Y Venoma también. Es su conexión especial.

Venoma no deja de observarlo todo alrededor, curiosa por el nuevo mundo que la rodea. Los cambios no suelen ser agradables, pero… Ella no ha cambiado nada en sus últimos 8 años de vida, siempre lo mismo. De golpe y porrazo, el mundo como lo conocía se ha esfumado, de una manera horrible, con el veneno y la acusación de por medio. Así que, este cambio es claramente mucho mejor que todos los anteriores.

Es algo tarde, y ya hemos charlado bastante por hoy. Venoma estará cansada de todas las emociones que ha vivido hoy, así que le aconsejo que se vaya a dormir, y cuando protesta burlona (algo adorable en ella, ya que se nota mucho que no lo hace con maldad ninguna) la consuelo diciéndole que mañana será otro día. Le ha gustado el consejo.

-Nunca lo había pensado así…-me asegura.- Tienes razón, como siempre.

Se sube al piso de arriba, todavía intentando acostumbrarse al lugar, y se encierra en su cuarto a acomodarse para dormir.

(…)

Pasa un rato y he podido ver que Venoma ya se ha lavado los dientes. Quiero darle las buenas noches, así que llamo a su puerta.

-(…) ¡Adelante!

Entro en la habitación después de que me "dé permiso" y la veo de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, pensativa.

-¿Te vas a dormir, Venoma?

-Sí, enseguida iba. Estaba mirando la noche, ya que desde el día que me envenenaron no tuve la oportunidad. Siento haber tardado en responder, no estoy acostumbrada a que pidan permiso para entrar en mi habitación.

-¡Ja…! Pues acostúmbrate, porque para entrar en el espacio de otra persona, hay que pedir permiso. ¿Está todo a tu gusto?

-Por supuesto. Me siento muy a gusto aquí, y este pijama nuevo que me has comprado es muy cómodo y calentito, gracias.

A pesar de que lleva un pijama de pantalón y manga largos y unos calcetines, no se ha quitado el Magatama. Nota que me he fijado.

-Dormiré con él puesto. Así soñaré con Mia, y lo buena que es. Seguro que tendré felices sueños, y ya no seré sonámbula.

-Como quieras.

Me acerco a ella y a la ventana. Una bonita luna adorna el cielo salpicado de estrellas, dándole a la villa Kurain una atmósfera irreal. Venoma mira el cielo, melancólica.

-¿Crees…? ¿Que mi tío y mis madres estarán bien allí arriba?

-¿Mis madres, en plural? Oh, hablas de tu madre biológica y de Mia…

-Pues claro. Es tan madre para mí como la mía biológica… Quiero decir… Las tres personas fueron asesinadas por gente horrible…

-Es cierto. Estarán bien, seguro, y más ahora que ven que estás feliz. Tu tío peleó por ti hasta la muerte, literalmente. Tu madre tenía problemas de asma, y aún así no dudó en tenerte, aunque eso le supusiera llevar oxígeno. Y en el momento en el que murió, tenía el collar con tu nombre, así que pensó en ti hasta el final, incluso conociéndote desde poco.

-Descansad en paz, tío Elcun y mamá Ann… Gracias por todo lo que me habéis ayudado… He hecho lo que he podido para vengaros, y ahora que ese hombre horrible ha sido condenado, espero que podáis descansar en paz por fin, como os merecéis…

Mientras les dedica estas palabras, a Venoma se le quiebra la voz. Mira al cielo mientras dice gracias y adiós con una simple mirada. Las palabras están sobrevaloradas.

-Y… Ahora falta la tercera persona… Mi otra nueva mamá… Mia.-al pronunciar su nombre, Venoma me mira y sonríe.

-¡Ja…! ¿Qué puedo decirte de Mia que no te haya dicho ya? La boca se me llena cuando hablo de mi gatita. Una de las mejores mujeres que ha pisado este oscuro café llamado mundo, y lo ha endulzado. Solo quiso justicia, y peleó por ella, hasta el extremo de morir por ella.

-Eso no fue justicia… Mia no debería haber muerto. El mundo sería un lugar mejor y mucho más bello.

-Sí, pero… Ella está aquí, con nosotros. No es lo mismo, claro está, pero es un grato consuelo. La amo, y la amaré siempre, aunque esté viva o muerta. Pero pensar que no pude hacer nada para salvarla… Eso…

Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, pero… Es inútil. Ordeno a mi cerebro que no me haga llorar, pero si me lo ordena el corazón, no puedo resistirme. Las lágrimas cubren mi cara, surgiendo desde detrás de las cortinas de las ventanas de mi alma.

-¿…?

Venoma me mira, y se preocupa al verme así. Es lo último que quiero, así que intento parar como puedo, pero no lo consigo. La herida de no haber sido capaz de proteger lo que yo más quería nunca sanará. Venoma sabe que pienso así.

Puedo adivinar lo que le pasa. Su cerebro le dice que me diga que no fue mi culpa, pero su corazón siente pena, por Mia y por mí. Y cuando el corazón ordena algo… Eso es sagrado, y no se puede cambiar.

Las lágrimas son contagiosas. Y las ganas de contenerlas, también.

-Por favor, papá… No llores… No llores, por favor….-Venoma empieza a llorar- No fue tu culpa… No te culpes… No podías saberlo… Mia lo sabe… Sabe que no fue culpa tuya…

-Venoma… Esto no te involucra a ti, cuando esto pasó… Serías muy pequeña, no lo sabías… ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

-¡Pues porque no quiero verte triste!- En este punto, Venoma llora más fuerte.- ¡No quiero verte llorar! ¡Y no quiero que Mia esté muerta! ¡Y siento que no puedo hacer nada por ninguna de las dos cosas!

No puedo soportar verla tan triste por mi culpa. Siento que estoy haciendo daño a la nueva gatita, y yo NUNCA cometo el mismo error dos veces. Es una de mis reglas.

Abrazo a Venoma para que se le pase, y al mismo tiempo, que se me pase a mí.

-Ya está, pequeña, ya está… Perdona, no he podido evitarlo… No quería incomodarte, perdóname… Ya ha pasado, tranquila…

El llanto de Venoma va cediendo, y mientras me abraza con fuerza, acaricia el Magatama. Al cabo de un rato, está completamente calmada y serena.

-Estoy… Estoy mejor… Lo siento, me he emocionado mucho…

Venoma respira profundamente y sonríe. Para mí y para Mia.

-Me voy a dormir. Creo que lo necesito.-me dice.

-Claro, claro. Duerme tranquila.

Mi pequeña gatita se acomoda en su nueva cama y se tapa hasta el cuello de modo que sus brazos quedan por fuera de la colcha. Antes de que se duerma, le aplico un poco de alcohol a las heridas de la daga y el collar.

Aunque… La marca del collar en el cuello está desapareciendo más rápido de lo que me esperaba. ¿Será porque el Magatama está sobre ella?

Después de administrarle primeros auxilios a mi gatita pequeña, ella acaricia a sus dos nuevos peluches y se arropa. Le doy un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Venoma.

-Buenas noches… Papá.

Después de desearle que descanse, abandono la habitación y apago las luces. No dejo de mirar a Venoma… La reencarnación de Mia.

Bajo al salón a ahogar mis penas en café, una vez más. Pasan unas horas hasta que llego a la madrugada. Cuando siento que ya ni siquiera mi fiel compañero de fatigas manifestado en líquido oscuro puede con mi cansancio, decido retirarme a descansar un poco.

Yendo para mi cuarto, paso por el de Venoma. Me detengo frente a la puerta. Por la ranura de debajo se filtra una tenue luz morada. ¿Será lo que creo…?

Con cuidado de no ser demasiado escandaloso, abro la puerta. Venoma está dormida como un lirón, y una brillante luz que no la despierta resplandece desde el Magatama. Cuando he terminado de acceder a la habitación, veo a Mia de nuevo.

Es Mia. Está junto a la cama de Venoma, acariciándole la melena nívea con mucha suavidad y dulzura.

-¿Gatita?-murmuro.

Para colmo, la silueta se percata de mi presencia, y actúa como si Mia siguiese viva de verdad.

-Hola, Diego.

-¿Qué haces aquí, gatita traviesa? No te había visto venir…

-Bueno… Estando en el mundo de los espíritus… He notado algo. He sentido humedad sobre mí, como si me estuviera lloviendo encima. ¿Sabes lo que significa? He notado… Que alguien se sentía triste por mí.

Mia me mira, convencida de que yo he sido el responsable de eso.

-No puedo evitarlo. Te echo mucho de menos, y Venoma también.

-Pero Diego… Con lo listo que eres, esperaba más de ti.

-¿…?

-¿Acaso no sabías que yo nunca me he marchado? Sigo viviendo aquí… Lo único que ha cambiado… Es que no puedes verme. Pero sigo presente.

-Sí, claro que sé eso, pero no lo entiendes. Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, pero no puedo evitar sentir que falta algo. Siento que te he fallado, y que ese es el motivo por el cual la vida me ha castigado no pudiéndote ver más de cuerpo presente.

-Tú no me has fallado, Diego. Nunca. Cuando he necesitado ayuda, ¿Quién estaba allí para ayudarme? El genial abogado de mi bufete, Diego Armando. Me morí, es cierto. Pero no es algo que tú pudieses prever. Ni siquiera yo pude preverlo.

-No estuve presente cuando más me necesitabas. Y ese es mi error imperdonable.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi error imperdonable? Creer que habías muerto. Cuando te envenenaron, iba a verte de vez en cuando. Pero no despertabas. Pensé que no lo harías. Qué tonta fui. Pero ya recibí mi castigo.

-¿…? ¿Qué castigo?

-Cuando morí… El mayor consuelo que sentí es pensar que ahora estaría junto a ti. Llegué al mundo de los espíritus… Y no te encontré allí. Fue una gran decepción para mí, pero a la vez una gran alegría. Por eso, el saber que no estás a mi lado es el mejor consuelo que puedes darme.

Me acerco a ella. Le acaricio la larga melena, y siento que la estoy tocando de verdad. Quizás… Es así.

-Quizá lo mejor es que no estemos juntos, después de todo. Un ángel tan bueno y puro como tú no merece a un asesino cerca de ella, gatita.

-Diego… Has adoptado a Venoma, ¿No?

-¿…? Sí.

Antes de que pueda preguntar, ella se me adelanta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? Para que sea feliz, y para que sepa que a pesar de todo tiene a alguien que la quiere, como se merece. Porque quiero ayudarla, quiero que vea lo maravillosa que es.

-Vaya… Pues, según todo eso, ser un asesino es una heroicidad.

-¡…!

-Es cierto, cometiste un error, pero eres un ser humano. Pero eso no significa que no seas una buena persona. Sin ir más lejos, te has desvivido por Venoma cuando eras lo único que tenía en el mundo.

-Mia…

-Los errores son humo, humo que se evapora. Lo que se queda son las buenas acciones. Es una de mis reglas. Recuérdala.

No puedo evitar sonreírle, admirando su infinita bondad. Me acerco, y le beso la frente.

-Ahora veo… Que tú sigues viva. Te has reencarnado en Venoma. Eres tan parecida a ella, que a través de ella, te veo a ti. Y a través de ti, la veo a ella.

-Eso es muy cierto, Diego. Y si estás cuidando a Venoma tan bien como estás haciendo, me estás cuidando a mí del mismo modo. ¿Quién ha dicho que me hayas fallado? Solo lo has dicho tú. Y ya sabes que mentir no está bien.

-¡Ja…! Tu gan valía ha vuelto a impresionarme, gatita. Pero déjame decirte algo. Aunque seáis muy parecidas, Venoma es única. Del mismo modo, tú también eres única. Nunca habrá ninguna como tú. Con el Magatama que le has dado a Venoma, te recordaré.

-Muy bien. Recuerda que estoy siempre presente. El Magatama es un símbolo espiritual que te envío desde donde estoy.

-Precisamente. Por eso, quiero darte un objeto desde el lugar donde estoy, para recordarte que aunque todavía no esté contigo, lo estoy realmente desde el mundo.

Busco en mi bolsillo, y le doy un pequeño estuche. Como por arte de magia, ella lo sujeta como si sus manos fueran de carne y hueso, e interactúa con el objeto. Abre la funda, y me mira.

-Es un anillo precioso.

-Digno de una mujer como tú, gatita. Por eso tiene tu nombre.

-¡…!

Mia observa el anillo con mayor atención y comprueba que, en efecto, su nombre está gravado en él.

-Diego… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lleva mi nombre?

-Quise dártelo hace ya bastante, pero… En medio había una bruja que me envenenó que me impidió dártelo. Ahora, en medio, solo está Venoma, que me conecta especialmente contigo, así que por fin puedo dártelo.

Mia me ha leído el pensamiento. Sabe el porqué elegí un regalo en forma de anillo. Se lo coloca en el dedo, y lo mira llena de felicidad.

-Por si te sirve de consuelo por habérmelo dado tan tarde, te habría dicho que sí.

Como si se lo hubiera pedido en ese momento, y como si en ese momento su respuesta fuese positiva, me aventuro a besarla suavemente en los labios. Saben dulces… Y reales. Dulcemente reales.

Una lágrima de alegría se me escapa. Al verlo, a ella también.

-Estamos juntos, Diego. Para siempre.

Se despide con una gran sonrisa. Dicho esto, se transforma en un pacífico haz de luz que penetra en el Magatama al cuál pertenece. Como impulso, la persona que lleva ese Magatama colgado del cuello despierta, sobresaltada.

Venoma se ha despertado. Se me queda mirando, sorpendida. No es necesario encender la luz, Mia ya tiene luz propia.

-¿Pa…Papá?

-Venoma… ¿Te he despertado?

-No, no, es que… He soñado algo muy hermoso.

-¿Me vas a contar qué es?

-Era… Era mamá. Me dijo que estaríamos juntos, tú, yo y ella, para siempre. Después, vi una luz cegadora, y me he despertado.

-¡Ja…! Definitivamente, estás conectada con ella… Desde el corazón.

-Mia es una mujer maravillosa. Y tú un hombre maravilloso. Os quiero mucho.

-¡Ja…! Tú también lo eres, Venoma. Yo también te quiero mucho, y Mia también. Ambos cuidaremos de ti.

En este preciso instante, veo la imagen de Mia dentro del Magatama. Venoma sonríe, y Mia al mismo tiempo que ella, exactamente igual y perfectamente coordinadas.

No puedo evitarlo, y me uno, también sincronizado, a esa sonrisa colectiva.

"Las familias que se quieren están unidas en todo." Es una de mis reglas.


	57. EPÍLOGO- Mejor dicho, un prólogo

**EPÍLOGO**

(N.A.: Quise hacer el final de una forma parecida a la de los juegos, es decir, con una explicación breve sobre la situación de los personajes y lo que les puede deparar el futuro. Haré lo que pueda, así que allá va)

EL JUEZ: Reconozco que el hecho de que nuestro fiscal general fuese el verdadero culpable era algo que ni yo mismo, con mi experiencia, me esperaba. Pero recibirá su merecido, otra prueba más del poder de la ley. Y lo del juicio más largo de la historia ha sido la comidilla de la ciudad estos días. Salió el veredicto de la acusada en el periódico. ¿Saldré yo en alguna foto? ¡Jo, jo, he de enseñarle el periódico a mi nieta!

MIKE MEEKINS: ¡Es una suerte que la señorita Venoma no muriese, señor! Vino el otro día a verme, y a darme las gracias. ¡Me agrada mi trabajo, porque eres un héroe, sí señor! Pero el otro día volví al departamento de asuntos criminales, y mis compañeros estaban extraños. "¡Todas las chicas huyen de ti, Meekins!" "¡Si no cazas a las chicas no cazarás a los criminales!", me decían. ¡No entiendo lo que dicen, señor! Al fin y al cabo, Venoma está bien, y no metí tanto la pata, ¡¿No, señor?!

DICK GUMSHOE: ¡Es genial que el señor Godot vuelva a ser abogado, amigo! Los criminales pueden empezar a tenerle miedo. ¡El cafeinómano vuelve a los tribunales, amigo! Era un tipo frío como el hielo, pero… Ahora ha cambiado un poco… ¿Por qué de repente no es tan cruel como antes? Debe de ser por algo realmente importante, amigo… ¿Qué será? Un momento… Yo soy inspector… Debería averiguarlo por mí mismo… Creo que he de mejorar mis técnicas, amigo…

KAY FARADAY: ¡Ese caso fue bestial! En el buen y en el mal sentido… ¡Pero no importa, hemos de quedarnos con lo bueno! Venoma y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigas. Y los accesorios que le regalé le sientan genial, ¡Como a una servidora! A lo mejor debería pedirle que se uniera a mí en la segunda generación Yatagarasu. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, en especial sobre nuestra familia, aunque es un poco diferente. Mi padre fue asesinado, y el suyo verdadero es un asesino… Pobrecita. ¿Qué será de su vida a partir de ahora? ¡Uf! ¡Tengo trabajo robando toda la verdad detrás del asunto!

EMA SKYE: Me alegro de que mis enseres científicos ayudaran a resolver el caso de Venoma. ¡Ah, el poder de la ciencia…! Venoma es una gran chica, solo hay algo que me preocupa de ella… ¡Es fan de ese cretino pomposo y su música artificial! Quizás debería montar mi propio grupo… ¡"The Skyers"! Y cantaríamos sobre los nuevos avances, científicamente hablado. "Amor científico", "Nos declaramos ciencia-adictos", "Luminol, mi amor"… ¡La lista de éxitos sería interminable! (…) Y después, le regalaría el CD platino a Venoma, claro…

MILES EDGEWORTH: Por fin terminé de resolver todos los papeles sobre ese caso. No se sabe si será ejecutado, pero Vyctyme será enviado a la prisión por sus diversos crímenes. Y dicho sea de paso, al fiscal Crescend tampoco le espera nada bueno… Aunque ahora podré descansar un poco más tranquilo, tomando un té en mi oficina. ¿Otro informe? ¿Qué será? (…) ¡¿Quieren nombrarme fiscal general?! Y como siempre digo… "Los sueños son frágiles"…

KLAVIER GAVIN: Es genial que se descubriera toda la verdad sobre el turbio asunto de Fräulein Venoma, ja. Espero que le gustara mi disco, pero que no se relaje, porque… ¡The Gavinners vuelven a irse de gira, achtung! Hablaré sobre el crimen del orfanato en mi nueva canción, ¡Con un final feliz, ja! Bueno… Empezaremos con los ensayos cuando el granuja que tenemos por guitarrista esté algo más estable… Daryan está raro últimamente, ja. Me dijo que tenía "muchos problemas familiares"… ¿A qué se referirá?

BIBIAN LAFLEUR: Venoma me comentó el otro día que se marchó del orfanato recientemente. ¡Me alegro mucho por ella! Y además, ¡Yo también me iré! Resulta que el juicio de Venoma fue muy famoso por ser el más largo y tal, y salió en el periódico. Y gracias a eso… ¡Me enteré de que tengo una hermana mayor que me estaba buscando! Seguro que estaré muy feliz con mi hermanita Paige. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿A dónde fue Venoma? No tengo ni idea, tendré que preguntarle. ¡Espero que esté tan feliz como yo!

ICHAMI TOBAYE: Gracias a abogado de pelo blanco, yo poder volver a casa en Borginia, con hermanos. Al llegar con avión, yo ponerme contenta. Hermanos pequeños estar esperando a mí. Yo dar gran abrazo a Machi y Maikell, porque yo querer mucho a ellos. Pero ahora… Yo tener que ir un tiempo a cárcel. Ser lo correcto. ¡Pero yo no morir! ¡Todo gracias a abogado! Haber un problema: Para sacar antes a mí de cárcel, necesitar muy mucho dinero. Machi decir a mí él encargarse de sacarme. Yo esperar él no hacer ninguna tontería por yo…

PEARL FEY: Es un alivio que Maya, la mística, consiguiese salvarse. Ahora ella será la gran Maestra de la Técnica Kurain. ¡Y yo estaré allí para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite! También estoy segura de que Mia, la mística, velará por su salud, tal y como demostró en el juicio. Hablando de eso, no sé dónde estará el señor Diego ni la señorita Venoma… ¿Habrán vuelto a su vida normal?

MAYA FEY: De nuevo, esa malvada bruja intentó atacarme. ¡Pero nadie puede con una servidora, y menos esa víbora! Ahora, ¡Trabajaré duro para devolver a la aldea el honor que le pertenece! Espero cuidar bien de Pearly y de Momo. ¡Y nada de más Magatamas negros! Diego y mi hermanita volvieron a defenderme. Con ellos cerca, Dahlia Hawthorne no tendrá el descaro de volver por aquí. Y más ahora que Venoma también se une al club anti-Dahlia. ¡Espero que no vuelva a poseer mi cuerpo para hacerles daño, o no escapará a mi súper-patada Maya!

MOMOIRO FEY: Después de todo el día canalizando a Mia, la mística, me quedé agotada. Pero Maya, la mística, y Pearl, la mística, cuidaron muy bien de mí. Me levanté con el estómago un poco revuelto, me pregunto por qué. ¡Pero soy feliz, porque ayudé para salvar a Venoma, la mística! Un momento… ¿Es correcto llamarla así? Quiero decir, ella ahora tenía ese Magatama, así que… En fin, sea "la mística" o no, ¡Estoy convencida de que tiene gran fe en la tradición Kurain, justo como el señor Diego!

MIA FEY: Estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto a ver a Diego una vez más. Y sobre todo, ver que sigue bien. Conociéndole, sabía que no se daría por vencido. Y además, ahora no está solo en el mundo de los vivos. Venoma está con él, y yo también estaré con ellos, aunque no sea de cuerpo presente. Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, y trabajaré para hacer de la pequeña Venoma una gran chica. Y tampoco me separaré de Diego, al que quiero como el primer día. Mirar el anillo que me regaló me hará recordar que sigo unida a él desde el mundo espiritual.

VENOMA MIA ARMANDO: Hace poco terminé de decorar mi cuarto, ha quedado realmente precioso. Ahora que tengo a papá y a mamá, soy completamente feliz, no necesito nada más. Voy a un nuevo colegio, con nuevos compañeros. Se sorprendieron de mi aspecto, pero espero que poco a poco se acostumbren. Ya tengo muy claro lo que quiero ser, y pelearé por ello. ¡Esta pequeña gatita no se rinde tan fácilmente! Muchos me han preguntado por el Magatama, y yo respondo que es un regalo de mi madre. Al oír mis palabras, me pongo muy feliz. Mia me ayuda muchísimo, y también Diego, que se desvive por mí. Les quiero mucho. ¡Oh, hablando de papá! He de irme. Hoy iba a formalizar los papeles conforme volvía a los tribunales como abogado defensor. ¡Quiero darle una gran sorpresa! Le regalaré algo… ¡Una gran taza de café negro con mucho azúcar y la cucharilla! El símbolo de los Armando.

DIEGO ARMANDO: ¡Ja…! He vuelto a ese frío campo de batalla llamado tribunal. Soy abogado, como siempre lo he sido. Mi distintivo brilla como el primer día, así que mi reencuentro con el banquillo de la defensa es oficial. Volver a ver a mi gatita ha sido un grato recuerdo eterno, y por fin pude darle el anillo que simbolizaba mi amor por ella. Sé que a quien nunca podré perdonar por haberla perdido es a mí mismo, pero… Ver a Mia a través de Venoma aligerará esa culpa. Mi pequeña gatita me ha traído un café después de haber vuelto de buena tinta. Con mi esencia a café, el dulce azúcar de Mia, y la unión que nos confiere la cucharilla, que es Venoma. "Las cosas hermosas necesitan ser bien cuidadas para que duren muchos años, y yo me encargaré de eso" Es una de mis reglas.

(…)

_Y esta ha sido la historia sobre cómo un fiscal llamado Godot se reencontró con su amada, que resurgió de las cenizas para ayudarle, y juntos salvaron a una pobre huérfana de las garras de la muerte._

-¡Ja…! Ese resumen está llenito de contradicciones.

_¿…?_

-En primer lugar, ¿Cómo que "Godot", y cómo que "fiscal"? Yo siempre he sido y seré Diego Armando, abogado.

-En segundo lugar, yo no he "resurgido de las cenizas". ¡Sobre todo porque nunca he sido ceniza! Siempre he estado presente, aunque no me vean.

-Y para terminar… Sobran las palabras "pobre huérfana". Las palabras "Venoma Mia Armando" y "pobre huérfana" no pueden ir en la misma frase. A partir de ahora, esa es una de mis reglas.

_Sea como fuere, demostraron que juntos son imparables, y refutaron mi razonamiento con una objección perfectamente coordinada a tres voces._

_-_¡PROTESTO!


End file.
